When Falling Skies Meets The 100-Quand Falling Skies rencontre Les 100
by Daneesha
Summary: Pour ralentir les aliens, la Seconde Mass met un point d'honneur à attaquer sans relâche. Délivrant les enfants harnachés et détruisant les sites d'extraction des Esphénis. Mais lors d'une petite mission de ravitaillement, quelques uns de ses membres vont tomber sur un résistant venu d'une autre dimension /!\YAOI/!\BoyxBoy/!\LemonExplicite/!\BenxBellamyxOMC/!\
1. Chapitre I

**Disclamers :** Ni Falling Skies, ni The 100 ne sont ma propriété intellectuelle. Seulement l'OMC.

 **Résumé :** Pour ralentir les œuvres des forces aliens, le **Seconde Unité de Résistance du Massachusetts** , aidé de la technologie des Volm et des alliés rampants rebelles, met un point d'honneur à attaquer sans relâche. Délivrant les enfants harnachés et détruisant les sites d'extraction des Esphénis. Mais lors d'une petite mission de ravitaillement, quelques membres de la _ **Seconde Mass**_ vont tomber sur un résistant venu d'un autre espace temps.

 **Rappel :** Ceci est une fiction YAOI /!\ BoyxBoy /!\ Lemon explicite /!\ Ben x Bellamy x OMC /!\ Vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas /!\

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre I_

« - Je sais pas s'qui me retient de leur exploser la tête. »

Lança Pope qui tenait un des rampants dans sa ligne de mire.

« - Sûrement le fait que ça en rameuterait d'autres, sans compter les méchas... »

Fit Hal avec un léger sourire. Certes, Pope était un chien fou, mais il n'était pas suicidaire.

« - Et si toi et ta p'tite copine faisiez mieux votre job. Éclaireurs de mon cul... »

Râla-t-il. En effet, Maggy et Hal leur avait attesté que la voix était dégagée au niveau de cette station service. La blonde s'apprêtait à répondre mais Hal l'attrapa gentiment par le bras et secoua la tête. Pope n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

« - Il nous reste plus qu'à rebrousser chemin. »

Fit doucement Anthony qui était aussi de la partie. Leur mission du jour était de fouiller la station pour voir s'ils y trouvaient de l'essence. Mais ça ne valait pas le coup d'affronter les aliens pour quelques bidons. Ils s'apprêtaient à s'en aller lorsque les rampants commencèrent à s'agiter en poussant de petits cris stridents. Bondissant, un d'entre eux se jeta dans la station abandonnée par un carreau, le brisant en passant à travers. Deux autres suivirent.

« - C'est vraiment trop bizarre. »

S'étonna Anthony.

« - On dirait qu'ils attaquent.

\- Oui. Mais quoi ? »

Demanda Maggy.

« - On s'en fout. J'sais pas vous, mais moi j'bouge. »

Grogna Pope.

« - Attendez... »

Fit Ben en tendant l'oreille. Puis il fixa le carreau par lequel le rampant avait sauté dans le magasin et ses pupilles se dilatèrent, lui permettant de voir se qui se passait à l'intérieur alors qu'ils étaient près de 30 mètres plus loin.

« - C'est un humain ! »

Lança-t-il en attrapant son arme. Hal tenta de le rattraper mais trop tard, Ben sorti de sa cachette et s'élança vers le magasin.

« - Putain mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout ! Ils sont trois il est seul, le calcul est vite fait ! »

Râla de nouveau Pope. Mais ça ne dissuada personne. Hal suivit instinctivement son frère et le couvrit, suivit de Maggy et d'Anthony. Crachant une litanie d'insulte, Pope fini par suivre le mouvement. Ben et Hal eurent à peine le temps d'arriver au magasin que d'autres rampants débarquèrent. Ils ouvrirent le feu. Maggy, Anthony et Pope les couvrirent alors qu'ils entraient. Tuant chacun un rampant. Hal braqua son arme sur le dernier rampant mais Ben l'en empêcha. Son frère fronça des sourcils en tournant le visage vers lui mais se tourna de nouveau vers l'alien. Une barre de fer lui transperçait l'arrière du crâne. Quelqu'un tira sur cette barre et le rampant s'effondra au sol, laissant apparaître un jeune homme âgé de moins d'une vingtaine d'année. Les autres entrèrent, ils avaient eut tous les rampants mais n'avaient plus que 5 minutes chrono pour quitter les lieux avant l'arrivée de la cavalerie extra-terrestre. Pope lâcha de nouveau un juron en voyant ce pourquoi ils avaient risqué leurs vies. Le garçon en question était couvert de lacérations et de sang, à la fois alien et certainement aussi beaucoup du sien. Son regard se posa sur Hal et il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais s'effondra avant de pouvoir. Les frères coururent vers lui. Hal le retourna et dégagea ses cheveux de sa nuque pour voir si c'était un des enfants esclaves mais il n'avait ni harnais, ni racines. Sans plus y réfléchir, Ben le prit dans ses bras et le souleva.

« - Aller go, go, go ! »

Lança Hal en se dirigeant vers la porte. Contrôlant qu'il n'y ai aucune présence aliene, il se dirigea en courant vers sa moto. Maggy à sa suite. Anthony et Pope fermaient la marche pour couvrir Ben qui portait le rescapé. Le blond monta à l'arrière du pick-up et posa l'inconscient sur les bâches avant d'attraper son arme. Pope démarra en trombe.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _I_

Lorsqu'ils arrièrent au campement, Hal descendit de sa moto et parti directement à la recherche de son père. Tom Mason. Ancien professeur d'histoire reconverti de force en Résistant après l'invasion alien. Ben attrapa le garçon, toujours inconscient, et l'amena à l'infirmerie. Anne fut un instant inquiète de le voir ramener un blessé et se précipita vers lui. Ben l'allongea sur un lit vide. Anne fronça des sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas le jeune homme.

« - On l'a trouvé à la station, encerclé par des rampants. »

L'informa le blond. La brune eut le même réflexe que Hal et le souleva légèrement pour jeter un œil sur sa nuque.

« - C'est pas un enfant implanté, j'l'aurais ressenti.

\- Ok. »

Fit le docteur Glass avant de commencer à l'examiner. La chose qui sautait aux yeux était ses nombreuses coupures.

« - Aides-moi à le déshabiller. »

Lança-t-elle en l'attrapant par les épaules. Ben acquiesça et hésita une demie seconde avant de se décider à lui enlever son t-shirt tandis qu'Anne le tenait. Cependant il lui laissa le soin de lui ôter son bas. Puis, se grattant la tête, il demanda un peu gêné.

« - T'as vraiment besoin de moi pour ça ?

\- Hein ? Oh... Non. Enfin, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un. Ramènes moi Lourdes. »

Elle avait comprit que la situation le gênait. Ben quitta la pièce et tomba sur son père et Hal qui, accompagnés de Weaver, arrivaient en trombe. Il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas et parti à la recherche de Lourdes.

« - Hey. »

Lança Tom en entrant dans la pièce. Anne se tourna rapidement vers lui mais continua à nettoyer son patient pour mieux évaluer son état.

« - Hal, t'étais avec eux quand ils l'ont trouvé ? »

Demanda-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

« - Oui.

\- Ok. Il est inconscient depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis qu'on est tombé sur lui. Il a dégommé un rampant et il s'est évanouit juste après.

\- Il a tué un rampant ? »

S'étonna Tom. C'était plutôt une tâche ardue pour un si jeune garçon. Hal hocha la tête et son père continua intrigué.

« - Il a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, il est juste tombé dans les vapes. Ça s'est passé plutôt vite.

\- Est-ce qu'il a été blessé ? J'veux dire à par ses coupures, il a eut un coup à la tête ? »

Insista Anne. Hal secoua la tête en haussant des épaules.

« - Désolé, j'en sais vraiment rien.

\- Son état est grave ? »

S'enquit Tom.

« - Je sais pas encore. A par les coupures, la fièvre et une respiration haletante il est déshydraté. Je vais devoir lui faire passer un scan pour en savoir plus. Et bien sûr on lui fera des tests pour déceler toute trace d'ADN alien. »

Tom hocha la tête, satisfait. Ils devaient avant tout savoir si ce garçon représentait une menace pour la Résistance ou s'il en faisait partie.

« - Fait moi signe si il se réveille.

\- Ok. »

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _I_

Ben, qui rêvassait tout éveillé, tourna la tête vers le lit du convalescent en entendant le froissement des draps.

« - _Bellamy_... »

Fit le jeune homme en esquissant une moue emplie de douleur. Hal se leva de sa chaise en l'entendant marmonner et alla vers lui.

« - Eh. »

Tenta-t-il gentiment pour le calmer. Ben se leva à son tour et réveilla Matt qui s'était assoupi à ses côtés.

« - Vas appeler papa et Anne. »

Le plus jeune se frotta les yeux avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. L'inconnu s'était réveillé. Hochant la tête il quitta la pièce pour accomplir la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Encore très jeune, son père le tenait à l'écart pour le protéger des dangers du monde dans lequel ils vivaient maintenant. Ses frères lui confiaient ce genre de petites missions pour lui donner le sentiment de prendre lui aussi part à la lutte. Hal posa une main sur le lit et se pencha légèrement au-dessus du jeune inconnu qui gémissait toujours. Semblant sentir sa présence, celui-ci lui attrapa le bras.

« - _Bellamy_... »

Gémit-t-il de nouveau. Contrairement à la première fois où Ben avait été le seul à l'entendre soupirer, Hal l'entendit aussi.

« - Doucement... »

Souffla Hal en tentant de dégager son poignet. Le jeune homme était encore dans les vapes et semblait rêver. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était bon signe ou pas, mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il lui broyait le poignet.

« - _Je te laisserais plus_. »

Soupira difficilement le jeune, le souffle court. Hal grimaça de douleur et Matt revint, accompagné d'Anne et de son père.

« - Écartes toi. »

Lança le médecin en se précipitant vers son patient.

« - J'aimerais bien. Mais il refuse de me lâcher. »

L'informa-t-il en désignant la ferme prise que le jeune blessé avait sur lui. Anne hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa table de travail. Attrapant une fiole elle y planta une aiguille et revint vers son patient. Enfonçant lentement l'aiguille dans le fil de ses perfusions elle y diffusa le sédatif. Presque immédiatement, le jeune homme cessa ses plaintes et sa poigne faibli. Hal tira son bras.

« - Vous lui avez fait des tests ? »

Demanda Tom après l'avoir détaillé quelques instants.

« - Toute une batterie. »

Répondit Anne.

« - Pour l'instant rien d'anormal chez lui. Il est peut-être un peu, traumatisé, par ce qui lui est arrivé mais... Y'a plus qu'a attendre qu'il se réveille. »

Fit- elle en haussant les épaules. Tom hocha la tête et attrapa son fils aîné par la nuque.

« - Ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok. A partir de maintenant, restez loin de ce garçon. »

Préconisa le père protecteur à ses trois fils. Matt hocha vivement la tête. Hal se massa légèrement le poignet et tourna le regard vers son frère qui lança.

« - J'crois qu'il était pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je sais. Mais on ne sait rien de lui. Alors je préfère que vous évitiez de rester près de lui, jusqu'à nouvel ordre du moins. »

Ben se pinça les lèvres et acquiesça. Quand son père pensait agir pour leur bien, il ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui. Mais il sentait quelque chose de différent émaner de ce garçon. Il devait comprendre ce que c'était. Hal imita son frère en hochant la tête et ils sortirent. Laissant leur père seul avec Anne dans l'infirmerie.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _I_

Mais voilà, les fils Mason n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour leurs obédience. Ainsi, lorsque Ben tourna dans le couloir quelques heures plus tard, il tomba sur Hal qui entrait dans le bâtiment. Il le salua d'un geste de tête et continua sa route. Seulement son frère le talonnait. Se retournant, le blond lança méfiant.

« - J'peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ?

\- J'te suis pas.

\- Alors toi aussi tu vas à l'infirmerie ? »

Rigola légèrement le blond. Son frère esquissa un sourire en répondant.

« - Ouais, j'crois que j'me sens un peu patraque. »

Ben se retint de rigoler et ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie. Tector, posé sur sa chaise, se leva.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Anne est sortie prendre l'air. »

Les frères se regardèrent et c'est Hal qui prit la parole.

« - Ouais, justement, papa nous envoi pour garder un œil sur le garçon.

\- Tom m'a pas parlé de relève. Mais ça tombe bien, j'ai une envie pressante. »

Il colla son arme dans les mains de Ben et fila en quatrième vitesse.

« - T'es un de ces menteurs. »

Lança Ben. Hal haussa des épaules en esquissant un léger sourire et entra dans l'infirmerie. Ben referma la porte. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il tomba sur le visage un peu perdu du jeune homme. Il était réveillé.

« - Hey, salut. »

Lança Hal en s'avançant vers lui.

« - Tu te sens mieux ou tu veux qu'on t'appelle un médecin ? »

\- Bellamy ? »

Fit le jeune en se redressant dans son lit. Ignorant complètement Ben qui venait pourtant de lui parler. Non. Son attention était tournée vers Hal. Entièrement. L'aîné s'approcha de lui, restant tout de même à une distance respectable. Son frère l'imita.

« - Non, moi c'est Hal. Et voici mon frère Ben. »

Ben lui adressa un sourire auquel le jeune ne répondit pas. Tournant de nouveau son attention vers Hal, il prit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il n'était pas celui pour lequel il le prenait. Son cœur se sera à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas avec lui. Entre temps, Tector avait soulagé son envie pressante et passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. Voyant que l'inconnu s'était réveillé, il alla chercher Tom.

« - Où suis-je ? »

Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant des sourcils après avoir jeté un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce.

« - A l'infirmerie de la Seconde Mass. »

Répondit Hal.

« - C'est quoi, Seconde Mass ? Une ville ?

\- Non, c'est la deuxième unité de résistance du Massachussetts. »

Le jeune homme le toisa légèrement avant de demander en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« - Résistance contre quoi ? »

Hal et Ben s'échangèrent un regard. Le jeune se montrait méfiant, et ils pouvaient dire juste à son regard, aussi perçant que celui d'un fauve, que les calmants d'Anne ne faisaient plus effet. Ben continua.

« - Les aliens... tu te souviens pas ? Tu te battait contre eux quand on t'a trouvé.

\- Oui... »

Répondit le jeune homme. Les frères surent qu'ils avaient perdu son attention. Le regard dans le vide, les événements d'il y a deux jours semblaient lui revenir en mémoire.

« - Je dois y retourner. »

Fit-il soudainement en sortant de ses songes. Il arracha sa perfusion et tenta de se lever.

« - Oh, non j'crois pas. »

Fit Hal en le saisissant par le bras pour le retenir dans son lit. Mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas apprécier. Il retourna immédiatement sa prise en le rattrapant par le poignet et lui tordit à moitié le bras. Hal cria de surprise et de douleur. Il tenta de se dégager mais le jeune avait une bonne prise. C'est à ce moment que Tector entra avec Anne, Tom, Weaver, Anthony et Pope. En voyant ce qu'il se passait, ils pointèrent immédiatement leurs armes vers le jeune homme.

« - Papa ! »

Cria Ben pour les empêcher de tirer.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _I_

* * *

Hey ! Me voici de retour avec une fiction qui s'annonce longue et remplie d'action comme vous avez pu le constater^^ Eh oui, c'est dur de rester sans écrire quand à chaque fois qu'on regarde un épisode on a l'esprit qui trépigne d'idée lol

Cette fois j'ai voulu tenter pour la première fois un CrossOver, mélange de deux séries ici en l'occurrence, _**FALLING SKIES**_ et **_THE 100_**. J'espère que le début de l'histoire vous plait et je sais que ça mérite

 **Quelques précisions :**

* L'histoire fait suite à mes deux autres fictions sur _**The 100**_ , mais il n'est pas nécessaire de les lires pour apprécier celle-ci, ni comprendre le caractère de l'OMC (Other Male Character - Autre Personnage Masculin) si vous connaissez un peu l'univers de _**The 100**_. Et si non, ce n'est pas gênant mais ce serait l'occasion de découvrir cette série géniale.

* L'histoire se déroule entre l' ** _épisode 10 Saison 2_** et l' _ **épisode 1 Saison 3**_ de _ **Falling Skies**_.

* Pour des raisons techniques, Hal n'est pas en fauteuil.

 **Rappel :** Ceci est une fiction YAOI /!\ Boy x Boy /!\ Lemon explicite /!\ Ben x Bellamy x OMC /!\ Vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas /!\

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre.

Scénario, écriture, ce qui se passera ensuite selon vous, je suis toute ouïe^^

Salut !


	2. Chapitre II

**~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre II_

 _« - Papa ! »_

 _Cria Ben pour les empêcher de tirer._ Profitant de cette distraction le jeune sauta du lit et se plaça derrière Hal qui cria de nouveau de douleur. Ne lâchant en rien sa prise sur son poignet, il passa un bras autour du cou de l'aîné des fils Mason. L'immobilisant totalement et se protégeant d'éventuels coup de feux. Immédiatement, Tom quitta sa position offensive, il ne voulait pas risquer de blesser son fils. Le jeune le comprit.

« - Armes au sol. »

Ordonna-t-il. Weaver tourna son regard vers le professeur Mason qui hocha la tête. Il fit donc un signe à ses hommes qui posèrent leurs armes au sol. Pour Pope, non sans donner son avis.

« - Alors, ça valait vraiment le coup de risquer nos cul pour cet enfoiré ? »

S'agaça-t-il. Ben le regarda sans répondre et Tom, plus qu'énervé de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, lança.

« - Que veux tu ?

\- Partir d'ici. Et vous semblez vouloir m'en empêcher.

\- Lâche-le et tu pourras t'en aller. »

Fit Tom.

« - Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est vrai ?

\- On ne te veux aucun mal. On a juste voulu te secourir mais puis-ce que tu le prend comme ça tu es libre de partir ! »

S'énerva pour de bon le professeur. Le jeune homme ancra dans le sien un regard profond et sembla le sonder un instant. Puis il hocha la tête et relâcha sa prise sur Hal. L'aîné se recula vivement et aussi rapidement les hommes de Weaver ramassèrent leurs armes. Ben sauta par dessus le lit et se plaça devant le jeune inconnu. Ne comprenant pas son geste mais percevant ceux des soldats, l'inconnu plaqua sa main sur la gorge du cadet pour en faire son nouveau bouclier.

« - Mentez encore une fois et je lui brise la nuque. »

Prévint-il. Tom se tourna vers les autres et leur fit un geste pour qu'ils baissent leurs armes.

« - Attends... J'suis de ton coté. »

Articula difficilement Ben alors que son père cherchait quoi dire pour débloquer la situation. Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils et relâcha légèrement sa prise pour lui permettre de parler.

« - Tu veux juste aider ton ami. Bellamy, c'est ça ?

\- Comment connais-tu ce nom ?

\- T'as pas arrêté de le répéter pendant que t'étais out. Et t'as confondu Hal avec lui, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui. »

Répondit le jeune après un moment d'hésitation.

« - On te veut pas de mal. Et tu partiras si tu en as envie. Mais on veut juste t'aider.

\- Il n'est pas le seul à avoir été capturé. Nous étions une cinquantaine. »

Se confia-t-il. Tom écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers Weaver. Le jeune homme relâcha ensuite doucement la prise qu'il avait sur Ben. Sans savoir pourquoi, il lui inspirait confiance... du moins plus que les autres. Le blond se retourna, restant toujours devant lui pour éviter qu'on ne le blesse.

« - Et tu es le seul survivant ?

\- Le seul à s'être échappé. Ils ne sont pas tous morts. La plupart sont retenus captifs et je dois retourner les chercher.

\- Ok. Mais tu peux pas y retourner seul. T'auras besoin d'aide, j'veux dire, dégommer les rampants c'est pas si facile.

\- Les, rampants ? »

Demanda le jeune avec un air un peu largué. Tom voulu avancer mais Hal le retint.

« - Le touche surtout pas, c'est ce qui m'a mit dans cette situation. »

Son père hocha la tête et avança vers eux en gardant ses mains en évidence pour montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace.

« - Oui. Ces créatures avec lesquelles tu te battait quand on t'as secouru. »

Continua Ben. Le jeune hocha très légèrement la tête. Tom voyait qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais passant outre, il lança.

« - Tu ne semble pas connaître grand chose de la lutte qui oppose les humains aux aliens.

\- Avant qu'on accoste sur vos berges j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence même de ces... choses. »

Termina-t-il difficilement. Là d'où il venait il avait vu beaucoup de choses affreuses et parfois un peu folles à cause des mutations dues aux radiations, mais des aliens ? C'était vraiment le comble.

« - Je suis le professeur Tom Mason. Tu as failli étrangler à tour de rôles deux de mes fils Hal et-

\- Ben. Je sais. »

Le coupa le jeune homme. Tom tourna le regard vers Ben et hocha la tête. Son frère et lui allaient recevoir un sacré savon pour avoir désobéit lorsqu'ils sortiraient de cette pièce.

« - Et toi, qui est tu ?

\- Caïn. »

Répondit simplement le jeune.

« - Et je dois partir à la recherche des autres. »

Ajouta-t-il avant de demander.

« - Où sont mes affaires ? »

Tom se tourna vers Anne qui, interloquée, suivait les événements en retenant son souffle. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que le garçon qu'elle avait remit sur pieds représenterait une menace pour leur communauté. Cependant elle sorti de son état second et pointa du doigt une chaise dans le fond de la pièce. Caïn tourna la tête dans cette direction et s'y rendit à reculons pour garder un œil sur tout ce beau monde. Il ne se sentirait pleinement en sécurité qu'en possession de son arme. Enfilant son jean il ôta ensuite la longue chemise qu'on lui avait passé et enfila son t'shirt bien qu'il ne soit déchiré et taché de sang d'alien séché. Lorsqu'il ôta son haut, Pope siffla d'admiration devant ses tatouages. Les trouvant plutôt nombreux pour quelqu'un de son âge. Tom, lui, fronça des sourcils. Il reconnaissait certain de ces motifs tribaux ornant ses bras et ses flancs pour les avoir déjà vu dans des bouquins traitant de cultures anciennes. Tout en ce garçon, de son regard vif à son attitude quasi militaire, laissait deviner qu'il était un soldat.

« - De quelle troupe viens tu ? »

Tenta Tom. Caïn se tourna vers lui, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Puis il tourna cette question dans un autre sens pour y apporter une réponse logique.

« - J'ai rejoins les rescapés de l'Arche. Mais je viens du Peuple de la Foret. »

Tom fronça des sourcils et échangea un regard avec Weaver qui était autant perdu que lui. Peut-être avait il prit un sérieux coup sur la tête se dit-il. Ou peut être venait il d'une tribu native d'une réserve d'amérindiens reculé dans la forêt.

« - Qu'est ce que l'arche ? »

Demanda Weaver. Caïn leva un instant le regard vers lui avant de terminer d'enfiler ses chaussures.

« - Trop long à expliquer. Où sont mes armes ? »

Demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Mais personne dans cette pièce ne souhaitait voir cet enfant un peu déséquilibré et plutôt agressif avoir une arme quelconque en sa possession.

« - On te les rendra mon garçon, quand tu nous aura tout expliqué.

\- Je pensais être libre de partir à mon gré. »

Rétorqua Caïn à Weaver, l'œil perçant.

« - Évidemment. »

S'empressa d'ajouter Tom avant qu'il ne décide de s'en prendre de nouveau à un de ses fils.

« - Mais tu veux aussi qu'on t'apporte notre aide pour cette mission, non ? »

Caïn n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, vu l'agitation qui régnait encore quelques minutes auparavant, mais l'idée fit son bout de chemin dans sa tête. Il se rappelait parfaitement du mal de chien qu'il avait eut à tuer une seule de ces choses. Tom le vit. En profitant il lança.

« - Bien avant, tu vas devoir nous expliquer d'où vous venez et comment vous êtes tombés entre les mains des rampants. »

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _II_

Lourdes posa une assiette et une timbale d'eau sur la table pour le nouvel arrivant, sous le regard attentif de Hal qui refusait de lâcher son arme. Il avait tenu à être là au cas où le jeune homme ne décide encore de s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Ils étaient dans le bureau du professeur Mason. Le jeune homme, Caïn, jeta un œil sur la nourriture mais n'y toucha pas, il tourna le visage vers Tom qui lança.

« - On t'écoute. »

Caïn se pinça les lèvres, part où devait-il commencer ? Sans se l'expliquer, il avait l'impression de ne pas appartenir à ce plan physique. L'atmosphère était différente. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le lieu ou les gens, c'était juste comme si il n'était pas sur _**sa**_ Terre. Il l'avait senti dès qu'il s'était réveillé sur cette plage quelques jours auparavant.

« - Je... »

Hésita-t-il. Sachant très bien qu'ils ne comprendraient pas si il essayait de le leur expliquer. Il passerait tout simplement pour un fou et ils voudraient l'enfermer. Il ne survivrait pas à un nouvel emprisonnement, pas après Mount Weather. Il se pinça donc les lèvres. Tous ces yeux braqués sur lui ne l'aidaient en rien à prendre une décision.

« - 'J'ai, euh, euh', c'est tout s'qu'on va tirer de lui ?! »

S'impatienta Pope qui ne l'avait décidément pas à la bonne. Il en avait par dessus la tête des décisions stupides des Mason.

« - En plus il devient une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir.

\- Pope ! »

S'agaça Weaver.

« - Ouais... Je sors. T'façon vous tirerez que des foutaises de ce gamin. Il nous fait perdre notre temps pour ces ptits copains qui sont sans doute déjà tous crevés. »

Lança-t-il en sortant. Caïn se tourna pour l'arrêter. Que savait-il de ses amis et de ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble pour se permettre de parler d'eux comme si ils étaient de faibles imbéciles, incapable de faire face aux menaces. Il voulait lui faire ravaler ses mots d'une façon assez douloureuse pour qu'il ne recommence jamais. Mais suivant son mouvement, Hal braqua son arme sur lui. Le jeune homme s'arrêta net. Il savait très bien ce que faisaient ces engins de malheur. Rien n'aurait été plus simple pour lui que de la lui arracher des mains et l'assommer avec. Il en avait une envie folle. Mais contrairement à s'il s'en prenait à celui qui venait de sortir, il savait que le professeur Mason n'apprécierait pas et que ça mettrait en échec toute possibilité d'alliance. Qu'il accepte l'idée ou pas, il avait besoin d'eux et de leurs armes pour sortir les siens de ce nouvel enfer. Il leva néanmoins un regard affreusement froid vers le brun. Et Ben prit sa défense.

« - Eh ! »

S'indigna-t-il.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Continua-t-il en repoussant le canon de son arme.

« - Depuis quand t'es son garde du corps ? »

S'énerva l'aîné.

« - Depuis quand t'es celui de John Pope ? »

Rétorqua le plus jeune.

« - Les garçons... arrêtez. »

Fit Tom. Ben se tourna vers lui et fit un signe en direction de son frère. Tom soupira en croisant les bras contre son torse et se frotta les yeux.

« - Détends-toi Hal... »

L'aîné toisa son petit frère qui se recula lentement avant d'aller vers Caïn. Prenant le pain dans l'assiette, il en détacha un bout qu'il mangea et attrapa le gobelet pour boire une gorgée. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de la nourriture. Le garçon garda son regard ancré dans le sien. Ben lui adressa un sourire en lui tendant un bout de pain. Après une légère hésitation, Caïn l'accepta et attrapa à son tour le gobelet pour boire. Anne l'avait réhydraté un minimum mais il n'avait presque rien manqué ni bu depuis qu'il fuyait les aliens. Weaver ôta sa casquette et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ben tentait de gagner la confiance du jeune, petit à petit. C'était une bonne chose, car il savait que ce garçon représenterait une menace pour eux tant qu'il resterait méfiant. Reposant le gobelet vide sur la table, il reprit doucement.

« - Je sais pas trop par où commencer à vrai dire. »

Décidant de garder son impression et ce qu'ils avaient traversé avant de prendre la mer pour lui, il expliqua.

« - On a embarqué dans des canoës au petit matin. Pour nous rendre jusqu'au Peuple du Soleil, nous devions traverser la mer.

\- Vous êtes parti d'où ?

\- Des côtes de la Georgie.

\- C'est la ville d'à côté, vous n'avez pas été bien loin. »

Remarqua Tom en se grattant distraitement la barbe.

« - Où sommes nous ? »

Demanda le jeune en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« - Charleston. »

Répondit Ben. Mais il le regarda, ne semblant pas connaître ce nom de ville. Tom du s'avouer que sa façon de s'exprimer et son attitude étaient plutôt bizarre mais, ne s'arrêtant pas là dessus, il continua.

« - Parles nous du naufrage.

\- J'ai... J'me souviens pas de grand chose. On a été attaqué par... quelque chose dans l'eau, et puis, trou noir. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se réveille sur les berges. On a marché moins d'une journée avant que les, choses que vous appelez 'rampants' n'attaquent. Accompagnées de robots aussi imposants que bien armés.

\- Les méchas. »

L'informa Ben.

« - Et ensuite ? »

Insista Weaver. Caïn tourna la tête vers lui et là son visage se durcit.

« - Ensuite j'ai dû assister impuissant au massacre de gens que je connaissais, certes, à peine mais qui comptaient sur nous pour s'en sortir ! On les a conduit droit en enfer. Encore ! J'ai pas de temps à perdre, tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est l'emplacement du bâtiment où ils nous ont emmené et où les autres sont encore retenus.

\- Ok. Calme toi mon garçon.

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! »

S'énerva-t-il. Ils avaient l'air de le prendre pour un enfant, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il était. Il ne l'était plus depuis bien longtemps. Il fallait qu'ils le comprennent.

« - Je ne suis **pas** votre _garçon_ , je ne suis pas un de vos enfants apeurés et faibles. J'irais là-bas, avec ou sans vous. Alors décidez vous vite ! »

Claqua-t-il avant de se détourner d'eux, lassé. Weaver haussa des sourcils, surprit, et échangea un regard avec Tom. Ce garçon allait définitivement leur donner du fil à retordre. Ben soupira et s'apprêta à le suivre quand son père le héla.

« - Ben...

\- Il me fera rien papa. »

Commença-t-il. Mais son père l'arrêta en levant légèrement les mains pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne cherchait pas le conflit.

« - Je sais. Mais nous devons en savoir plus pour prendre une décision et il nous est un peu... hostile, comme tu le vois. L'endroit où ils les ont amené est peut-être une centrale d'implantation où on pourra sauver d'autres enfants. Alors parle lui, glane des informations. »

Ben hocha la tête et lança un regard à son frère, qui ne paraissait pas très enchanté à cette idée, avant de quitter la pièce.

« - Papa, tu peux pas le laisser seul avec ce mec. Il est complètement-

\- Instable. Je sais. »

Termina Tom à la place de son fils. Il avait remarqué la rapidité avec laquelle ce jeune passait du calme à la tempête. Tournant le regard vers Weaver il lança ensuite.

« - Gardes le à l'œil. Mais eh ! »

Fit-il avant que Hal ne quitte la pièce. Désignant son arme, il lança.

« - Doucement avec ça, ça le rend … nerveux...

\- Tout le rend ''nerveux''... »

Répondit Hal avec un léger sourire. Par ce mot ils entendaient dangereux. Tom ne voulait pas mettre ses fils en première ligne mais Ben était le seul à pouvoir le faire parler.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre II_

* * *

 _Et voilà, deuxième chapitre bouclé !_

 _Vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Caïn sie-t-il a cet environnement de chaos ?_

 _Représente-t-il une menace pour Ben ou le blond n'a-t-il vraiment rien à craindre de lui ?^^_

 _Qui est Bellamy ? (pour ceux qui connaissent pas The 100)_

 _Que représente-t-il pour Cain et où est-il ?_

 _Eh bien guettez la suite pour avoir les réponses a ces questions^^_


	3. Chapitre III

**~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre III_

 _« - Tout le rend ''nerveux''... »_

 _Répondit Hal avec un léger sourire. Par ce mot ils entendaient dangereux. Tom ne voulait pas mettre ses fils en première ligne mais Ben était le seul à pouvoir le faire parler._ Quittant le bureau de son père, Hal sorti du bâtiment pour aller rejoindre sa petite amie.

« - Eh... »

Fit-il en l'attrapant par le bras alors qu'elle était entrain de discuter avec quelqu'un. Maggie se dégagea, sourcils froncés. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de comportement.

« - Désolé, mais on a un problème.

\- Lequel ?

\- T'aurais pas vu mon frère et le p'tit fou furieux qu'on a ramené ?

\- Qui ça, le blessé ? Il s'est réveillé ?

\- Oh ça oui... »

Soupira Hal. Lui faisant un signe de tête il invita Maggie à le suivre.

« - Il a dit quoi ?

\- Avant ou après m'avoir tordu le bras et voulu étrangler Ben ?

\- Quoi ?! Attends ... »

Fit Maggie en le retenant par le bras car il avançait dans les rues en regardant partout comme un fou.

« - Il s'en est prit à vous ?

\- Et à Pope aussi. J'te l'ai dit, ce gars c'est un vrai danger public. Et malgré ça Ben le défend comme si il le connaissait, mais on sait quasiment rien de lui à part qu'il a échappé aux aliens. Et on sait même pas comment. Si ça s'trouve c'est un coup des Espheinis !

\- Doucement Hal, redescend... On en est pas sûr.

\- On est pas sûr du contraire non plus ! »

S'énerva Hal. Les chefs suprêmes en avaient après son père et la rébellion, ça n'avait rien de nouveau. Et qui savait si ce garçon n'était pas une taupe, dont le but était d'espionner et de semer le trouble dans leurs lignes. Karen elle même avait bien fait semblait d'être un agneau blanc pour les infiltrer. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et Maggie attrapa son visage.

« - Eh... On va garder un œil sur lui. Ok ? »

Le brun hocha la tête et sa copine posa les lèvres contre les siennes pour un bref baiser.

« - Si tu cherches ton frère je l'ai vu se diriger vers l'arbre des disparus. »

Fit-elle ensuite. Hal hocha de nouveau la tête et ils se rendirent à l'arbre. Restant en retrait, Hal décida de se poster en hauteur sur un toit, au cas où il devrait faire feu. Il avait Ben et son nouvel ami dans son viseur. Maggie se posa sur les gravas et les observa un moment.

« - Il a pas l'air d'être sur le point de l'achever si tu veux mon avis. »

Lança-t-elle doucement. En effet Ben était assit sur une poutre tandis que Caïn, debout un peu plus en avant, observait l'arbre.

« - Pas pour l'instant, mais ça pourrait lui prendre... Il réagit vite et de façon disproportionnée. Si jamais Ben a un mot de travers, j'donne pas cher de sa peau. »

Répondit-il doucement en ajustant sa position de tir. Maggie se mordit la lèvre et repoussa doucement son canon.

« - Eh... Je sais que toute cette histoire avec Karen et les Espheinis te travaille... Mais tu dois te détendre, ok ? On abat pas quelqu'un avant qu'il n'ai commit un crime.

\- On devrait.

\- Hal... »

Soupira Maggie en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Hal soupira à son tour mais baissa son arme.

« - Ok... »

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _III_

De son côté, Ben se pinça les lèvres lorsque le jeune inconnu lança froidement.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- J'aurais pu te tuer.

\- Mais tu l'as pas fait.

\- Je peux encore. »

Rétorqua le brun en tournant le visage vers lui pour ancrer son regard fauve dans le sien. Ben esquissa un sourire, loin d'être effrayé, et lança en se levant.

« - Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu ferais ça. »

Le jeune tourna de nouveau le regard vers l'arbre et Ben continua.

« - J'veux dire, Hal te tape sur le système visiblement alors je comprendrais que tu le bute, mais moi j'suis cool. Non ? »

Le brun esquissa un léger sourire à sa plaisanterie et Ben su qu'il marquait des points. Il resta un moment silencieux. Le soleil se couchait, baignant les ruines de ses rayons orangers. Les breloques sur l'arbre brillaient et dansaient doucement sous la légère brise.

« - Tu t'appelles Caïn, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et t'es quoi ? J'veux dire, t'as des attitudes quasi militaires. Est-ce que, t'es une sorte de soldat ? »

Ben lui aussi avait l'impression que ce garçon ne venait pas d'ici. Il percevait une sorte de force de émanant de lui sans pouvoir la caractériser. Caïn aurait habituellement répondu être un Natif Terrien, mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'entrer dans les détails de ses origines avec ces gens là. Alors il répondit simplement.

« - On peut dire ça... Je me suis longtemps battu pour défendre mon peuple et son territoire avant de m'allier aux autres.

\- Les rescapés de l'Arche ? »

Caïn tourna le visage vers lui.

« - T'as une bonne mémoire.

\- Seulement pour les sujets intéressants. T'as dit que vous veniez de Georgie ?

\- Mh...

\- Et tu sais combien de temps t'as marché pour arriver de là où on vous retenait à la station service ?

\- Deux jours, peut-être trois. Pourquoi ?

\- Si on veut t'aider on doit avoir des infos. »

L'informa le blond. Caïn fronça légèrement des sourcils, avaient-ils finalement décidé de le suivre ? Ça l'étonnait beaucoup, mais il ne trouva rien à en redire. Au contraire.

« - J'étais blessé. L'endroit doit être à un jour et demi de marche grand max.

\- Tu pourrais nous montrer ? Sur une carte.

\- Certainement.

\- Ok. Et est-ce que t'as pu voir quelque chose de l'intérieur, ou bien ?

\- Non. Quand les créatures nous ont regroupé devant l'entrée Bellam- mon... ami, »

Se corrigea Caïn.

« - Et quelques autres ont tenté de créer une diversion pour qu'on s'échappe.

\- Ça a pas trop bien marché, hein. »

Lança Ben avec un petit sourire compatissant. Le jeune natif se détourna de lui, gardant les bras croisés contre son torse, et continua.

« - Non. On est deux à avoir réussi à quitter l'avant du bâtiment. Mais l'autre garçon s'est fait abattre avant d'atteindre le couvert des bois. »

Ben se pinça les lèvres en baissant la tête.

« - Navré que t'es eut à endurer ça seul.

\- J'en ai vu d'autres. J'ai survécu à beaucoup de batailles et perdu beaucoup d'alliés... d'amis... »

Fit Caïn en observant l'arbre en face de lui. Il pensa un instant à sa sœur, à son père disparu depuis longtemps... Bellamy et les autres étaient sa nouvelle famille, il ne voulait pas les perdre. Ben le sorti de ses pensés en demandant curieux.

« - T'as quel age ? »

\- 17.

\- Comme mon frère. J'viens d'avoir 15ans, et mon p'tit frère, Matt, lui il a à peine 10ans. Notre mère a été tuée par les aliens et depuis, mon père... »

Ben baissa de nouveau le regard vers le sol. Caïn, même sans se tourner vers lui, pouvait sentir que ce souvenir l'émouvait. Pourtant le blond semblait garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

« - Cet arbre était l'idée de Matt, pour qu'on se souvienne toujours de ceux qu'on a perdu, et ce pourquoi on se bat.

\- Et vous vous battez pour quoi ?

\- La liberté. »

Répondit naturellement le blond. Il y eut un léger silence, puis il demanda doucement.

« - Et toi, pourquoi tu te bat ? »

Caïn prit un moment avant de répondre, résigné.

« - Pour mon peuple, pendant toute ma vie... Et pour les survivants de l'Arche, depuis quelques mois. »

A 17ans il parlait comme un vétéran de guerre. Ben hésita. Avait-il choisi de se détourner de son peuple pour les rescapés de l'Arche ou son peuple avait-il été décimé. Il mourrait d'envie de connaître son histoire. Alors il demanda tout de même.

« - Ton... ton peuple n'avait pas besoin de toi ?

\- On était en guerre contre les gens de l'Arche, j'ai du faire un choix. Et... Peu importe, ça ne nous aidera pas à les sauver. Maintenant j'ai besoin de savoir, que faisiez vous sur le site où vous m'avez trouvé ? »

Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Ben fronça des sourcils.

« - La station service ? On espérait y trouver de l'essence et quelques vivres. Mais on a eut que toi. »

Plaisanta le blond. Ce coup-ci Caïn ne rigola pas. Se rapprochant de lui, il lança doucement.

« - On doit y retourner. »

Il était inconscient lorsqu'il l'avaient ramené à leur base. Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de retrouver cette station service. Ben était son plan de secours. Le blond balbutia en répondant.

« - Qu-quoi ? Non. J'veux dire, c'est impossible.

\- On le doit. J'ai laissé quelque chose de très important là bas et je dois le récupérer. J'irais avec-

\- Ou sans nous. J'crois que j'ai comprit ta devise maintenant. »

Soupira le blond. Caïn resta impassible.

« - Mon père n'acceptera jamais.

\- Alors ne lui dit rien. »

Ben fronça des sourcils.

« - Je n'ai besoin que d'une personne. Quelqu'un qui puisse couvrir mes arrières et avec qui je n'aurais pas à être doublement sur mes gardes.

\- Ok. Écoutes, je sais pas ce que t'as laissé là bas mais oublie. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- J'ai été élevé pour me battre. J'peux faire face à n'importe quelle situation, n'importe quel adversaire. Tu flippes peut-être à l'idée d'y retourner mais pas moi. »

Lança le brun. Ben glissa une main dans ses cheveux, prit de sueurs froides à l'idée que Caïn ne retourne seul là-bas. Il ne savait pas comment l'en dissuader mais tenta tout de même.

« - Les rampants n'ont rien à voir avec ce que t'as pu affronter jusqu'ici.

\- Effectivement. Mais ça m'a pas empêché d'en tuer un.

\- A mains nue. J'ai vu oui. C'était peut être un coup de chance. Mais la chance tourne.

\- C'était pas de la chance mais de l'expérience et de la survie. »

Fit Caïn en se rapprochant de Ben.

« - Tu vois, on est jamais loin du désastre avec lui. »

Fit Hal en armant son fusil. Maggie le tira par la manche.

« - Attends, Hal ! Analyse avec ta tête, pas avec tes sentiments. Regardes bien, ils sont encore entrain de discuter. Il le défit. Peut-être... P't'être que c'est juste un test qu'il lui fait passer. De s'que tu m'as dit Ben doit s'arranger pour glaner des infos. Laissons le faire. »

Hal se rangea difficilement du côté de Maggie. Mais effectivement, provoquer Ben pour le faire céder était tout ce que Caïn pouvait faire, alors esquissant un léger sourire, il continua doucement.

« - Tu veux peut-être que j't'apprenne s'que sont les deux. »

Ça pouvait peut-être passer pour de l'excès de confiance mais ce n'était que du bluff. Il savait très bien qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider dans cette tâche là. Ces derniers mois, il avait beaucoup affronté seul. Renié par son peuple, condamné à l'exil dans une forêt hostile, capturé, enfermé, utilisé à des fins scientifiques peu louables. Il avait toujours trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir mais là c'était différent. L'ennemi, était différent. Ben lui aussi avait son quota de situations inextricables. Il était un gamin un peu renfermé avant l'invasion. Mais il avait été enlevé par les aliens, harnaché, mit en esclavage par ses ravisseurs. Même si il n'avait pu avoir aucun libre arbitre à ce moment là, il se rappelait parfaitement de ce que c'était. Il avait toujours pu compter sur sa famille pour le sauver, et maintenant il pouvait aussi compter sur les rebelles rampants. Mais il n'était plus cet enfant peureux et peu sûr de ses capacités. Il était devenu un combattant grâce à son ADN modifié par ses racines. Pour autant, il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas retourner là bas seuls. Il ne devait pas céder. Alors il répondit en se montrant plutôt sûr de lui.

« - Je sais très bien s'que c'est.

\- Ah oui ? »

Fit Caïn, toujours avec un sourire légèrement moqueur. Si il ne pouvait rien contrôler dans ce nouveau milieu où il se trouvait plongé, il y avait un domaine où il n'avait rien perdu et trouvait toujours une façon de dominer son adversaire. L'art de la mise à mort. Il continua donc.

« - Alors montres-moi ce dont t'es capable. Si tu arrives à prendre le dessus sur moi, c'est que je serais incapable d'affronter ces rampants. Mais dans le cas contraire, tu devras m'accompagner là-bas. A moins que tu te sentes pas capable de me battre. »

Ajouta-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Sa dernière phrase était de la pure provocation. Et ça marchait. Ben ignorait encore tout de Caïn mais son tempérament lui plaisait beaucoup. Il mourait d'envie de se mesurer à lui. A la fois pour voir de quoi il était capable et aussi montrer au brun qu'il n'était pas le gamin banal qu'il semblait. Pour lui c'était un jeu. Mais il craignait de blesser le brun sans le vouloir.

« - C'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Quoi, t'as vraiment peur de prendre une raclée ? »

Rigola-t-il légèrement. Ben leva les yeux au ciel en laissant à son tour filtrer un rire légèrement moqueur. Si il savait...

« - Ok. »

Céda-t-il. Ôtant son arme de son dos, il la posa au sol et se tourna de nouveau vers Caïn. Le soleil c'était totalement couché et il n'y avait personne dans la rue.

« - Tu l'auras cherché. »

Il se mit en position de combat. Caïn l'observa un moment et fini par hocher la tête.

« - A la régulière. »

Lança Ben. Caïn esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Les natifs ne trichent jamais. »

Fit-il machinalement. Ben fronça légèrement des sourcils à l'utilisation de cette appellation mais ne releva pas.

« - Ils vont se battre ? »

Demanda Maggie plus que surprise.

« - Ça m'en a tout l'air. »

Répondit Hal qui, paradoxalement, s'était enfin détendu. Ben avait l'avantage d'avoir des racines, il ne risquait pas grand chose. Et il était là au cas où l'étranger ne tente un coup bizarre. Son cadet lança un premier coup de poing amical que Caïn para sans mal. Et pour faire comprendre à Ben qu'il ne rigolait pas, il lui colla un violent coup de coude dans la mâchoire. La tête du blond tourna presque à 180° sous la force du coup. Il cracha le sang qui montait dans la bouche et leva le regard vers le brun qui lança.

« - Ne retiens pas tes coups. Je suis très sérieux, tu viendras avec moi.

\- Ça j'crois pas ! »

Lança Ben en le chargeant. Son épaule tapa dans l'abdomen du brun qu'il souleva du sol. Se retrouvant sur son épaule, Caïn se pencha dans son dos en passant les bras autour de sa taille et y bascula tout son poids, le déséquilibrant. Il le fit chuter au sol mais Ben lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Caïn le repoussa avec ses pieds et roula en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui. Retombant sur ses pieds, il resta accroupi comme un animal prêt à l'attaque.

« - Ça devient intéressant. »

S'amusa Hal, du haut de son toit. Il avait comprit que c'était en quelques sorte, un match amical. Et Ben, petit frère aussi agaçant que têtu, se faisait gentiment botter le cul par le gamin qu'il voulait à tout prix protéger. Et ce, malgré ses racines. Ben se releva, et Caïn esquissa un léger sourire. Le blond se débrouillait plutôt bien. Mieux même qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ben ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Il était forcé d'admettre qu'il savait encaisser les coups. C'était loin de suffire pour affronter les rampants, mais ce petit jeu l'amusait. Depuis qu'on lui avait ôté son harnais, il avait pu expérimenter sa force, sa vitesse et les autres capacités provenant de ses racines, mais jamais il n'avait pu tester le corps à corps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et il trouva ça plutôt amusant. Caïn se releva alors il chargea de nouveau. Ce coup-ci, le brun l'accueilli avec un coup de poing visant son visage. Seulement Ben l'esquiva et lui accrocha le bras qu'il tourna dans son dos avant de le pousser face contre le mur.

« - J'crois que t'es entrain de perdre... »

Le nargua-t-il. C'était mal connaître le brun. Projetant sa tête en arrière, son crane heurta durement le visage du blond qui relâcha légèrement sa prise. Caïn la retourna, l'attrapant à son tour par le bras et le poussa contre le mur. Seulement au lieu de le heurter, Ben posa un pied dessus, puis un autre et marcha le long du mur avant de faire un salto arrière. Retombant derrière Caïn, il l'attrapa par le t-shirt et le retourna à la volée. Le plaquant durement au sol. Caïn grimaça légèrement sous la force du choque mais retourna la situation quasi immédiatement. Le jeu avait assez duré. Passant ses jambes autour de ses épaules inversa leur positions. Non pas en roulant sur le coté mais en utilisant l'élan qu'il avait prit en l'enlaçant pour passer ses jambes par dessus son bassin, avec assez de puissance pour rouler en arrière. Renversant Ben, il l'attrapa fermement par la gorge et immobilisa une de ses mains sous son genou. Son pouce et son index, positionnés habillement, coupaient le souffle au blond. Ben tenta de se dégager mais il avait une poigne incroyablement solide. Caïn se pencha vers lui et lâcha doucement.

« - Je crois que tu es entrain de perdre. »

Lança-t-il taquin. Le visage de Ben rougit légèrement alors il le lâcha et se releva en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à en faire de même.

« - Alors, tu viens avec moi ? »

Le blond, reprenant péniblement sa respiration, se releva sans accepter son aide et s'épousseta, l'air un peu gêné. Caïn eut un léger sourire devant son trouble évident et Ben se mordit la lèvre. Son comportement n'avait rien à voir avec la défaite. Simplement, ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas vraiment eut de contacts aussi rapproché avec un autre être humain. L'excitation du combat l'avait agité. Et avoir Caïn assit sur lui, si proche de lui, avait crée une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

« - Bravo ! »

Fit Hal en arrivant.

« - Mon frère a parfois besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il y aura toujours plus fort que lui. »

Plaisanta-t-il. Dans le fond, il était content que Ben ai prit une raclée. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir voulu faire copain-copain avec un parfais inconnu. Ben lui lança un regard plutôt sombre avant de s'en aller sans rien ajouter. Hal le regarda partir et secoua légèrement la tête avant de revenir à Caïn.

« - Susceptible en plus... »

Ajouta-t-il. Maggie leva les yeux au ciel et parti à la suite de Ben.

« - Quoi, soudainement t'as perdu ta langue ? »

Lança Hal sans se préoccuper des deux autres qui étaient partis. Mais Caïn ne lui lança qu'un simple regard avant de se détourner à son tour de lui.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre III_

* * *

 _Voili voilou !_

 _J'espère que jusqu'ici ça vous plait toujours^^_

 _A votre avis, Ben acceptera-t-il vraiment d'accompagner Caïn a la station ?_

 _Tom les en empêchera-t-il ?_

 _Hal et le natif finiront-ils par faire ami-ami eux aussi ?_

 _Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ;-)_

 _Biz_


	4. Chapitre IV

**~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre IV_

« - Ça va... »

Soupira Ben légèrement agacé en repoussant la main de Maggie qui voulait l'aider à nettoyer ses coupures. Caïn arriva et la blonde tourna le regard vers lui. Elle ne lui fit aucun reproche car, sans réellement savoir de quoi il en retournait, elle se doutait que Caïn ne voulait aucun mal à Ben. Sinon il l'aurait simplement tué toutes les fois ou il en avait eu l'occasion. Elle tourna de nouveau le regard vers Ben qui hocha la tête. Il voulait qu'elle les laisse seuls. Alors elle s'en alla lentement.

« - Tu cognes plutôt fort pour-

\- Quelqu'un de ma corpulence ? »

Demanda doucement Caïn. Malgré leur année d'écart Ben faisait une tête de plus que lui et était un peu plus costaud. Le blond passa le pouce sur sa lèvre coupée pour y enlever le sang qui commençait à sécher et répondit.

« - Ouais... j'allais dire autre chose mais ça aussi ça passe. »

Caïn esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Sans ça t'aurais jamais accepté de venir avec moi.

\- Caïn... même avec ça-

\- Tu ne peux pas revenir sur ta parole Mason. »

Fit-il en redevenant sérieux. Ben fronça des sourcils en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi et secoua la tête.

« - C'est trop risqué.

\- T'en fait pas, je veillerais sur toi. »

Plaisanta Caïn sans esquisser de sourire ce coup-ci. Ils avaient un deal. Ben allait donc honorer sa parole, même si il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il s'appuya contre le camion derrière lui et laissa filtrer un léger rire en se tenant les côtes. Il ne connaissait ce garçon que depuis son réveil il y avait quelques heures et déjà, il se laissait entraîner dans des missions suicidaires. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, il avait confiance en lui et voulait l'aider. Il était maintenant certain que Caïn pourrait gérer un face à face avec les aliens.

« - Ok. On récupère ton machin et on revient fissa. »

Caïn hocha la tête, satisfait. Ce fut le moment que choisi Hal pour arriver.

« - Vous allez récupérer quoi ? »

Caïn toisa légèrement l'aîné alors que Ben, la bouche ouverte, cherchait quoi répondre. Mais le brun tourna de nouveau le regard vers lui et secoua légèrement la tête. Ben se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers le sol.

« - Quoi, t'es à ses ordres maintenant ?

\- Et si t'allais jouer les bons soldats autre part ? »

Lança Caïn, agacé, en se tournant totalement vers lui. Hal retroussa légèrement la lèvre et cracha.

« - C'est toi l'intrus ici. Si ma présence te dérange, tu peux repartir d'où tu viens.

\- Hal ! »

S'indigna Ben en s'avançant vers lui. Caïn baissa le regard vers l'arme que Hal tenait fermement en main. Le brun ne faisait pas confiance à ce garçon et se tenait toujours prêt à l'utiliser si il devenait de nouveau hors de contrôle. Caïn leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa sans répondre. Puis il s'en alla, simplement. Hal se mordit la lèvre. Maggy avait réussit à calmer ses doutes quand à une infiltration Espheini et aussi il l'avait entendu pendant qu'il discutait avec Ben. Mais le fait était qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas d'où il venait, ni qui il était vraiment. Et Hal ne comprenait pas pourquoi, si il n'avait aucun lien avec les aliens, Caïn le rejetait alors qu'il avait accepté si facilement la présence de son frère. Il lança franchement.

« - Tu m'aime pas. »

Caïn s'arrêta, tournant légèrement le visage dans sa direction. Se corrigeant, Hal continua.

« - J'veux dire, j'peux au moins savoir pourquoi dès que j'arrive tu me regarde comme si tu voulais m'égorger.

\- Peut-être parce que tu as constamment une arme braquée sur moi. »

Fit Caïn en recommençant à s'éloigner sans même prendre _la_ peine de se tourner vers lui. Il avait par habitude une vigilance accrue de son environnement et avait donc vu Hal sur le toit avec Maggie lorsque Ben et lui discutaient. Hal avait une autre théorie sur la question. Lui emboîtant le pas, il lança dédaigneusement.

« - Ou peut-être parce que je lui ressemble. Comment il s'appelle déjà... Bellamy, c'est ça hein ? »

Instantanément, Caïn se retourna et l'attrapa par le col du t-shirt. Le poussant brusquement, il le plaqua contre un vieux fourgon sans que Hal n'ait le temps de le voir venir. Lorsqu'il tenta de prendre son arme d'une main, Caïn lui attrapa le poignet et le plaqua aussi contre la carrosserie de la voiture. Hal ne savait pas qui était ce Bellamy pour lui, mais il valait visiblement ne pas en parler pour éviter ce genre de situation. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, Caïn et cracha hargneux.

« - Je t'interdit de parler de lui ! Tu ne le connais pas et il n'a rien a voir avec le gamin subordonné et imbu de lui même que tu es. »

Ben arriva derrière lui et lâcha quelques mots pour le dissuader d'étrangler définitivement son frère. Mais voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas il le tira en l'attrapant par le bras. Caïn lâcha l'aîné et bouscula Ben pour le pousser à le laisser tranquille. Il tourna cependant de nouveau son regard fauve dans celui de Hal, qui était resté appuyé contre la voiture. C'était en quelques sortes un avertissement silencieux. Puis, sans rien ajouter, il se détourna d'eux et s'en alla.

« - Toi non plus tu me connais pas ! »

Lança l'aîné en se redressant finalement. Caïn ne se tourna pas vers lui à cette remarque mais Ben oui. Il lança avec un léger rire.

« - Et j'crois qu'il en a pas envie.

\- Vas t'faire mettre, Ben. »

Cracha l'aîné, agacé de s'être retrouvé dans une telle position de faiblesse.

« - Mais de rien. Je l'ai empêché de t'étrangler avec plaisir. »

Se moqua le cadet. Hal réajusta ses vêtements avec rage et le bouscula de l'épaule en repartant vers ses quartiers. Ben esquissa un sourire et secoua légèrement la tête avant de retrouver Caïn. Il était retourné au pied de l'arbre des disparus. Le couvre feu étant tombé, la rue était toujours aussi déserte. Seuls les patrouilles la longeaient tranquillement. Ne revenant pas sur ce qui venait de se produire avec son frère, il lança doucement en se posant prêt de lui. Caïn, encore agacé, ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers lui.

« - C'est l'heure de rentrer. Je vais demander à mon père de te laisser dormir avec moi. Comme ça il te fichera un peu la paix. Je pense qu'il nous collera un garde mais il devrait l'enlever dans deux ou trois jours, et on pourra repartir là-bas.

\- On y va ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Mais-

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu monterais le plan, j'ai dit que tu viendrais avec moi. Dis ce que tu veux à ton père pour qu'il ne s'interpose pas, mais on y va cette nuit. »

Ben ouvrit la bouche mais il savait maintenant que quand ce jeune homme avait une idée en tête il faisait tout pour la concrétiser. Alors il hocha la tête et l'invita à le suivre. Caïn laissa une nouvelle fois son regard traîner sur cet arbre, qui signifiait tant pour les gens d'ici, avant de le suivre.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _IV_

Ben tendit une casquette à son nouvel allié et lança doucement.

« - Gardes bien la tête baissée. J'te rejoint là-haut. »

Caïn hocha la tête en visant la casquette sur son crane. Affublé d'un manteau dont le col remontait contre sa nuque et ses joues, on ne distinguait pas son visage. Ben avait obtenu l'accord de son père pour que le jeune inconnu ne dorme dans sa chambre. Mais il avait effectivement posté quelqu'un devant sa porte. Geil. Caïn se plaça le long du mur derrière la porte, comme ils l'avaient convenu avec Ben, et se repassa une dernière fois ses instructions en tête. Le blond lui prit son couteau et s'entailla la paume de la main plutôt profondément avant de lui rendre. Puis, levant au préalable la tête vers le brun pour s'assurer qu'il soit prêt, il sorti de sa chambre en se tenant la main.

« - Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

S'inquiéta la rousse à la vue du sang dégoulinant le long de son bras et gouttant par terre.

« - J'me suis coupé en voulant jouer avec un de ses couteaux. C'était bête mais... tu peux aller chercher Lourdes, s'il te plait ?

\- Oui, oui mais... qui va le surveiller ?

\- Il dort déjà, et franchement j'crois qu'il est épuisé. »

Fit Ben en poussant la porte, Geil tendit le cou et vit le sac de couchage du nouveau venu qui semblait y dormir calmement. Elle hocha la tête et fila à toute vitesse. Ben vérifia que la voix soit libre puis l'appela.

« - Viens, tu peux y aller. »

Caïn sorti silencieusement de sa cachette et s'avança dans le couloir. Ben retourna dans sa chambre et quelques instants après, Lourdes et Geil arrièrent en courant.

« - Doucement. »

Fit-il en se levant du lit avant de jeter un œil vers le couchage de Caïn qu'elles ignoraient vide.

« - Désolée. »

Chuchota Lourdes. Geil resta debout à l'entrée tandis que la brune prenait la main de Ben.

« - Tu t'es pas loupé. »

Fit-elle doucement en sortant de quoi désinfecter sa plaie. Malgré le fait que Ben ne cicatrise plus vite à cause de ses racines, elle ne s'était toujours pas totalement renfermée. Ce qui aurait attiré l'attention de Anne sur le fait que ce n'était peut-être pas accidentel, mais pas la sienne. Ben rigola légèrement en répondant.

« - Tu sais s'qu'on dit, la curiosité...

\- Ça te fait pas trop peur de dormir avec lui ? »

Demanda-t-elle en posant un large pansement contre sa paume avant de tourner le regard vers le couchage.

« - Après tout, on sait pas d'où il vient, ni ce qu'il veut.

\- Non... »

Répondit Ben.

« - Il est juste sous tension, parce qu'il est loin des siens alors qu'ils ont besoin de son aide... C'est ce qu'il veut, sauver les siens.

\- On le veut tous... »

Soupira Lourdes, éprouvant un peu plus de compassion pour le nouveau venu que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Elle se leva.

« - Ça devrait aller.

\- Merci. Et désolé de t'avoir déranger pour si peu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir vous aider, de temps en temps.

\- Tu nous aides beaucoup plus que tu le penses Lourdes. »

La brune afficha un léger sourire et sorti. Geil lança un regard sur le sac et quitta la pièce pour reprendre son poste. Ben se pinça les lèvres et attendit que Lourdes s'en aille avant de sortir à son tour.

« - Eh, j'arrive pas à dormir. J'vais faire un tour pour me calmer. »

Le rousse hocha la tête. Ils étaient nombreux à enfreindre le couvre feu pour profiter de la nuit et de son calme apaisant. Elle ne l'en empêcha donc pas. Son rôle était de surveiller le nouveau venu, pas le fils Mason. Ben quitta le bâtiment et remonta dans les rues. Comme convenu, Caïn l'attendait dans les bois bordant l'entrée de la ville. Ben lui adressa un léger sourire, content qu'il ne se soit pas fait démasquer, puis ils commencèrent à marcher. Mais à peine eurent-il fait quelques mètres, Ben entendit un bruit provenant des bois. Attrapant le pistolet qu'il avait caché a sa ceinture, il la leva en demandant bruyamment.

« - Qui est là ? »

Caïn leva les yeux au ciel en sortant son couteau. Il trouva cette idée de crier stupide, il n'y avait rien de tel pour signaler sa position à l'ennemi. Il y eut du mouvement dans les buissons puis deux personnes sortirent des bois. Ben baissa son arme en soupirant et Caïn demanda en fronçant des sourcils.

« - Pourquoi vous nous suivez ?!

\- Je veille sur mon p'tit frère figure toi ! Et je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu le mène droit dans un coup foireux.

\- Où vous pensiez aller comme ça ? »

Soupira Maggie. Caïn tourna le regard vers elle, il ne l'avait vu avec Ben un peu plus tôt mais ne la connaissait pas.

« - Qui est-ce ? »

Demanda-t-il a Ben sans la quitter des yeux.

« - Sa petite amie. »

Soupira le cadet en roulant des yeux. Maggie se renfrogna, vexée d'être rabaissée à ce statut puis elle tourna le regard vers Caïn qui l'observait toujours. Elle fronça des sourcils, mais Caïn lança avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

« - Nous avons des intérêts communs et pouvons faire d'une pierre deux coups. Ben m'a dit que je vous avait empêché de récupérer de l'essence et des vivres. De mon côté, j'ai laissé quelque chose d'une grande importance dans cette station service. Quelque chose que je récupérerais coûte que coûte, mais Tom Mason ne m'en donnera jamais l'autorisation. »

Exposa franchement le natif. Maggie apprécia sa franchise. Elle le détailla rapidement, il lui sembla déterminé mais réfléchit. Elle tourna le regard vers Hal.

« - Il m'a pas l'air aussi insensé que tu le disais.

\- Ah ouais ? »

Se vexa le brun.

« - Pour toi c'est pas insensé que deux gamins de veuillent retourner se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Désolé, pour moi ça l'est !

\- Peut être bien que ta copine a plus de cran que toi. »

Lança Caïn avant de se mordre la lèvre d'amusement. Hal ne pourrait pas répondre à ça sans blesser sa blonde. Il sentait en elle une âme de guerrière et n'avait donc rien contre le fait qu'elle les accompagne Ben et lui. Hal ouvrit la bouche mais Maggy tourna son regard vers lui et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, attendant une réponse. Soupirant, il pointa son frère du doigt et les balaya tous les trois en lançant.

« - Vous êtes tarés ! Vous trois là... Si vous voulez y aller, on y va. Mais n'empêche que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

La décision était visiblement prise. Caïn continua à avancer sur le sentier et Ben le suivi. De même que Maggie, et Hal même si il faisait visiblement la gueule. A leur retour, ils allaient encore se manger un bon savon de la part de leur père. Ça le lassait d'avance. Ben les mena jusqu'à un pick-up plutôt bien camouflé derrière des branchages. A l'arrière se trouvaient des armes et des cartouches. Hal lui lança un regard furieux en remarquant qu'il avait vraiment tout prévu pour retourner là-bas. Ben l'ignora et attrapa une arme avant de monter dans la voiture. Caïn se hissa sur le siège passager et Maggie à l'arrière du pick-up. Suivie de Hal. Esquissant un léger sourire, elle le frappa gentiment au bras alors que la voiture démarrait.

« - Allez, détends-toi.

\- Vous allez arrêter de me dire ça ?! »

S'agaça-t-il.

« - Mon père, Ben, toi, vous arrêtez pas de me dire ça mais regarde dans quoi il nous embarque ! On sait même pas si y'a vraiment du carburant là-bas, j'te rappelle qu'on a pas pu le vérifier parce que ça grouillait de rampants ! »

Continua-t-il tout à fait énervé. Maggie se pinça les lèvres et voulu le calmer mais ça eut l'effet contraire.

« - Ils en avaient juste après lui.

\- Oui, et rien ne dit qu'ils sont pas là-bas à attendre qu'il revienne !

\- Ou peut-être qu'ils le cherche ailleurs. On peut pas savoir Hal. Mais tu l'as entendu, il doit récupérer quelque chose là bas. Tu préfères que ton frère y aille seul avec lui et qu'ils se fassent tuer, ou être là pour pouvoir assurer ses arrières ?

\- J'aurais préféré que mon frère soit pas assez con pour se laisser embarquer là-dedans... »

Râla-t-il en détournant le regard et en croisant les bras sur l'arme qu'il avait posé de travers sur ses cuisses. Mais Maggie avait raison, il valait mieux qu'ils soient là pour veiller sur eux. Ben, fort de son ouïe accrue, avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire et se pinça les lèvres. Il agissait toujours comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas mais ça le blessait que son frère n'ai pas confiance en lui. Qu'il ne le voit encore et toujours comme le petit geek peureux qu'il était avant l'invasion. Il n'était plus ce garçon. Mais il restait tellement différent de son frère qu'ils se heurteraient sans cesse au même mur. L'incompréhension.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _IV_

Ils arrivèrent aux environs de la station. Ben coupa le moteur et éteignit les feux pour ne pas signaler leur position. La voiture continua à rouler, descendant la légère pente. Hal et Maggie, avec leurs armes pourvues d'œil à visé nocturne, inspectèrent les alentours du bâtiment. Rien. Ben avait aussi fait appel à sa vue de loin pour s'assurer que la voie était libre.

« - On peut y aller. »

Lança-t-il doucement. Caïn hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte tandis que Maggie et Hal sautaient du pick-up et levèrent aussitôt leurs armes. Caïn avait l'habitude d'être avec des soldats armés, mais il n'aimait pas pour autant plus ces engins. Ben attrapa aussi son arme mais ne la leva pas. Ils avancèrent rapidement mais consciencieusement et arrièrent devant la station. Hal et Maggie se dirigèrent vers les pompes et Ben contrôla l'intérieur du magasin avant de faire un signe de tête à Caïn qui y entra en restant tout de même sur ses gardes.

« - R.A.S. »

Signala Hal en passant la tête par la porte.

« - Mais grouillez-vous. On récupère l'essence et on se barre d'ici. »

Caïn hocha la tête et Hal les toisa légèrement lui et son frère avant de sortir. Ben soupira mais Caïn ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et se tourna vers l'intérieur du magasin. Il commença à chercher et poussa quelques cartons du pied alors que Ben récupérait quelques paquets de bonbons et diverses autres petites provisions pour les civils et les enfants.

« - Tu vas me dire s'que tu cherches ou bien ? »

Visiblement, Caïn n'avait pas l'intention de répondre. Ben roula des yeux. Puis il vint vers lui en voyant qu'il s'était accroupi dans un coin avec un objet en main.

« - Un sabre ? C'est pour ça que tu risques la mort ?! »

Lança-t-il ahuri.

« - Une machette. Celle de mon père. »

Corrigea Caïn sans quitter son trésor des yeux. Lors de l'attaque, le rampant l'avait projeté contre le mur et il l'avait laissée échapper. Ben comprit à sa voix pourquoi cette arme lui était chère, son père était certainement mort. Ben tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et le brun se redressa vivement en entendant Hal et Maggie crier.

« - Rampant ! »

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se retourner que trois d'entre eux entrèrent. Ben se plaça devant Caïn et ouvrit le feu, il en tua deux. Le troisième bondit au plafond ou il s'accrocha. Ben visa, mais il s'arrêta dans son geste.

« - Ben ? »

Appela Caïn sans quitter le rampant des yeux. Il était le seul à pouvoir le tuer à cette distance. Celui-ci descendit doucement du mur et se posa à une distance respectable d'eux. Ben abaissa son arme.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

S'agaça Caïn. Mais le blond semblait dans une sorte d'état second. Une transe étrange.

« - Tu nous pose bien des problèmes jeune terrien. »

Dit-il d'une voix posé. C'était Ben qui parlait, mais Caïn comprit que ce n'étaient pas ses mots. Il remarqua des sortes de piques lumineux bleus dans sa nuque et qui semblaient descendre le long de son dos. Il s'approcha donc de lui et posa une main sur son épaule tout en touchant ces crochets du bout des doigts. Ils étaient enfoncés dans sa peau. Ça semblait faire parti de lui.

« - Il est sous notre contrôle. »

Lança doucement le rampant à travers Ben. Caïn se tourna vers l'alien, ça sonnait le début des ennuis...

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _IV_

* * *

 _Aloooors,_

 _Cette mission station service, une réussite hein^^_

 _Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour savoir si les garçons s'en sortent, ou pas^^_

 _Tchüss !_


	5. Chapitre V

**~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre V_

 _« - Il est sous notre contrôle. »_

 _Lança doucement le rampant à travers Ben. Caïn se tourna vers l'alien, ça sonnait le début des ennuis..._ Le rampant continua via les lèvres du blond.

« - Tout comme le seront bientôt tes compagnons. Joint toi à nous, jeune terrien. C'est ton seul salut. »

Caïn fronça des sourcils en s'éloignant légèrement du blond qui restait pour l'instant immobile. D'une cette option n'était absolument pas envisageable, et de deux, il devait trouver un moyen de sortir Ben du contrôle de cette bête affreuse. N'y réfléchissant pas plus, il attrapa sa machette en espérant de toutes ses forces que l'alien ne puisse pas aussi contrôler les mouvements de Ben pour en faire son arme. Il ne voulait pas blesser le blond, mais il chargea. L'alien leva ses membres supérieurs pour parer son attaque mais il les lui trancha d'un coup sec. Poussant un cri de pure rage, il retourna ensuite sa machette et lui trancha la gorge. Ben tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd qui poussa Caïn à se tourner vers lui. Il était à terre et se tenait la gorge comme si il étouffait.

« - Tu vas bien ?

\- Tue le ! »

Hurla le blond en reprenant péniblement son souffle. Caïn se tourna de nouveau vers le rampant et le regarda dans les yeux. Il y vit dans son regard la lueur du combattant qui savait sa dernière heure arrivée mais refusait de se soumettre.

« - Avec plaisir. »

Murmura-t-il en posant la main sur son crâne difforme. L'alien eut quelques mouvements pour se dégager mais Caïn enfonça sa lame dans sa gueule et la poussa doucement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressorte par l'arrière de son crâne. Il avait entendu ses os céder sous sa lame et ça lui fit un bien fou. Mount Weather l'avait profondément changé, de bien des façons. Et là où s'en était toujours voulu d'avoir arraché la vie à des Hommes, même si ils représentaient l'ennemi, il n'avait aucun remord face à cette créature. Au contraire, la mise à mort de ce rampant était plus que jouissive. Une petite vengeance en somme.

« - Pour Ben... et Bellamy. »

Ajouta-t-il doucement en ôtant sa lame du corps inerte du rampant. Puis rangeant sa machette dans son étui, il revint vers Ben et l'aida à se relever.

« - C'était quoi ça ?

\- J't'expliquerais après. On doit dégager. »

Dehors, les détonations faisaient rage. Caïn aida Ben à sortir et l'amena jusqu'au pick-up. Le blond s'y installa et Caïn tourna la tête vers Hal qui criait.

« - Maggie !

\- Partez Hal ! Partez ! »

La blonde luttait avec un rampant qui la tenait plaquée au sol. Ses bras étaient trop court pour l'atteindre. Et Hal tirait sur les autres rampants pour leur empêcher d'empirer la situation. Mais personne ne couvrait ses arrières. Un rampant sauta du toit. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Caïn se précipita vers Hal. Celui-ci sursauta lorsqu'il senti le rampant bondir derrière lui et se retourna mais n'eut rien le temps de faire. Caïn sauta sur le dos de la bête et s'accrocha à elle en passant un bras autour de son cou. Puis il enfonça son couteau dans sa chaire et lui trancha la gorge de part en part. La bête s'écroula et Caïn passa à cheval au-dessus d'elle. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, il enfonça le bras dans sa gueule, le perforant de l'intérieur, et lança doucement.

« - Pour ton salut... »

Hal le regarda un moment, hébété devant ce détachement glacial, puis revint à la réalité. Il se retourna et couru vers Maggie. Tirant une balle dans la tête du rampant qui la surplombait en arrivant à la bonne distance. Ben, ayant reprit ses esprits, amena la voiture jusqu'à eux et lança.

« - Grouillez vous, les autres arrivent. »

Caïn se releva de la carcasse alien et Hal aida Maggie à se dégager. Ils montèrent à l'arrière du pick-up et Caïn sauta sur le siège passager. Ben tourna brièvement le regard vers lui et démarra en trombe. Il l'avait vu sauver la mise à son frère en gardant un sang froid incroyable là où n'importe qui aurait paniqué. Caïn était définitivement un élément dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour gagner cette guerre face aux envahisseurs.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _V_

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?! »

Cria Tom en faisant les cent pas. Peu après leur départ, Lourdes avait croisé Anne et l'avait informé qu'elle avait dû bander la main de Ben car il s'était coupé. La brune comprit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait et alerta Tom. Ils eurent ensuite vite fait remarquer qu'ils étaient quatre à manquer à l'appel. Ses fils se pincèrent les lèvres en baissant la tête. Maggie n'en menait pas large non plus, seul Caïn se fichait de ses remontrances. Mais il resta tout de même silencieux. Par respect. Weaver croisa les bras contre son torse. Tom était leur père et ils méritaient leur savon, mais avoir ramené de l'essence de leur viré était un point positif.

« - Vous réalisez que vous auriez pu y rester, tous les quatre ! .. Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait si ils vous avaient capturé, ou, même pire.

\- Ça va papa, on est rentré vivants. »

Osa finalement Ben. Son père tourna son regard vers lui, outré qu'il ne se permette de faire le malin.

« - Encore heureux. Mais imagine qu'un d'entre vous y soit resté. Mh, t'aurais trouvé ça honorant de mourir pour six bidons d'essences et des paquets de bonbons ? »

Ben baissa de nouveau la tête. Son intention avait été de faire un peu plaisir à tout le monde mais son père marquait un point. Et ils ne lui avaient même pas parlé de l'objet que Caïn voulait à tout prix récupérer... Le natif, lassé de l'entendre leur faire la leçon, lança doucement pour les défendre.

« - C'était mon idée. »

Tom tourna son regard sur lui et ne pu s'empêcher de laisser filtrer un rire dédaigneux.

« - Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas douté ?

\- Je devais récupérer quelque chose que j'avais laissé là-bas alors je me suis débrouillé pour que Ben vienne avec moi. Hal et Maggie nous ont suivi pour protéger Ben. Comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel guerrier pour son compagnon d'arme.

\- Ce ne sont encore des enfants ! »

Cria Tom mit en rage. Ben se pinça les lèvres mais n'osa pas intervenir ce coup-ci. D'ailleurs Caïn n'avait nullement besoin de son aide. Gardant son regard ancré dans celui du professeur, il resta un instant silencieux, paraissant surprit par sa phrase. Cependant, ne pouvant se taire face à tant d'hypocrisie, il fini par répondre. Un peu dédaigneusement.

« - Seulement lorsque vous le voulez bien visiblement. »

Tom, à son tour surprit, fronça des sourcils devant tant d'affront. Mais Caïn continua.

« - Les enfants ne sont généralement pas armés jusqu'aux dents. Du moment où ils le sont, ils deviennent des combattants. Ce sont peut-être vos fils, mais ce ne sont plus des petits garçons, frêles et innocents. »

Ça lancé, Caïn se détourna de Tom et du capitaine. Mais Mason le héla.

« - J'en n'ai pas fini avec toi alors tu ne vas nulle part ! Mes fils sont peut-être devenu des soldats mais ils ne sont pas à tes ordres !

\- Tout comme je ne suis pas aux vôtres. »

Répondit indifféremment le natif en quittant la pièce sans s'attarder sur Tom et sa colère insatiable. Il avait cru que rester tête baisse le temps qu'il leur fasse son sermon suffirait à le calmer mais visiblement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Et garder la queue entre les jambes comme un chiot terrifié n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Tom tourna le regard vers ses fils. Il avait eut peur de les perdre. Ce garçon ne cessait, par sa seule présence, de les mettre en danger. Il s'avança vivement, bien décidé à le rattraper, mais Ben se plaça sur son chemin.

« - Papa...

\- Ben, sort de mon-

\- Je me suis connecté à un rampant, là-bas. »

L'interrompit-il. Son père le regarda surprit et Hal leva la tête vers lui. Ben continua.

« - Une partie de ses amis est retenue dans un centre d'implantation à environs 9h de route. Le temps d'attendre que les parasites qui les transforment n'arrivent à maturité on a un, ou deux jours de rab pour les sortir de là. »

Tom tourna le regard vers Weaver, il était toujours en colère, mais c'étaient des informations très précieuses que Ben avait réussit à capter. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers son fils qui continua.

« - En se rendant compte qu'il s'était joint à nous le rampant a été très effrayé. Ils nous craignent papa.

\- Et maintenant ils savent qu'on va venir.

\- Non. J'ai demandé à Caïn de le tuer pour éviter qu'il ne fuit et prévienne les autres. Les rampants communiquent par des ondes à courte portée. On a éliminé tous ceux qui étaient dans le périmètre. »

Tom tourna de nouveau la tête vers Weaver qui hocha la tête et lança.

« - Rompez les garçons. Vous avez besoin de sommeil. On vous tiendra informé de la suite des événements demain. »

Hal et Maggie hochèrent la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Tom retint Ben par le bras et ordonna en accrochant son regard au sien.

« - Reste loin de lui.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est pas possible. »

Répondit doucement le fils. Tom le lâcha, impuissant, et le laissa sortir à son tour. Weaver posa la main sur son épaule.

« - La nuit porte conseil... »

Tom hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _V_

Ben avait cherché Caïn un peu partout sans succès et avait fini par regagner ses quartiers en espérant qu'il ne soit pas parti seul à la recherche de ses amis.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sa chambre, il sursauta légèrement. Caïn se trouvait là, devant lui.

« - Je t'attendais. »

Lança-t-il doucement, en glissant les mains dans ses poches. Ben referma doucement la porte et répondit légèrement amusé.

« - J'te cherchais. »

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Caïn reviendrait dans sa chambre.

« - Ton père a fini par se calmer ? »

Demanda-t-il. Ben se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête en se dirigeant lentement vers son lit. Enlevant sa veste, il la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il frotta nerveusement les mains sur ses cuisses en répondant doucement.

« - J'ai pu lui fournir des infos utiles. »

Caïn fronça des sourcils.

« - De quoi parles-tu ? »

Ben se pinça de nouveau les lèvres et prit une inspiration en levant le regard vers lui.

« - J'ai été enlevé par les aliens, peu après l'invasion. »

Commença-t-il.

« - Ils m'ont implanté une sorte de parasite dans le dos, qui s'est accroché à moi et a fusionné avec moi. C'est ce qu'ils comptent faire à tes amis. »

Annonça-t-il. Il s'attendait à ce que cela ne déclenche un coup de colère et d'inquiétude chez Caïn, mais rien ne se passa. Le brun demanda seulement.

« - Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Quand... Quand mon père et mon frère m'ont ramené ici, Anne m'a enlevé mon harnais, le parasite. Mais il me reste ses racines. »

Fit Ben en tournant la tête pour lui montrer les piques dans son cou. Caïn se pinça les lèvres avant de lancer doucement.

« - Ils ont scintillé quand l'alien s'est servi de toi pour communiquer.

\- Ça a du te ficher la frousse, non ?

\- Il en faut bien plus pour m'effrayer, jeune Mason. »

Lança-t-il toujours doucement. Ben eut un léger sourire et continua.

« - Quand un alien se connecte à moi, il peut s'introduire dans ma tête mais ça fonctionne aussi dans l'autre sens, je pénètre ses pensées. Celui-là savait où étaient retenus tes amis, j'en ai informé mon père et Weaver. Ils nous ont promis de nous tenir informer dès demain de la suite des choses, alors il nous reste plus qu'à... dormir. »

Caïn, qui était resté attentif tout le long de ses explications, se détourna de lui l'air contrarié. Ben se pinça les lèvres, pensant que ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'il venait de dire, et se reprit.

« - Ou... Je sais pas, t'as peut-être pas sommeil, tu, tu veux faire quoi ? »

Caïn se tourna de nouveau vers lui et le fixa un moment sans rien dire. Puis il s'avança lentement. Ben dégluti en détournant le regard et le brun se posa sur la chaise. Se pinçant la lèvre, il lança doucement.

« - J'ai fait preuve de mauvaise foi. »

Ben tourna le visage vers lui en fronçant des sourcils. Caïn baissa le regard au sol quelques secondes et le releva avant de continuer.

« - Ton père a raison, je vous ai inutilement mit en danger.

\- Oui, mais on s'en ai sorti.

\- On aurait aussi pu y rester, ou même guider involontairement l'ennemi jusqu'à votre base. Je n'aurais jamais dû te forcer à m'accompagner.

\- Mais tu devais récupérer la machette de ton père.

\- J'aurais dû y retourner seul.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Puis jamais j't'aurais laissé repartir là-bas tout seul.

\- Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de ta permission. »

Rétorqua doucement Caïn, le regard ancré au sien. Ben détourna de nouveau les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Il était tellement profond, presque, captivant... Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque le brun parla.

« - Tu devrais t'allonger, ta journée a été longue. »

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler. Caïn était celui qui s'était réveillé de son coma de deux jours quelques heures seulement auparavant et qui s'était tout de suite lancé dans une mission suicidaire pour récupérer son arme. Pour lui ça avait été une journée comme une autre à Charleston. Mais il dû s'avouer sa fatigue. Il hésita mais fini par enlever son t-shirt et ses chaussures. Caïn, n'étant aucunement gêné par le fait qu'il se déshabille, attrapa un livre sur son bureau et l'ouvrit en remontant ses pieds sur la chaise pour s'assoir en tailleur. Il se montrait tellement calme que s'en était presque déconcertant. Ben enleva son pantalon avant de se glisser sous ses draps. Il avait tout un tas de questions en tête mais ne voulait pas risquer de déclencher un acces de colère ou de l'amertume chez son ainé. Alors il demanda simplement.

« - Tu vas pas te coucher ?

\- Non. Mais je promet de ne pas gêner ton sommeil. »

Le blond n'insista pas pour le convaincre. Après tout, dormir pendant deux jours devait rendre la forme. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et se tourna sur le côté, donnant son dos à Caïn. Il savait que, malgré la présence de ce semi inconnu à ses côtés, il n'aurait pas de mal à trouver le sommeil.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _V_

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _Finalement tout le monde rentre à la maison en un seul morceau^^_

 _Que pensez vous de l'attitude de Caïn ?_

 _Se montre-t-il égoïste, arrogant, ou il se comporte simplement en vrai natif ?_

 _Tom et Weaver vont-ils prendre le risque de s'aventurer dans cette nouvelle mission ?_

 _Eh bien vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre^^_


	6. Chapitre VI

**~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre VI_

« - Hey... »

Lança Hal en arrivant vers son frère et Caïn. Il salua deux de ses amis qui passaient par là d'un mouvement de tête avant d'arriver à leur hauteur. Puis il détailla Caïn qui attendait patiemment qu'il lui fasse part de l'issue de leur petite réunion matinale.

« - Alors ? »

Demanda Ben, lassé d'attendre. Son frère tourna le regard vers lui.

« - On part ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit. Comme ça on évalua la situation du site en arrivant et on attaquera au p'tit matin. »

Ben hocha la tête et Hal lança en tournant le regard vers le nouveau venu.

« - Papa et Weaver sont d'accord pour qu'il vienne. »

Caïn roula légèrement des yeux. Dire ça était un complet euphémisme. C'était eux, qui allaient venir avec lui, pas le contraire. Mais soit, tant qu'ils l'aidaient... Ben lui, sentait le coup arriver.

« - Mais... »

Demanda-t-il. Hal se pinça les lèvres et Caïn se tourna vers lui en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Les compromis ne faisaient pas parti du marché.

« - T'as l'air, d'avoir une sorte d'obsession pour ces machins. »

Fit Hal en désignant la machette qu'il portait dans son dos et le couteau qu'il avait à la ceinture.

« - Tu sais te servir d'une arme ? J'veux dire, une arme à feu ?

\- D'où je viens, leur utilisation est prohibée. »

Répondit Caïn sans entrer dans les détails. Ben fronça des sourcils. Ils avaient visiblement le droit de découper des gens en petits morceaux avec leurs lames mais avaient interdiction d'appuyer sur une gâchette. Hal haussa des sourcils, aussi surprit que son frère, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre.

« - Ok, tu vas apprendre alors. Ça dev-

\- Non. »

Le coupa sèchement Caïn en ancrant un regard intransigeant dans le sien. Hal s'apprêta à parler mais le brun continua sur le même ton.

« - Je viens de te dire qu'il m'était interdit de me servir de ces choses.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Demanda Ben. Caïn se tourna légèrement vers lui. Venant du blond, la question ne dérangeait pas. Ainsi, il répondit simplement.

« - Mon peuple en subirait certainement les conséquences, c'est... C'est en rapport avec une de nos vieilles légendes. Nous n'avons pas le droit et je ne m'en servirais pas. »

Termina-t-il catégoriquement en se tournant de nouveau vers Hal. Pour lui, le sujet était clos. Ils allaient devoir trouver un autre terrain d'entente. Mais Hal avait reçu des ordres.

« - Mon père est formel. Si tu veux venir avec nous tu dois savoir t'en servir. »

Fit-il en désignant son arme. Caïn, lui, était borné.

« - J'ai dit **_'Non.'_** »

Cracha-t-il simplement en croisant les bras contre son torse. Hal ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi dire pour lui faire changer d'avis. Mais il savait qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de lui pour cette bataille. Soupirant, il commença doucement.

« - Écoutes, je commence à voir quel genre de personne t'es. »

Caïn s'apprêta à répondre à la provocation mais Hal leva une main pour l'arrêter.

« - T'aimes pas qu'on t'impose des choses, tu préfères faire à ta manière, suivre tes propres règles. Et ouais, je sais que quoi que je dise, tu vas rester debout devant moi à me fixer avec ton regard glacial avant de me sortir une négation monumentale. Mais... Il s'agit pas que de toi, Caïn... »

Fit le brun.

« - Il s'agit de tes amis, ta famille... T'es un Résistant dans l'âme, ça se voit quand tu te bat, mais tu dois bien savoir que le corps à corps avec ces bestioles c'est vraiment en dernier recours. Ils nous enverront certainement une armée de méchas avant qu'on ai le temps de nous approcher assez pour les toucher alors tu **dois** apprendre à te servir de cette arme... Pour les tiens. »

Termina-t-il doucement. Caïn garda son regard ancré dans le sien. Pesant le pour et le contre. Puis il se pinça les lèvres. Il avait souvent eu cette discussion avec Bellamy, qui voulait lui faire comprendre que cette soit disant 'malédiction' avait été inventée par les hommes de Mount Weather pour qu'ils ne se battent jamais à armes égales. Mais il pensait toujours que ces armes représentaient le mal. Cependant, ces satanés aliens étaient durs à terrasser. Chaque face à face pouvait mener à la mort, plus qu'avec n'importe quel autre adversaire. Sa décision, bien que tiraillante, fut donc vite prise.

« - Ok. »

Hal hocha la tête et s'approcha de Caïn. Lui tendant son arme pour commencer à l'entraîner. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps mais il savait que le brun apprendrait vite. Cependant Caïn n'accepta pas son fusil. Gardant son regard dans celui de l'aîné il tourna légèrement le visage pour désigner son cadet et lança doucement.

« - J'veux le faire avec lui. »

Hal fronça des sourcils et Ben adressa un sourire triomphant à son frère. Il savait que, après la nuit dernière, celui-ci admirait beaucoup Caïn pour sa détermination et son habilité au combat. Qu'il le choisisse lui plutôt que son frère. a.k.a le soldat parfait, était une petite victoire. Digérant difficilement sa demande, Hal secoua la tête.

« - On peut pas dire que Ben soit un soldat exemplaire. J'pense pas que ça plairait à Weaver.

\- Il est peut-être pas exemplaire mais c'est un guerrier, pas un soldat. »

Caïn faisait la différence entre les deux. Pour lui, les soldats suivaient bêtement les ordres, tandis que les guerriers, doués de leurs propre volonté, faisaient ce qu'ils devaient pour sauver les leurs.

« - Tu dis ça parce qu'il a ces... aptitudes ? »

Sorti-t-il difficilement.

« - Ça vient du fait qu'il ai été implanté ! »

Lança l'aîné. Blessant au passage son cadet sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Hal se souvenait encore de son petit frère pleurnichard. S'il était devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait été harnaché par les aliens. Ça n'avait rien de glorieux, à ses yeux. Alors que lui, avait gagné sa place au sien des forces de la Seconde Mass parce qu'il avait fait ses preuves au combat. Il était vaillant de nature, pas parce qu'on avait manipulé son ADN. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, Caïn répondit lentement.

« - Ça ne change rien. C'est avec lui que je veux apprendre. »

En vérité, Caïn s'efforçait de rester loin de l'aîné des fils Mason parce qu'il ressemblait à Bellamy. Plus physiquement que dans son attitude. Ils étaient tous les deux grand, bruns, et toujours accompagnés de leur fidèle fusil... Et il avait besoin de Bellamy à ses côtés, plus que jamais en ce moment, mais c'était Hal qui était là. Il ne voulait pas laisser son désarroi avoir le dessus dans un moment de faiblesse. Hal se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête sans plus insister. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Ben, satisfait, attrapa son arme et la tendit à Caïn. Le brun la fixa un moment, il savait que c'était mal, mais il devait savoir s'en servir en cas de danger. La saisissant finalement, il lança doucement.

« - Même si j''apprends, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'en servir sur le terrain. »

Ben lui adressa un léger sourire et lança.

« - T'inquiètes pas, je couvrirais toujours tes arrières. »

Caïn eut un léger sourire et se détourna du blond. Hal leva les yeux au ciel et décida de les laisser. Ben expliqua rapidement à son nouvel ami comment se positionner et tenir son arme. Acquiesçant, Caïn leva l'arme et la cala contre sa clavicule avant de viser.

« - Détends toi un peu. »

Fit Ben en posant les mains sur ses épaules pour les descendre. Caïn abandonna sa position et se tourna vers lui.

« - T'es obligé de- J'veux dire, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre... tactile. Ça m'agace même. Alors tu peux ne pas...

\- Ok. »

Rigola Ben en levant les mains en l'air avant de se reculer légèrement.

« - Désolé. »

Caïn hocha la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers les cibles qu'il avait disposé à une dizaine de mètres. Il leva de nouveau son arme et reprit sa position.

« - Comme je disais détends toi. Relâche tes épaules. Voilà, comme ça c'est bien. Assure tes appuis. »

Caïn bougea légèrement les pieds mais n'avait pas la bonne position. Ben le prévint alors.

« - Bouges plus, j'vais t'écarter les pieds. »

Le natif hocha la tête et Ben poussa ses pieds l'un après l'autre à l'aide du sien.

« - Voila. Maintenant vise, respire et tire quand tu l'sent. »

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre VI_

Ça faisait quelques heures qu'ils s'entraînaient. Caïn commençait à être plus à l'aise avec l'idée d'utiliser ce genre d'arme.

« - Alors ça avance ? »

Lança Hal en arrivant vers eux. Caïn, trop concentré sur sa tâche, ne l'entendit pas arriver. Sursautant en entendant sa voix, il appuya sans le vouloir sur la détente. Le coup parti mais il ne toucha aucune cible. Il se retourna vers Hal qui tapait dans ses mains en rigolant.

« - Pas trop bien à s'que j'vois. Tu dois pas avoir un très bon prof.

\- J'atteins peut-être pas encore les cibles mais je peux m'en servir pour te fracturer le crâne. »

Caïn semblait plus agacé que réellement énervé. Mais le calme avec lequel il avait sorti cette phrase n'aidait pas vraiment Hal à savoir si il plaisantait ou si il était sérieux. Dans le doute, il préféra s'éclipser sans rien ajouter de plus qu'un simple regard à son frère. Ben eut un sourire. Son frère, le grand courageux, capituler face à un gamin plus petit que lui. Mais il devait avouer que l'aura que dégageait parfois Caïn révélait son coté brute et sauvage. Hal s'était suffisamment fritté avec lui en deux jours pour voir dans son regard noir profond quand il valait mieux éviter de le chercher. Pour faire redescendre la tension, Ben lança avec un léger rire.

« - Fais y pas gaffe. Hal aime bien taquiner les gens qu'il apprécie.

\- Oui. Eh bien je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. »

Lâcha Caïn en se tournant de nouveau vers les cibles. Il se positionna, visa, et tira. Touchant la cible sur un bord.

« - Ok. C'est bien. T'apprend vite. Mais il commence à être tard. On devrait aller manger un bout avant de partir.

\- Le but est de toucher le centre. N'est ce pas ?

\- Ou s'en rapprocher.

\- Alors je continue.

\- Caïn...

\- Je ne te retiens pas. »

Fit Caïn sans se tourner une seule fois vers le blond. Rechargent son arme, il se plaça de nouveau en position de tire, se détendit, et appuya sur la détente. S'il il devait apprendre à se servir de ces engins de malheur, ce serait totalement. Il toucha de nouveau le bord du cercle. Ben se mordit la lèvre et s'avança vers lui. Posant la main sur son coude, il leva plus haut son bras. Caïn tourna le visage vers lui, lui adressant un regard un peu sombre. Ben se mordit la lèvre, le lâchant.

« - Désolé. Mais si t'as pas la bonne position t'ajustera jamais ton tir. Maintenant vas y. »

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre VI_

« - Si vous venez pour sauver vos amis, sachez que vous n'avez aucune chance d'y parvenir. Vous rendre est- »

Une détonation raisonna dans la pièce et la tête du rampant explosa. L'enfant qu'il contrôlait et par le biais duquel il communiquait avec eux s'écroula. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine du coup de feu. Caïn. Les rampants semblaient tous vouloir lui offrir le salut ou la rédemption. Il ne voulait rien entendre de ces conneries.

« - Je discute pas avec ces machins la. »

Lâcha-t-il pour se justifier. Ben esquissa un petit sourire. Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas un si mauvais prof que ça. Seulement la réaction impulsive du brun n'amusa pas tout le monde. Ils avaient réussi à entrer dans le bâtiment sans attirer l'attention des rampants. Mais après ça, ils pouvaient dire adieu à toute chance d'agir avec discrétion.

« - Bien joué ! »

S'énerva Maggie.

« - Maintenant on va en avoir une dizaines sur les bras, plus des méchas.

\- Raison de plus pour se bouger. »

Lança Caïn qui ne fit pas grand cas d'elle. Ils étaient arrivés dans le bâtiment, maintenant il allait pouvoir accomplir sa mission. Tournant son arme dans son dos, il s'approcha d'une structure faite de métal et de files s'entre-mêlant. Elle amenait à une passerelle quelques mètres plus haut.

« - Doit y'avoir un moyen plus simple de monter. »

Lança Weaver. Mais Caïn continua à grimper. Maggie poussa un soupire las. Ils avaient accepté de l'aider et avaient monté tout un plan pour ça. Mais si Caïn ne le suivait pas, alors ils allaient tous mourir à cause de lui pensa-t-elle. Ben se pinça les lèvres et lança un coup d'œil circulaire dans l'entrepôt.

« - Là-bas. Un escalier dans le fond. Il a l'air à moitié détruit mais...

\- Ça devrait aller. »

Termina son père. Puis il fit signe à ses troupes de le suivre.

« - On a moins de cinq minutes pour agir !

\- Allez-y. Moi j'monte avec lui.

\- Ben ! »

Cria le professeur. Mais c'était trop tard. Son fils s'élança et bondit sur la structure métallique qu'il escalada en quelques mouvements. Tombant aux cotés de Caïn qui terminait son ascension.

« - Un peu lent. »

Plaisanta-t-il. Caïn esquissa un sourire, un peu amusé par ce que le blond pouvait faire grâce à ses racines. Puis il tourna la tête dans la direction opposée lorsque quelqu'un héla son nom.

« - Caïn !

\- Bellamy ? »

Demanda-t-il machinalement.

« - Oui, on est ici ! »

Caïn se précipita dans la direction d'où venaient les cris mais Ben le rattrapa par le poignet. C'était trop simple pour être clean.

« - Attends, c'est peut être un piège.

\- Ça l'est pas ! »

Rétorqua Caïn en se dégageant brutalement avant de rependre sa course. Il avait attendu trop longtemps avant de le retrouver pour perdre du temps à tergiverser. Longeant la passerelle, il tourna à son angle.

« - Bellamy... »

Soupira-t-il en le voyant, attaché avec les autres à plat ventre sur le sol. Il se précipita immédiatement vers lui et coupa les liens qui lui attachaient les poignets dans le dos puis l'aida à s'asseoir. Ben, sur ses gardes, tint le groupe en joue. Ils étaient une dizaine. Rien ne lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas harnachés. Caïn de son côté ne pu retenir son contentement.

« - Bell !

\- T'as réussi? »

Soupira Bellamy en posant les mains sur son visage. Le palpant pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ces derniers jours, il avait tellement espéré et rêvé que Caïn ne revienne les sortir de là qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Était-ce vraiment lui qui était venu à sa rescousse, ou encore un tour de son esprit aussi épuisé que désespéré. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir. L'agrippant fermement par les cheveux, il le tira et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Caïn l'attrapa par les poignets, répondant ardemment à son baiser. Puis il se recula.

« - T'as réussi. »

Répéta Bellamy, cette fois-ci certain que ce n'était pas un rêve. Rien ne pourrait jamais reproduire aussi fidèlement ce qu'il ressentait au contact de Caïn. Le natif lui adressa un léger sourire et ôta son arme de son dos, la lui donnant. Bellamy la prit et se leva, ne remarquant la présence de Ben qu'à ce moment. Il avait vu des jeunes avec un harnais dans le dos monter la garde aux côtés des bestioles qui les avaient capturés. Et Ben les tenait encore en joue, alors il répliqua immédiatement en levant son arme.

« - Non ! »

Fit Caïn en posant sa main dessus, l'abaissant. Bellamy tourna un regard plein de questions vers lui.

« - C'est Ben. Il est avec moi. Je ne suis pas venu seul. Les autres ne vont pas tarder. »

Comme pour souligner ses dires, la voix du professeur Mason s'éleva.

« - Ben ?

\- Papa. »

Cria le blond en réponse.

« - Ben ! Est-ce que ça va ?

\- On les a. La voix est dégagée. »

Le professeur et ses hommes arrivèrent tandis que Caïn continuait à délivrer les autres de leurs liens sous la vigilance de Bellamy. Le brun était encore méfiant face à tout ce beau monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tom posa la main sur la nuque de son fils et le félicita pour son courage avant de lancer.

« - Maintenant sortons d'ici.

\- Il nous manque encore des gens. »

Lança Bellamy. Ils avaient été enfermé avec d'autres enfants et jeunes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Mais les autres avaient été transporté ailleurs. Tom tourna son regard vers lui, ce devait être le leader se dit-il. Il se douta que ça devait aussi être à cause de lui que Caïn avait tout tenté pour revenir les sortir de là. Hochant la tête, il demanda calmement.

« - Tu sais où ils se trouvent ? »

Bellamy hocha la tête. Il les avait vu les conduire près des cuves avant d'être jeté sur la passerelle.

« - Conduit nous. »

Ordonna Mason.

« - Ben, Hal, Maggie et Caïn, occupez vous de sortir ce groupe d'ici. »

Il préférait Caïn dehors parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le gérer et ne voulait pas qu'il les mette encore dans une situation difficile. Les nommés hochèrent de la tête et Caïn s'avança vers Bellamy.

« - Évites le corps à corps tant que possible. Mais s'ils t'attrapent, enfonce le bras dans leur gueule en visant le palais, tu les mettra out presque instantanément.

\- J'te retrouve dehors. »

Fit l'aînée en hochant la tête sur ses conseils tout en attrapant son natif par la nuque. Il était content de le retrouver mais c'était loin d'être fini. Les festivités allaient donc devoir attendre un peu. Caïn hocha la tête à son tour et Bellamy déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Ça dû en choquer plus d'un mais personne ne parla et Bellamy prit la tête des opérations avec le professeur Mason à sa suite.

« - Suivez-moi. »

Caïn se pinça les lèvres en les regardant partir avant de retourner aider les autres, qu'il ne se connaissait pas tous. Ben lui passa ensuite une nouvelle arme, et Hal s'avança vers eux avec un léger sourire.

« - J'avais pas comprit que par '' _ami_ '' tu sous entendais '' _ **petit-ami**_ ''.

\- Maintenant tu sais. »

Répondit sèchement le brun sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Bellamy et lui étaient ensemble mais ils ne mettaient pas de nom sur leur relation. Ils étaient juste... ensemble. Quoi qu'il advienne. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Le brun laissa les frères pour aller vers Lincoln, qui était aussi avec ce groupe.

« - Où est Octavia ?

\- Ils l'ont emmené avec les autres. »

Fit un Lincoln complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Caïn le rassura en posant une main sur son épaule.

« - Ils vont la retrouver.

\- Caïn... »

Fit Lincoln en le retenant fermement par le bras. Ils avaient déjà affronté bien pire, alors il ne doutait aucunement du fait qu'ils allaient retrouver Octavia et tous sortir de ce merdier. Non. Caïn tenait une arme à feu, c'était ce qui le choquait, l'inquiétait. Ça leur était interdit. Caïn se pinça les lèvres et l'attrapa par la nuque pour poser son front contre le sien.

« - Je sais. »

Commença-t-il doucement pour rassurer son frère d'arme.

« - Mais crois moi on en a besoin pour anéantir ces créatures. »

Lincoln hocha la tête. Ces bestioles ne ressemblaient à aucun des monstres qu'il avait combattu tout le long de sa vie. Elles n'étaient pas humaines, ni même terriennes. Alors il hocha la tête, ayant une entière confiance en le jugement de son ami. Ami qu'il attira dans ses bras pour lune brève étreinte. Il avait cru ne plus jamais le revoir. Lorsque Caïn se recula, il attrapa sa machette dans son dos et la tendit à Lincoln.

« - On y va. »

Lança-t-il aux autres. Leur mission maintenant était simplement de sortir du bâtiment en vie. Hal et Ben avaient observé les retrouvailles de Caïn avec ses deux amis avec beaucoup d'intérêt et de curiosité.

« - Lui aussi c'est son mec tu penses ? »

Lança l'aîné en emboîtant le pas aux autres. Maggie et Caïn guidaient le groupe vers la sortie en empruntant l'escalier. Lui et son frère fermaient la marche.

« - Si oui, t'as de bonnes chances d'entrer au club. »

Plaisanta-t-il. Ben sorti de ses pensés et, vexé par sa remarque, continua à avancer sans mot dire tandis que son frère ne se retint pas de rire de sa propre remarque.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre VI_

* * *

 _Bon alors ?_

 _La mission est plutôt bien réussie jusqu'ici^^_

 _Mais, mais, mais... Ils n'ont pas encore quitté l'entrepôt^^ il peut donc encore arriver des malheurs._

 _Par ailleurs Caïn a enfin retrouvé Bellamy, à votre avis comment réagira Ben face à leur relation ?_

 _Se sont-ils d'ailleurs retrouvés pour de bon ?_

 _Eh bien vous le saurez la semaine prochaine ;-)_


	7. Chapitre VII

**~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre VII_

De leur côté, Tom et les autres suivirent Bellamy. Ils longèrent un couloir avant de déboucher dans une grande pièce où trônaient des tables en métal. Certaines d'entre elles étaient occupées par des jeunes, attachés par les poignets et les chevilles. En les entendant arriver, un rampant poussa un cri strident et se rua vers eux mais ils ouvrirent le feu, le mettant rapidement out. Pope, toujours présent quand il s'agissait de dégommer des aliens, lâcha en épousant la salle des yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde... »

Tom tourna son regard vers lui. Une cuve gigantesque se trouvait dans le fond. Une cuve rougeâtre, dans laquelle tortillait ce qui ressemblait de loin à des poissons. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'infiltraient dans un centre d'implantation. Avant ça, ils s'étaient cantonnés à des missions de sauvetage de gamins implantés et de destruction des sites d'exploitation des Espheinis. Après les coups de feux, une fille cria.

« - Bellamy ?

\- Octavia ? »

S'écria le brun en partant à la recherche de sa petite sœur.

« - Bellamy ! Oh mon Dieu, Caïn est revenu ? Où est Lincoln ?

\- Probablement dehors maintenant. J'vais te sortir de la. »

Fit-il en tentant de défaire ses sangles. Mais elles étaient résistantes. La fille sur la table d'à côté se réveilla et commença à sangloter. Ce qui attira l'attention de Bellamy.

« - T'inquiètes pas. On va tous sortir d'ici. »

La rassura-t-il. Pope roula des yeux en se tournant vers Anthony et minauda, moqueur. Ils étaient encore tombés sur des gamins qui pensaient pouvoir sauver le monde des aliens. Celui-ci, néanmoins, semblait moins taré que son pote sur lequel ils étaient tombés à la station service. Tom sorti de la léthargie temporaire qu'avait crée chez lui la surprise et se dirigea vers un des jeune pour le détacher.

« - Allez, dépêchez vous. On va pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie. »

Les autres se mirent aussi à la tâche, ils étaient une vingtaine à être attachés sur les tables. En entendant une sorte de gazouilli aigu, Pope leva la tête.

« - Qu'est-ce que... »

Soupira-t-il en posant le regard sur une sorte de grosse larve qui descendait jusqu'à eux dans un conduit. Puis il comprit.

« - Oh merde ! »

C'était le parasite qui s'accrochait aux enfants. Ces merdes étaient vraisemblablement vivantes. Attrapant son arme il ouvrit le feu, attirant l'attention de Tom sur lui.

« - Pope ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

\- Les parasites ! Ils descendent par les conduits ! »

Cria-t-il. Bellamy leva la tête en l'entendant et vit une de ces bestioles glisser dans une matière gluante. Elle venait vers sa sœur encore à moitié prisonnière de la table. Il tira aussitôt.

« - Elles viennent certainement de la cuve. »

Lança Anthony. Tom tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle. Il avait gardé une dernière charge explosive. Se dirigeant vers la vitre rougeâtre, il la posa dessus. Un rampant, sorti de nulle part, l'attaqua. Tom tomba au sol. Bellamy, qui avait fini par libérer sa sœur, s'avança vers eux en tirant. Les autres visaient en l'air pour repousser les rampants qui attaquaient.

« - Faut qu'on s'tire d'ici !

\- Pas tant qu'on a pas tous les enfants ! »

Ordonna Tom qui se releva avec l'aide de leur nouvel allié. Octavia s'affaira à défaire les sangles des autres jeunes, aidés de quelques autres, sous les tires de son frère, Dan, Tom, Pope, Anthony et Crazy Lee.

« - On doit vraiment s'barrer d'ici ! »

Cria cette dernière. Ils avaient détaché tous les jeunes mais quelques uns étaient encore inconscients. Les hommes de Weaver n'étaient qu'une dizaine, ils ne pouvaient pas tous les porter. Certain d'entre eux avaient déjà été victimes du parasite.

« - Allez-y, j'vous couvre. »

Lança Bellamy. Tom hocha la tête et Pope ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir. Sans même prendre la peine d'aider quelqu'un, il passa devant. Octavia prit dans ses bras un petit garçon qui avait le parasite au dos et le porta. Il était inconscient. Tout le monde fit ce qu'il pu pour secourir les enfants fraîchement harnachés et heureusement, ceux qui ne l'avaient pas été pouvaient marcher, même s'ils étaient vraisemblablement sous le choc.

« - Merde ! Le détonateur ne fonctionne pas. »

Cria Tom en forçant son doigt sur le bouton. Weaver était passé devant.

« - N'arrêtez pas d'avancer ! »

Lança Bellamy en visant la charge qu'il avait collé sur la paroi. Puis il tira. La charge explosa et la vitre se brisa. Ralentissant les rampants dans leur attaque. Ils descendirent les escaliers aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient et arrivèrent à une porte. Pope s'arrêta brusquement. Elle donnait sur le vide.

« - Putain, quand faut y aller... »

Fit-il avant de sauter. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres de vide jusqu'au sol. C'était la seule issue disponible.

« - Allez-y ! »

Fit Tom en s'assurant que tous les jeunes se lancent.

« - Je peux pas. »

Sanglota une rousse.

« - Si, tu vas y arriver.

\- Non, je peux pas.

\- Eh, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Fit Bellamy en l'attrapant par le bras. Il la connaissait pour l'avoir vue, sur l'Arche, et elle avait aussi tenté de l'aborder peu après leur retour de Mount Weather. Mais Caïn n'avait pas trop apprécié, alors il était resté loin d'elle depuis.

« - Rita. »

Lança-t-elle apeurée. Bellamy hocha la tête.

« - T'as survécu au crash de votre navette, tu vas survivre à ça. Ok ? »

Elle hocha à son tour la tête.

« - Ok. »

Puis elle se tourna vers la porte, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sauta. En bas, les soldats couraient vers le point de ralliement où les attendaient l'équipe de surveillance. La voie était dégagée. Tom se tourna vers Bellamy. Il était surprit de voir à quel point un si jeune homme pouvait rassurer et mener les siens avec tant de facilité. Sa ténacité lui rappelait celle de ses fils. Hochant la tête à son attention, il sauta à son tour. Tout le monde était sorti, du moins c'était ce qu'ils pensaient.

« - Au secours ! »

Bellamy, qui s'apprêtait à sauter, se retourna en entendant les cris.

« - S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un... aidez moi !

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends mon garçon ? Viens ! »

Lança Tom depuis le sol. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres, les cris continuaient. Alors il se détourna de la sortie et les suivi. Tom, le visage levé vers la porte, le vit partir sans comprendre pourquoi. Cependant il n'avait aucun moyen de remonter, alors il rejoignit aux autres.

« - Papa ! »

Firent Hal et Ben en se jetant dans ses bras.

« - Et trois, et boom... »

Lança Tector. Ils avaient placé des charges sur la façade du bâtiment et avaient pour ordre de tout faire sauter dès que tout le monde serait sorti. Tom se tourna vers lui.

« - Non, attendez ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Ils avaient déjà enfoncé les boutons. Les charges se déclenchèrent et l'usine explosa. Cependant, une personne manquait à l'appel.

« - Où est Bellamy ? »

Demanda Caïn en venant vers Tom. Le professeur se pinça les lèvres en secouant légèrement la tête.

« - Mais, il était avec vous. »

S'étonna Rita. Caïn comprit, il était resté à l'intérieur. Se détournant de Tom il précipita dans la direction du bâtiment en criant.

« - Bellamy ! »

Hal le rattrapa pour l'empêcher d'aller se jeter dans les flammes mais le natif se débarrassa sans mal de lui. Ben l'intercepta à son tour, à la volée, en plaçant un bras sur son passage. Caïn réussit à lui faire lâcher prise mais le blond le rattrapa fermement. Il dû utiliser de force, mais réussi à le retenir. Il tenta de le raisonner.

« - Arrêtes. C'est trop tard... »

Le regard de Caïn ne quittait pas les ruines du bâtiment. Ben posa les mains sur ses joues pour retrouver son attention mais rien n'y fit. Il espérait encore voir Bellamy sortir du nuage de poussière.

« - C'est fini. »

Fit Ben en posant la main contre sa nuque. Caïn le repoussa violemment et lança.

« - Il ne nous abandonnera pas. »

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils avaient fait tout ça, sauvé tout le monde, et que Bellamy ne s'en sorte pas. Il savait la vie injuste, mais pas à ce point... Bellamy était tout ce qui lui restait... Cependant, le bâtiment s'était effondré en quasi totalité et les flammes mangeaient totalement ce qu'il en restait. Octavia au bord des larmes, attrapa Caïn des mains de Ben et le tira dans ses bras. Il était dans le déni mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Bellamy ne reviendrait pas ce coup-ci. Elle savait que Caïn ne supporterait pas ce fait et redoutait d'avance sa réaction lorsqu'il prendrait pleinement l'ampleur de ce que ça signifiait. Caïn ne répondit cependant pas à son étreinte. D'ailleurs il se dégagea en pensant distinguer une forme dans le brouillard de fumée.

« - Bell... »

Soupira-t-il pour lui même. Ben se mordit les lèvres et Octavia ravala un sanglot devant le désarroi du natif.

« - Bellamy ! »

Répéta cependant celui-ci. Il voulu de nouveau courir vers le bâtiment en flamme mais Ben le retint par le bras.

« - J'hallucine pas ! »

Se défendit Caïn.

« - Il est-

\- Eh ! »

Héla une voix au loin. Octavia tourna immédiatement le regard vers les gravas. Caïn se dégagea de la prise du blond et se précipita dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris. Lincoln l'accompagna instinctivement sous le regard incrédule des autres.

« - Bellamy. »

Fit Caïn en le retrouvant dans la fumée. Le brun toussa en lâchant une fille inconsciente dans les bras de Lincoln.

« - Elle respire vraiment mal.

\- Toi aussi. »

Répondit Caïn en prenant son bras pour le passer autour de son cou. Bellamy s'appuya sur lui et ils sortirent du couvert de la fumé et la poussière. Arrivant à la hauteur des autres, Lincoln allongea la fille dans l'herbe et lui disposa un bouche à bouche pour l'aider à respirer. Bellamy se laissa tomber dans l'herbe où il s'assit, essoufflé. Malgré son état, Caïn ne pu s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou. Bellamy rigola et lui retourna son étreinte.

« - T'inquiètes pas. Ça va. On a vécu bien pire. »

Plaisanta-t-il entre deux toux. Caïn hocha la tête et prit son visage dans ses mains avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Habituellement les démonstrations d'affection en public n'étaient pas du tout son genre. Mais l'idée d'avoir perdu définitivement Bellamy juste après l'avoir retrouvé avait été effroyable. Ben se pinça les lèvres en les voyant aussi proche. Parmi ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés à se remettre du choc de leur enlèvement, tout le monde essaya de porter son attention ailleurs que sur eux. Mais ça leur était impossible. Car si du coté des rescapés de l'Arche l'amour n'était plus une question de genre, les membres de la Seconde Mass vivaient le chaos depuis trop peu pour le comprendre et l'accepter naturellement. Il était clair toute fois que, par pudeur, personne n'aborderait le sujet.

« - J'te lâcherais pas si facilement. »

Plaisanta de nouveau Bellamy. Caïn esquissa un sourire et l'empoigna gentiment par les cheveux.

« - T'as pas intérêt. »

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre VII_

Le trajet retour se fit sans heurt. Les blessés et les implantés avaient été chargés dans un camion et les autres avaient suivis à pieds en guettant la moindre présence alien. Arrivé au camp, Anne, aidé des Volms, avait ôté leurs harnais aux cinq enfants implantés qu'ils avaient ramené. Les autres avaient reçus les soins adaptés à leur état et se reposaient. Ben, appuyé contre une épave de voiture, tourna le regard vers Hal qui vint se poser à côté de lui.

« - Ça fait bizarre, hein. »

Lança-t-il. Ben baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il voulait le cacher, mais son frère n'était pas bête, il voyait bien que quelque chose minait le moral de son cadet.

« - J'l'imaginais pas du tout en second. »

Continua-t-il.

« - Mais le fait est qu'il est beaucoup plus calme depuis que son p'tit ami a reprit les commandes.

\- Ouais... »

Soupira Ben en se redressant. Bellamy était entrain de discuter avec son père et Weaver. Leur arrivée causait un véritable remue ménage à la Seconde Mass et ils avaient bien des sujets à aborder. Près de lui, se trouvait Caïn légèrement en retrait. Calme et posé, il ressemblait presque à un ado... banal. Ça changeait beaucoup de ce à quoi il les avait habitué à son arrivée.

« - Tant mieux pour eux. »

Fit Ben en ouvrant légèrement les bras avant de se détourner de son frère. Hal soupira, amusé. Il semblait bien que Ben ait perdu son nouvel ami.

« - Il nous a donné beaucoup de fil a retordre. »

Plaisanta Weaver à Bellamy. Caïn était loin d'être facile à gérer, surtout lorsqu'il y avait gros en jeu. Le brun le savait. Il esquissa un léger sourire en tournant le visage vers Caïn qui ne répondit rien. Bellamy se tourna de nouveau vers eux quand Tom lança.

« - C'est grâce à lui que vous êtes là aujourd'hui.

\- Non, c'est aussi grâce à vous. Merci de nous avoir apporté votre aide. »

Les remercia Bellamy. Weaver rigola en lançant.

« - C'était pas gagné d'avance.

\- En tout cas sachez que vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez. Vous avez grand besoin de reprendre des forces.

\- Merci.

\- Caïn nous a dit que vous veniez de l'Arche »

Commença Tom en frottant sa barbe, un bras en travers de son torse et les sourcils froncés.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Demanda-t-il curieux. Bellamy rigola légèrement et se gratta le crâne. Comment leur expliquer... Caïn s'excusa et les laissa à leur conversation. Ce n'était pas que le sujet l'ennuyait mais il n'avait pas envie d'entendre toutes les questions existentielles que sortiraient Tom et le capitaine. Avançant lentement dans le campement, fini par se trouver un coin tranquille.

« - Tiens. »

Fit timidement un jeune garçon en arrivant vers lui à peine une minute plus tard. Le natif baissa les yeux vers lui et regarda le bol qu'il lui tendait.

« - J'suis le frère de Hal et Ben. Je m'appelle Matt. »

Dit-il doucement avant de se pincer les lèvres. Puis il haussa des épaules devant le regard pesant du brun.

« - J'ai... J'me suis dit que, tu devais avoir faim. »

Caïn eut un infime sourire face à l'attention de ce petit garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« - Merci. »

Fit-il en acceptant la gamelle. Matt eut un sourire. Il n'avait qu'entendu parler de Caïn à son arrivée, après le retour de ses frères de la station service. Lorsqu'il avait interrogé son père sur le jeune inconnu après son réveil, celui-ci lui avait strictement interdit de s'approcher de lui jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il s'était dit qu'avec leur retour de mission, cette interdiction s'était levée. Alors il s'était permit de l'approcher, enfin. Caïn tritura le contenu et ne pu cacher sa réticence à le manger.

« - Ouais, je sais. C'est pas génial. Mais en ce moment on peut pas se permettre plus que des flocons d'avoine.

\- Trouver de la viande n'est pas vraiment difficile. »

Fit doucement Caïn en reposant le bol sur une table. Les nouveaux venus au camp allaient avoir besoin de manger correctement pour se remettre sur pied. Matt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais son frère le fit à sa place.

« - Je doute que Weaver nous laisse gaspiller nos balles sur du gibier. »

C'était Hal. Il posa la main dans les cheveux de Matt et les lui ébouriffa avant de l'attirer vers lui pour un câlin. Puis il le lâcha. Cette marque d'affection ne gêna pas le plus jeune, ça semblait être naturel pour lui. Ben, qui s'était aussi joint à eux, ajouta.

« - En plus, les détonations attirent les rampants. »

Caïn tourna le regard vers le cadet.

« - Je n'utilise pas d'arme à feu en règle générale. Rappelles-toi.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Osa Matt. Caïn baissa le regard vers lui et répondit naturellement.

« - Parce que c'est interdit. »

Encore sa vielle rengaine pensèrent les frères. Hal rigola et lança goguenard.

« - Pourtant t'as dégommé un rampant en lui en collant une en pleine tête. Et t'as eu l'air d'aimer ça.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux de sentir leur existence arriver à son terme entre tes mains quand tu leur plante une lame dans le crâne. »

Répondit doucement le natif, le regard ancré dans celui du brun. Hal fronça des sourcils. Finalement, ce mec là était définitivement un psychopathe se dit-il. Caïn continua.

« - Je ne me suis servi de vos armes que parce que c'était nécessaire et je recommencerais uniquement si ça le devient à nouveau. »

Il avait reprit une attitude à peu près normale.

« - Pour en revenir à la chasse, tout ce dont on a besoin, c'est un arc, des flèches et on vous ramène de quoi reprendre des forces. Je veux dire, sérieusement... »

Fit-il en tournant inconsciemment le regard vers le bol de flocon d'avoine. Ben esquissa un sourire et tourna le regard vers son frère qui lança.

« - Qui ça, _« on »_ ? Tu parles de ton copain ? »

Lança Hal pour le taquiner. Mais Caïn, loin de ces bassesses, corrigea sans même réaliser qu'il lui lançait un pic.

« - Non. Sa sœur, Octavia.

\- On va devoir convaincre papa... »

S'inquiéta Ben en se tournant vers Hal. Le brun secoua légèrement la tête et reprit plus sérieusement.

« - Il refusera. On va aller voir Pope. »

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _Tout est bien qui fini bien !_

 _Vous avez pensé quoi du retournement de situation quand Bellamy retourne dans l'entrepôt au lieu de sortir ?^^_

 _En tout cas à peine rentrés nos gaillards se lancent encore dans une aventure folle._

 _Seraient-ils réellement incapables de tenir en place ?_

 _Que va-t-il leur arriver cette fois-ci ?_

 _La suite, vous le savez, la semaine prochaine._

 _En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant ;-)_


	8. Chapitre VIII

**~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre VIII_

John Pope était toujours d'accord pour se faire des aliens. Il avait donc été emballé par l'idée des petits, même si la chasse en elle même ne l'excitait pas plus que ça. Lui et son équipe étaient donc sur le coup.

Ils quittèrent le campement avec une seule jeep pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Et comme d'habitude, Hal et Maggie partirent devant en moto pour servir d'éclaireurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée d'un bois et descendirent de leur engins.

« - La voix à l'air d'être libre. »

Lança Maggie. Pope sauta alors de voiture.

« - Vous deux, vous restez surveiller la caisse. »

Lança-t-il a deux de ses gars. Lyle et Crazy Lee ricanèrent bêtement en descendant de la jeep. Suivis d'Ocatvia, Caïn, Ben et Matt dont les frères avaient finis par accepter qu'il ne les accompagne. Maggie et Hal laissèrent leurs motos près de la jeep et s'enfoncèrent à leur tour dans le bois.

« - Dis bébé... »

Commença Lyle en se tournant vers Ocatavia alors qu'ils avançaient.

« - T'es sûr de pouvoir gérer une aussi grosse chose ? »

Il parlait de la machette qu'elle avait en travers du dos. Ne faisant aucun cas de lui, elle baissa la tête pour éviter une branche que Lyle prit en plein visage. Hal et Maggie rigolèrent et imitèrent la brune pour ne pas aussi se manger la branche. Mais Ben, qui s'était tourné vers Matt pour lui donner des instructions, manqua de se faire toucher par ses feuilles. Caïn l'attrapa par la capuche et le tira brusquement, éloignant la branche de lui en prenant soin de ne la toucher qu'avec la manche de son sweat. Ben se tourna vers lui, intrigué.

« - Fais attention. »

Fit-il simplement pour justifier son geste.

« - C'est une plante vénéneuse.

\- Quoi ?! Et pourquoi on m'a pas prévenu moi ? »

Râla Lyle en commençant à se gratter le visage. Octavia esquissa un léger sourire sourire alors que Pope, lui, ne s'empêcha pas d'exploser de rire. Ben se mordit les lèvres. Visiblement, Caïn ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Souriant à ce constat il leur emboîta le pas.

« - Combien de temps on va encore marcher ? »

Se plaignit Crazy Lee. Octavia s'arrêta brusquement et leva lentement son arc et attrapant une flèche. Hal comprit qu'elle avait repéré une cible et leur intima de se faire discrets. Caïn s'agenouilla au côté de sa partenaire de chasse et trouva sa proie du regard. Ben la chercha lui aussi du regard et la désigna du doigt à son petit frère en la trouvant. Octavia banda son arc, respira profondément et ajusta son tir. Puis elle lâcha la flèche. Celle-ci fendit l'air, et le cerf eut à peine le temps de relever la tête avant d'être frappé.

« - Bravo. »

La félicita Caïn en posant une main sur son épaule. Ils se levèrent ensuite pour avancer jusqu'à l'animal qui agonisait.

« ****-**** ** _ **Teink yo sacrifice**_** _._ »

Fit doucement la brune avant de trancher la gorge du cerf pour abréger ses souffrances. Lincoln lui avait tout apprit, ou presque, de leurs méthodes de chasse. Caïn leva le regard vers elle et elle lui adressa un léger sourire. Outre le fait qu'elle soit la petite copine de son meilleur ami, la raison pour laquelle Caïn appréciait Octavia était sa force de caractère. Elle s'avait s'adapter pour dominer en toute situation. Elle lui rappelait un peu sa grande sœur, Ania.

« - Beurk... »

Fit Matt à la vue du sang qui s'écoulait à flot sur le sol. Ben glissa les mains dans ses cheveux et lui caressa le crâne. Aucun enfant ne devrait voir des choses aussi affreuses. Ni avoir à prendre parti dans une guerre.

« - On s'en fait un deuxième ? Parce que bon, juste un ça suffira pas à caler tout l'monde. »

Lança Lyle dont une partie du visage avait viré au rouge avec des boutons ça et là. Crazy Lee rigola et lança en tapant sur le ventre de son bandit d'ami.

« - Dit plutôt que ça te satisfera pas, toi !

\- Sht ! »

Fit Ben en levant la main pour leur imposer le silence. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui alors qu'il tendait l'oreille mais personne n'entendit rien.

« - Des rampants ! »

Lança-t-il pourtant doucement.

« - Faut qu'on dégage d'ici. Grouillez-vous ! »

Fit-il en allant vers Caïn et Octavia. Attrapant le cerf par ses pattes arrières, il lança à Lyle.

« - Viens m'aider. »

Celui-ci se dépêcha de venir attraper les pattes avant de l'animal et ils reprirent le chemin de la voiture. Menés par Pope et Crazy Lee qui ne tenaient pas à mourir dans ce sous-bois. Pope leva la main en apercevant trois rampants au loin. Ils couvraient la dernière zone qui les séparaient des véhicules. Lorsqu'il donna l'alerte. Ben et Lyle lâchèrent le cerf et tout le monde se dispersa pour trouver une cachette. Matt tomba dans la précipitation et ne pu suivre son frère. Hal lui fit signe mais les rampants approchaient. Le petit paniqua. Il ne pouvait plus aller le rejoindre sans se faire remarquer. Caïn, semblant surgir de nulle part, l'attrapa brusquement par la taille et le souleva. Le portant, il se glissa sous plusieurs troncs d'arbres qui formaient une sorte de pont et le serra pour empêcher qu'il ne prenne ses jambes à son coup en cédant à la panique. Seul un rampant s'avança dans la petite clairière. Lançant de petits bruits à la fois étranges et dégoûtants. Il s'arrêta un moment sur la carcasse de l'animal sans vie mais ne lui accorda pas longtemps son attention. Matt manqua de crier lorsqu'il le vit avancer vers eux. Caïn plaqua solidement la main sur sa bouche et l'attira contre son torse. Les yeux écarquillés par la peur, Matt se débattit. Alors le natif enroula les jambes autour des siennes pour l'empêcher de bouger et ainsi attirer l'attention de l'alien. Puis posant son menton contre son crâne, il glissa la main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Il n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de choses mais espérait que ça aiderait le petit à se calmer. Le rampant passa sur les troncs d'arbres sous lesquels ils se cachaient et Caïn dû, à contre cœur, raffermir sa prise sur les lèvres du petit pour couvrir ses cris. Hal et Ben, à couvert chacun de leurs côté, se tenaient prêts eux aussi à tirer à la moindre alerte. Mais si ils tiraient, les deux autres rappliqueraient immédiatement avec la cavalerie. C'était ce qui les retenait. Le rampant sembla passer sa route mais par réflexe, Caïn lâcha Matt d'une main pour sortir son couteau de son étui. Matt leva le regard vers Caïn qui ôta sa main de sa bouche tout en mimant un _''Sht''_. Le jeune Mason hocha la tête quand soudain, le rampant qui avait balayé les lieux surgit devant eux. Caïn se dégagea de sa cachette et se leva face à lui. Enfonçant la main qui tenait le couteau dans la gueule du rampant. Celui-ci l'empoigna par les bras et le souleva en le repoussant pour lui faire lâcher sa prise. Octavia sortie de sa cachette et fonça vers eux en dégainant sa machette. Caïn se dégagea de la prise du rampant et la brune lança un coup de sabre. La tête de l'alien roula au sol juste devant Matt qui était encore caché sous les troncs. Il plaqua les mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Le rampant s'effondra et Caïn le repoussa pour qu'il ne lui tombe dessus. Puis son regard croisa celui d'Octavia et il hocha la tête pour la remercier. La brune l'imita silencieusement et ils se tournairent vers Matt que ses frères avaient rejoint.

« - Ça va ? »

S'enquit Hal en l'aidant à sortir de là. Matt secoua la tête, un peu perdu.

« - Ouais. »

Le sang du rampant l'avait éclaboussé. Tournant le regard vers Caïn, il s'exclama gaiement.

« - C'était génial !

\- Chuuut ! Doucement Matt. »

Fit Ben en l'attrapant par l'épaule pour le calmer. Les lieux n'étaient pas sûrs. Caïn jeta un regard à l'immonde créature qui gisait au sol et fut sorti de ses pensés par celui qu'ils appelaient Pope.

« - Aller les mioches, on y va avant que ça devienne vraiment moche. »

Lança-t-il doucement. Ben retourna de nouveau vers la carcasse de l'animal. Il ne leur restait que quelques mètres à parcourir jusqu'à la voiture, et il était hors de question qu'ils n'aient prit tout ces risques pour rien. Lyle l'aida à nouveau et ils regagnèrent le véhicule sans accro.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre VIII_

« - Vous savez où est Matt ? »

Demanda Tom à d'autres enfants. Un peu plus tôt il l'avait vu traîner avec quelques un d'entre eux, et certains des jeunes qu'ils avaient ramené du centre d'implantation le matin même. Les petits secouèrent la tête en une réponse négative. Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil au professeur en passant près d'eux et alla vers Lincoln.

« - Tu sais où est Caïn ? »

Demanda le brun. Le deuxième natif se redressa en hochant la tête.

« - Parti chasser avec Octavia et quelques autres gars du camp.

\- Quoi, comment ça ? »

Fit Tom en arrivant vers eux. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention au début de se mêler de leur conversation mais...

« - Je n'ai autorisé aucune patrouille à quitter le camp. »

Lincoln le regarda et haussa légèrement des épaules.

« - Caïn n'a besoin de l'autorisation de personne. »

Il n'y avait ni agressivité, ni dédains dans sa voix. Il disait juste ce qui était. Tom souffla et le natif continua.

« - C'était l'idée d'un de vos fils.

\- Qu- Ben... je vais le...

\- Non. C'était le plus jeune. »

Corrigea Lincoln. Il n'avait pas retenu son prénom mais savait que ce n'était ni Hal, ni Ben.

« - Matt ?! »

S'écria Tom.

« - Matt est parti avec eux ?! Bon sang ! Il n'a que 11ans !

\- Dans notre tribu à cet age, on a déjà un beau palmarès.

\- Que se soit à la chasse ou au combat soit dit en passant. »

Ajouta Bellamy avec un léger sourire. Il avait longuement discuté avec le professeur et Weaver. Leur expliquant d'où ils venaient et comment Caïn et Lincoln avaient finis par se joindre à eux. Mais il y avait certaines chose qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer et qui demandaient à être découvertes naturellement. Comme le fait que les natifs ne soient un peuple à part. Autant par leur culture et leur art de la terreur, qui s'enseignait depuis l'enfance, mais aussi pour leur force de caractère. Devant l'air dépité et inquiet de Tom, il ajouta.

« - Vous inquiétez pas Professeur Mason. Je sais pas ce qu'il en ai de vos hommes mais tant qu'ils seront avec Octavia et Caïn est seront en sécurité.

\- Ils vont tous entendre parler de moi ! »

Fit Tom en chargeant son arme sur son épaule. Bien décidé a aller chercher ses fils. Bellamy avait l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules mais restait un ado à ses yeux, tout comme ses fils et Caïn. Et il n'allait pas laisser une bande de gamins livrés à eux même jouer les chasseurs. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers une voiture, il entendit une cohue d'enfer, alors il se retourna. Pope et se gars rentraient, visiblement très fières d'eux. Et si il n'avait pas aperçu Hal et Maggie sur leurs motos, il n'aurait sans doute pas fait le rapprochement.

« - Qu'est-ce que... »

Pesta-t-il en refermant la portière qu'il avait ouverte. Les enfants et quelques résidents du camp se ruèrent vers la voiture alors que Pope criait.

« - On ramène de la viande fraîche ! Mais dégagez, y'en aura pas pour tout le monde.

\- On s'arrangera pour qu'il y en ai assez pour chacun. »

Corrigea Caïn qui toisa légèrement Pope en descendant de la jeep. L'homme fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« - Euh, excuse moi ? Je pense pas que ce soit toi qui décide, petit.

\- Ni vous. »

Rétorqua Caïn en aidant Ben à descendre le cerf de l'arrière de la jeep. Ben esquissa d'ailleurs un petit sourire en levant le visage vers le natif. Ça, c'était le Caïn qu'il appréciait. Fort et confiant, un brin isolent même, et attentif à tout malgré le fait qu'il se montre un peu distant. Pas le mec docile et effacé qu'il devenait en présence de Bellamy. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs le regard tourné vers eux, comme un peu tout le monde. Et il ne manqua pas de remarquer la façon qu'avait le blond de regarder son natif... Pope quant à lui, pas trop ravi de la façon dont le chenapan se permettait de s'adresser à lui, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Tom le coupa dans son élan.

« - Matt ! »

Cria-t-il en distinguant son fils derrière le natif.

« - Matt... »

Répétât-il en se précipitant vers lui. L'attrapant par les épaules, il le détailla et ne rata pas le sang d'alien sur ses vêtements.

« - Oh mon dieu, tu n'as rien ?

\- Non. Octavia a attrapé un cerf ! Après les rampants nous sont tombé dessus mais Caïn et elle, ils les ont dégommé, sans coup de feu ! Ils lui ont tranché la tête d'un coup sec et elle a roulé par terre comme une balle de basket. Les autres rampants se sont rendus compte de rien ! »

Lança-t-il gaiement. Tom s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure de son récit et Hal et Ben s'échangèrent un regard à la fois blasé et inquiet. Ils allaient encore en prendre pour leur grade. Mais bizarrement, c'est vers Caïn que Tom se tourna. Attrapant le brun par le bras, il le retourna brusquement. Caïn dû d'ailleurs se faire violence pour ne pas répliquer.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ! Ce n'est encore qu'un petit garçon !

\- Qui est en âge de prendre les armes.

\- C'est pas à toi d'en décider ! »

S'énerva Tom. Juste quand il pensait que ce garçon n'était plus un problème, il lui montrait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'enrôler ses fils dans ses opérations impulsives. Mais Matt n'était pas un des siens. Il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour se défendre ou se débrouiller seul. Contrairement à ses frères, c'était encore le bébé à son papa... Avouant son erreur, Caïn capitula en lâchant doucement.

« - Vous avez raison. »

Tom se pinça les lèvres en posant le poing sur sa hanche. Il se serait attendu à des excuses de la part de n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas de la sienne. D'ailleurs sa phrase l'étonna. Il se doutait que c'était le maximum qu'il puisse recevoir de lui. Caïn, ancra brièvement son regard dans le sien et se pinça les lèvres avant de se détourner de lui. Aucune provocation la dedans. Il s'en alla silencieusement pour retrouver les siens. Tom tourna alors son attention vers ses fils.

« - A quoi vous pensez ? »

Demanda-t-il doucement.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez à prendre de tels risques ? »

Ses aînés se pincèrent les lèvres. Leur père était plus largué que réellement en colère. Ils savaient qu'il ne supporterait pas de les perdre. Pas après avoir perdu leur mère à cause de cette guerre inimaginable. Ils étaient sa faiblesse. Matt lança doucement.

« - Désolé papa... A la base, j'crois que c'était mon idée. »

Avoua-t-il avec une légère grimace. Il avait pensé que son père serait fière de lui, fière de leur victoire. Mais ils n'avaient fait que lui donner matière à s'inquiéter.

« - Où est Bellamy ? »

Demanda Caïn en arrivant vers Lincoln.

« - Il vient de partir à l'infirmerie. Ils veulent l'ausculter. »

Caïn hocha légèrement la tête. Octavia les avait rejoint.

« - Et votre partie de chasse ? »

Demanda Lincoln.

« - Plutôt mouvementée. »

Rigola la brune en se blottissant dans les bras de son homme.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre VIII_

Caïn se mordit légèrement la lèvre en arrivant derrière Bellamy. Ils avaient tous subit toute une batterie de tests pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas porteurs de quelque parasite alien. Mais son brun avait volontairement écourté sa visite à l'infirmerie. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers lui en entendant ses pas.

« - Salut toi.

\- Salut. »

Répondit Caïn en passant un bras autour de sa taille. La nuit tombait doucement sur le camp et Bellamy, pensif, regardait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Posant la joue contre son épaule, Caïn continua doucement.

« - T'as fait faut bon aux médecins ?

\- J'ai pas besoin d'un toubib pour savoir que j'ai rien. »

Caïn esquissa un léger sourire. Bellamy n'avait jamais ni aimé être malade - ou blessé, ni qu'on le couve dans ces cas là. Laissant retomber sa tête en arrière, il lança doucement.

« - Et toi, t'es parti chasser avec les fils Mason ?

\- Oui. Mais je crois que leur père n'apprécie pas vraiment le fait qu'ils traînent avec moi. »

Bellamy rigola légèrement et se tourna vers Caïn avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis son retour, ainsi, il découvrit des traces de griffures apparaissant sous son t-shirt. Sûrement celles du rampant qui leur était tombé dessus pensa-t-il. Naissant dans son cou, elles semblaient continuer sur son épaule et son bras. Tirant sur son col pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, il continua doucement sans que Caïn ne réagisse à son inspection.

« - Ils n'ont pas la même façon de voir les choses que toi.

\- C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je suis le sauvage qui débarque et bouleverse tout.

\- T'es pas un sauvage. »

Fit Bellamy en remontant la main vers son visage pour lui caresser tendrement la joue. Mais Caïn se montrait assez souvent tellement brute avec les autres qu'il leur était impossible de le percevoir autrement. Bellamy était jusqu'à présent le seul à faire ressortir la tendresse qu'il cachait en lui. Il lança doucement.

« - Et on appartient pas à ce monde.

\- Je sais... Je l'ai ressenti dès mon réveil. »

Fit Caïn en pressant machinalement sa joue contre sa main. Bellamy continua.

« - Moi aussi. Et... ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'ai ressenti quand on est arrivé sur Terre. C'est juste comme si...

\- C'était un autre espace temps. »

Termina le brun. Caïn se pinça la lèvre. Il avait avec Bellamy cette connexion qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement expliquer mais qui était si profonde... Il lisait presque en lui. Bellamy hocha la tête. Le soir où ils avaient été attaqués en mer, il avait vu le flash lumineux et le tourbillon qui avait creusé l'océan avant qu'ils ne s'y fassent happer et que ce soit le trou noir. L'idée semblait folle, mais c'était certainement ce qui les avaient mené sur _ces_ berges.

« - On peut pas rester ici. »

Caïn se mordit la lèvre. Sa culture et ses traditions mises à part, il ne se sentait plus vraiment d'appartenance avec leur univers, pas plus qu'avec celui-ci. Il était devenu un étranger partout. Cependant le combat était plus vain dans les plaines de Georgie qu'ici, à Charleston. Là-bas, ils se battaient contre des semblables, des Hommes. Ici ils se battaient ensemble pour sauver la race humaine. Mais, gardant pour l'instant son opinion pour lui, il ne dit rien et écouta silencieusement.

« - J'étais pas vraiment enchanté des faucheurs et de tous ces trucs bizarres dus aux radiations, mais franchement, des aliens ? »

Là, Caïn ne pu s'empêcher de laisser filtrer un léger rire. Bellamy glissa une main dans ses cheveux et continua doucement en les caressant.

« - On doit récupérer le reste de notre peuple. Puis on rentrera chez nous. »

A ça il ne pu qu'acquiescer puis, se pinçant les lèvres, il lança doucement.

« - On parlera du plan de sauvetage des autres demain. Pour l'heure... »

Bellamy esquissa un sourire. Sans que son cadet n'ait à finir sa phrase, il voyait très bien où il voulait en venir. Se mordillant la lèvre par anticipation, il glissa les mains contre ses hanches et le tira avant de se pencher vers lui. Caïn le laissa faire en remontant lentement les mains contre son torse. Mais lorsque les lèvres de l'aîné frôlèrent les siennes, il empoigna sa veste et le retourna soudainement. Le plaquant contre un arbre. Bellamy laissa filtrer un rire, amusé. Il connaissait plutôt bien son natif maintenant, pourtant il pouvait encore être tellement imprévisible parfois. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté Caïn chercha à capter son regard. L'aîné se pinça les lèvres en plongeant son regard rieur dans le sien et se pencha de nouveau vers lui. Mais Caïn posa une main contre son torse et le plaqua dos contre le tronc. Rapprochant son visage du sien, il l'accrocha par la ceinture.

« - J'ai failli te perdre Bellamy... »

Commença-t-il doucement. Caïn avait un léger accent, ça lui donnait parfois une façon de prononcer son prénom qui donnait des frissons au brun. Bellamy posa son front contre le sien et passa un bras autour de sa taille en se mordant la lèvre. Il savait qu'il parlait de ce qui c'était passé lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du bâtiment, plus tôt le matin, et non de leur enlèvement.

« - Tu sais bien comment je suis... »

Lâcha doucement le brun en le serrant dans ses bras. Oui, il le savait. Bellamy faisait toujours tout ce qui était en son possible pour sauver les siens. Au péril souvent de sa propre vie. Poussant sa joue contre la sienne, il fourra son visage dans son cou et déposa un baiser contre sa peau. Caïn se dégagea en se reculant et posa une main contre sa joue. Touchant légèrement sa lèvre du pouce, il répondit doucement.

« - Tu peux pas toujours sauver tout le monde.

\- Je sais bien... Mais j'peux essayer... Regardes, j'suis là maintenant.

\- Mh. »

Fit Caïn en se pinçant les lèvres. Ses iris brillaient joliment en reflétant la lune.

« - La prochaine fois, je te briserais une jambe. »

Menaça-t-il, le visage impassible. Bellamy rigola franchement. On ne pouvait jamais savoir si Caïn était sérieux ou si il plaisantait avec ce genre d'avertissement. Lui préférait en rire.

« - Ce s'rait pas très malin, faudrait que tu me porte ensuite.

\- Au moins tu joueras pas les héros. »

Bellamy s'apprêta à répondre mais Caïn posa une main contre sa bouche pour l'en empêcher.

« - On a assez discuté. »

Décréta-t-il. Bellamy eut un léger sourire et repoussa sa main. Il ancra son regard dans le sien. Puis, l'attrapant par la nuque il rapprocha son visage du sien et posa enfin les lèvres contre les siennes. Caïn le laissa faire cette fois, répondant doucement à son baiser.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre VIII_

* * *

 _Encore une petite mission menée à bien._

 _Maintenant tout le monde va avoir le temps de se poser un peu_

 _Et Caïn et Bellamy vont devenir un peu coquins^^_

 _Lemon dans le prochain chap'_

 _Tchüss ! ;-)_


	9. Chapitre IX

**~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre IX_

 _« - On a assez discuté. »_

 _Décréta-t-il. Bellamy eut un léger sourire et repoussa sa main. Il ancra son regard dans le sien. Puis, l'attrapant par la nuque il rapprocha son visage du sien et posa enfin les lèvres contre les siennes. Caïn le laissa faire cette fois, répondant doucement à son baiser._ Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et lentement, de quoi faire monter la température chez chacun d'entre eux. L'empressement qu'ils avaient au début, lorsque Caïn se remettait de sa convalescence après l'attaque de leur campement par ses frères natifs, de profiter un maximum l'un de l'autre s'était apaisé. Ils savaient maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus à se précipiter. Qu'ils n'auraient pas à se séparer. Alors ils prenaient leur temps. A chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Bellamy le poussa lentement pour l'allonger dans l'herbe et s'allongea ensuite entre ses jambes. Donnant de légers coups de bassin entre elles. Caïn l'accrocha par la nuque, approfondissant leur baiser, et le retourna. Inversant leur position. Remontant une main sous le t-shirt de l'aîné, il déboucla sa ceinture en rompant leur baiser, puis lança doucement.

« - A mon tour.

\- Vraiment ? »

Demanda Bellamy avec un léger sourire. Caïn hocha la tête et l'aîné l'attrapa par la nuque pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Caïn détacha son pantalon et fourra la main dedans, empoignant son sexe par dessus son boxeur. Bellamy soupira dans leur baiser en amorçant un léger coup de bassin. Caïn rompit de nouveau leur échange et posa les lèvres dans son cou, tirant sur l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, il libéra sa verge vers laquelle il descendit ensuite lentement. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres, alors que le natif l'entourait des siennes. Se redressant sur un bras, Bellamy glissa une main dans ses cheveux en poussant un soupire de plaisir. Caïn leva le regard vers lui en laissant sa langue courir sur son membre érigé.

« - Ah... »

Soupira Bellamy en soulevant légèrement le bassin. Sans arrêter de le sucer, Caïn remonta ses doigts vers ses lèvres. Bellamy l'attrapa par le poignet et les prit dans sa bouche. Remplaçant ses lèvres par sa main, Caïn remonta le visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Bellamy, tenant toujours son poignet, lui fit descendre les doigts entre ses cuisses.

« - T'en a envie ? »

Demanda Caïn contre ses lèvres. Bellamy hocha la tête. Volontiers soumis aux envies du plus jeune. En général il suivait Caïn dans ses lubies, parce qu'il n'était jamais déçu, bien au contraire. Mais ça ne leur était pas souvent arrivé d'échanger les rôles. Et c'était vraiment parce que le natif était quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux que Bellamy le laissait faire. Caïn se pinça la lèvre et glissa les doigts entre ses fesses en écartant ses jambes des siennes. L'aîné l'attrapa de nouveau par la nuque et le tira pour sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres. Il poussa un léger soupire dans leur baiser lorsque Caïn entra ses doigts en lui. Soulevant légèrement le bassin, il suivit ses mouvements. Bougeant doucement au gré des allers-venus de ses phalanges. Puis Caïn remplaça ses doigts par sa verge. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il le pénétra et le plus jeune fourra le visage dans son cou en soupirant. Bellamy entoura ses épaules de ses bras alors qu'il commençait à bouger entre ses jambes. Caïn poussa un nouveau soupire avant de se redresser sur une main. Les yeux mi-clos, Bellamy se caressait au rythme de ses entrées en lui. Caïn se mordit la lèvre et se pencha vers lui, déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bellamy l'agrippa par la nuque et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant d'approfondir leur baiser.

« - Mh...»

Gémit le natif dans leur échange.

« - Bellamy...»

Continua-t-il en rompant leur échange. Il posa le front contre son épaule en soupirant, au bord de l'explosion. Bellamy remonta les lèvres dans son cou jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla, lui tirant un nouveau soupire. Puis il poussa sur ses hanches pour se dégager et attrapa Caïn par la jambe avant de le retourner habillement. Le reprenant par les hanches, il le poussa à se positionner à quatre pattes.

« - Attends... »

Soupira Caïn en se redressant légèrement. Bellamy glissa la main dans ses cheveux et le tira gentiment, plaquant son torse contre son dos, il se glissa à son tour en lui.

« - Bell... »

Soupira Caïn avant de se pincer les lèvres. Bellamy le complétait parfaitement. Ils étaient tellement différents et pourtant si semblable en même temps... Posant une main au sol et l'autre autour du poignet du brun, Caïn se laissa faire. Déposant ses lèvres contre son épaule, Bellamy remonta ses baisers dans son cou tout en bougeant lentement en lui. Caïn se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un soupire et glissa la main en arrière contre sa nuque. Bellamy tira de nouveau sur ses cheveux en se penchant par dessus son épaule et vint poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre IX_

Ben était à la recherche de Caïn. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de chasse mais l'avait vu partir vers les collines, peu plus loin du camp, quelques minutes auparavant. Alors en arrivant dans le petit sous bois, il tendit l'oreille pour avoir une idée de la direction dans laquelle il devait partir. Il avait eu du mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition. Etre relié aux aliens n'était pas de tout repos. Mais il avait fini par accepter ses racines, et le fait qu'elles ne fassent maintenant partie de lui. A part entière. Il avait apprit à maîtriser ses sens accrus, qui lui servait maintenant dans sa vie de tout les jours.

 _« - Attends... »_

Entendit-il. C'était la voix de Caïn. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son état normal. Alors le blond pressa le pas.

 _« - Bell... »_

Ben se figea en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Caïn n'était pas en danger, il s'était simplement éloigné pour avoir un moment d'intimité avec son ami. Ben ne pouvait pas les voir mais les entendait parfaitement. Ils n'étaient pas très loin. Et il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir quand à la nature de leur activité. Restant un moment interdit, Ben reprit vite ses esprits et tourna des talons. Repartant promptement vers le campement. Ces deux la, disparaissant du camp en même temps, ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il s'insulta mentalement de ne pas avoir comprit. Caïn et Bellamy avaient l'air d'être très fusionnels, malgré le fait que le natif ne se tienne en retrait la plupart du temps. Il savait que c'était parce que les démonstrations d'affection en public n'étaient pas son truc. Et ils venaient de se retrouver, alors ce n'était pas très étonnant qu'ils prennent du temps pour eux.

Un peu plus tard, Caïn refit son apparition au campement. Ben avait attendu pour avoir l'occasion de discuter avec lui, de la réaction de son père entre autre, mais le natif se dirigea directement vers les tentes qui avaient été mises en place pour les accueillir. Le blond entama un pas vers lui mais s'arrêta net en voyant Bellamy lui emboîter le pas. Le brun tourna la tête dans sa direction et le fixa brièvement, en continuant à avancer, avant de se désintéresser de lui. Ben se pinça les lèvres, Bellamy n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Par ailleurs, il avait pensé que Caïn continuerait à traîner avec eux malgré le retour de ses amis, vu qu'il s'était joint à eux pour la chasse. Mais il avait clairement choisi son camp. D'ailleurs, à aucun moment le natif n'avait rejoint le leur. Il avait juste composé avec eux pour retrouver les siens. Le blond ne le réalisa qu'à ce moment. Et, bizarrement, ce constat lui fit de la peine.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre IX_

* * *

 _Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Ben est blessé et de nouveau seul._

 _A votre avis, décidera-t-il de rester à sa place avec les siens ?_

 _Ou tentera-t-il de s'intégrer chez les rescapés de l'Arche ?_

 _A bientôt pour la suite ;-)_


	10. Chapitre X

**~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre X_

Ben se pinça les lèvres en observant les autres manger. Il avait préféré rester à l'écart pour faire le point. Le fait était que depuis qu'il avait entendu Caïn avec Bellamy la veille, ça ne lui sortait plus de la tête. L'image qu'il s'était faite de Caïn ne correspondait plus avec celle qu'il reflétait maintenant. A son arrivée, il avait perçu le natif comme quelqu'un de fort et d'infléchissable. Mais depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ce Bellamy, il avait changé. Se contentant de rester en retrait. Comme ce soir, où ils étaient quelques uns à s'être réunis pour manger autour du feu. Hal et Maggie étaient assis avec une partie des rescapés de l'Arche. Bellamy s'entendait plutôt bien avec Hal, ce qui avait quelques peu diminué l'acidité de Caïn vis-à-vis de celui-ci. Même si l'aîné des Mason avait comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop le chercher. Caïn, lui, était assit aux pieds de Bellamy avec Octavia et Rita, mais ça montrait qu'il se plaçait instinctivement en dessous du brun. Alors qu'il pouvait aisément le surplomber s'il le voulait. C'était ce qui agaçait le blond. Il ne comprenait pas pour quoi c'était Bellamy leur ''chef''. Pourquoi Caïn avait décidé de suivre alors qu'il était assurément plus faible, à bien des égards. Mais Ben ne se doutait simplement pas des épreuves par lesquelles ils étaient passés tous les deux. Ces drames incessants étaient la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient liés si solidement. Les affronter à deux, parce qu'ils se rendaient mutuellement plus forts.

Sentant un regard sur lui, Caïn leva la tête de son assiette. Il remarqua que c'était celui de Ben. Le blond posa son assiette en constatant qu'il l'avait vu et se leva. Caïn se pinça les lèvres et l'imita. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter depuis qu'ils avaient sauvés les siens des rampants. Alors il suivit le blond pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il le retrouva à l'endroit où ils garaient les voitures en panne en attendant de les réparer.

« - Ben. »

Fit Caïn pour attirer l'attention du blond. Mais pour une raison encore obscure à son niveau, Ben l'ignora. Alors qu'il savait que le blond l'avait entendu.

« - Eh... »

Fit-il doucement. Se tournant vers lui, Ben lança d'un ton condescendant.

« - Ça y est, tu t'es souvenu de mon existence ? »

Caïn pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne semblant pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Ben soupira d'agacement et l'éclaira.

« - Depuis que ton p'tit copain est revenu tu restes accroché à ses basques.

\- J'ai faillis le perdre.

\- Oui, mais tu l'as retrouvé non ?

\- Dans un monde rempli d'aliens qui veulent nous assujettir. Aliens qui l'ont enlevé pour lui greffer une bestiole annihilante dans le dos. »

Exposa Caïn sans vraiment s'énerver, mais il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son nouvel ami. Il le lui dit, d'ailleurs. A cela, Ben eut un rire sombre et lui tourna le dos.

« - Ben ! »

Insista le natif en le rattrapant par la capuche de son sweat. Cela ne plu visiblement pas au blond qui se dégagea de sa prise d'un tour de bras. Surprenant Caïn qui eut un léger mouvement de recul. A la base, il voulait simplement prendre de ses nouvelles. Pas se disputer avec lui. Alors il n'apprécia pas du tout sa réaction. Et on connaissait maintenant assez bien la tendance du brun à répondre par la violence à toute sorte de contrariété... Cependant, prenant sur lui, il ne réagit pas au rejet du blond et attendit que celui-ci ne le justifie. Mais au lieu de ça, Ben le dégagea de son passage d'un léger coup d'épaule. Ça, ce fut la goutte d'eau... Fronçant légèrement des sourcils, Caïn l'attrapa par l'arrière du col et le tira brusquement pour l'empêcher de partir. Il le poussa sans réel ménagement contre un mur, plaquant le bras contre son torse pour l'empêcher de se soustraire de sa prise. Puis il lança, pour le coup énervé.

« - C'est quoi ton problème ?! »

Ben agrippa ses poignets et défit pourtant sa prise sans mal. Caïn se dégagea, mais Ben le rattrapa en le serrant fortement par les bras et le retourna avant de le plaquer dos au mur. Et ce n'était plus un jeu, Ben essayait réellement d'avoir le dessus sur lui. Alors Caïn, sans plus réfléchir, lui acensa un coup de genou dans l'abdomen pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il n'aimait pas se sentir dominé, ou prit au piège. Il savait que Ben pouvait encaisser alors il n'avait pas vraiment frappé gentiment. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il était clair qu'ils n'arriveraient plus à discuter calmement à ce stade, alors Caïn s'arrêta là et se détourna du blond. Mais Ben n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Et si Caïn avait l'expérience, lui avait la force brute. Et quelques fois, la force l'emportait sur l'expérience. Il le rattrapa par le bras et le retourna à la volée. Agacé, Caïn plaqua la main contre sa gorge et le repoussa vers une des épaves. Son comportement l'agaçait, et il voulait juste qu'il s'arrête d'attaquer. Ben grimaça légèrement sous sa poigne mais attrapa le poignet du natif. Malgré sa prise ferme, il le souleva du sol en le prenant lui aussi par la gorge et le retourna pour le plaquer dos à terre. Caïn grimaça à son tour, il s'était cogné la tête en touchant le sol. Ben resta au dessus de lui, attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, Caïn, un peu essoufflé, le repoussa légèrement pour se redresser. Ben se redressa mais resta assit au dessus de ses jambes. Caïn passa la main dans ses cheveux et vérifia. Pas de sang sur ses doigts. Il ancra son regard dans celui du blond. Ne comprenant décidément pas comment ils en étaient arrivé là. Ben se pinça les lèvres lorsqu'il lança en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« - Je pensais qu'on était amis. »

Et le natif ne qualifiait pas grand monde d' _'ami_ '. Mais Ben avait gagné sa confiance et sa considération. Le blond prit un temps pour répondre. Ce qui l'avait énervé, en fait, était que Caïn ne l'ai mit de côté pour rester avec Bellamy. C'était peut-être compréhensible, mais il ne l'acceptait pas. Parce qu'il avait l'impression de bien s'entendre avec le natif. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas de nouveau se retrouver seul.

« - Moi aussi, mais... »

Il s'arrêta en baissant la tête, ne pouvant finir sa phrase. Est-ce qu'il voulait simplement être l'ami de Caïn ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ressentait-il autant d'amertume et de jalousie en le voyant avec Bellamy ? Relevant le visage, il ancra son regard dans celui du natif et se mordit la lèvre avant de commencer à se pencher vers lui.

« - Caïn... »

Soupira-t-il doucement. Son visage se rapprochant dangereusement du sien. Caïn se pinça les lèvres et posa le bras en travers de son torse pour le stopper dans son mouvement. Comprenant alors pourquoi le blond agissait de la sorte. Ben fut surprit. Fronçant des sourcils, il lança doucement.

« - Je pensais que toi aussi-

\- Arrêtes... »

Soupira Caïn tout aussi doucement. Il aimait bien Ben, parce qu'il avait pu conter sur lui quand il s'était retrouvé seul contre tous. Mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait ce genre de sentiments envers lui. Peu importait d'ailleurs ce qu'il ressentait, ce n'était simplement pas possible. Caïn tourna le visage vers Bellamy, qu'il avait entendu arriver. Contrairement à Ben visiblement. Ben suivit son regard et se pinça les lèvres, agacé de toujours avoir l'ombre de ce Bellamy au-dessus de lui. Il tapa du poing dans le sol avant de se relever. Bellamy le suivi du regard. Caïn se leva à son tour et s'épousseta. Il ne prévit pas la réaction du brun. Attendant patiemment que le blond ne passe à côté de lui, Bellamy l'intercepta en l'attrapant par le bras et lança sans cérémonie.

« - T'approches plus de lui. »

C'était visiblement sans appel. Ben se dégagea rageusement de sa prise et cracha en retour.

« - J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! »

Inutile de dire que sa réponse contraria le brun. L'attrapant par le col, Bellamy le poussa contre un camion. Caïn, craignant que Ben ne réponde à son attaque, attrapa Bellamy par la manche de sa veste et le tira brusquement.

« - Arrêtes ! »

Ben bouscula Bellamy qui tenta à son tour de répliquer mais Caïn le tira de nouveau. Ce coup-ci, il se posa entre eux. Ancrant son regard dans celui du brun, il répéta de nouveau. Un ton plus bas cette fois.

« - Arrêtes ça. »

Bellamy fixa Caïn, qui n'avait pas l'air de rigoler, puis leva les yeux vers Ben. Le blond le toisa avant de s'en aller. Bellamy le suivit du regard et revint à Caïn qui demanda doucement.

« - Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

\- Tu... »

Bellamy buta sur les mots à utiliser et fini simplement par demander.

« - Il allait-

\- C'est un ami, Bellamy.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! »

S'énerva le brun qui n'était pas dupe.

« - Ce mec là c'est pas ton pote Caïn.

\- Il l'est. »

Défendit le natif. Même si Ben commençait à avoir un comportement bizarre, il restait son allié.

« - Ben est le seul à m'avoir défendu quand on me considérait comme une menace. Il a convaincu son père, son frère, et tous les autres de m'aider à vous retrouver et c'est lui, qui à couvert mes arrières quand t'étais pas là.

\- Oui ben j'suis là maintenant. »

Rétorqua sèchement Bellamy. Selon ce qu'il avait vu, Ben comptait faire beaucoup plus que juste 'couvrir' ses arrières.

« - Je sais. »

Répondit doucement Caïn. Bellamy le toisa légèrement en rétorquant.

« - Oui ben on dirait pas. Tu te souviens de la façon dont t'as réagit quand Rita m'a approché au camp ? »

 _Flash back Camp Jaha - Storie : **The 100 and The Mountain Men**._

 _« - C'est un bel engin que t'as là. »_

 _Lança une rousse en arrivant vers Bellamy. Le brun sorti de ses pensés, levant la tête pour tourner son regard vers elle. Il ne la connaissait que de vue, et la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient aperçus était sur l'Arche. Alors il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que cette fille ne l'approche. Surtout pas d'une façon si directe._

 _« - Tu pourrais p't'être me montrer comment tu t'en sert. »_

 _Fit elle avec un léger sourire en tendant la main pour s'emparer de la machette qu'il venait de poser. C'était celle de Caïn. Bellamy n'eut rien le temps de dire, une main, surgit de nulle part, empoigna la jeune fille par le poignet. C'était Caïn. Qui ne retint absolument rien de son attitude brute et naturelle de natif. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas qu'on s'approche de ses affaires. Elle le regarda, trop impressionnée pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. Bien que Lincoln et lui ne se soient joint à eux, la majorité des gens ne les distinguaient pas des autres natifs. Ils ne restaient que des traîtres de sauvages. Le natif la lâcha pourtant sans rien dire, lui non plus. Mais debout juste en face d'elle, il faisait barrage entre elle et Bellamy. La jeune fille s'effaça sous son regard perçant sans demander son reste. De son coté, Caïn releva la tête, n'adressant qu'un simple regard à Bellamy avant d'attraper son fourreau et de se diriger vers la porte. Bellamy esquissa un sourire en le suivant du regard. Une partie de ses doutes s'envolant. Son natif était vraisemblablement un tantinet possessif._

 _Fin_

« - Avec elle, »

Continua-t-il.

« - Il se passait absolument rien et j'la connaissais même pas, alors tu peux comprendre non ? ... Tout s'que tu viens d'me dire à son sujet ne change rien au fait que ce mec là, n'est pas juste un ami. »

Se pinçant brièvement les lèvres, il ajouta doucement.

« - Et y'a pas d'Octavia pour faire entrave entre vous... alors j'veux plus que tu traînes avec lui. »

Caïn pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un peu outré par ce sous-entendu. Ces derniers temps, il s'était éloigné de Lincoln car Bellamy n'arrivait pas à gérer le fait qu'ils soient aussi proches. Mais il était loin de s'imaginer que le brun pensait qu'il se serait passé quelque chose entre eux si Octavia n'était pas entré dans leurs vies. Lincoln était comme son frère. Ce sous entendu était une aberration. Gardant son regard dans le sien, il répondit froidement.

« - Tu ne peux en aucun cas comparer Lincoln à Ben. Les Mason et la Seconde Mass sont des alliés. Ben est devenu un ami. Et ça ne changera pas. »

Caïn n'aimait pas qu'on lui impose une ligne de conduite. Que ça vienne de Bellamy ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Il restait avec eux parce qu'il en avait envie, et en aucun cas pour recevoir des ordres. De quelques natures soient-ils. Et il allait continuer à parler à Ben, que cela déplaise à Bellamy ou pas. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais eut à faire de concessions, pour qui que ce soit. Simplement parce que c'était dans son héritage. On élevait tout les natifs comme ça. Pour passer outre les sentiments, être durs, bornés, et sûr d'eux, quelque soit la situation.

Bellamy, lui, vit dans le regard du brun qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était mais, malgré ce qui venait de se passer, il ne voulait pas être en froid avec Caïn. Alors il fit le premier pas et commença doucement en le prenant par le bras.

« - Caïn...

\- T'aurais pas dû dire ça à propos de Lincoln... »

Le coupa le natif qui ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement.

« - T'aurais vraiment pas dû. »

Répéta-t-il en se dégageant de sa prise. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres, c'était donc ça... Mais il n'avait dit que ce qu'il pensait. Caïn laissa un regard indéchiffrable courir sur lui avant de s'éloigner pour ruminer en paix. Il traversa la ville et s'arrêta machinalement au pieds de l'arbre des disparus. _(L'endroit où il avait eut sa première vraie discution avec Ben)_ Habituellement, une chose comme ça ne l'aurait pas atteint. Mais depuis que Bellamy était entré dans sa vie, les choses avaient changées. Il était plus ouvert aux émotions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Il ne pouvait juste plus toutes les contrôler. Ce qu'avait dit Bellamy l'avait blessé. Et il ne savait pas comment gérer sa frustration. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il lui aurait simplement collé une bonne droite pour soulager ses nerfs. Mais c'était Bellamy... Par ailleurs, taper sur quelqu'un semblait être une bonne solution. Mais tout était calme ces deux derniers jours. Même Hal l'avait laissé tranquille. Et bizarrement, quand tout redevint calme aussi dans l'esprit du natif, la seule personne qu'il eut envie d'aller voir, fut Ben...

Il leva la tête lorsque Lincoln se posa près de lui.

« - Eh... »

Lança-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse. Caïn se pinça les lèvres avant de répondre doucement.

« - C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée que tu restes avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Demanda le plus vieux. Il avait vu son cadet traverser le camp et avait senti qu'il allait mal. Caïn tourna le visage vers lui.

« - Bellamy semble persuadé que toi et moi... si y'avait pas eu Octavia... »

Détournant le regard vers le sol, il n'arriva même pas à s'exprimer clairement. Mais Lincoln comprit. Bellamy avait toujours été perturbé par leur lien.

« - C'est ridicule... »

Lâcha Lincoln. Caïn soupira. Tous les deux, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient grandit ensemble. La mère de Caïn étant morte en couche, lui et sa sœur aînée avaient été élevé par leur père. En bon natif il était dur de nature, et cruel avec les étrangers. Sous ses ordres - vu qu'il était le chef du Peuple de la Foret - Caïn avait dû prendre part dès son plus jeune âge aux luttes sanguinaires qui opposaient leur peuple aux autres. Apprendre l'art de la barbarie, et de la terreur, sans jamais s'en plaindre ou les remettre en question. Et du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Lincoln avait toujours été là pour l'épauler. Car n'avait pas toujours été le jeune homme fort et sur de lui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il avait prit confiance parce que sa sœur avait toujours été là pour le relever quand les pressions de son père le faisaient fléchir. Et que Lincoln, malgré leur éducation rude, lui avait montré une autre voix que celle du natif sanguinaire. Après la mort de leur père, Ania avait reprit la tête du clan, ce qui avait quelque peu diminué la pression qu'avait Caïn sur les épaules et lui avait permit de mener ses propres expériences.

Lincoln avait grandit un peu pareil, sous le contrôle d'un père borné et froid qui ne jurait que par la terreur. C'était ce pourquoi leur lien si était profond, parce qu'ils avaient vécus beaucoup d'épreuves tous les deux. Chacun de leurs côté lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, et par la suite ensemble, en tant que frères d'arme.

« - Pour moi ça l'est. »

Répondit Caïn avant de continuer.

« - Pour toi aussi, mais pas pour lui... Il a jamais comprit la nature de notre relation.

\- Et celle que t'as avec Mason. »

Lança Lincoln en se tournant vers Caïn. Parce que si il était certain qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre lui et Caïn, rien n'était moins sûr en ce qui concernait Ben.

« - C'est pas pareil. »

Soupira Caïn. Mais Lincoln le connaissait bien.

« - Pas à moi Caïn... Bellamy est loin d'être bête. Le fils Mason te tourne autour comme un animal qui guette sa proie. Si tu veux arranger les choses avec Bellamy, tu dois aller lui parler. »

Caïn leva le regard vers lui. Lincoln ne s'était jamais permit d'intervenir dans sa vie intime. Parce que Caïn savait généralement ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais il ne s'était jamais été attaché à quelqu'un auparavant. Encore moins d'une façon aussi profonde qu'il ne l'était maintenant à Bellamy. Lincoln savait que son cadet avait trouvé sa moitié. Que, même si ça ne sautait pas aux yeux, Bellamy rendait Caïn heureux. Autant qu'Octavia le faisait, avec lui. Il ne pouvait juste pas le perdre. Caïn hocha la tête. Bellamy s'était peut-être emballé en mentionnant Lincoln, mais pour ce qui était de Ben il avait raison. Il valait mieux qu'il prenne de la distance avec le fils Mason.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre X_

Bellamy envoya sa couverture valser en jurant. Ça faisait près de deux heures qu'il attendait Caïn sans avoir aucune nouvelles de lui. Après leur dispute, son cadet s'était juste évanouit dans la nature. Lui, avait préféré regagner sa tente, avec l'espoir que Caïn ne finisse par se calmer et ne vienne l'y rejoindre. C'était visiblement trop demander. Alors il s'assit pour enfiler ses bottes avec l'intention d'aller chercher le brun. Il n'avait enfilé qu'un seul côté lorsqu'un pan de sa tente se souleva. C'était Caïn. Bellamy le regarda silencieusement entrer et résista à l'envie de lui demander où il était. Cela ne servait à rien de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Caïn se posa, dos à lui, et ôta ses chaussures.

« - Tu vas sortir ?»

Bellamy se pinça les lèvres et tourna légèrement le visage vers lui avant de répondre.

« - Plus maintenant.»

Caïn enleva sa veste sans rien dire de plus. Puis ôta son t-shirt et défit le lacet qui retenait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval un peu lâche. Bellamy se débarrassa de la chaussure qu'il avait enfilé et se tourna vers Caïn. S'allongeant à moitié, il soutint son poids sur un coude et entoura Caïn d'un bras.

« - Désolé.»

Lâcha-t-il en posant doucement les lèvres contre son épaule. Les cheveux du brun lui chatouillèrent légèrement le visage lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui, sans toujours sortir aucun mot. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres en posant le front sur son épaule. Caïn pouvait être une telle tête de mule parfois... Son cadet le surprit pourtant en se tournant ensuite totalement vers lui. Puis il passa à cheval au-dessus de lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Posant le front contre le sien, Caïn se pinça brièvement les lèvres, puis dit doucement.

« - Tu te trompes, à propos de Lincoln.

\- J'veux plus qu'on se dispute Caïn.»

Fit Bellamy.

« - Moi non plus.»

Répondit Caïn. Bellamy hocha la tête, puis posant une main contre la nuque du brun, il se redressa légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Caïn esquissa un léger sourire en le laissant faire. Vu l'endroit d'où il venait, il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour être si réceptif à la tendresse. Et pourtant... Relevant lentement le visage, il posa ses lèvres contre celle de Bellamy qui répondit délicatement à son baiser. Posant les mains en coupe contre ses joues, Caïn se recula légèrement et avoua contre ses lèvres.

« - J'veux pas te perdre.

\- Je sais.»

Souffla Bellamy en réponse. Happant ses lèvres entre les siennes, il assura ensuite.

« - Ça n'arrivera pas.»

Caïn hocha légèrement la tête et scella de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes. L'embrassant gentiment. Mais rien ne restait bien longtemps gentillet entre ces deux là. Bellamy glissa une main dans ses cheveux et les empoigna, approfondissant leurs baisers, et Caïn se rapprocha de lui. Pressant son torse nu contre le sien. De même que ses fesses contre son bassin. Bellamy soupira dans leur baiser et descendit la deuxième main vers sa hanche qui pressa entre ses doigts. Caïn eut un léger mouvement de bassin et glissa une main entre leur deux corps tout en descendant ses lèvres contre sa gorge qu'il lécha avidement. Bellamy brûlait d'envie pour lui. Il soupira en le prenant par les hanches à deux mains et s'allongea lentement tandis que Caïn le caressait. Se pinçant les lèvres, Bellamy accrocha son boxeur par les bords et l'abaissa. Caïn se recula pour l'enlever et revint au-dessus de lui. Le tenant toujours d'une main, Bellamy glissa l'autre sous ses fesses et, empoignant son membre brûlant, il le pénétra. Caïn poussa un léger soupire avant de se mordre la lèvre de plaisir. Prenant lentement Bellamy jusqu'à la garde, il commença à bouger. Lentement, puis avec plus d'ardeur. L'attrapant par le poignet Bellamy le tira doucement pour qu'il se penche vers lui et l'embrassa. Puis, refermant la main dans ses cheveux, il le retourna. Caïn rigola légèrement en remontant les jambes autour de ses hanches et Bellamy eut un sourire avant de poser les lèvres sur sa joue. Ils avaient une impression de déjà vu. Même décor que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient abandonnés l'un à l'autre.

« - T'aimes toujours autant squatter mon lit.»

Lança doucement Bellamy contre l'oreille de Caïn. Le natif rigola de nouveau et répondit en fourrant le visage dans son cou, s'accrochant aussi à ses épaules.

« - C'est à toi que ça plait le plus.»

Bellamy pouffa légèrement de rire en s'enfonçant en lui et Caïn gémit doucement contre sa peau. Il continua à bouger entre ses jambes, accélérant le rythme de ses coups de reins. Caïn se mordit la lèvre, le tirant pour mieux le sentir tandis que la jouissance s'emparait de lui.

« - Caïn...»

Gémit le brun en s'arrêtant profondément en lui, atteignant lui aussi le point culminant. Puis, haletant, il posa le front contre celui du cadet et se retira. Caïn glissa une main dans ses cheveux et passa l'autre autour de son épaule alors que l'aîné fourrait le visage dans son cou. Caïn cala sa joue contre son crâne et soupira doucement lorsque Bellamy caressa la cicatrice qu'avait laissé la flèche qu'il avait prit à sa place. Le brun leva légèrement la tête pour poser ses lèvres contre elle et se recoucha ensuite. Les bras de Caïn s'étaient serrés contre sa gorge à leur premier face à face. Aujourd'hui, ils l'entouraient affectueusement. Celui qui était autrefois son ennemi était devenu sa force. Et ils se battaient ensemble dans le même but. Sauver leur peuple de ce nouvel enfer... Mais pour ce faire ils avaient besoin de mettre tout le reste de côté, et aussi de prendre un peu de répit avant de repartir.

« - Dors un peu.»

Fit Bellamy, sachant que son cadet avait souvent du mal à trouver le sommeil. Caïn le caressa légèrement et répondit doucement.

« - Et toi fais de beaux rêves.»

Ce qui fit légèrement rigoler Bellamy. Qui contrairement à Caïn, n'allait avoir aucun mal à s'endormir.

* * *

 _Alors^^ ce chapitre ?_


	11. Chapitre XI

**~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XI_

« - 198, 199, 200. »

Compta Ben. Il se leva du sol où il venait d'effectuer une série de 200 pompes, sans sourciller, et commença un autre exercice. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit, après ce qui s'était passé avec Caïn. Il n'avait même pas vraiment dormi. Hal s'arrêta devant sa porte en entendant du bruit dans sa chambre. Il rapprocha son oreille et entendit son frère compter. Il comprit ce qu'il faisait.

« - Ben, j'peux entrer ? »

Demanda-t-il en toquant au carreau. Ben fronça des sourcils avant de répondre.

« - Ouais. »

Hal entra alors dans la chambre et fronça légèrement des sourcils en lui adressant un sourire.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- J'arrive pas à dormir. »

Répondit simplement le blond. Son frère hocha la tête et croisa les bras.

« - Donc, ça fait longtemps que tu fais... S'que t'étais entrain de faire ? »

Hésita-t-il. Car on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça de l'entraînement. Ben faisait souvent des séries d'exercices physique à son retour de la zone où son frère l'avait sauvé de l'influence des rampants. Mais c'était parce que la situation lui échappait. Et qu'il tentait de penser à autre chose, ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

« - Je sais pas. »

Répondit le cadet en haussant des épaules.

« - J'ai pas fait gaffe. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Tôt. »

Fit Hal en jetant un œil sur sa montre. Ben esquissa un sourire.

« - Et alors, toi tu viens d'où ? »

Hal rigola en allant s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère. Ben l'imita.

« - Avec Maggy, on a fait une petite virée nocturne.

\- Tu viens de rentrer ?

\- Plus ou moins. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Demanda l'aîné. Ben tourna le visage vers lui en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« - De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ben... J'te connais... »

Fit Hal en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait beau ne pas toujours s'entendre avec son frère, pour autant, il s'inquiétait pour lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qui va pas, c'est à propos de Caïn, c'est ça ? »

Ben détourna le regard en soupirant.

« - Quoi, tu veux encore te moquer ?

\- J'avoue que je suis un peu vache avec toi des fois. Mais t'es mon p'tit frère, j'serais toujours là pour toi.

\- Mh... »

Soupira de nouveau Ben en hochant la tête. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de se confier à Hal. Parce qu'il ne savait pas si l'aîné le soutiendrait réellement. Mais il avait définitivement besoin de parler de ça avec quelqu'un. Alors il lâcha doucement.

« - Je... J'ai mal agit avec lui.

\- Comment ça ? »

S'enquit le brun. Ben se pinça les lèvres et simplifia.

« - On s'est disputé.

\- Ah. Et ça te mine parce que tu l'aimes bien. »

Ben acquiesça en se levant.

« - Son mec en revanche, il a pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier.

\- Sans blague ? J'avais pas remarqué. »

Lança doucement Ben en se tournant vers lui. Hal esquissa un sourire et se leva. Tapant sur le bras de son frère pour l'encourager, il lâcha.

« - Vas lui parler. »

Ben fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« - Oui. Si tu t'en veux pour votre dispute, vas lui parler. J'crois que lui aussi il t'aime bien. Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, il a pas tenté de te tuer. Ça doit être un bon point. »

Plaisanta-t-il. Ben esquissa un sourire.

« - Merci Hal.

\- Mais de rien. J'suis là pour ça non ? »

Fit-il jovialement.

« - Ça et te botter l'cul de temps en temps. »

Ajouta-t-il amusé. Ben le bouscula gentiment en rétorquant.

« - J'aimerais voir ça... »

Hal eut un léger rire et le salua avant de quitter sa chambre. Ben se pinça la lèvre, réfléchissant. Il devait aller voir Caïn.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XI_

Il le chercha pendant un bon moment. Il était encore tôt. Mais Caïn n'était ni du côté des rescapés de l'Arche, ni avec Bellamy qu'il avait croisé en compagnie de son frère et Maggy. Cependant il commençait à connaître le natif. Il se fondait aux autres lorsque c'était nécessaire, mais préférait généralement rester en retrait. Alors il chercha aux endroits où personne ne traînait. Et il le trouva. ans un recoin non loin du bar de Pope, qui était fermé à cette heure matinale. Caïn était assit sur une caisse en bois et se taillait les cheveux à l'aide d'un couteau. Ben s'arrêta et laissa un moment son regard courir sur les multiples dessins tribaux qui ornaient son dos et ses bras. Caïn lui rappelait un personnage de comics, alors il esquissa un sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça vite lorsque le natif se tourna vers lui en lançant froidement.

« - Que veux-tu ? »

Il avait senti sa présence. Ben dégageait une aura particulière qu'il reconnaissait sans mal. Le blond se pinça les lèvres puis lança doucement.

« - Discuter.

\- De quoi ? »

Demanda Caïn en lui tournant de nouveau le dos pour se débarrasser des mèches de cheveux qui restaient sur ses épaules. Ben ne savait pas trop par où commencer. S'en prendre à lui avait été une très mauvaise décision.

« - J'suis désolé, pour hier, tu sais-

\- Quelle partie ? »

L'interrompit Caïn en se dressant face à lui tout en enfilant son t-shirt. Ben se pinça les lèvres, voulant s'efforcer de soutenir son regard pour ne pas le reluquer mais ce fut peine perdue. Il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser de nouveau son regard courir sur lui alors qu'il se rhabillait. Caïn, indifférent, continua.

« - Celle ou tu m'encastre la tête dans le sol ou alors celle ou tu t'en prend à Bellamy ?

\- C'est lui qui l'a cherché. Puis, je pensais que t'étais à la hauteur... que tu savais encaisser ... »

Lança Ben. Caïn fronça légèrement des sourcils en répondant toujours un peu distant.

« - Si j'avais voulu te blesser, Mason, tu ne tiendrais assurément pas debout sur tes jambes à l'heure qu'il est... Sache le. »

Ben esquissa un léger sourire. C'était pour ça qu'il appréciait Caïn. Parce qu'il était capable de le terminer assez rapidement pour qu'il ne voit pas le coup venir, mais qu'il le savait, le natif ne s'en prendrait jamais à lui. Puis, son sourire retombant, il avoua doucement.

« - J'étais en colère, parce que tu m'avais mit de côté. »

Caïn croisa les bras contre son torse en gardant son regard ancré dans le sien.

« - Désolé... »

S'excusa Ben en détournant le regard vers le sol.

« - J'me fiche un peu que tu t'en prenne à moi. Mais t'avises plus de recommencer avec Bellamy. »

Le prévint le natif. Ben roula des yeux.

« - Pourquoi tu me parles sans cesse de lui ? »

S'agaça-t-il. A ça, Caïn soupira. Ben continuait à faire comme si Bellamy n'existait pas. Comme si il n'était pas important. Mais Bellamy n'était pas un détail, il était son Tout. Le blond se pinça les lèvres et se rapprocha légèrement de Caïn. Il leva la main pour la poser sur son bras mais se ravisa et demanda simplement.

« - Si il était pas arrivé, tu m'aurais laissé faire ? »

Caïn ne fit pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ce dont il voulait parler. La veille, Ben avait bel et bien tenté de l'embrasser. Et il aurait été facile de dire que si Bellamy ne les avait pas surprit, il l'aurait rejeté. Mais il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit si il n'avait pas senti la présence du brun.

« - Le fait est qu'il était là. Et je suis avec lui. »

Répondit-il d'une façon plutôt catégorique. Mais Ben ne retint qu'une chose, ce n'était pas un 'non'. Caïn ne tournait jamais autour du pot. Alors si il avait trouvé son geste déplacé, il lui aurait simplement fait passer l'envie de recommencer. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alors il osa en continuant.

« - Mais t'as aussi envie d'être avec moi.

\- Même si c'était le cas, je ne peux pas être avec deux personnes à la fois.

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Demanda Ben. Caïn fut surprit par sa question. Elle laissait supposer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le séparer de Bellamy, mais qu'il voulait seulement, lui aussi, avoir sa place auprès de Caïn.

« - Je sais pas... »

Commença Caïn un peu largué. Il connaissait bien son petit ami et le savait très peu partageur. Alors il continua doucement.

« - Je dirais sans doute parce que Bellamy t'arracherait la tête. »

Ben soupira dédaigneusement. Voilà qu'il recommençait, avec son Bellamy. Esquissant un léger sourire, le blond lâcha un peu amusé en repensant à leur altercation de la veille.

« - T'inquiètes pas, je sais me défendre. »

Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Mais Caïn ne voulait pas que Bellamy se retrouve face à Ben. Parce qu'il savait qu'aucun des deux ne se retiendrait de blesser l'autre. L'issue d'un face à face entre eux était incertaine. Le natif, prenant un air peu amène, l'averti une nouvelle fois.

« - Si tu t'en prend à lui, Ben, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à m'en prendre à toi.

\- Comme tu t'en prend à lui quand il s'en prend à moi ? »

Tenta le plus jeune. Caïn eut un moment de flottement. Il était vrai qu'il s'était interposé entre eux pour éviter que ça ne dégénère, la nuit dernière. Mais c'était avant tout pour protéger Bellamy. Ben avait un avantage sur lui, son ADN modifié. Caïn, lui, n'avait pas peur de lui faire face à ses gènes modifiés. Il était lui même une sorte d'évolution de l'espèce humaine et était conçu pour faire face à de nombreux aléas. Esquissant finalement un léger sourire suite à la remarque du cadet, il répondit narquois.

« - Ne te méprends pas... Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. »

Ben se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. Les sourires de Caïn étaient tellement rares qu'il les appréciait tous, quel qu'en soit leur sens. Et si son dédains était tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir, alors soit... Tendant une main au brun, il lança.

« - Ami ? »

Caïn regarda un instant sa main tendue. Ben n'était pas qu'un ami, il ne serait jamais _**que** _ ça.

« - Juste alliés. »

Répondit-il en levant son regard vers le sien sans accepter sa poignée de main.

« - Et Bellamy t'a demandé de prendre des distances. »

Ben soupira dédaigneusement.

« - Obéit. »

Lâcha le natif en se détournant de lui. La meilleure façon de ne pas tout faire basculer était de prendre de la distance. Mais ça, ce n'était que l'avis de Caïn.

« - J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de lui... Et toi non plus. »

Lança Ben en plongeant les mains dans ses poches. Caïn tourna brièvement le visage vers lui mais ne répondit rien et continua à s'éloigner.

« - Je sais que tu reviendras... »

Souffla Ben pour lui même. Caïn n'était pas du genre à suivre les ordres. Alors il le savait, tôt ou tard, il finirait par revenir vers lui.

« - Hey... »

Fit Bellamy en interceptant Caïn qui se rendait vers leurs tentes pour le rejoindre. D'abord surprit, le natif eut un léger sourire en voyant que c'était lui.

« - Tu t'es coupé les cheveux. »

Fit-il en glissant une main dans ses cheveux maintenant court. Caïn hocha légèrement la tête en attrapant son poignet. Le regard de Bellamy fut attiré par un mouvement, un peu plus loin. C'était Ben. Qui semblait sortir du même recoin que Caïn. Bellamy ramena son attention vers son cadet qui lança pour dissiper ses doutes et éviter tout quiproquo.

« - On a parlé.

\- De quoi ?

\- De toi. »

Répondit Caïn.

« - Et du fait que tu veuilles pas qu'on traîne ensemble. »

Continua-t-il. Bellamy hocha la tête en glissant les mains dans ses poches et demanda, le visage pour le coup fermé.

« - Et il a dit quoi ?

\- Je lui ai pas demandé son avis. »

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire le brun qui hocha de nouveau la tête.

« - Ok. T'as mangé déjà ?

\- Non. Je venais justement vous rejoindre.

\- D'accord. Hal nous a proposé de nous joindre à eux au réfectoire.

\- Ok. »

Accepta Caïn. Cependant, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient entre groupe d'ados, il ne se sentait pas dans son élément. Il venait d'un monde trop différent pour s'assimiler à leurs conversations, parfois trop frivoles. Mais il ne dit rien et suivi Bellamy. Arrivé là-bas, Octavia et Lincoln avaient déjà prit place à une table avec Hal, Maggy et d'autres jeunes.

« - Et là, boom !

\- Le bâtiment entier s'écroule pan par pan. »

S'animèrent deux des jeunes qui avaient été sauvés de l'implantation. Rita, qui était avec eux, eut un sourire légèrement gêné. Bellamy avait quand même failli y rester là-bas. Maggy expliqua aux nouveaux venus.

« - Il raconte aux autres le rapt de la centrale d'implantation.

\- C'était hallucinant ! J'ai cru qu'on allait tous y rester. »

Lança à nouveau Foster, un des deux. Son ami lui donna un léger coup de coude alors que Bellamy et Caïn s'installaient.

« - Ok, changeons de sujet. Je m'appelle Riche, je viens de Boston. Et toi ? »

Demanda-t-il à Caïn. Octavia et Rita lui avaient dit venir de Georgie, alors il supposait que Bellamy aussi. Mais Caïn, lui, ne leur ressemblait pas. Alors il se dit qu'il ne venait du même endroit. Ayant un moment de flottement parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce garçon ne s'adresse à lui, Caïn fini pas répondre.

« - De Géorgie.

\- Comme les autres ? Mais ils t'ont adopté en route ou bien

\- Je ne suis pas un animal. »

Le coupa Caïn légèrement agacé par les mots qu'il avait choisit. Riche se mordit la lèvre devant son regard perçant et se rattrapa.

\- Non... Fin s'que j'voulais dire c'est que, on voit que t'es différent quoi... »

Cela ne suffit évidement pas à désarmer le regard de Caïn. Bien au contraire. Bellamy s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour les sortir de cette mauvaise passe quand Foster se tourna vers Riche légèrement moqueur.

« - J'crois que c'est à nouveau le moment de changer de sujet … »

Riche lui donna un léger coup de coude et Bellamy eut un sourire en tournant le regard vers Caïn. Il n'était visiblement pas très à l'aise, ce qui le rendait susceptible et bougon. Se pinçant les lèvres il tourna le regard vers son bout de pain, qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas manger, et le tritura distraitement. Partout où il irait, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Heureusement, comme toujours, il avait Lincoln pour le soutenir. Levant le regard de son assiette il croisa celui de son aîné, qui lui aussi semblait un peu agacé. Faisant tournoyer son couteau à pain, pointe sur la table, Lincoln lui adressa un léger sourire auquel il répondit. Hal héla son frère en le voyant passer.

« - Eh Ben, viens manger avec nous. »

Le blond tourna le regard dans leur direction. Denny était assise avec eux. Comme lui, elle avait été déharnaché par Anne et vivait maintenant avec ses racines. A part son frère et Maggy, c'était peut-être bien sa seule amie au camp. Alors il se dirigea vers eux. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de continuer à rester à l'écart de tout le monde. Esquissant un léger sourire de politesse, il se posa avec eux sous le regard brûlant de Bellamy. Caïn lança un bref regard vers le blond qui lui adressa un sourire. Et bien que Caïn se retienne d'y répondre, il se sentit tout de suite moins stressé. Bellamy ne dit rien, mais n'apprécia pas cet échange. Octavia se rendit compte du changement d'attitude de son frère et se racla la gorge.

« - Bell, tu me donnes ton beurre ? »

Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le brun détourna son attention de Ben.

« - Alors, comment va la jeunesse ? »

Lança Tom en arrivant vers leur table. Anne, qui l'accompagnait, eut un sourire. Ça leur faisait du bien, de profiter un peu du calme qui régnait en ce moment au camp. Ils n'oubliaient assurément pas qu'ils étaient en guerre et qu'ils avaient encore d'autres missions à accomplir. Mais voyaient pointer le bout du nez de la victoire, et du renouveau.

« - Ça va tranquille Monsieur Mason.

\- Encore merci de nous avoir affecté aux tours de garde. On a l'impression de se rendre utile. »

Fit Riche. Lui et Foster se remettaient plutôt bien de leur enlèvement par les rampants. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils étaient au camp, mais dans l'ensemble, les jeunes qui avaient comme eux été délivrés de la centrale avaient plutôt bien récupéré. Les implantés mis à part.

« - Nous sommes tous utiles à notre façon. »

Répondit Tom avec un grand sourire. Il caressa affectueusement les cheveux de Ben, qui était le plus proche, et tourna le regard vers Caïn. Il était soulagé qu'il n'ai enfin arrêté de jouer les troubles faits avec ses garçons.

« - Aller, prenez des forces. Nous avons besoin de bras solides. »

Fit-il en tapant sur l'épaule d'un des jeunes. Ils rigolèrent et Anne se pinça les lèvres avant de lancer.

« - Lincoln et Caïn, c'est ça ? »

Les deux nommés se tournèrent vers elle sans laisser paraître leur surprise. Aucun des deux ne parla. Anne hésita mais continua.

« - Il faudrait que vous passiez à l'infirmerie, rien ne presse, mais on a encore quelques tests à vous soumettre. »

Lincoln tourna le regard vers Caïn qui répondit doucement.

« - Quand ?

\- Disons, ce midi. 13H ça vous va ? »

Caïn hocha la tête et Anne alla rejoindre Tom.

« - C'est rien. »

Les rassura Ben.

« - On y a tous eu droit.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas peur des aiguilles. »

Rigola Denny avant d'enfourner une bouchée de pain dans sa bouche. Lincoln et Caïn s'échangèrent un regard alors que les autres rigolaient de la plaisanterie.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XI_

Caïn s'était rendu à l'infirmerie, comme convenu. Il avait déjà passé des tests à son arrivée, qui n'avaient pas révélés de trace d'un quelconque parasite alien chez lui, mais souligné une mutation plutôt intéressante de ses gènes humains. C'était pour ça, qu'Anne souhaitait pousser les analyses.

« - Bonjour. »

Commença une jeune femme brune en entrant dans la pièce accompagnée d'un garde armé. On ne lui faisait visiblement toujours pas confiance.

« - Je m'appelle Lourdes. J'aide le docteur Glass dans ses consultations. »

Caïn hocha la tête, il se souvenait l'avoir vu en compagnie du médecin lorsque celle-ci l'avait soigné. Mais ça n'expliquait pas le but de sa présence ici.

« - J'imagine que tu te demande pourquoi on t'a demandé de revenir. »

Caïn continua à la fixer mais elle comprit qu'il attendait la suite. Son air très peu commode ne l'aidait cependant pas à lui expliquer correctement la situation.

« - Ok, avec Anne... Enfin, le docteur Glass, et le docteur Kadar, on s'est rendu compte que tu avais un ADN un peu, particulier. J'veux dire, rien à voir avec celui des aliens, mais juste un peu plus évolué que le notre. Tes anticorps réagissent puissamment aux attaques, quelles quelles soient. Pour faire bref, en pratique, tu es capable par exemple de résister à une température infiniment plus faible ou beaucoup plus forte que quelqu'un de normalement constitué. »

Caïn pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, visiblement agacé. Lourdes se rendit compte de sa bourde et posa la main sur sa bouche avant de reprendre.

« - Non ! J'voulais pas dire que t'es pas normal. Juste que... et bien...

\- Je suis plus résistant que vous. »

Termina Caïn. Lourdes se mordit la lèvre, plus que gênée, et hocha la tête.

« - Ça n'a rien d'une nouvelle. Nos corps ont dû subir des mutations biologiques en assimilant les radiations. _(N'oubliez pas dans **The 100** , une bombe nucléaire éclate et le monde est baigné par les radiations pendant près d'un siècle. Les natifs terriens sont les descendants de ceux qui ont résisté aux radiations et repeuplé la terre par petits Peuples. Les rescapés de l'Arche sont les descendants de ceux qui se sont exilés dans l'espace pour survivre à l'attaque.)_

\- Oui. Ce qui m'amène aux tests qu'on souhaite réaliser. En théorie, si on se sert de ton sang pour transfuser quelqu'un al-

\- Non. »

Répondit sèchement Caïn en attrapant fermement la brune par le poignet alors qu'elle dirigeait une seringue vers lui pour un prélèvement. Lourdes sursauta et leva le regard vers lui. Il lui serrait tellement fort le poignet qu'elle ne senti plus sa main.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XI_

* * *

 _Dites moi, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

 _Du fait que Ben ne s'excuse auprès de Caïn pour son comportement._

 _A votre avis, pourquoi Caïn a une réaction aussi brusque ?_

 _S'en prendra-t-il a Lourdes ?_

 _Comment réagira Tom Mason quand il l'apprendra ?_


	12. Chapitre XII

**~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XII_

 _«- Si on se sert de ton sang pour transfuser quelqu'un al-_

 _\- Non. »_

 _Répondit sèchement Caïn en attrapant fermement la brune par le poignet alors qu'elle dirigeait une seringue vers lui pour un prélèvement. Lourdes sursauta et leva le regard vers lui._

Les yeux ancrés dans les siens, Caïn eut un moment de flottement avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui faisait mal. Le garde, sorti de sa torpeur par son ton brusque, avait braqué son arme sur lui. Mais Caïn ne pu s'empêcher de raffermir sa prise sur le poignet de Lourdes. Sa proposition lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

 _Flash back, salle de drain, Mont Weather._

 _Caïn se réveilla, recroquevillé dans une cage qui mesurait à peine un mètre sur un à tout casser. S'accrochant aux grilles de la cage, il les secoua pour tester leur résistance. La porte était solidement fermée par un cadenas. Les autres natifs dans les cages d'à côté étaient soient dans les vapes, soit entrain de secouer vainement leurs grilles pour tenter de s'échapper. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient une centaine. Il reconnu certains de ses anciens camarades d'arme._

 _«_ _ **\- Yu, treat !**_ _»_

 _[Toi, traître !]_

 _Gronda d'ailleurs une jeune fille en donnant un coup de pied contre sa grille. Caïn se tourna vers elle, surprit, et encore un peu hagard. Même enfermés, ils n'arrivaient visiblement pas à lui pardonner d'avoir choisi les venus du ciel plutôt que son propre clan._

 _«_ _ **\- Iss yu don die hem dez enferno, wir kill yu wit our hon hands !»**_

 _[Si tu ne meurs pas dans cet enfer nous te tuerons de nos propres mains]_

 _Lança-t-elle dans leur langue natale en s'accrochant aux grilles tout en le tenant d'un regard perçant. Le trigedaleng, était un patois dérivé de l'anglais que les natifs utilisaient entre eux pour ne pas être comprit des étrangers. Et les natifs n'était pas du genre à lancer des menaces en l'air. Caïn avait réussit à s'échapper de son village avant d'être exécuté pour trahison. Il savait qu'il était encore en danger de mort en présence des autres natifs, mais aussi qu'aucun d'eux ne réussirait à sortir d'ici vivant si ils ne s'alliaient pas de nouveau._

 _«_ _ **\- Wir broders.**_ _»_

 _[ Nous sommes frères.]_

 _Répondit Caïn en se rapprochant doucement de la grille pour essayer de la calmer. Et peut-être lui faire changer d'avis._

 _«_ _ **\- Yur a treat !**_ _»_

 _[Tu es un traitre !]_

 _Répéta la fille avant de lui cracher à la figure. Ça ne pouvait être plus clair. Les natifs étaient connus pour être bornés. Il s'essuya lentement le visage, impuissant face au rejet des siens, mais détourna son attention d'elle lorsque deux personnes en blouses blanche s'approchèrent d'eux. Caïn eut un mauvais pressentiment. Alors il se recula au fond de sa cage, autant que possible. Mais ça ne servi à rien, l'un des docteur se pencha vers sa cage et esquissa un léger sourire._

 _« - Celui la a l'air plein de vigueur. »_

 _Lança-t-il en fourrant la clé dans le cadenas. Caïn donna un coup de pied dans la porte au moment où il l'ouvrit et se hissa habilement hors de la cage. L'attrapant par les cheveux il lui encastra le visage contre la barre de la dite cage. Mais il n'avait pas vu la femme derrière lui. Elle lui colla une matraque électrique contre les côtes. Le natif s'effondra sous le choc et la femme en blouse enfonça une aiguille dans son cou pour le sédater. Puis elle se dirigea vers son collègue._

 _« - Ça va ?_

 _\- Ouais... Prend aussi celle là. »_

 _Fit-il en désignant la fille dans la cage d'à côté._

 _« - Choque la avant de la sortir. J'en ai ras le cul de ces putains de natifs... »_

 _La femme rigola et choqua la fille, qui se débattit mais ne pu empêcher la matraque de se poser contre sa peau. L'homme se releva et attrapa Caïn par les pieds. Le tirant vers l'avant de la pièce, il l'attacha par les chevilles. La femme traîna aussi la fille et l'attacha à son tour avant de revenir vers Caïn pour lui coller des aiguilles dans les bras et le cou. Les habitants de Mount Weather étaient un groupe très organisé de survivants de la guerre. Ils s'étaient terrés dans un abri sous les montagnes pour échapper aux radiations. N'y résistant pas, ils avaient développé un système très élaboré consistant à se servir du sang des natifs, en transfusions, pour guérir les personnes ayant gravement été exposés aux radiations lors de missions. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils les fessaient captifs. Pour avoir une réserve de sang frais et prêt à l'emploi sous la main à tout moment. Et aussi parce qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de renforcer leurs défenses immunitaires pour enfin, un jour, pouvoir de nouveau remonter à la surface et vivre sur Terre plutôt qu'en dessous. Appuyant sur un bouton, le câble relié à leurs chevilles se raccourci, les faisant remonter. Les suspendant, par les pieds, tête vers le bas pendant que les appareils pompaient leur sang._

La lâchant, il descendit du tabouret en secouant légèrement la tête. Mount Weather avait été un véritable enfer. Il avait eut beaucoup de chance d'en sortir vivant et s'était promit de ne plus jamais revivre le même cauchemar. Plus jamais...

« - Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal. Mais je ne peux rien pour vous, quelque soit votre problème ou les tests que tu voulais faire, oublie les. »

C'était catégorique. Le garde le suivit du canon et Lourdes se pinça les lèvres en regardant Caïn sortir de la pièce, impuissante. Il voulait aller chercher Lincoln mais c'est sur Bellamy qu'il tomba en tournant précipitement dans un couloir.

« - Je veux partir d'ici. »

Lança-t-il de but en blanc. Bellamy fronça des sourcils.

« - Quoi ?

\- Faut retrouver Lincoln. On doit s'en aller, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Qu-Attends, Caïn... »

Fit-il en le prenant par les épaules alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route.

« - Je comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui a ?

\- Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- L'enfermement ! »

Répondit-il comme si cela allait de soit.

« - Les laisse pas me remettre dans une cage Bell... »

Bellamy ne comprit pas ce qui avait déclenché sa panique mais savait qu'il faisait référence à Mount Weather. Caïn ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau en captivité, tel un animal servant de cobaye pour des expériences. L'aîné l'attira dans ses bras pour le calmer.

« - Ok, ok... Expliques-moi, d'abord. »

Caïn se redressa en agrippant ses poignets et ouvrit la bouche, mais Lincoln le devança.

« - Ils veulent travailler sur notre sang. Isoler nos gènes les plus résistants pour en faire, une sorte de remède ou je ne sais quoi.

\- C'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

Demanda Caïn en se tournant vers lui. Lincoln hocha la tête.

« - J'ai vu un dénommé professeur Kadar. On doit s'en aller d'ici. »

Continua-t-il avec ferveur. Bellamy venait de comprendre. Leur sang. C'était ce pourquoi les hommes de Mount Weather les avait fait captifs. Caïn et Lincoln craignaient de subir à nouveau le même sort. Mais Bellamy avait des doutes.

« - Calmez vous, ok. J'veux dire, je comprend pourquoi vous flippez, mais vous pensez réellement qu'ils seraient venus vous demander gentiment si ils avaient envie de faire de vous des cobayes pour des expériences chelous ? »

Caïn secoua la tête en s'apprêtant à répondre quand Tom surgit derrière lui. Suivit de Hal, armé, d'Anne, Lourdes et le professeur Kadar. Tous les trois revêtus de leurs blouse blanche. Caïn revit la femme et l'homme de la salle de drain et se senti instantanément en danger. Lincoln eut la même réaction et sorti de sa ceinture un couteau de la taille de son avant bras alors que Caïn dégainait sa machette. Lui avait fait parti d'un programme encore plus malsain que celui de Caïn : le projet Cerberus. Les Hommes de Mount Weather l'avaient drogué, changé en monstre. En ce que craignaient le plus les natifs, un faucheur. Conditionné à traquer les siens et à les capturer il avait fait du mal à beaucoup de ses semblables sous leur coupe, à Caïn en particulier. C'était lui qui l'avait jeté dans ces cages. Et si Caïn le lui avait pardonné, lui ne parvenait toujours pas à oublier l'Enfer.

« - Wow, doucement... »

Fit Tom en levant les mains en guise de non agression. Anne eut un mouvement de recule et Hal souleva son arme, les tenant en joue. Le retour de Bellamy semblait l'avoir calmé mais il n'oubliait pas que Caïn était tout de même imprévisible. Lincoln et Caïn le mesurèrent d'ailleurs. Il était le seul à être armé, la menace qu'il représentait ne serait pas difficile à écarter pensèrent-ils en parfaite symbiose. Tom, suivant leurs regards, tourna la tête vers son fils et baissa lentement le canon de son arme. Hal coopéra et posa son arme au sol avant de lever les mains.

« - Je pense qu'il y a un malentendu.

\- Que nous voulez vous ? »

Lança Lincoln, méfiant.

« - Aucun mal. »

Leur assura Tom. Ils avaient tout de même droit à une explication sur la situation.

« - Anne, et le professeur Kadar, se sont rendu compte en analysant vos résultats que vous aviez un seuil de tolérance plus élevé que le notre. A bien des égards. Ce sont des scientifiques, alors ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de penser à l'avancée biologique que ça représentait mais ils n'étaient pas au courant. Seuls Weaver et moi savons ce que vous avez enduré, dans les montagnes. »

Caïn et Lincoln n'osèrent pas le lâcher du regard mais furent surprit.

« - Je leur ai raconté, Mount Weather. »

Lança doucement Bellamy. Caïn se tourna légèrement vers lui et Tom continua.

« - Si ils m'avaient informé de leur idée avant, je les aurait prévenus, pour qu'ils aient une approche moins directe, et surtout que vous ne vous sentiez pas menacés.

\- Pour mieux nous prendre au piège ? »

Demanda Lincoln, pas moins méfiant.

« - Non. »

Corrigea le professeur Mason.

« - Seulement pour ne pas vous brusquer, et risquer de nous retrouver dans une situation comme celle-ci. »

Même si Bellamy n'était pas entré dans les détails, Tom se doutait que l'épisode Mount Weather avait laissé des marques indélébiles chez ces jeunes. Lincoln n'était cependant pas convaincu, pas du tout. Mais Caïn abandonna sa position défensive et rangea son arme. Posant la main sur le bras de son ami, il lui intima de faire pareil. Lincoln grogna, toujours pas rassuré, mais s'exécuta. Caïn ancra son regard dans celui du professeur Mason et prit le temps de le sonder. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il leur voulait de mal. Ni même Anne, ou Kadar, malgré son air un peu fou. Caïn avait cédé à la panique face aux intentions de Lourdes, mais faisait maintenant appel à son instinct. Mason et ses médecins ne semblaient pas être une menace. Du moins, pas pour l'instant...

« - Oubliez définitivement cette idée. »

Prévint-il.

« - Lincoln et moi ne passerons plus aucun de vos tests.

\- Comme vous voudrez, je vous le répète, vous brusquer n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. J'en suis désolé. Vous êtes des alliés, et on a besoin de vous pour arriver à bout des aliens. De vous tous. »

Assura Tom. Hal ne se doutait absolument pas de ce que signifiait Mount Weather. Cependant il avait comprit que les deux natifs avaient réagit par crainte d'une menace, et pas pour lancer une attaque. Ils avaient eut peur d'eux. Alors pour soutenir son père, et montrer leur sincérité, Hal s'avança lentement, sans geste brusque et tendit une main à Caïn.

« - Alliés ? »

Demanda-t-il doucement. Caïn tourna la tête vers Lincoln, cette décision ne lui appartenait pas seulement à lui. Mais l'aîné hocha la tête. Alors Caïn se tourna vers Hal et accepta sa poignée de main.

« - Alliés. »

Répondit-il finalement avant de tourner le regard vers le père. Tom hocha la tête, content d'avoir pu désamorcer la bombe avant qu'elle n'explose et que les siens ne soient blessés. Caïn attrapa Bellamy par le bras.

« - Excusez nous. »

Lança le brun. Lincoln se tourna vers Caïn et le suivi lorsqu'il l'y invita d'un mouvement de tête. Tom ne su pas trop quoi en penser, mais les laissa tout de même se retirer. Ils avaient visiblement besoin de se retrouver entre eux. Caïn, Bellamy et Lincoln repartirent donc librement vers les tentes aménagés pour accueillir les rescapés de l'Arche. Durant la journée, il n'y avait généralement pas grand monde. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils étaient arrivés à Charleston, à peine une semaine, mais quasiment tout le monde s'était remit du choc de l'enlèvement et du centre d'implantation. Alors ils vaquaient à leurs occupations, se mélangeaient aux autres du camp, apprenaient à les connaître. Socialiser ne leur posait aucun problème, c'était dans la nature humaine. Être avec des personnes semblables rassurait, réconfortait... Mais avec ce qui venait de ce passer...

« - Je ne souhaite pas rester ici. »

Lança abruptement Lincoln. Bellamy se tourna vers lui surprit.

« - Quoi ? Enfin, tu l'as entendu. Ils ont pas l'intention de s'en prendre à vous.

\- Reste que Caïn et moi ne sommes pas à notre place ici. »

Bellamy fronça légèrement des sourcils devant le regard infléchissable de Lincoln, qui campait visiblement sur ses positions. Il fini par se tourner vers Caïn pour avoir son soutien. Mais son cadet se pinça les lèvres en secouant légèrement la tête.

« - Je ne veux pas rester non plus. Être là, à attendre, alors qu'on pourrait être sur le champ de bataille... c'est juste ridicule.

\- Ok. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui vient de se passer alors ? »

Insista Bellamy en les tenant tour à tour du regard. Aucun des deux ne répondit. Car ça avait définitivement tout à voir. Avec ça, et le fait qu'ils ne trouvaient pas leur place dans cette communauté.

« - Franchement les gars...

\- Si tu souhaite rester, Lincoln et moi partirons seuls à la recherche des autres. Tu sais, Raven, Jasper, Monty... Tout ceux pour qui tu t'es battu, et qu'on a laissé tombé.

\- On les a pas laissé tombé ! »

Se défendit Bellamy. Caïn croisa les bras contre son torse de demanda en ancrant un regard perçant dans le sien.

« - Ok. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ici ? Leurs médecins se penchent plus sur leurs 'avancés biologiques' que sur le sort des tiens. Tu penses que Mason risquera encore ses hommes pour aller sauver les notre ? »

Puis secouant légèrement la tête, il répondit doucement à la place du grand brun.

« - Moi je ne crois pas. »

Bellamy se pinça les lèvres et tourna le regard vers Lincoln qui croisa lui aussi les bras contre son torse. Leur décision était déjà prise. Allez faire changer d'avis à un natif... De plus, il y avait fort à parier qu'Octavia ne laisserait pas Lincoln partir sans elle. Pas après avoir manqué de le perdre.

« - Ok. On en parlera ce soir aux autres. Mais ce sera sur la base du volontariat. Certains d'entre eux ont trouvé du réconfort et une place ici. Ils ne souhaiteront sans doute pas remettre leur vie en danger. »

Caïn garda son regard ancré dans celui de Bellamy pendant qu'il parlait. Il savait que très peu de ceux qu'ils avaient sauvé de la centrale accepteraient de venir avec eux. Seulement les plus forts. C'était ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il ne servait à rien de convaincre des personnes faibles de corps ou d'esprit à les accompagner sur le champ de bataille. Alors il n'ajouta rien et se rangea à l'avis du brun.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XII_

Le lendemain, Tom accepta de recevoir dans son bureau les portes paroles des rescapés. Bellamy et Caïn.

« - Tu as demandé à t'entretenir avec moi ? »

Demanda Tom en invitant Bellamy et son acolyte à s'asseoir. Il était en présence de Weaver. Le brun se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête en acceptant son siège tandis que Caïn resta debout un peu en retrait, les bras croisés contre son torse. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Tom tourna le regard vers le nouveau venu qui n'était autre que son fils.

« - Désolé. »

Lança Ben.

« - J'voulais pas vous interrompre. »

Continua-t-il en essayant de se faire tout petit. Lançant un regard vers Ben, Bellamy eut un léger soupire mais ne s'agaça pas réellement de sa présence. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Tom et lança sans cérémonie.

« - Nous ne pouvons plus rester. »

Tom sembla surprit. Mais pas autant que Ben qui tourna les yeux vers Caïn, bouche bée. Il fut choqué qu'il ne réagisse pas plus que ça à cette annonce. Tom demanda confus.

« - Est-ce que c'est, à cause du malentendu que-

\- Pas vraiment. Ça n'a fait que nous remettre face à nos objectifs. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Vraiment, nous vous en somme infiniment reconnaissant, mais nous devons aller chercher le reste de notre peuple. »

Ben échangea un regard avec Weaver puis son père qui digérait encore l'information. Puis Tom hocha la tête en répondant.

« - Si vous nous êtes vraiment reconnaissant, joignez-vous à nous. »

Bellamy se pinça les lèvres avant de soupirer.

« - Mr Mason...

\- Non, je veux dire, d'accord. Vous devez sauver les vôtres. Nous avons aussi nos propres batailles à mener, mais ensuite, nous rentrons toujours au bercail. Alors, vous aussi, revenez vers nous. Par pitié. Nous aurons besoin de vous pour mettre fin à cette invasion. »

Bellamy se tourna vers Caïn. Il savait que l'idée de se sédentariser à Charleston ne l'emballait pas trop. Mais peut-être qu'après avoir ramené les autres, il pourrait le convaincre qu'ils avaient besoin d'un foyer saint et stable. De quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, pour enfin faire tomber cette charge de leurs épaules... Tom pouvait être cette personne. Il avait beaucoup discuté avec Hal et d'autres jeunes, il savait que le professeur Mason faisait tout pour le bien de la Seconde Mass. Toujours... Caïn lui lança un regard mais ne s'opposa pas à cette idée. Alors Bellamy se tourna de nouveau vers Tom et Weaver.

« - On reviendra. »

Ça sembla soulager Tom. Mais pour autant, l'idée de laisser un groupe de jeunes s'en aller, livré à eux même ne lui plaisait pas. Il se doutait qu'ils ne voudraient pas de chaperons, alors il lança judicieusement.

« - Vous serez sans doute peu nombreux à vouloir reprendre la route. Peut-être que certains d'entre nous accepteront de vous prêter main forte pour cette mission. »

Ben sauta sur cette occasion.

« - Je viens avec vous. »

Tom frisa la crise cardiaque. Tandis Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, ce coup-ci blasé.

 **~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XII_

* * *

 _Alors les amis ?_

 _Bon, oui j'avais dit que ne pas avoir suivi The 100 and the Mountain mens n'empechait pas de comprendre l'histoire. Mais si en plus vous ne connaissez pas l'univers de The 100 et le calver qu'a été pour eux Mount Weather, j'avoue que ça doit etre un peu compliqué de tout comprendre. Désolée^^_

 _Pour le reste qu'en pensez vous ?_

 _Tom a-t-il définitivement fini de craindre pour les siens a cause de Cain ?_

 _Laissera-t-il d'ailleurs Ben se joindre a eux dans leur mission ?_

 _Qu'est ce qui les attend d'ailleurs dans cette nouvelle mission et qui osa se joindre aux rescapés de l'Arche ?_

 _En attendant les réponses a ces questions je souhaite a tout le monde une bonne semaine. Essayons de garder le moral tout en faisant face aux évènements actuels._

 _Paix et Courage l3_


	13. Chapitre XIII

**~°o°O°o°~**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XIII_

« - Je viens avec vous. »

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, ce coup-ci blasé. Caïn se tourna vers Ben, qui se pinça les lèvres et haussa légèrement des épaules. Tom essaya de dissuader son fils par quelques mots bien choisis, alors que leur proposer d'être accompagné par quelques membres de la Seconde Mass était à la base son idée, mais Ben était têtu. Et il avait des arguments encore meilleurs pour les accompagner.

« - Ils ont tous échoué sur la même rive. Même si ils ont été répartis sur plusieurs sites, ça ne devrait pas être trop éloigné. Caïn ne sait pas encore tout des aliens alors je pourrais aider. Je pourrais les sentir arriver. »

Insista-t-il. C'était plus pour convaincre Bellamy de son utilité que son père de le laisser partir. Il était intelligent, Bellamy aussi. Et jamais il ne laisserait passer une telle opportunité stratégique.

« - T'en dit quoi ? »

Demandale brun à Caïn en se levant pour être face à lui et Ben. Caïn tourna le regard vers lui, ne pouvant d'ailleurs cacher sa surprise. Non pas que Bellamy ne fasse jamais appel à son bon sens et son expérience pour l'aider dans ses prises de décisions. Mais il s'agissait de Ben... Caïn tourna brièvement le regard vers le blond avant de revenir à Bellamy. Il répondit confus.

« - Il a... il est capable de communiquer avec eux... ça peut être utile si on arrive à en attraper un vivant. »

Cette idée effara d'avance Tom. C'était du Caïn tout craché. Mais il du s'avouer que dans la même situation, et si il ne s'agissait pas de son fils, il aurait planifié un plan similaire. Bellamy le fixa un moment. Trouvant lui aussi que c'était un bon début de plan. Il fini par répondre en se tournant vers Tom et Weaver.

« - Ok. Les autres pèsent encore le pour et le contre. La rumeur s'est peut-être déjà répandue dans vos rangs d'ailleurs.

\- Je ferais une annonce pour calmer les ouïs-dire et donner la bonne information. Tout ceux qui souhaiteront partir avec vous seront libre de le faire. »

Fit calmement Tom. Mais Ben pouvait lire son inquiétude sur son visage. Esquissant un léger sourire, il lança doucement.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviendrais, en un seul morceaux de préférence. »

Plaisanta-t-il. Son père tourna le regard vers Caïn. Il n'eut rien besoin de dire, le natif lu aussi l'inquiétude dans son regard.

« - Je vous le promet. »

Lança-t-il alors. Bellamy se tourna vers lui puis lança un regard à Ben qui glissa les mains dans ses poches arrière en lui adressant un petit sourire victorieux. Caïn se portait garant de sa sécurité alors Bellamy pouvait toujours se gratter pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui pensa-t-il. Tom hocha la tête et ne s'autorisa qu'à cet instant à avancer pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

« - Promets moi d'être prudent. »

Ben détourna son attention de Bellamy et répondit à l'étreinte de son père.

« - Yes sir !»

Rigola-t-il doucement.

 _ **~°o°O°o°~**_

When Falling Skies Meets The 100

Chapitre XIII

« - Tu vas partir avec eux ?! »

S'exclama Hal alors que son frère empaquetait ses affaires.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt_

 _Hal était parti au réfectoire en apprenant que son père allait faire une annonce. Comme les autres, il avait entendu parler de la volonté de certains rescapés de l'Arche de partir chercher ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé au centre d'implantation. Mais il n'imaginait pas ce qu'allait annoncer son père._

 _« - Bien. »_

 _Commença celui-ci devant son oratoire._

 _« - Merci d'avoir répondu présent. Comme vous avez sûrement dû l'entendre, certains de nos nouveaux venus souhaitent continuer leur mission. A savoir, récupérer les leurs. Pour cela, ils risquent d'avoir besoin d'aide. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous même, devons monter au front face aux aliens. Nous avons encore d'autres sites à frapper et je ne peux pas organiser leur mission conjointement à la notre. Bellamy se chargera donc du groupe qui quittera le camp. »_

 _Fit-il en tendant un bras vers le brun qui vint le rejoindre._

 _« - Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous réclament encore des nouvelles sur leurs proches disparus. C'est pourquoi, sur la base du volontariat, vous pouvez si vous le souhaitez vous joindre à eux. Mon fils Ben, sera à leur côté. »_

 _Hal fronça des sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, surprit, cherchant son frère du regard. Il était là-bas, aux côtés de Caïn et ses amis. Hal n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère puisse les laisser pour partir au casse-pipe avec de parfaits étrangers._

« - Mais t'es complètement malade ! Ils vont certainement se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup. »

Lança Hal. Ben se redressa et se tourna vers lui en répondant doucement.

« - Comme on l'a fait des dizaines de fois nous aussi pour protéger les nôtres.

\- Oui mais... tu les connaît même pas ! »

Hallucina l'aîné. Ben se mordit la lèvre en détournant légèrement le regard. Hal comprit. Il s'agissait encore de Caïn...

« - Ok. Je vais venir avec toi. »

Proposa-t-il alors. Car il savait bien que son frère continuerait à se mettre en danger pour protéger cet étranger.

« - Quoi ? »

S'étonna Ben.

« - Faut bien que quelqu'un t'empêche de faire des conneries.

\- J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. En plus papa aura besoin d'un de nous deux à ses côtés... Et Matt à besoin de son grand frère. »

Lança-t-il doucement en posant le poing contre son épaule. Hal se pinça les lèvres. Déchiré entre l'envie de protéger son cadet et d'épauler son père et la famille que représentait dorénavant la Seconde Mass. Puis, faisant son choix, il attrapa son frère par la nuque et le tira vers lui. Posant son front contre le sien, il lança doucement.

« - Matt a besoin de ses deux frères... Alors fais gaffe à toi. »

Ben accrocha son poignet en hochant la tête. Matt, Hal et la Seconde Mass avaient Weaver et son père pour veiller sur eux. Caïn allait avoir besoin de lui pour jouer ce rôle.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XII_ I

Le matin arrivé, un à un, les résidents ayant décidé de se joindre aux rescapés se rendirent à l'entrée de la ville. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment nombreux. Il y avait un couple de parents, Spencer et Josh, qui désespéraient de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de leur fille adoptive. Seuls quelques jeunes qu'ils avaient sorti du centre d'implantation avaient accepté de venir avec eux. Dont Riche et Foster, qui avaient retrouvé leur sœur, Daisy, à Charleston. Avec Omar, probablement le seul autre rescapé de l'Arche qui s'était joint à eux, ils étaient une dizaine.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XIII_

Le groupe traversa une route accidentée par diverses chutes d'arbres. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils marchaient. Le fourgon que leur avait donné Tom pour accomplir leur mission était tombé en rade dès la première nuit qui suivi leur départ. Mais loin de prendre ça pour un signe du destin, ils avaient continué à avancer.

Ben fronça des sourcils et s'arrêta en entendant un léger bruit mécanique au loin. Avec Josh et Spencer, ils fermaient la marche. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et Spencer demanda.

« - Qu'est-ce-qui a? »

Tendant l'oreille, Ben se concentra.

« - Des méchas... »

Finit-il par murmurer. Spencer et Josh échangèrent un regard perplexe et Ben, réagissant enfin, se précipita vers Lincoln, qui était en tête de marche avec Octavia, son frère et Caïn.

« - Pas de ce coté ! »

Les prévint-il en arrivant a leur hauteur. Les autres le fixèrent avec presque le même air dubitatif que Josh et Spencer auparavant, mais Caïn comprit qu'un danger les guettait et demanda.

« - Qu'il y a-t-il là-bas ?

\- Des méchas. »

Répéta Ben.

« - Et ils se déplacent jamais sans rampants. »

Les informa-t-il.

« - Tu veux dire que les aliens sont de l'autre coté de ce bois ? »

Demanda Octavia. Ben hocha la tête. Omar lança en arrivant.

« - Ok. On se les fait alors ?

\- Ouais ! Ça me démange ! »

Renchérit Foster.

« - C'est une mauvaise idée. »

Lança abruptement Caïn, les coupant dans leur élan d'exaltation. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui, de même que les autres.

« - Et pourquoi donc ? C'était ton idée non, de prendre un de ces sales bâtards et de le cuisiner. »

Rétorqua Omar. Ses amis acquiescèrent. Caïn expliqua simplement.

« - Les rampants se déplacent généralement en horde. Ou du moins par groupe. On marche depuis deux jours, sans prendre de pause. Je ne suis pas très sur que vous soyez en état d'attaquer un mécha.

\- Dit plutôt que t'as les chocottes, maintenant que tes potes barbares sont plus avec toi.

\- Caïn a raison. On est pas prêt. Ça sert à rien de tenter le diable. »

Défendit Octavia avant que l'intéressé n'ai le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Caïn se pinça d'ailleurs les lèvres et se tourna vers Bellamy. Octavia l'imita. Tous, attendaient qu'il ne prenne une décision.

« - Est-ce qu'on peut les contourner sans se faire remarquer ? »

Demanda-t-il a Ben. Omar soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, blasé, mais n'ajouta rien. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient écrasés sur Terre avec leur navette, il avait toujours suivi Bellamy. Il savait que le brun pesait le pour et le contre, et ne prenait ses décisions que pour le bien et la sécurité des autres. Il les avait toujours sorti du pétrin jusqu'à présent. Alors il lui faisait confiance. Ben eut un temps de réflexion et hocha la tête.

« - Par ici. »

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XIII_

Contournant les aliens avec soin, le groupe s'était enfoncé dans une végétation plutôt dense. Puis ils tombèrent sur un endroit un peu plus dégagé, ça ressemblait un peu a une source. L'eau chutant des roches se répandait dans une crevasse un peu large. C'était visiblement une formation assez récente. Mais l'eau était claire.

« - Oh, seigneur. On peut se poser ici ? Par pitié. »

Insista Daisy en se lâchant sur un rocher bordant la 'cascade'. Caïn se retint de soupirer et croisa les bras contre son torse. Rita s'affala non loin de Daisy. Vite suivi de Riche et Foster. C'était ce qui arrivait quand on s'entourait de gens faibles pensa le natif. Il tourna le regard vers Bellamy qui, devant la fatigue apparente des autres, céda.

« - Ok.

\- Enfin ! »

Soupira la blonde soulagée en enlevant ses chaussures. Caïn leva légèrement les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers Bellamy.

« - On doit trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Pas se prélasser au bord de l'eau.

\- Ils ont besoin d'une pause Caïn.

\- Ils ont besoin d'un endroit sûr. »

Le contredit le natif. Bellamy le fixa sans répondre. Utiliser la pédale douce n'était pas vraiment dans les mœurs de Caïn. Bellamy le savait. Alors, oui, ils avaient besoin d'un endroit sûr. Mais en attendant il était important de ménager ses troupes. Caïn le fixa quelques secondes mais fini par comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Alors il se détourna de lui. Bellamy le rattrapa par le poignet.

« - Juste dix minutes... »

Mais Caïn se dégagea de sa prise et se dirigea vers Octavia et Lincoln. Entre temps, la chaleur aidant, la deuxième fratrie du groupe avait finie à l'eau, accompagnée d'Omar. Ils jouaient et rigolaient comme si le monde n'était pas dans un conflit inextricable. Caïn se tourna vers Bellamy. Leur moment de détente allait sûrement attirer les aliens droit vers eux. Le brun ouvrit la bouche mais Rita l'attrapa par le bras.

« - Viens voir. »

Profitant du fait que Bellamy ne soit appelé autre part, Ben se rapprocha de Caïn pour avoir une discussion rapide avec lui.

« - Eh. »

Fit-il. Caïn se tourna vers lui sous le regard discret mais attentif de Lincoln.

« - Hal m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Anne et Lourdes, à l'infirmerie. »

Il attendit que Caïn ne parle mais celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Alors il continua.

« - Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous avez décidé de partir ? »

Là, Caïn leva le regard vers lui.

« - Non. »

Répondit-il.

« - Nous avons encore des hommes à terre et nous devons les aider à se relever. C'est pour ça que nous sommes partis. »

Fit-il simplement. Ben hocha la tête.

« - Ok. Je comprends. Je voulais juste m'assurer que... Tu sais, que vous aviez toujours confiance en nous.

\- Nous ? »

Demanda Caïn en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« - La Seconde Mass. »

Précisa le blond en le fixant pour avoir confirmation. Mais Caïn n'avait jamais eut confiance en la Seconde Mass, il avait juste fait confiance à Ben.

« - Caïn. »

Appela doucement Bellamy, lançant un regard plutôt neutre de leur côté il intima au natif de venir le rejoindre d'un mouvement de tête. Ben se pinça les lèvres et se recula légèrement. Il arriva vers Bellamy qui ne fit aucune remarque au sujet de ce que Ben pouvait bien être entrain de lui dire juste avant. Il ne voulait plus se bagarrer bêtement avec le blond car ils étaient en mission et avaient un objectif : trouver un lieu sûr où poser le campement avant la tombée de la nuit.

« - Josh et Spencer ont trouvé quelque chose, à l'est. »

Fit Rita. Ne parlant pas très fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention des potentiels rampants. Ben avait le regard braqué vers Caïn et Bellamy, tellement qu'il ne vit pas Octavia se poser devant lui.

« - Ça va ? »

Demanda-t-elle pour attirer son attention. Ben sursauta légèrement en remarquant sa présence et lui adressa un léger sourire.

« - Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Demanda-t-il distraitement. Octavia se pinça les lèvres en glissant les mains dans ses poches arrières et fini par lancer.

« - Eh ben ça s'voit que t'as pas l'habitude de partir en mission seul. Ta famille ne te manque pas ?

\- Si... Bien sûr. Mais je suis pas le seul dans ce cas.

\- A vrai dire oui. Daisy est venue pour suivre ses frères et Omar. Spencer et Josh sont certainement venus pour veiller sur nous... Mais toi, j'suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi est-ce que t'es venu avec nous.

Lança-t-elle amicalement, avec un léger sourire. Ben répondit doucement.

« - J'ai choisi de venir avec vous parce que je peux vous aider à retrouver les vôtres. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un fasse pareil pour moi ou mes frères, même si je sais que les Mason s'en sortent toujours. »

Plaisanta Ben avec un léger sourire. Octavia rigola doucement et continua l'air de rien.

« - T'es sûr que tu fais pas ça pour être avec Caïn ? »

Ben fronça des sourcils. Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et lui adressa un petit sourire, attendant visiblement une réponse.

« - T'es la p'tite sœur de Bellamy, c'est ça ? »

Octavia hocha légèrement la tête en haussant des sourcils. Ben soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et répondit.

« - Écoutes, j'vais pas te dire que ça n'a aucun rapport avec lui. Mais j'veux vous aider, aider tous les autres. J'ai vu ce que font subir les rampants aux enfants... J'en ai moi même été victime. Ce sont des innocents. Personne ne mérite de vivre ça... »

Confia Ben. Et il sonna tellement sincère, que la brune hocha la tête. Bellamy fit signe aux autres de sortir de l'eau, les laissant sous la surveillance d'Octavia et Lincoln, et parti avec Caïn voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ben s'excusa auprès de la brune et les suivit. Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une falaise et rejoignirent Spencer et Josh qui, couchés à plat ventre sur le sol, observaient un bâtiment au loin. Omar arriva à leur suite en enfilant son t-shirt sur sa peau mouillée.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Demanda Bellamy en se joignant à eux. Josh lui passa les jumelles en lançant.

« - Je ne sais pas. On dirait une maison abandonnée.

\- Plutôt balaise, la maison. »

Souligna Omar. Bellamy passa les jumelles à Caïn. Les pupilles de Ben se dilatèrent et il utilisa sa vision de loin. Il reconnaissait la bâtisse pour l'avoir vu dans un des livres de son père.

« - C'est un ancien asile. »

Lança-t-il doucement. Surprenant les autres.

« - Il était déjà en ruines bien avant l'invasion alien.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

Demanda Omar en arrachant les jumelles des mains de Caïn, qui n'eut étrangement aucune réaction sur le moment.

« - Mon père est professeur d'histoire. »

Répondit simplement Ben. Omar roula des yeux, se demandant ce que venait ficher le p'tit intello premier de la classe dans les rangs des soldats. Caïn lui reprit brusquement les jumelles des mains alors qu'il allait les poser contre ses yeux et les tendit à Bellamy en demandant, sans faire grand cas d'Omar.

« - On va jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Bellamy hocha la tête sans rien ajouter sur la visible animosité naissant entre eux et ils allèrent retrouver le groupe qui attendait sagement.

« - On a trouvé un bâtiment abandonné. On va aller vérifier, ce sera peut-être notre abri pour la nuit avec un peu de chance. »

Lança Bellamy avec un léger sourire. Ses hommes se réjouirent de la nouvelle et Caïn tourna le regard vers lui avec un infime sourire. Bellamy avait ça en lui. Motiver les siens, les guider. C'était ce qui faisait de lui un bon leader. Ben observa Caïn, la façon qu'il avait de regarder Bellamy. Même si il se tenait en retrait, les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme. Et il voyait dans ceux du natif à quel point il tenait à Bellamy. Il espérait en secret qu'un jour, Caïn le regarde aussi de la même façon.

« - On va tous descendre pour trouver un meilleur point d'observation. Puis Foster, Riche, Omar, Ben, Caïn et moi iront voir ce qui se cache là-dedans. »

Lança-t-il ensuite. Lincoln et Octavia devaient rester avec les quatre autres pour les défendre en cas d'attaque. Il ne se séparait jamais de Caïn, et Ben était un atout, du fait qu'il puisse par on il ne savait quel moyen sentir les aliens arriver. C'était la raison pour laquelle il le prenait avec eux. Ça et parce que Caïn s'en voudrait sûrement si il arrivait quelque chose au blondinet.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XIII_

Le groupe chargé de la reconnaissance du bâtiment abandonné arriva sur place. La grande maison délabrée blanche et verte était entourée d'une haute clôture. Bellamy cassa la chaîne rouillée qui maintenait la porte du grillage fermée avec la crosse de son fusil. Ils s'avancèrent vers la maison, la chair de poule s'emparant de leur peau au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Cette maison avait un air sinistre et dégageait une aura sombre. Seul Caïn ne fut pas sensible à ce ressenti. Son peuple avait l'art de la terreur, et aucun mythe ni aucune légende entourant hypothétiquement cette bâtisse n'était de taille à l'effrayer. Ils avancèrent dans le champ en friche qui s'étendait devant l'entrée et montèrent les escaliers du petit porche. Bellamy se plaça devant la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir, et tourna le regard vers Omar qui s'était placé à côté de celle-ci. Le brun hocha la tête, et Bellamy ouvrit la porte avant de lever son arme. Il s'avança légèrement dans le couloir et ouvrit la première porte qui se trouvait tout de suite sur sa droite.

« - R.A.S. »

Lança-t-il doucement en contrôlant à l'intérieur. Les autres s'avancèrent dans le couloir et Ben se retourna, jetant un coup d'oeil dehors pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivait. Après avoir correctement inspecté la première pièce, les garçons avancèrent dans le couloir, prenant le temps de détailler les quelques tableaux encore présents sur les mur. Ils arrivèrent devant une table couverte d'une nappe blanche décrépie où trônait misérablement un pot de fleurs mortes.

« - C'est super glauque... »

Lança Riche en tournant le regard vers son frère. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire mais n'ajouta rien. Omar se dirigea vers la porte à leur gauche, non loin de la table et des fleurs. Il la poussa et entra à l'intérieur, toujours vigilent pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Les multiples tables et chaises révélaient qu'il s'agissait sûrement de la salle à manger. Ils empruntèrent ensuite l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et se séparèrent pour examiner toutes les chambres. Il y en avait une quinzaines, et elles étaient toutes disposée de la même façon. Un lit trônant au milieu, près d'une table de nuit, et un bureau face au mur gauche. Ils redescendirent après avoir terminé leur inspection et Riche lâcha soulagé.

« - Ça a l'air vide. »

Sa phrase à peine terminée, un bruit d'objet s'écrasant au sol attira leur attention. Il restait encore des pièces qu'ils n'avaient pas contrôlé. Mais le bruit venait d'en bas. Les garçons s'échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent. Bellamy ouvrit la troisième porte du rez-de-chaussée et tomba sur une cuisine. Elle était vide. Ils allèrent alors vers les deux dernières portes, celles du fond. L'une, sous l'escalier, faisait visiblement office d'armoire, et l'autre donnait vraisemblablement sur une buanderie. Mais à l'intérieur, se trouvait une autre porte. Omar fonça vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit, un escalier descendait mais la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Personne n'osa parler de peur de révéler leur présence trop tôt. Suivant Omar, les garçons se retrouvèrent tous en bas, lampe torche à la main, cherchant l'origine du bruit. Et elle était là, acculée contre un angle du mur. C'était un loup.

« - Sale bestiole va... »

Soupira Omar en levant le bras pour pointer son arme vers lui. Caïn repoussa brusquement le canon du fusil.

« - Quoi ?! »

S'agaça le brun.

« - On a pas besoin de le tuer. »

Répondit-il simplement. Ils avaient beau être en guerre, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tuer un pauvre animal sans défense. Omar fronça des sourcils et cracha.

« - Redit-moi ça quand il t'aura bouffé l'bras ! »

Caïn tourna légèrement le regard vers lui avant reporter de nouveau son attention sur le loup. Acculé dans le coin, il tremblait beaucoup plus qu'il ne grognait. Il avait peur. C'était la raison pour laquelle il leur grondait hargneusement dessus.

« - Si vous lui laissez l'espace nécessaire, il s'en ira simplement.

\- Je savais pas qu'il parlait le chien, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Fit Omar avec un petit sourire en se tournant vers Bellamy. Son sous-entendu n'échappa à personne. Caïn n'y réagit pourtant pas et se contenta de bouger. Il dégagea la sortie en venant vers Riche. Bellamy comprit.

« - Dégagez lui la voie. »

Foster et Ben s'exécutèrent. Le loup les mesura du regard et se redressa légèrement. Avançant à pas feutrés, au ras du sol, il les tient un par un du regard avant de s'arrêter sur Caïn. Puis subitement, il se détala et prit la fuite.

« - Continuons la reconnaissance. »

Lança Caïn en quittant la pièce sans revenir sur cet incident. Ben se pinça les lèvres. Il voyait bien qu'Omar prenait le natif à parti. Il avait lui aussi été victime de moqueries au camp, par rapport à ce qu'il était devenu après son enlèvement. Il s'était laissé faire car à cette époque, il n'avait pas la force intérieure nécessaire pour répliquer aux attaques. Mais Caïn l'avait. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il laissait faire au lieu de fermer le clapet à cet imbécile. Foster, Riche et Omar restèrent analyser la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé le loup. Bellamy remonta avec Caïn et Ben les suivi. Ils sortirent par la porte arrière qui donnait sur un jardin, aussi en friche que la cour avant.

« - Pourquoi tu l'as pas envoyé se faire voir ? »

Demanda le blond. Caïn se tourna vers lui.

« - Qui ?

\- Omar. Pourquoi tu le laisse te parler comme ça ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est personne à mes yeux. »

Répondit simplement Caïn.

« - Quand il me les brisera vraiment je lui trancherais sans doute la langue … Ou je la lui ferais avaler... »

Ajouta-t-il l'air de rien. Ben esquissa un sourire et Bellamy lança un regard mécontent à Caïn. Le natif haussa des épaules.

« - Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos du naturel.

\- Oui ben t'es plus dans ta tribu de barbares donc s'il te plaît. Tu tranches rien, à personne. Merci d'avance. »

Lança Bellamy légèrement agacé avant de tourner un regard tout aussi mécontent vers Ben. Quittant la pièce, il alla dans le hall d'entrée, suivi par Caïn et Ben qui adressa un léger sourire au natif en le suivant. Les trois autres les rejoignirent. Bellamy lança doucement.

« - Foster et Riche, vous allez chercher les autres. Ben, tu pars avec eux, tu les couvrira en cas de besoin. »

Le blond se tourna vers Caïn pour savoir si ça lui convenait. Celui-ci ne semblait pas voir d'inconvénient à l'ordre du brun. D'ailleurs il n'adressa même pas un regard au blond. Mais Bellamy n'avait pas raté son réflexe, chercher à avoir l'approbation de Caïn. Légèrement agacé, il le rappela à l'ordre.

« - C'est pas lui qui donne les ordres. »

Ben se pinça les lèvres, non sans lancer un regard mauvais à Bellamy en sortant mais alla avec les deux autres. Omar soupira en s'appuyant contre le mur et Bellamy se tourna vers eux. Caïn lança doucement.

« - Pourquoi séparer les trois mousquetaires ?

\- Vas t'faire mettre ! »

Lança-t-il avaec véhémence. Puis, faisant un moment semblant d'être désolé de son erreur, il ajouta.

« - Oh, pardon... C'est déjà le cas, non ? »

Il termina sa phrase avec un air suffisant. Caïn prit la tête des mauvais jour mais Omar continua à le regarder de son air narquois. Bellamy soupira.

« - C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu restes. T'as un problème avec Caïn ?

\- Oui ! Avec lui et le fait qu'il soit encore vivant alors que bon nombre de mes potes sont morts à cause de lui. »

Cracha Omar.

« - Il n'a jamais levé la main sur un des nôtres.

\- Il en a pas eut besoin. »

Lâcha le brun en continuant à tenir le natif du regard. Caïn fini par parler. Ne répondant pas directement à son attaque il le prévint néanmoins.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de m'apprécier. Mais ne me titille pas. Parce que le jour ou je déciderais de répondre, tu risques de ne pas aimer le résultat. »

Termina-t-il doucement. Omar soupira dédaigneusement en le toisant. Mais il savait de quelles horreurs les natifs étaient capables, il ne le savait que trop bien. Alors levant les mains en signe d'abandon, il eut une légère grimace et recula d'un pas.

« - C'est comme si il existait plus. »

Fit-il en s'adressant à Bellamy. Caïn le mesura cinq secondes avant de se détourner de lui. Bellamy hocha la tête à l'attention d'Omar et rattrapa Caïn en tentant de le prendre par le bras. Mais le natif se dégagea en lançant agacé.

« - Je ne veux rien entendre ! »

Et il se dirigea vers le jardin arrière tandis que Omar s'était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée pour attendre le retour des autres. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres et laissa Caïn sortir. Des fois, prendre l'air suffisait à le calmer. Il espérait que ce soit le cas ce coup-ci. Le natif poussa la porte pour sortir, et lorsqu'il posa le pied sous le porche, une main l'agrippa fermement par les cheveux. Caïn tenta machinalement de se dégager mais l'arme pointant vers son visage l'en dissuada.

« - Tout doux mon mignon. »

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XIII_

* * *

Salut !

Je suis passée au bord de la crise de nerf ce soir.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, comme vous pouvez le constater, pour palier à l'absence de post de la semaine dernière.

Sauf que quand j'ai voulu le poster depuis mon portable, je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai perdu la moitié du chapitre, qui n'était évidement enregistré sur aucun autre support que FF.

J'ai donc du réecrire toute la partie depuis l'arrivée du groupe au point d'eau et la reconnaissance du bâtiment, jusqu'à la fin...-_-'

Donc voilà, j'suis un peu déçue, même si réussit à me rappeler à peu près s'que j'avais mit. Forcement c'est pas aussi bon que la première version. Mais bon, le chapitre XIII est tout de même là !

Alors dites moi, vous en pensez quoi ?


	14. Chapitre XIV

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XIV_

 _Bellamy se pinça les lèvres et laissa Caïn sortir. Des fois, prendre l'air suffisait à le calmer. Il espérait que ce soit le cas ce coup-ci. Le natif poussa la porte pour sortir, et lorsqu'il posa le pied sous le porche, une main l'agrippa fermement par les cheveux. Caïn tenta machinalement de se dégager mais l'arme pointant vers son visage l'en dissuada._

 _« - Tout doux mon mignon. »_

Bellamy s'avança dans le couloir en entendant un autre timbre de voix que celui de Caïn. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la porte. Caïn avançait, mains en l'air et canon contre la tempe. Celui qui le retenait esquissa un petit sourire mesquin. Bellamy cru rêver.

« - Murphy ? »

Soupira-t-il de surprise.

« - En personne. »

Lâcha celui-ci en éloignant son arme de la tête de Caïn pour la braquer vers Bellamy. Le brun fronça des sourcils. Aux dernière nouvelles, Murphy était parti avec Jaha bien avant qu'eux même ne prennent la route pour l'océan.

« - Je t'ai manqué Bell ? »

Demanda le brun, son sourire moqueur toujours en place. Bellamy et lui avaient un passif plutôt lourd. Fidélité, trahison, rancune... Caïn profita du fait que son attention ne soit totalement tournée vers Bellamy pour attraper à deux mains le poignet de la main qui tenait son arme. Murphy tenta de se dégager mais Caïn le retourna, le faisant passer par dessus son dos avant de le jeter violemment au sol. Sortant son couteau de sa ceinture il le posa contre sa gorge.

« - Caïn, non ! »

Cria Bellamy pour l'empêcher de l'exécuter. Caïn leva le regard vers vers Bellamy. Celui-ci lui demanda encore une fois de lâcher prise, juste avec le regard ce coup-ci. Murphy leva le regard vers Bellamy et ricana en lançant.

« - Tu l'as bien dressé à s'que j'vois. »

Caïn lui asséna instantanément son poing dans la figure. Lui explosant la lèvre. Bellamy esquissa un léger sourire et Caïn remit le brun sur ses pieds en le tirant par le bras. Murphy rigola en essuyant sa lèvre du revers de la main. Les natifs et lui avaient aussi un passif commun. Il avait été chassé du camp par Bellamy et les autres après avoir provoqué la mort de Charlotte, une fillette qui comptait beaucoup pour Bellamy, et indirectement celle de Wells. Il avait ensuite été capturé par les natifs. C'est dans leur tribu qu'il avait vu Caïn pour la première fois. Pour lui il n'avait rien de différent que ceux qui lui avaient transmit un virus hautement contagieux et fatal pour le plus grand nombre avant de le renvoyer au camp des venus du ciel en vu de les affaiblir et de les décimer avant leur attaque. Ça avait marché, beaucoup d'entres eux étaient morts de la maladie, d'autres des mains de Murphy. Il avait d'ailleurs tenté de tuer Bellamy, en le pendant pour se venger de son expulsion. Mais cette époque était loin maintenant.

« - Qui est-ce ? »

Demanda Caïn poussa qui Murphy pour qu'il avance et lui donna un coup de pied derrière le genou pour le forcer à s'agenouiller devant Bellamy. Il ne le connaissait, il se souvenait seulement l'avoir vu dans son village et par la suite au camp Jaha. Et il ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

« - Dis lui, que je suis un vieil ami. »

Fit Murphy en esquissant un léger sourire. La façon dont il parlait de son lien avec Bellamy avait le dont d'irriter Caïn. Les autres arrivèrent, détournant l'attention des garçons de Murphy. Celui-ci tenta de se relever mais Caïn, lui, ne s'était pas détourné de lui. Posant sa lame contre sa gorge jusqu'à lui tailler légèrement la peau, il lança d'une voix basse.

« - Tout doux mon mignon... »

Murphy esquissa un sourire. Le nouveau bras droit de Bellamy était visiblement aussi dérangé que lui ne l'avait été en occupant ce poste pensa-t-il. Mais il ne savait rien du lien qui unissait Bellamy au natif.

« - Qui est-ce ? »

Demanda Ben en arrivant vers eux.

« - Murphy... »

Soufflèrent en cœur Rita et Octavia, toutes deux aussi surprises et choquées que le fut Bellamy en le voyant.

« - Que fait-il ici ? »

Demanda la brune à son frère.

« - C'est ce qu'on va bientôt découvrir... »

Répondit son frère en tournant le regard vers Murphy, qui ne se défaisait pas de son sourire mesquin.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XIV_

Caïn avait laissé Bellamy, sa sœur, Rita, Omar et Lincoln dans une pièce là-haut avec Murphy. Ils l'interrogeaient. Bellamy ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce fameux Murphy, et la façon que celui-ci avait de le fixer, moqueur, avant de tourner son regard vers Bellamy lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Alors il descendit. Il alla rejoindre quelques autres à la cuisine.

« - Eh, regarde s'qu'on a trouvé. »

Lança Daisy en venant vers lui avec une boite de conserve. Ses frères étaient avec elle.

« - Y'en a des dizaines ! Bon, ok, c'est juste des desserts merdiques, mais tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est bon. Goûtes ! »

Fit-elle en lui tendant une rondelle d'ananas. Il la prit, plus par politesse que par réelle envie et la mangea. Il reconnu le goût du fruit.

« - Tu vois, c'est bon hein. »

Rigola-t-elle.

« - Oui. Mais cela ne suffira pas à nous faire tenir. Nous allons devoir aller chasser.

\- On aurait pas eu à le faire si t'avais pas laissé filer le loup... »

Lança Foster. Caïn leva le regard vers lui et ne répondit rien à cela.

« - On aurait pas mangé un loup... »

Fit Daisy en grimaçant légèrement en se tournant vers ses frères.

« - Il va falloir monter des tours de garde. »

Lança Caïn pour changer de sujet.

« - Si vous vous sentez d'attaque vous pourrez commencer pendant que les autres se reposeront. Sinon, Bellamy et moi nous chargerons du premier tour. »

Riche et Foster hochèrent la tête et Caïn prit une boite de conserve en remerciant Daisy avant de quitter la pièce.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XIV_

Pendant ce temps, Bellamy ayant attaché Murphy à une chaise, demanda lassé.

« - Je te le demande une nouvelle fois. Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

\- J'en sais rien. »

S'agaça le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. Octavia soupira de lassitude. Murphy n'était pas digne de confiance, il passait généralement son temps à mentir et à manipuler les autres.

« - Ma patience a des limites, tu veux que je t'en colle une pour t'aider à t'en souvenir ? »

Lâcha Bellamy. Murphy soupira dédaigneusement et ricana.

« - Ça te démange, hein... Mais je ne mens pas. Je ne sais pas comment nous avons atterrit ici.

\- Nous ? »

Demanda Octavia.

« - Thelonious, les autres et moi.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! »

S'agaça de nouveau Murphy.

« - On a... J'crois qu'on a été attaqué par des aliens. Je sais, c'est déganté et je sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais on a débarqué sur une planète de cinglés.

\- Oui, ça on avait remarqué. Comment tu nous a retrouvé ? »

Demanda Bellamy.

« - Suis tombé sur vous quand vous étiez près de la marre. Ensuite j'vous ai suivit. J'ai vu que les autres étaient postés en avant donc je suis passé par derrière et puis, ton sauvage m'est tombé dessus... »

Expliqua-t-il.

« - Je sais qu'il est avec vous maintenant. J'avais pas l'impression de lui faire de mal. Je voulais juste vous faire flipper un peu, c'est tout.

\- Oui, j'pense qu'il a trouvé ça très drôle quand tu lui as pointé ton arme sur la tête. »

Fit Bellamy un peu condescendant. Murphy esquissa un léger sourire et Omar pouffa de rire. Il avait bien apprécié voir Caïn dans une situation difficile.

« - Tu sais bien que Murphy a toujours été très délicat. »

Lança Octavia.

« - Ton frère aussi à commit d'horribles choses, et pourtant tu lui as pardonné. Vous lui avez tous pardonné ! »

Se défendit Murphy. Octavia se tourna vers lui.

« - Bellamy s'est montré digne de confiance ! C'est grâce à lui si on a réussi à sortir les autres de Mount Weather. Mais toi, qu'as-tu fais ? A part nous trahir et ensuite t'en aller avec Thelonious.

\- Je sais, j'ai pas toujours été réglo. Mais ça fait des jours que j'erre tout seul. Je veux plus rester seul. Pas avec ce... ces choses, là, dehors.

\- Tss... »

Pouffa Octavia. Murphy insista.

« - J'suis prêt à vous aider maintenant. Vraiment ! »

Bellamy se tourna vers les autres et vint vers eux.

« - Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Qu'il ment ! Comme d'habitude. »

S'agaça Octavia. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres.

« - J'pense qu'on devrait lui donner une chance. C'est vrai, on va tout de même pas le jeter dehors avec toutes ces bestioles qui rodent. »

Fit Omar. Lincoln tourna le regard vers Bellamy qui réfléchissait. Tout comme Caïn, il ne connaissait Murphy que parce qu'ils l'avaient vu dans leur village avant que les leurs ne lui injectent le virus qui avait presque décimé les 100. Il aurait pu y rester lui aussi. Et seulement pour ça, il pensait devoir se placer de son côté, au moins pour cette fois.

« - On devrait le garder avec nous. »

Lança-t-il sous le regard outré d'Octavia.

« - Aller Bell, si même le p'tit copain sauvage de ta sœur l'accepte... »

Bellamy se tourna vers lui et s'avança. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, il dit durement.

« - Au premier pas de travers j'te dégage. »

Murphy hocha la tête. Bellamy le toisa légèrement et lui détacha les mains. Murphy soupira de soulagement et se pencha en avant pour défaire les liens à ses chevilles. Puis il se leva en se frottant les poignets et adressa un regard à Lincoln.

« - Merci. »

Fit-il doucement. Car il s'avait que la décision de Bellamy avait en grande partie été prise car il s'était placé de son côté.

« - Aller viens, j'vais te présenter aux autres. »

Lança Omar en lui tapant dans le dos. Octavia le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers son frère et Lincoln.

« - Sérieusement ? »

Fit-elle abasourdie. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à Murphy, plus du tout. Et elle était persuadée qu'ils allaient regretter de l'avoir reprit avec eux.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XIV_

Ben ôta sa veste et la balança sur le lit. Ils avaient choisi leurs chambres peu après que Bellamy n'ai décidé de montrer interroger Murphy dans celle qui allait être la sienne. Il avait préféré rester dans la sienne alors que les autres étaient en bas. Soupirant il enleva à son tour son t-shirt qu'il posa sur les barreaux du lit. Puis il se tourna vers un bol qu'il avait trouvé et rempli d'eau pour se débarbouiller un peu. Il y trempa un chiffon et l'essora avant de le passer sur ses bras. Tout en se lavant il pensa à sa famille, restée à Charleston. A la Seconde Mass. Espérant que tout allait bien pour eux et qu'ils n'avaient pas subit trop de perte depuis son départ. Ce n'était pas la distance qui le rendait morose, mais l'absence de nouvelle. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait là. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Il se tourna légèrement surprit. C'était Caïn. La porte se referma doucement derrière le brun qui se pinça les lèvres, visiblement gêné de le déranger. Mais au lieu de s'excuser, il lui lança une boite. Ben la rattrapa d'une main et leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

« - Daisy et ses frères l'ont trouvé en bas. Je me suis dis que t'apprécierais. »

Répondit simplement le brun. Ben hocha la tête en baissant de nouveau les yeux vers la boite de conserve. C'était de la salade de fruit. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'en avait pas vu. Si, depuis l'invasion. Et franchement, il ne pensait plus jamais en revoir ou en remanger un jour.

« - Merci. »

Fit-il finalement. Caïn hocha légèrement la tête et ajouta.

« - Tu peux te reposer. Foster, Riche, Omar et Murphy vont prendre le premier tour de garde. »

Ben hocha à son tour la tête et se pinça les lèvres. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le camp à Charleston, Caïn s'efforçait de ne pas rester seul avec lui. Et pour cause... Se giflant mentalement pour y avoir pensé, le brun se décida à quitter la pièce. Mais Ben avait comprit. Il savait pourquoi Caïn s'était éloigné. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas luter bien longtemps. Peut-être même avait-il déjà baissé les armes, sinon pourquoi serait-il venu en personne lui apporter ça ? Posant la boite sur la table, Ben rattrapa Caïn par le bras avant qu'il ne pousse la porte. Le brun se tourna vers lui, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à son geste. Cependant il comprit vite ses intentions. Pourtant il ne se déroba pas lorsque, se pinçant les lèvres, Ben le tira doucement pour glisser une main contre sa nuque. Rapprochant son visage, le blond ancra son regard dans le sien et posa un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête. Caïn se pinça brièvement les lèvres et pencha la tête sur le côté. Glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux, Ben posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il en avait rêvé si souvent. Ses fantasmes cependant ne s'approchaient en rien de la réalité. Lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle du brun, le temps sembla ralentir, pour finir par se suspendre. Caïn répondit doucement à son baiser avant de glisser à son tour une main contre sa nuque en ouvrant la bouche pour y laisser courir sa langue chaude. Ben l'attrapa par les hanches en poussant langoureusement sa langue dans sa bouche et fini par le plaquer dos au mur. Caïn poussa un léger soupire dans leur baiser sans chercher à se dégager de sa prise. Ben rompit leur baiser en soupirant, le bas ventre retourné d'envie. Il descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de Caïn qui passa le bras autour de ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté ça avant, autant de désir pour quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais eut de petite amie avant l'invasion et, quelques semaines avant l'arrivée de Caïn, il s'était lié d'une amitié plutôt profonde avec une jeune implantée comme lui, Denny. Mais ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle n'était même pas le quart de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant avec le jeune natif. Laissant traîner sa langue jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, il revint de nouveau cueillir ses lèvres. Caïn soupira en lui rendant ses baisers. Il avait envie d'être avec Ben. Presque autant que Ben le voulait. Mais il y avait Bellamy. Il l'aimait de toute son âme et il ne voulait pas le blesser. Pourtant c'était qu'il faisait déjà. Et ce qu'ils faisaient là, était bien pire. Ben entra les mains sous son t-shirt et pressa ses doigts contre sa peau en le tirant vers lui, frottant son bassin contre sa cuisse. Le brun le repoussa doucement et le plaqua contre le mur adjacent, rompant leur échange. Il se recula légèrement, incapable de lever le regard vers son visage. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

« - Caïn... »

Soupira Ben. Mais le natif se détourna de lui et quitta la pièce en vitesse. Le blond se mordit la lèvre en glissant les mains dans ses cheveux et leva le visage vers le plafond. Qu'avait-il mal fait ? Se demanda-t-il amère. La réponse était simple : rien. Il y avait juste Bellamy... Encore et toujours Bellamy. Prit de rage il balaya le bol d'eau posé sur la table d'un tour de bras et se tourna vers le mur où il tapa des poings.

« - Putain !... »

Grogna-t-il hargneux.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XIV_

Caïn longea un des nombreux couloirs du bâtiment. Se mordant la lèvre d'agacement. Il était énervé, contre lui même. En ne réussissant pas à contrôler ses pulsions, il faisait du mal. Non seulement à Bellamy, mais aussi à Ben en jouant avec ses sentiments. Avoir fait le tour du bâtiment pour prendre l'air n'avait pas suffit à le calmer. Il arriva devant une baie vitrée qu'il ouvrit et avança sous le balcon, façade nord, qui donnait vue sur la foret. Murphy se tourna vers lui et ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Les copains de Caïn l'avaient empoisonné et torturé. Il lui avait braqué une arme sur la tête. Et la dernière fois que Caïn l'avait vu, c'était attaché sur une chaise par Bellamy tel un prisonnier. Alors il redoutait sa réaction. Caïn vit que l'attitude du brun avait changée. Il n'était plus en rien provocateur. Il avait peur de lui, et il semblait épuisé. Ne cherchant pas à avoir d'explications, Caïn lança doucement.

« - Va te reposer, je prend la relève. »

Il ne savait toujours rien de Murphy car il n'avait pas vu Bellamy avant de passer dans la chambre de Ben. Le brun hocha la tête et évita soigneusement tout contact avec le brun en quittant le balcon. Caïn soupira en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel et ferma la baie vitrée, se retrouvant seul. Enfin. Ôtant son arme de son dos, il la posa en appui contre le mur et soupira en fermant les yeux. Une fine brise lui caressa le visage. Ça lui fit du bien et il se senti un peu plus détendu. Il revit malgré lui Ben se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Rouvrant immédiatement les yeux il lâcha un jurons. C'était comme ça qu'il finissait par merder, en se laissant aller. Il perdait ensuite tout contrôle. Ramassant son fusil, il se remit en position de garde. Rester concentré en permanence, voilà ce qu'il devait faire pour ne plus déraper.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XIV_

* * *

Suite un peu tardive mais plutôt riche non ?^^

Qu'en pensez vous ?


	15. Chapitre XV

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XV_

Après avoir cherché Caïn une bonne trentaine de minutes, Bellamy fini par l'apercevoir sous le balcon. Il ouvrit doucement la baie vitrée et vint vers lui. Caïn se tourna à peine dans sa direction quand il demanda.

« - T'es pas censé être de garde, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ton ami était épuisé. Je l'ai remplacé. »

Répondit-il doucement.

« - Murphy ? »

Demanda Bellamy en se rapprochant de lui. Caïn acquiesça.

« - Il n'est plus mon ami.

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir épargné ? »

Demanda Caïn en tournant le regard vers lui. Il n'y avait ni animosité, ni reproche dans sa voix. Il était pour le coup bien mal placé pour ça. Non, c'était une simple question. Bellamy le prit dans ses bras en posant le menton contre son crâne.

« - Parce qu'on aura peut-être besoin de mains supplémentaires pour tenir les armes.

\- Et si il pointe de nouveau son arme sur moi ?

\- Alors j'le descendrais moi-même. »

Répondit doucement l'aîné. Cela sembla satisfaire Caïn qui n'ajouta rien et resta dans ses bras, silencieux. Observant calmement la forêt, Bellamy reprit doucement.

« - Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé une nuit aussi calme. »

En effet, ils avaient sécurisé les lieux, trouvé à manger et de quoi dormir confortablement. Pas d'alien en vue, pas de chant de joie pour célébrer le fait d'être encore en vie ni de bagarre pour des raisons futiles comme ce fut le cas au camp lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur Terre. C'était la nuit la plus calme qu'ils avaient passé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le camp Jaha. Mais pas pour Caïn. Bien qu'il ne paraisse calme, ce qui c'était passé avec Ben le travaillait encore. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise par rapport à Bellamy. Il se devait de savoir. Avouer sa faute était la moindre des choses. Mais Bellamy avait l'air si serin. Ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment.

« - Ça va ? »

Demanda-t-il d'ailleurs en se reculant légèrement, sentant l'absence du natif. Caïn leva la tête vers lui mais ne pu croiser son regard. Il répondit doucement.

« - Oui. »

Et Bellamy su que c'était faux. Il mit cette attitude un peu distante sur le coup de la fatigue, Caïn n'avait pas dormi depuis leur départ de Charleston. Glissant la main dans ses cheveux, il lui dit doucement.

« - T'as l'air d'être fatigué toi aussi. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

\- Non. Merci. »

Déclina poliment le natif. Mais Bellamy insista.

« - Aller, si tu veux j'te remplace.

\- J'ai dit non. »

Claqua-t-il cette fois-ci froidement. Bellamy resta interdit. Jamais Caïn ne l'avait rembarré de cette façon auparavant. Apparemment, il n'était pas dans un bon jour. Se rendant compte de sa brusquerie, Caïn soupira et se pinça les lèvre en se tournant vers lui.

« - Désolé. C'est juste que... Je préfère rester là, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Bellamy hocha la tête. Le natif se pinça de nouveau les lèvres avant de se tourner vers la foret. Le brun su alors que son attitude n'avait rien à voir avec la fatigue. Il décida néanmoins de le laisser seul car visiblement, Caïn ne voulait pas de sa compagnie. Redescendant il fit une dernière ronde accompagné de son arme. La plupart des jeunes semblaient dormir, mais il se rendit compte que chez certains, cette petite accalmie était propice aux rapprochements physique, y comprit pour sa sœur et Lincoln. Il pressa le pas en passant devant leur chambre et alla inspecter les sous sols. Rien à signaler. Il remonta donc jusqu'à sa chambre en pressant de nouveau le pas en passant devant la chambre de sa sœur pour ne pas entendre des choses dont il ne se remettrait certainement jamais.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XV_

La baie vitrée s'ouvrit de nouveau et Caïn se retourna. Il s'attendait à ce que soit Bellamy mais changea de tête lorsque son regard tomba sur Ben.

« - Hey. »

Fit doucement le blond. Caïn se tourna de nouveau vers la foret. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

« - T'es resté là toute la nuit ? »

Demanda Ben en glissant les mains dans ses poches.

« - Mh mh. »

Fut la seule réponse qu'il tira du natif. Il se pinça les lèvres. En vérité, après ce qui s'était passé la veille, aucun d'entre eux ne savait vraiment quoi dire à l'autre. Caïn préféra ne rien tenter, mais Ben était du genre à toujours vouloir arranger les choses.

« - Écoutes, pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir-

\- Oublie ça. Ok ? »

Lança Caïn en se tournant vers lui le visage fermé. C'était sa manière de gérer la choses, reprendre son attitude glaciale avec l'espoir que ça suffirait. Le blond hocha la tête sous son regard de plomb.

« - Ok. »

Accepta-t-il. Même si il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais.

« - Eum, tu dois être crevé. J'te remplace si tu veux.

\- Ok. »

Fit Caïn sans chercher à discuter. Il lui laissa son arme en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas ramené la sienne.

« - Merci. »

Répondit Ben.

« - Reposes-toi bien. »

Continua-t-il. Mais Caïn quitta le balcon sans s'arrêter sur lui. Ben le regarda s'éloigner puis fini par pester.

« - Génial... »

Il avait l'impression que tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour se rapprocher de nouveau de lui avaient été réduits à néant. Et ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une impression...

Caïn longea le couloir et tourna la poignée de la porte. Il avait fait un tour pour s'assurer que tout était calme avant de revenir à sa chambre. Bellamy dormait profondément, son arme en travers du torse. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se déshabiller ou ôter ses chaussures. Ils ne faisaient plus vraiment ça depuis qu'ils étaient constamment sur le qui-vive. Il se contenta donc de lui enlever son arme des bras pour la poser au sol avant de s'allonger à son tour. Bellamy sursauta légèrement en sentant sa présence.

« - T'inquiètes pas, c'est moi. »

Fit-il doucement. Bellamy se détendit et plissa le front.

« - Il est quelle heure ?

\- A peine 4h. Les patrouilleurs ne partent que dans deux heures. Tout est encore calme, tu peux te rendormir. »

Bellamy hocha légèrement la tête et glissa la main contre sa joue.

« - Qui te remplace ?

\- Ben. »

Répondit le brun après s'être brièvement pincé les lèvres. Ben … Encore et toujours Ben... Bellamy soupira doucement en lâchant le natif.

« - Il réussit là où j'ai échoué... »

Caïn se mordit la lèvre, cherchant quoi dire pour justifier son comportement de la veille, mais Bellamy déposa un baiser contre son front avant de se tourner sur le côté. Caïn soupira, abandonnant l'idée de se justifier. Se redressant légèrement, il enleva son t-shirt. Puis, en se rallongeant, il se blotti contre Bellamy et déposa un baiser contre sa nuque avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille. Ce qui s'était passé avec Ben le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il savait qu'il devait le dire à Bellamy. Mais il ne voulait pas lui annoncer quelque chose qui risquait de l'énerver au plus haut point alors que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il semblait serin. Et puis comment le lui annoncer ? Comment regarder dans les yeux la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui et lui dire qu'il avait fauté ? Caïn posa le front contre son dos et remonta légèrement les genoux en une position presque fœtal. Il dormait toujours comme ça, quand ils n'étaient qu'à deux. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à Bellamy et n'avait plus peur de lui montrer son affection. Le brun posa la main par dessus la sienne, sans se retourner, et esquissa un sourire en massant gentiment son poignet. Il n'avait plus sommeil. Mais Caïn lui avait assuré que tout allait bien. Alors il resta allongé avec lui. Il se tourna de nouveau sur le dos et Caïn en profita pour se blottir contre lui en posant la tête sur son torse. Bellamy glissa une main dans ses cheveux et caressa doucement son bras de l'autre.

« - Dors bien.

\- Je vais juste me poser un peu... Je ne dormirais pas. »

Souffla doucement le plus jeune.

« - Tu devrais. »

Fit l'aîné en posant le menton contre son crâne. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps le calme allait durer avant l'arrivée de la tempête. Il était fort possible que ce soit la seule nuit où ils ne puissent fermer les yeux avec quiétude.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XV_

Suivant son conseil, Caïn s'était endormi malgré lui. La fatigue accumulée aidant, Bellamy lui aussi s'était rendormi. Ils sursautèrent tout les deux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. C'était Ben.

« - On a chopé un rampant. »

Lança-t-il sans passer par quatre chemin. Bellamy sauta du lit en attrapant son fusil et Caïn enfila son t-shirt.

« - Désolé de vous avoir réveillé. »

S'excusa-t-il.

« - Il est où ? »

Demanda Bellamy en sortant dans le couloir.

« - Ils le ramènent au sous-sol. Foster et Riche ont été blessés. »

Bellamy s'arrêta brusquement.

« - Comment c'est arrivé ?

\- On a voulu chasser et... On a certainement du aller trop loin, on est retombé sur des rampants, ceux qu'on avait croisé je pense. »

Lança Ben sous le regard presque meurtrier de Bellamy. Il n'avait autorisé aucun groupe à partir en chasse. Les deux missions qu'il avait confié aux deux groupes étaient de monter la garde durant la nuit et de partir en reconnaissance au lever du jour. Chasser sans connaître les alentours était beaucoup trop dangereux. Surtout sans la présence de Caïn, Lincoln ou Octavia pour les aider... Ils auraient du s'en douter.

« - Foster et Riche, c'est moche ? »

Demanda néanmoins Bellamy en repartant. Dévalant les escaliers menant au sous sol.

« - Plutôt... »

Avoua Ben. Ils arrivèrent en bas.

« - Octavia, Lincoln et Rita s'occupent d'eux. Pour l'instant, on doit lui tirer des infos. »

Fit le blond en tournant le regard vers le rampant. Caïn et Bellamy suivirent son regard et tombèrent sur la bête. Elle semblait pour l'instant inconsciente. Omar et Murphy avaient réussit à lui attacher solidement les pattes avec du fil d'acier et des chaînes qu'ils avaient trouvé là.

« - Tu crois que ça le retiendra ? »

Demanda Murphy à Ben. Ça avait été son idée de profiter de leur patrouille pour se dégoter de quoi manger. Caïn posa brièvement le regard sur lui et Murphy se pinça les lèvres. Avoir capturé le rampant était une bonne chose. Mais si il le revendiquait auprès de Bellamy, il savait que celui-ci lui reprocherait l'accident des deux autres. Alors il se la ferma.

« - Ouais, ça devrait suffire... »

Soupira Ben avant de tourner le regard vers Bellamy qui demanda.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ben ouvrit la bouche mais Murphy le devança pour sauver sa peau.

« - On est tombé sur un groupe pendant qu'on rentrait. On s'est planqué mais celui là quadrillait la zone. Alors Foster et Riche ont voulu faire diversion pour qu'Omar et moi on le prenne à revers. »

Expliqua-t-il. Bellamy fronça des sourcils. C'était une idée totalement suicidaire. Ben ajouta.

« - Ils l'ont eut à main nue. Pas de coup de feux...

\- Pas de renfort alien. »

Termina Caïn qui avait comprit où il voulait en venir et pourquoi ils avaient agit comme ça. Tout ça était encore nouveau pour Bellamy alors il ne dit rien. Après tout, ils avaient leur rampant maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir l'interroger. Caïn se pinça les lèvres en pensant à quelque chose de désagréable. Il avait été témoin une fois de la connexion entre Ben et un rampant. Ce lien était puissant. Il ne savait pas à quel stade la connexion pouvait être poussée mais ils allaient devoir brutaliser le rampant. Et il se souvenait que Ben avait lui aussi eut l'impression d'avoir la gorge tranchée, lorsqu'il avait tué celui de la station service pour le sortir de son emprise. Alors il demanda.

« - Est-tu capable de te libérer seul de leur emprise ?

\- C'est peu probable. »

Répondit le blond. Bellamy ne comprit pas de quoi ils parlaient, à ce stade il était complètement largué mais les observa sans intervenir. Tout comme Omar, Murphy et Daisy, qui sanglotait dans un coin en attendant de pouvoir venger ses frères.

« - Ben, on peut pas risquer de te mettre en danger.

\- T'inquiètes pas. Je peux encaisser. Peu importe ce qui m'arrivera quand vous commencerez à l'interroger, ne vous arrêtez pas. »

La dernière partie de sa phrase s'adressait plus précisément à Bellamy, car il se doutait que Caïn s'arrêterait si ça le faisait souffrir. Mais pas le brun. Bellamy hocha la tête même si il n'avait pas tout cerné. Mais il vit que Caïn s'inquiétait pour le blond.

« - Ben...

\- C'est ma décision. C'est le seul moyen qu'on a de savoir où sont les autres. »

Caïn s'inquiétait même un peu trop au goût du brun. Au fond de la pièce, Daisy et Omar attendaient que l'alien émerge pour venger Riche et Foster. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps.

« - On dirait que Cendrillon se réveille de son coma. »

Lança Murphy en s'avançant vers le rampant qui commença à couiner en émettant des grésillement bizarres.

« - Mais y'a pas de gentil prince ici ! »

Lâcha Omar en venant lui asséner un violent coup de poing en pleine tête. Instantanément, les racines de Ben s'allumèrent et il parla.

« - User de violence ne mènera à rien. »

Omar tourna la tête vers lui et lança.

« - Ça c'est s'que tu penses. »

Caïn, en face du blond, l'attrapa par la nuque sous le regard un peu surprit de Bellamy et se pencha au dessus de son épaule pour vérifier si la connexion était établie. Puis il se tourna vers eux.

« - C'est plus Ben qui parle... c'est le rampant. »

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui totalement ahuris. Comment cela était-ce possible ?

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XV_

* * *

 _Méfiez-vous vous toujours d'un trop plein de calme ça cache souvent une tempête^^_

 _Alors, à votre avis, que se passera-t-il au chapitre suivant ?_

 _Pour le rampant, pour Ben. Réussira-t-il a avoir des informations ?_

 _La réponse au prochain chap;-D_


	16. Chapitre XVI

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XVI_

 _« - C'est plus Ben qui parle... c'est le rampant. »_

 _Les autres se tournèrent vers lui totalement ahuris. Comment cela était-ce possible ?_

« - Tu causes bien de problèmes à mon espèce, jeune terrien. »

Fit-il en s'adressant à Caïn via la voix posée de Ben. Caïn leva légèrement les yeux au ciel.

« - On me l'a déjà faite celle là, changez de refrain.

\- Eh ! »

Héla Bellamy. Comprenant seulement maintenant les propos qu'avait eut Ben. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, lui soutirer des infos. Par tous les moyens possibles...

« - C'est avec moi que tu dois causer l'araignée. »

Continua-t-il en attrapant une barre de fer sur le sol.

« - Dis mois où tes potes rampants ont emmené les autres qu'ils ont attrapé sur la plage.

\- Il est trop tard pour les sauver. »

Articula lentement Ben.

« - C'est ce qu'on va voir... »

Fit Bellamy sans se tourner vers Ben. C'était le rampant qui parlait, c'était à lui qu'il allait s'en prendre. Attrapant à deux mains la barre de fer il la frappa violemment sur une des pattes du rampant qui couina d'un cri strident. Daisy, Omar et Murphy sursautèrent, et Bellamy se tourna vers Ben. Il avait hurlé de douleur en même temps que le rampant et était maintenant au sol, se tenant la jambe. La connexion s'était brisée. Caïn alla vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras.

« - Ça va ?

\- Oui. J'ai rien pour l'instant. Vous arrêtez pas. »

Fit-il avant que ses racines ne brillent encore de bleu. Et il se redressa. Le rampant avait reprit le contrôle.

« - Votre ami fait parti de moi, de nous, si vous me blessez, vous le blessez. Pensez vous qu'il puisse endurer ce que vous avez prévu de me faire subir ? »

Bellamy se tourna vers Caïn et Ben, qui peinait à rester debout sur ses deux jambes. C'était de ça dont-ils avaient parlé. Cette connexion avec le rampant. Ben leur avait demandé de ne pas arrêter, quoi qu'il arrive. Caïn hocha la tête et Bellamy se tourna de nouveau vers le rampant.

« - Je pense que c'est toi, qui va pas assumer. »

Lança-t-il en lui assénant un nouveau coup, dans l'abdomen cette fois. Ben hurla de nouveau en se tenant le ventre et tomba au sol, se tordant de douleur.

« - Eh, Ben, je suis là. Tiens le coup. »

Fit doucement Caïn en agenouillant devant lui. Il posa ensuite les mains sur son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien pour lui montrer son soutien mais ne trouva personne. Ben était absent. Daisy plaqua les mains sur sa bouche en comprenant. Par on ne sait quelle puissance, Ben était lié au rampant. Non seulement il pouvait traduire ce qui passait dans la tête, mais en plus, il ressentait sa douleur comme si c'était la sienne. Omar glissa les mains dans ses cheveux.

« - C'est quoi s'bordel ? »

Ne s'arrêtant pas aux plaintes du blond Bellamy déchaîna une pluie de coups sur le rampant, qui semblait avoir une emprise de plus en plus forte sur Ben. Bellamy continua à lui poser toujours la même question, encore et encore, mais le rampant ne répondait rien. Il tournait sans cesse son regard sombre et vide vers Bellamy, effrontément, à chaque coups... Le blond commença à saigner, du nez et des oreilles.

« - Bellamy ! »

Cria Caïn pour l'arrêter. Le brun se tourna vers lui et remarqua l'était du blond dans les bras de son petit ami, il s'arrêta donc une minute. Mais montrer à cette immonde bête qu'il était prêt à aller beaucoup plus loin était la seule façon de retrouver les siens. Clarke et sa mère, Raven, Jasper, Monty... et même Thelonius... Ils avaient encore tous besoin de lui. Besoin qu'il soit fort. Alors ne s'arrêtant pas sur la douleur du blond, il frappa encore.

« - Où les avez vous emmené ?!

\- Bellamy arrêtes ! Ça va tuer Ben.

\- Pour retrouver les autres on doit le faire parler ! »

S'énerva le brun avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'alien. Ne prenant pas en compte sa remarque, il frappa de nouveau. Au niveau de l'épaule. Caïn entendit l'os de Ben craquer. Ce fut son point de rupture. Paniqué à l'idée de perdre le blond, il se leva et s'avança vers le rampant. Bellamy s'apprêtait à l'abattre de nouveau la barre de fer sur lui mais Caïn la saisit, arrêtant son geste.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

S'indigna le brun. Mais Caïn ne se tourna pas vers lui.

« - Libère le. »

Lança-t-il en ancrant son regard dans celui de l'alien. Ses yeux noirs vides d'âme fixèrent le natif et il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Alors Caïn se tourna vers Ben, mais ses racines brillaient encore. Bellamy essaya de lui reprendre la barre des mains mais il le repoussa indifféremment et répéta au rampant.

« - Libère le de ton emprise et on te laissera partir. »

Bellamy fixa Caïn, bouche bée. Le natif ne se dressait pas simplement face à lui, il l'occultait carrément. Cette attitude le choqua. Caïn, défendant Ben au risque de perdre toute chance de retrouver les leurs... L'alien pencha la tête sur le coté et les sortes de pinces qu'il avait autour de la gueule bougèrent.

« - Ce n'est qu'un vain mensonge. »

Articula difficilement Ben en luttant avec le sang qu'il avait dans la gorge. Gardant le regard ancré dans celui du natif, il continua à travers Ben qui commençait à manquer d'air.

« - Si, je dois, mourir... il, mourra, avec moi... »

Soupira-t-il difficilement. Le contrôle qu'avait le rampant sur lui allait le tuer. Caïn n'avait pas besoin de se tourner et poser le regard sur lui pour le savoir. Il l'entendait au timbre quasi éteint de sa voix.

« - Caïn ! »

S'écria Bellamy pour le faire réagir. Là, le natif se jeta sur le rampant, sans crier gare, et lui enfonça la barre dans la gueule. La poussant dans sa gorge, il le transperça jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressorte par sommet de son crâne. Et il resta au-dessus de lui, regardant la vie le quitter petit à petit.

« _ **\- U wil dye alo...**_ »

[ Tu mourras seul...]

Lâcha-t-il doucement. Bellamy fronça des sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, décomposé. Caïn n'avait plus employé le langage natif depuis longtemps, même pas avec Lincoln. La dernière fois remontait à Mount Weather. Et à cette époque, il était habité par une rage sans nom. Parce qu'il avait perdu sa sœur, perdu Lincoln, et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre à son tour Bellamy. Il avait agit là-bas de façon froide et cruelle pour ne pas perdre celui qu'il aimait. Il venait de refaire la même chose sous le regard impuissant du brun. Le rampant leva une dernière fois le regard vers son visage et rendit l'âme. Entre temps, Daisy était allée au secours de Ben.

« - Il va mourir aussi ? »

S'inquiéta-t-elle. Caïn ôta lentement la barre du corps du rampant, le bras maculé d'un sang noir épais. Les racines de Ben cessèrent de scintiller et il répondit doucement.

« - Non.

\- Mais ils étaient liés. »

Renifla Daisy qui avait recommencé à pleurer.

« - En tuant l'alien, on rompt la connexion. »

Fit Caïn en arrivant vers elle, l'air trop neutre pour être réellement calme. A l'intérieur, il n'espérait qu'une chose : que ce ne soit pas trop tard. Il se pencha au-dessus de Ben et posa l'oreille au-dessus de sa bouche.

« - Il respire encore. Bellamy... »

Appela-t-il. Le brun, qui fixait encore le cadavre du rampant, tourna le visage vers lui. Ne croyant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Caïn avait réduit à néant leur seule chance de retrouver les autres, et ce parce qu'il avait craint de perdre Ben pensa le brun.

« - Viens m'aider à le monter.

\- Tu l'as tué. »

Réalisa-t-il à haute voix. Le natif soupira.

« - Il nous aurait rien dit de toute façon.

\- Tu l'as tué avant que je le fasse parler ! »

S'énerva Bellamy. Caïn se releva et rétorqua sans plus pouvoir feindre le détachement.

« - Tu l'aurais fait parler comment, en le tabassant encore plus ? Ça l'aurait tué ! »

S'énerva-t-il en désignant Ben dans les bras de Daisy. Puis se calmant, il reprit plus doucement.

« - Et là, t'aurais fait comment pour les avoir tes précieuses informations ? »

Bellamy se pinça les lèvres, Caïn avait raison. Ils pouvaient remplacer le rampant, pas Ben. Mais son envie de réussite, sa jalousie, l'avaient aveuglé. Lorsqu'il baissa le regard vers le corps inerte du blond, il prit la mesure de ce qu'il avait causé. En s'acharnant sur le rampant, c'était Ben, qu'il avait visé. Parce qu'inconsciemment, il avait comprit ce qui se passait entre Caïn et lui. La honte et le remord s'abattirent sur ses épaules comme des masses.

« - On l'emmène là haut. Vas chercher Rita. »

Lança-t-il fébrilement à Daisy en venant vers eux. La blonde hocha la tête et Caïn aida Bellamy à relever le blond. Passant chacun un bras autour de sa taille et la tête sous ses aisselles, ils montèrent les escaliers et traversèrent le couloir.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Demanda Octavia en les voyant le transporter. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre que Ben occupait et le posèrent sur le lit. Caïn remonta ses jambes sur le matelas et les allongea avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui pour lui enlever son t-shirt. Ben gémit de douleur par réflexe lorsqu'il toucha son bras. Il avait l'épaule démise.

« - Viens m'aider. »

Lança-t-il de nouveau à Bellamy qui l'observait depuis le pied du lit. Le brun sorti de sa léthargie et se rapprocha.

« - Tiens lui la tête et le buste droits.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Lui remettre l'épaule en axe. »

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait. Daisy, qui venait de revenir avec Rita, plaqua la main contre ses lèvres en sentant venir un haut le cœur. Lorsque la rousse arriva, elle examina rapidement le blond. Le sang coulant de ses orifices avait sans doute été causé par la pression qu'entraînait la connexion avec un rampant. Il avait des bleus sur l'abdomen mais rien d'autre. Du moins rien de visible.

« - Je suis désolé, j'peux pas dire si il va s'en sortir. »

Caïn leva le regard vers elle. Un regard plutôt mécontent, avant de lui lancer.

« - Alors va juste chercher de l'eau. »

Elle acquiesça et ramassa le bol qui était par terre avant de sortir. Octavia passa son regard de Caïn, qui avait tourné les yeux vers la fenêtre, l'air un peu hagard, à Bellamy, qui fixait le blond, qui était bien amoché, du même air. L'attrapant par le bras, elle dit doucement.

« - Je vais chercher des serviettes propres, tu viens avec moi Bell ? »

Bellamy tourna le regard vers elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Ben. Mais sa sœur le tira hors de la pièce. L'entraînant dans la grande laverie au rez-de-chaussée, elle ferma la porte et demanda inquiète.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Bellamy ?

\- Je... J'ai...

\- C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ? »

L'inquiétude se fit encore plus sentir dans cette question. Bellamy fronça des sourcils en répondant.

« - Oui.

\- Bellamy... »

Soupira-t-elle atterrée.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais pas le blesser, c'était... C'est à cause de sa connexion avec le rampant.

\- Quoi ? »

S'étonna Octavia en fronçant des sourcils. Elle n'était pas au courant pour les racines de Ben. Elle tenta de suivre difficilement quand Bellamy continua.

« - J'ai voulu le faire parler pour avoir des infos mais, Ben a pas tenu le coup. Caïn a dû le tuer pour le libérer de son emprise et on a rien eut... Foster et Riche ont risqué leur vie pour que dalle ! »

S'énerva-t-il en envoyant valser quelques vieux paniers.

« - Eh... »

Fit Octavia pour le calmer.

« - Riche et Fost' vont survivre, ok ? Et... Et je suis sûr que Ben s'en sortira aussi, d'accord ?

\- Rita dit qu'on en sait rien.

\- Mais Caïn le connaît mieux que nous. Et il a pas l'air particulièrement inquiet.

\- Parce que... il... Il a des sentiments pour lui ! »

S'agaça Bellamy. Aujourd'hui, les doutes qu'il avait eut en arrivant à Charleston s'étaient confirmées. Ce que Caïn ressentait pour Ben n'était peut-être pas particulièrement de l'amour mais Bellamy n'avait aucune autre façon de le qualifier. Si il tentait de lui expliquer, sa sœur ne comprendrait certainement pas. Passant les mains sur son visage pour se calmer, il les glissa ensuite dans ses cheveux et posa son regard sur les tas de vieux vêtements, ça et là, avant d'ajouter doucement.

« - Ça le pousse à agir comme si tout allait bien pour se protéger... Mais c'est peut-être pas le cas... Ce mec va peut-être mourir à cause de moi.

\- Bellamy... »

Soupira tristement la brune en compatissant à sa peine. En plus de ne pas avoir recueilli d'information pour sauver les leurs, Bellamy pensait de nouveau causer la mort de quelqu'un. Elle voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais Bellamy se décala en lui adressant un sourire de façade.

« - On a les serviettes qu'on est venu chercher. »

Fit-il en prenant quelques serviettes blanches. Puis il quitta la pièce. Octavia se pinça les lèvres et le suivit de nouveau jusqu'à la chambre du jeune Mason. Rita lui avait fait un bandage pour son genou et finissait de nouer les bandes autour de son épaule. Octavia prit les serviettes des bras de son frère qui ne pu aller plus loin que l'encadrement de la porte et les posa sur la table. Se penchant légèrement vers Caïn qui, adossé aux barreaux du lit s'était assit en tailleur pour veiller sur Ben, elle lui dit en esquissant un léger sourire.

« - Viens te débarbouiller. Rita va s'occuper de Ben.

\- Non. »

Répondit froidement le natif.

« - Je reste avec lui. »

Octavia se redressa, saisie. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se heurter si violemment au tempérament du natif. Caïn était son ami, jamais il ne s'était montré froid avec elle. Elle tourna le regard vers Bellamy. Longeant le bras vers les serviettes, Caïn en attrapa une et la trempa dans le bol d'eau qu'avait ramené la rousse avant de commencer à nettoyer les traces de sang qui sillonnait sur le visage du blond. Bellamy qui se pinça les lèvres avant de quitter la pièce. Octavia le suivit. Rita se rapprocha de la porte en proposant gentiment à Caïn.

« - Appelles-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Elle n'attendit par contre pas de réponse et sorti en refermant la porte.

« - On peut plus rien faire, à part attendre. »

Lança-t-elle en arrivant dehors avec les deux autres. Caïn l'avait cependant entendu, depuis la chambre. Il savait que c'était vrai. Mais contrairement à eux, il était certain que Ben se réveillerait indemne. Il avait promit à son père de veiller sur lui et ne comptait pas manquer à sa parole.

Alors il allait rester à son chevet, pour qu'il sache que quelqu'un croyait en lui, et qu'il se batte pour s'en sortir.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XVI_

* * *

 _Alors ?^^_

 _Vous vous attendiez à ça ? :_ _-D_

 _Bellamy perdant les pédales, Caïn protégeant Ben..._

 _La situation s'arrangera-t-elle pour le blond ?_

 _Caïn pardonnera-t-il son geste à Bellamy et vice versa_

 _La réponse au prochain chap, restez connectés^^_


	17. Chapitre XVII

**_J'ai le plaisir de poster le chapitre 17^^_**

 ** _En souhaitant à tout le monde de très bonnes fêtes et une heureuse nouvelle année._**

 ** _Bisous et bonne lecture ;-)_**

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XVII_

Bellamy poussa la porte de la chambre et Caïn tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

« - Hey... »

Fit-il en avançant doucement. Arrivant au niveau de Caïn, il lança un regard vers Ben avant de lui tendre un bol avec de la nourriture. N'ayant pas pu retourner chasser, ils roulaient encore avec les boîtes de conserves trouvées à la cuisine.

« - Tu devrais aller te reposer. »

Caïn accepta le bol sans répondre. Bellamy glissa la main dans les cheveux du natif et lui caressa le crâne sans que celui-ci ne le repousse. Ça faisait quatre jours que Ben était inconscient. Quatre jours que Caïn n'avait pas bougé de son chevet. Ils avaient un moment craint que les rampants ne les repère mais tout était resté calme. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres.

« - J'vais rester avec lui si tu veux. »

Caïn leva le regard vers lui, étonné. Mais rien ne traduisit ses pensées, alors Bellamy soupira en lançant.

« - Écoutes, j'suis désolé. Je voulais pas le blesser, c'est juste que...

\- Je sais Bell. »

Le coupa Caïn en l'attrapant par le poignet. Posant le bol sur la table, il se leva et glissa les pouces contre ses joues en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - Je sais à quel point tu te démènes toujours pour sauver les tiens... On veut tous la même chose. »

Bellamy hocha la tête. Caïn ne lui en voulait visiblement pas, il comprit pourquoi quand le natif continua.

« - T'inquiètes pas pour Ben, ses racines le protègent. Il est entrain de se remettre doucement.

\- Ça me rassure. »

Soupira Bellamy en tournant le visage vers le blond. Il avait encore ses bandages à l'épaule et au genou mais les bleus sur son corps avaient disparus. Caïn reprit son bol de nourriture en lançant doucement.

« - Je vais sortir prendre l'air.

\- Ok. »

Acquiesça le brun. Caïn se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta avant de sortir.

« - Bell... »

Bellamy se tourna vers lui.

« - Oui ?

\- Laisses personne l'approcher. »

 _La veille._

 _La porte de la chambre occupée par Ben s'ouvrit lentement. Daisy souffla doucement._

 _« - Les gars... On devrait pas-_

 _\- Fermes là, tu veux ! »_

 _S'agaça Murphy en parlant néanmoins lui aussi doucement. Avec Omar, ils ne digérait toujours pas le lien de Ben avec les aliens. Ils voulaient comprendre. Voir ces croquets qu'il avait dans le dos de plus prêt. Ils savait que Caïn veillait sur lui, mais ça faisait déjà trois jours, même lui avait besoin de dormir. Et effectivement, le natif était allongé au près du blond, la tête posée sur son épaule. Murphy eut une légère grimace de dégoût. Les autres lui avaient dit de quelle nature était la relation du natif avec Bellamy. Mais visiblement, il ne partageait pas son lit qu'avec leur chef pensa-t-il. Omar s'approcha de Ben._

 _« - Omar ! »_

 _Soupira Daisy. Le brun lui fit un signe de main pour qu'elle se taise et sorti un scalpel de sa poche. Il se pencha au-dessus du blond, le regard de Murphy par dessus son épaule, et dirigea la lame vers son cou. Mais il n'eut rien le temps de faire, une main se referma fortement sur son poignet. Il sursauta en tournant le regard vers Caïn qui, sans se redresser, lança doucement._

 _« - Tu penses faire quoi, avec ça ? »_

 _Omar tenta de se dégager mais Caïn ne lâchait jamais facilement sa poigne. Murphy n'osa même pas intervenir._

 _« - J'ai, j'voulais comprendre comment... »_

 _Commença Omar. Puis se renfrognant, il lâcha en tirant de nouveau sur son poignet._

 _« - Il devrait être mort !_

 _\- Il ne l'est pas. »_

 _Fit Caïn en se redressant. Lui tordant le bras, il continua au milieu des gémissements plaintifs du brun. Tournant le regard vers Murphy et Daisy, il lança._

 _« - Vous n'êtes ni dieux, ni juges. Ne t'avises pas de recommencer. »_

Bellamy fronça des sourcils. Secouant légèrement la tête, Caïn lui dit doucement.

« - Je t'expliquerais à mon retour. »

Le brun acquiesça et se tourna de nouveau vers Ben. S'avançant lentement vers lui, il se pinça les lèvres et se posa sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Ben fronça des sourcils dans son sommeil et serra les couvertures entre ses mains. Bellamy fut surprit mais soulagé de le voir bouger, il attrapa une serviette. La trempant dans l'eau, il l'essora et tamponna son front avant de la poser dessus. Le blond était légèrement fiévreux mais se détendit au contact de la serviette fraîche.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XVII_

Caïn revint, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant Bellamy assit près du blond. Le brun tourna le visage vers lui et se redressa dans son siège.

« - Tu m'expliques ? »

Caïn fronça légèrement des sourcils en montant sur le lit et s'assit machinalement en tailleur aux pieds de Ben.

« - Pourquoi pas laisser les autres entrer ? »

Caïn hocha la tête en se rappelant de sa mise en garde et répondit doucement.

« - Je crois qu'ils commencent à avoir peur.

\- De Ben ? »

S'étonna Bellamy. Caïn hocha la tête et continua doucement.

« - Omar est venu la nuit dernière... Il était avec ton... avec Murphy... »

Se corrigea Caïn. Poussant un léger soupire il continua.

« - Il avait une arme et il a dit que Ben devrait être mort, à l'heure qu'il est. Il se doute qu'il a survécu à cause de ses racines... Ça les effraie. Ça va pas tarder à en effrayer d'autres...

\- J'irais leur parler. »

Soupira Bellamy. Caïn hocha la tête. Bellamy se pencha vers Ben pour ôter la serviette de son front mais le blond sursauta lorsqu'il le senti s'approcher de lui. Repoussant son bras, il se redressa vivement. Bellamy l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se lever.

« - Eh...

\- Doucement Ben, tout va bien, ok ? »

Fit Caïn en s'agenouillant. Ben tourna le regard vers lui, un peu désorienté et secoua la tête.

« - Non, ça va pas non... »

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XVII_

Bellamy tendit un verre d'eau à Ben qui le remercia avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Octavia et Lincoln les avaient rejoint. Caïn se pencha vers lui et demanda doucement.

« - T'as réussit à capter quelque chose finalement ? »

Ben hocha la tête et posa le verre sur la table. Tournant la tête vers Bellamy, il répondit doucement.

« - Il ne mentait pas. C'est trop tard. »

Bellamy fronça des sourcils.

« - Comment ça ? Trop tard pour quoi ?

\- Vos amis ont été implantés. Mais je sais où ils sont.

\- Que-quoi ? Implantés ?! »

Demanda Octavia choquée.

« - Tu veux dire que, ils leur ont collé cette bestiole bizarre dans le dos ? »

Ben hocha la tête en se tournant pour poser les pieds par terre. Il avait les jambes engourdies.

« - On peut encore les sortir de là. Anne pourra leur enlever leur harnais sans risque.

\- Ok. Et ensuite quoi, ils deviennent des monstres au service des aliens ?

\- Octavia... »

Fit Caïn en tournant le visage vers elle. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa bourde que lorsque Caïn tourna de nouveau le regard vers Ben. Elle se pinça les lèvres, se sentant coupable. Ben savait bien que tout le monde le percevait comme ça. Un monstre. Mais il n'y était pour rien. Anne l'avait sauvé du joug des aliens, elle pouvait le faire pour les autres. Ce serait ensuite à eux d'apprendre à vivre avec. Se pinçant les lèvres, il se leva et attrapa son t-shirt.

« - Si vous avez une meilleure idée... »

Fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« - Ben. »

Tenta Caïn pour le retenir. Mais le blond se tourna vers lui et lui lança un léger sourire.

« - Je vais juste me dégourdir les jambes. »

Caïn hocha la tête et Ben sorti. Il n'avait pas envie de le mettre mal à l'aise en le suivant à la trace mais il avait un mauvais présentement. Il tourna la tête vers Bellamy qui acquiesça, alors il parti à la suite du blond. Octavia s'avança vers Bellamy.

« - On p- On peut pas faire ça Bell !

\- Octavia...

\- On peut pas les ramener si ils sont corrompus par les aliens !

\- Octavia ! »

Fit Bellamy en l'attrapant par les bras.

« - T'as une meilleure idée ? Hein ? Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, qu'on les abandonne à leur sort ?

\- Mais... ils seront pas eux même. T'as vu ce qui est arrivé à Emie, et Drew, une fois qu'on leur pose ces harnais.

\- Ben a survécu, lui. Et il va bien, il a toute sa tête.

\- Il a du putain de sang alien dans ses veines !

\- Et c'est pas plus mal. »

Répondit Bellamy.

« - Si on l'avait pas lui, et ses, ces trucs, qu'il peut faire grâce aux aliens, on saurait pas grand chose à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Il a raison. »

Souffla Lincoln en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

« - Si on peut les ramener à Charleston, alors on peut encore les sauver. »

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XVII_

Ben sorti du bâtiment et prit une bouffée d'air frais. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et balayait les bois de ses rayons orangers. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté out mais tout semblait très calme. Il avançait tranquillement dans la cour quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba sur trois canon braqués vers lui. Il s'agissait de Murphy, Omar et Foster, qui s'était remit de ses blessures plus vite que son frère.

« - T'es avec eux, avoue. »

Lança Murphy en armant son fusil. Il était toujours présent quand il s'agissait de sales coups et de rébellions. Ben leva lentement les mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé.

« - Tu devrais baisser ça...

\- J'crois pas. »

Rétorqua Murphy. Omar continua.

« - Le natif m'en a peut-être empêché mais il te sauvera pas ce coup-ci. Tu vas venir avec nous. »

Décida le brun. Ben se pinça les lèvres et les observa. Ils étaient trois, certes, mais Foster tenait difficilement son arme. Alors il avait quand même une chance. Pourtant il ne se résignait pas à les attaquer. Il tenta encore de les raisonner.

« - J'peux comprendre que ce soit dur à avaler toute cette histoire mais-

\- La ferme ! »

Somma Murphy. Ben répondit doucement.

« - Je suis pas un traître.

\- Mais t'es l'un d'eux ! J'veux dire, mec, t'aurais dû crever... et non, t'es là, à te balader comme si il s'était rien passé. T'es pas humain et on va te régler ton compte. »

Ben n'attendit pas qu'Omar mette sa menace à exécution, il savait qu'il ne les ferait pas changer d'avis. Il se jeta sur Murphy, qui était le plus proche, et attrapa son arme. Lui donnant un violent coup de crosse dans la tempe, il se tourna vers les deux autres et les évinça en quelques coups. Seulement Murphy s'était relevé. Ben avait brisé leurs armes en deux mais il en ramassa une moitié et le frappa violemment à la tête. Le blond tomba au sol en gémissant sans pouvoir se relever. Il se remettait à peine du choque dû à l'interrogatoire du rampant. Omar, venant en soutien à Murphy, l'attrapa par la gorge et leva le poing pour le frapper. Mais Caïn, sorti de nulle part comme à son habitude, attrapa le garçon par l'arrière du t-shirt et le tira si fort qu'il tomba au sol, cul à terre. Murphy se recula vivement. Il avait beau chercher la merde à tout va, Caïn l'effrayait, alors il ne prendrait jamais le risque de l'attaquer. Pas à la régulière du moins... Le natif, se plaçant devant Ben pour le défendre, les mesura du regard.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

Demanda-t-il. Il savait que tôt ou tard, la peur allait les pousser à s'en prendre à lui. Mais à trois contre un... Omar se releva et s'avança vivement. Cependant il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable car, tout comme Murphy il le savait, Caïn ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui si il attaquait. Tout comme ses potes natifs les avaient bouffés un par un avant qu'ils ne se fassent avoir par Mount Weather. Et maintenant voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient perdus au milieu d'aliens qui leur réservaient un sort encore pire que les hommes de Mount Weather, mais ils devaient cohabiter gentiment avec un d'entre eux en fermant leurs gueules. Plus qu'énervé, Omar lança.

« - Pourquoi tu le défend ?! C'est un des leurs ! »

Caïn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Murphy le coupa.

« - Gardes tes salades pour toi, natif de merde ! J'étais là bas, j'ai vu ces machins qu'il a dans le dos s'allumer. Il communique avec les aliens !

\- Pour nous aider à retrouver les nôtres.

\- Les nôtres ? »

Rigola Omar en dévisageant Caïn avant de laisser courir son regard sur les autres qui étaient sortis dans la cour en entendant leurs éclats de voix.

« - Excuses moi, mais toi, t'es pas des nôtres. Ta race pourrie a essayé de nous massacrer. Le fait que t'es failli mourir en voulant jouer les gentils natifs pour ton mec veut pas dire que t'es comme nous. T'es toujours un animal à nos yeux, et tu le sais ! »

Caïn pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Oui, il le savait. Certains des rescapés de l'Arche ne passeraient jamais outre ses origines. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ferait pas tout de même tout son possible pour les sortir du nouvel enfer dans lequel ils étaient tombés. Bellamy était sorti lui aussi. Les autres s'écartèrent sur son passage. Ben se redressa difficilement et fini par se relever. Omar, de dos, n'avait pas vu leur leader arriver. Il continua donc haineusement.

« - Maintenant, c'est ton p'tit copain alien qui va nous livrer à ses potes.

\- C'est faux ! »

Se défendit Ben. Caïn tourna le regard vers lui et Murphy continua à son tour.

« - Ah ouais ? Pourtant quand la bestiole là, en bas, souffrais, tu souffrais. Tu recevais tous les coups qu'elle prenait alors que personne ne te touchait ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Après ça t'aurais dû mourir mais nooon t'es là, plus en forme que jamais. Et tu veux encore nous faire croire que t'es pas de mèche avec eux ? T'es pas plus humain que ces natifs de mes deux.

\- Eh... »

Intervint enfin Bellamy. Murphy se tourna vers lui surprit et n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand le brun lui colla le poing dans la figure. Murphy tomba sous la force du coup.

« - J't'avais dit, de rester tranquille... »

Fit Bellamy. Il se fichait totalement de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou penser de Ben. Mais il ne permettrait à personne de cracher sur Caïn. Il avait traversé Mount Weather à leurs côtés. S'était mit en danger plus d'une fois pour sauver leurs culs et malgré toute cette merde d'alien, était revenu pour eux alors qu'il aurait simplement pu rester terrer avec les membres de la Seconde Mass. Caïn était un allié précieux et un ami fidèle, mais très peu le connaissaient vraiment. Bellamy se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait pas laissé Ben les suivre si il n'était pas digne de confiance. Il avait lui aussi été surprit en constatant à quel point la connexion qui s'établissait entre lui et le rampant était puissante. Quand Caïn lui avait dit que Ben se réveillerait grâce à ses racines aussi, mais grâce à ça, ils avaient obtenu de précieuses informations. Murphy leva la tête vers lui en essuyant le sang coulant de ses narines.

« - Si t'es pas content de la façon dont les choses se passent ici, tu peux tenter ta chance ailleurs. »

Lança-t-il doucement. Puis se tournant vers Omar et le reste de ses hommes, il continua.

« - Vous le pouvez tous. Tous ceux qui sont dérangés par la présence de Ben, Caïn ou Lincoln, peuvent tenter leur chance ailleurs... Retournez à Charleston si vous le souhaitez mais souvenez vous qu'eux aussi se sont alliés avec l'ennemi. Parce que malgré le danger que représentent les aliens, ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. Certains sont de notre côté, tout comme le sont maintenant Caïn et Lincoln. Ils ne sont plus l'ennemi... Ils sont des nôtres. »

Fit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Omar, Foster et Murphy.

« - Tout comme l'est Ben à présent. Et c'est grâce à lui et à ces, machins... qu'il a dans le dos, qu'on va pouvoir récupérer notre peuple. »

Il tourna brièvement le regard vers Ben avant de se tourner vers les autres.

« - Alors je vais le demander qu'une fois : Qui est avec nous pour libérer notre peuple ? »

Ben leva le bras malgré la douleur qui lui tiraillait les côtes. Suivi d'Octavia, Lincoln, Rita, Daisy, Spencer et Josh, Foster... très vite, toutes les mains furent en l'air. Bellamy se tourna de nouveau vers Murphy et lança.

« - Soit tu fais avec, soit tu t'en va. »

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête sans oser répondre.

« - Aller, reprenez vos postes. »

Caïn lança un regard à Bellamy, lui adressant un léger sourire. Bellamy y répondit avant de tourner le regard vers Ben, qui s'avançait vers la maison en se tenant les côtes. Caïn se pinça la lèvre, tentant de résister, puis fini par lui emboîter le pas pour l'aider. Bellamy ouvrit la bouche en s'avançant d'un pas mais Spencer l'attrapa par le bras et demanda.

« - C'est vrai ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

Bellamy regarda Caïn rentrer avec Ben et fronça des sourcils en tournant son attention vers Spencer.

« - Quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il, pas totalement centré sur lui.

« - Lincoln et ta sœur, ils disent qu'on a des infos sur un nouveau site d'implantation.

\- Oh, oui...

\- Et alors, on va procéder comment ? »

Demanda Josh en arrivant vers eux. Ils avaient hâte d'y aller pour voir si ils retrouvaient la trace de leur fille. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait pas encore pensé au plan d'attaque.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XVII_

« - _''Les natifs ne trichent jamais.''_ »

Lança doucement Ben. Caïn l'avait aidé à remonter dans sa chambre. Tournant la tête vers lui, le natif fronça légèrement des sourcils et le blond continua.

« - J'me doutais bien qu'en disant ça, tu me donnais un indice sur ce que t'étais.

\- Et je suis quoi ? »

Demanda Caïn en se tournant complètement vers lui après avoir essoré la serviette qu'il avait trempé dans un bol d'eau. Jusqu'à maintenant, à part qu'il était un étranger qui s'était ralié aux Rescapés, Ben ne savait pas grand chose de lui, ni de ses origines. N'ayant pas l'intention de le baby-sitter, Caïn lui tendit la serviette humide. Le blond se pinça les lèvres en la ramenant contre son œil pour y éponger le sang qui perlait de sa coupure.

« - T'es comme moi. »

Fit-il doucement. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il s'était senti si proche de Caïn, dès le début. Ils avaient subit la même chose, le rejet de ceux qu'ils voulaient aider. Ben se redressa et appuya son dos contre le dossier de la chaise.

« - Différent. Et ils te craignent pour ça. »

Caïn esquissa un léger sourire. Le blond ne voyait que la partie émergée de l'ice berg. Attrapant une chaise, il la traîna jusqu'à son lit et la retourna. S'installant dessus, il appuya ses bras contre le dossier en se penchant au dessus et lança doucement.

« - Ils me craignent parce que mon peuple a failli massacrer le leur. Bellamy et les siens m'ont suivis et regarde ce que ça a donné... »

Malgré tous ses efforts, Caïn ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils en étaient là parce qu'il avait échoué dans sa tâche de les mener jusqu'au peuple du Soleil.

« - Ils me craignent parce qu'ils savent ce que je suis vraiment Ben, la destruction et la mort. Je n'ai reçu que ça en héritage.

\- Ça aussi c'est faux. »

Fit le blond en se penchant légèrement en avant. Caïn se redressa aussitôt. Ben esquissa un sourire.

« - T'es tellement plus que ça... »

Soupira-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Ils n'avaient pas eut le loisir d'en discuter depuis son réveil, mais il savait que Caïn était resté avec lui durant sa courte convalescence. Sans pouvoir ouvrir les yeux ou le serrer dans ses bras, il l'avait senti contre lui la nuit dernière. Il s'apprêta à aborder le sujet quand Bellamy entra dans la pièce. Caïn se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard et le blond rejeta la tête en arrière en esquissant un sourire amusé. Bellamy choisissait toujours bien ses moments. Comme si il était à chaque fois posté derrière la porte, à attendre le moment propice pour faire son arrivée.

« - Tu peux nous laisser ? »

Ben se pinça les lèvres, prêt à l'envoyer chier mais Caïn, sachant que Bellamy s'adressait à lui, se leva et quitta la pièce. À la grande surprise du blond. Puis Bellamy s'approcha lentement de lui.

« - Laisse moi deviner. »

Commença Ben.

« - C'est à ton tour de me taper dessus, c'est ça ? »

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XVII_


	18. Chapitre XVIII

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XVIII_

 _« - C'est à ton tour de me taper dessus, c'est ça ? »_

A l'entente de ces mots, Bellamy se pinça les lèvres en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Puis il répondit doucement.

« - Désolé que les gars se soient défoulé sur toi. Mais on a eut une année plutôt agitée.

\- Mh... C'étaient pas tes ordres alors ? »

Fit Ben plutôt surprit. Bellamy pouffa légèrement de rire et posa son arme sur la table. Si il avait voulu s'en prendre à Ben, il l'aurait fait directement. Pas en envoyant trois abrutis après lui. Reprenant la place de Caïn, il s'assit à cheval sur la chaise.

« - Pour quel genre de personne tu me prend ?

\- Le genre qui apprécie pas trop qu'on tourne autour de son mec. »

Répondit franchement le blond en épongeant de nouveau son arcade. Sans aucune agressivité dans la voix cependant. Bellamy esquissa un sourire.

« - Un point pour toi. »

Répondit-il. Au tour de Ben d'esquisser un sourire. La situation était un peu bizarre. Il venait d'avouer à un homme qu'il convoitait sa moitié et ne sentait pourtant aucune agressivité émaner de lui. Et pour cause, Bellamy se sentait encore coupable de l'état dans lequel il l'avait mit. Il se pinça les lèvres avant de commencer.

« - Je voulais te dire aussi... Désolé, pour ce truc, avec le rampant... Je...

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça. J't'avais demandé de pas t'arrêter après tout. »

Fit Ben en balayant ses excuses d'un léger geste de la main. Le brun hocha la tête, content qu'il ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. Mais ils avaient un sujet plus important à aborder.

« - Écoutes... Je sais très bien qu'il a des sentiments pour toi. »

Commença-t-il. Là, Ben fronça des sourcils. Il comprit qu'il parlait de Caïn mais ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le brun n'aborde les choses d'un angle aussi franc. Mais la vérité était qu'avant Bellamy, Caïn n'avait jamais eu de relation exclusive et se contentait basiquement de sexe. Et les vieilles habitudes avaient la peau dure...

Quand il avait comprit en arrivant à Charleston que son natif était attiré par le jeune Mason, ça avait été très difficile à digérer pour lui. Ça... en plus du reste... Il avait d'abord voulu s'en prendre à Ben, puis à Caïn, mais il avait fini par se résigner. Parce qu'il voyait à quel point ça troublait aussi Caïn, il avait vu les efforts qu'il avait fait pour rester loin du blond depuis leur départ du camp. Avant qu'il ne soit blessé. Et il savait que ce que Caïn ressentait pour Ben, peu importe ce que c'était, ne diminuait en rien les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. C'était peut-être bien le contraire. Caïn tenait tellement à Bellamy, que son amour pour lui refoulerait certainement tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Ben.

Le blond se redressa. Calant les coudes sur ses genoux en se penchant légèrement en avant, il se demanda ce que cachait tant de franchise. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres. Il lui était difficile de ne pas laisser sa voix trahir ses émotions. Il se montra cependant distant, comme si grâce à ses certitudes, ça ne l'atteignait pas.

« - Je le vois dans ses yeux, à chaque fois qu'il pose le regard sur toi. »

Ben eut un léger sourire. Bellamy était loin d'être bête. Qu'il s'avoue à moitié vaincu était un bon début pensa le blond. Mais le brun continua.

« - Tu dois voir la même chose dans ses yeux, quand il me regarde. Tu sais bien qu'il me laissera pas pour être avec toi... Jamais... »

Ben poussa un léger soupire en détournant le regard. Oui, de ça, il s'en doutait... Bellamy croisa les bras contre le dossier de la chaise et se pencha vers lui. Le blond devait comprendre que Caïn ne serait jamais à lui. Ben tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui et la pencha légèrement sur le côté alors que le brun continuait en soutenant son regard.

« - Alors ouais, t'as l'air tenace donc tu l'auras peut-être à l'usure. _Peut-être_ qu'il finira par céder, à un moment ou à un autre, mais ensuite il reviendra vers **moi**. Parce que c'est bel et bien auprès de moi qu'il a envie de rester... Et même si l'idée qu'il puisse aller avec toi, ou quelqu'un d'autre, ne me plaît pas, j'le lâcherais jamais, quoi qu'il fasse. »

Ben baissa les yeux et Bellamy se leva lentement.

« - Lui et moi on est liés. Et y'a rien qu'tu puisses faire contre ça. »

Fit-il en quittant la pièce sans lancer de regard en arrière sur Ben. La porte se referma lentement derrière lui et Ben se pinça les lèvres. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Se demanda-t-il.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XVIII_

La nuit était tombée. En quittant Ben, Bellamy se rendit à sa chambre, où il pensait trouver Caïn. Mais celui-ci n'y était pas. Alors il redescendit. Interceptant Rita qui sortait de la buanderie, il demanda.

« - Tu sais où es Caïn ?

\- Il est parti avec le groupe de reconnaissance.

\- Octavia et Lincoln ?

\- Et Murphy...

\- Mais Caïn était pas censé en faire partie.

\- Oui... J'crois qu'il a pas trop confiance en Murphy. »

Fit Rita en grimaçant légèrement. Bellamy hocha la tête. Murphy était un serpent venimeux et vicieux. Caïn avait toutes les raisons de se méfier de lui... Spencer arriva vers eux.

« - Alors ? »

Demanda-t-il. Cachant de moins en moins son impatience. Depuis que lui et Josh avaient apprit que Ben savait peut-être où se trouvaient un autre groupe d'enfants harnachés, ils ne le lâchaient plus et souhaitaient partir là-bas le plus tôt possible.

« - Comment va Riche ? »

Demanda Bellamy à Rita. La rousse haussa des épaules.

« - Il tient à peine de nouveau debout qu'il veut déjà repartir au combat... Il pourra peut-être défendre une position mais en aucun cas mener une attaque.

\- Et Foster ?

\- Eh ben lui ... il allait bien mais maintenant il se remet de son face à face avec Ben du coup.

\- Mais il peut se battre. »

La pressa Spencer. Bellamy pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il comprenait l'urgence que ressentaient les deux parents à retrouver leur fille, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de repartir si les blessés ne tiendraient pas le coup.

« - Je pense... Avec de bons anti-douleurs dans un jour ou deux il sera en état.

\- On ne va pas attendre deux jours ! »

S'agaça Spencer.

« - Bellamy, plus le temps passe, moins on a de chance de les retrouver. Ça fait déjà quatre jours qu'on attend ici. On sait pas si ils nous ont localisé ou pas, mais si on sait où on doit aller...

\- Foster et Riche ne sont pas encore remis. »

Contra Bellamy.

« - Foster était assez fort pour s'en prendre à Ben il le sera assez pour nous accompagner. Puis on a réparé le fourgon qu'on a trouvé dans l'arrière cour. Riche pourra monter dedans... Écoutes, on ne peut plus rester ici sans rien faire.

Fit Spencer. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres. C'était un cri de détresse. Et si il l'ignorait, il risquait de nouveau de se retrouver dans une situation similaire à celle de ce soir avec Ben.

« - Ok. »

Décida-t-il finalement.

« - Rita, occupes toi de préparer les blessés pour qu'ils tiennent pendant le trajet. Spencer, Josh et toi rejoignez-moi dans la chambre de Ben pour préparer un plan d'attaque.

\- Sans Caïn ? »

Demanda Spencer un peu étonné. Bellamy soupira et répondit légèrement agacé.

« - Il est parti en patrouille avec les autres. Prévient les dès qu'ils rentrent ici d'ailleurs. Ok ? »

Fit-il en se tournant finalement vers Rita. La rousse hocha la tête. Spencer fit de même et parti chercher son mari tandis que Bellamy remontait à l'étage.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XVIII_

Lincoln, Octavia, Murphy et Caïn revenaient de patrouille. Omar et Daisy leur ouvrit le portail et ils avancèrent dans le grand jardin jusqu'à la maison. Ben était en bas. Il avait passé les deux dernières heures avec Bellamy, Josh et Spencer, à localiser l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre sur une carte et préparer une ébauche de plan d'attaque. Mais ils avaient encore besoin de Caïn pour le peaufiner. Cependant, Ben voulait lui parler, avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre Bellamy. Lui parler du sujet qu'il voulait aborder quand le brun les avait interrompu, en début de soirée.

« - Hey ! »

Fit-il en arrivant vers le groupe. Murphy lui lança un simple regard, gardant ce qu'il pensait de son salut pour lui, en continuant à s'avancer vers la maison. Lincoln et Octavia continuèrent aussi leur chemin. Ben ne s'adressait que rarement à eux. Ce qu'il voulait généralement, c'était parler à Caïn. Le brun fronça des sourcils et demanda directement.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

\- Rien. »

Répondit Ben avec un léger sourire. Caïn hocha la tête, rassuré. Lorsqu'il était parti, il avait laissé Bellamy en tête à tête avec Ben. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir vers quelle issue leur entrevue les avait mené. Mais le fait que Ben soit si détendu, et n'ai pas de nouvelles blessures au visage, était plutôt bon signe. Cependant, il ne serait totalement rassuré que lorsqu'il verrait que Bellamy non plus n'avait rien. Mais Ben voulait visiblement lui dire quelque chose, alors croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, il attendit.

« - Eum... Je voulais te parler, tu sais, de la dernière fois... »

Hésita le blond. Caïn inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Ni d'ailleurs de quelle _'dernière fois_ ' il parlait. Ben se pinça les lèvres avant de préciser.

« - Tu sais, quand toi et moi, on a-

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? »

Le coupa Caïn, agacé, se désintéressant de lui pour regagner la maison. Mais Ben le rattrapa par le bras.

« - Caïn...

\- Non ! »

S'énerva-t-il de nouveau en le poussant à le lâcher. Puis il continua.

« - Je t'ai demandé d'oublier cette histoire !

\- Pourquoi tu serais resté avec moi ces derniers jours si tu voulais ' _oublier' ? S_ i tu ressentais rien pour moi ? »

Caïn ouvrit d'abord la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne vint. Il décida d'ailleurs de se raviser en adressant simplement un regard noir au brun. Pourquoi devrait-il se justifier devant lui...

« - Détends-toi... »

Commença Ben avec un léger sourire.

« - Ton p'tit ami t'as autorisé à te compromettre avec moi. »

Plaisanta-t-il. Du moins pour lui c'était une blague. Mais Caïn ne le prit pas du tout comme tel. Laissant d'abord apparaître son étonnement, ce fut ensuite une toute autre émotion qui se lu sur son visage. Il avait comprit que c'était de ça, dont Bellamy voulait discuter avec Ben. La raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé de les laisser seuls.

« - Je rigole. »

Précisa le blond. Mais c'était trop tard. Caïn se détourna de lui pour éviter de lui coller son poing dans la figure mais Ben le rattrapa de nouveau.

«- Lâches-moi ! »

S'énerva le natif en le faisant violemment lâcher prise. Puis il le repoussa brusquement d'une main et ancra son regard dans le sien.

« - Il se passera rien de ce genre entre nous Ben Mason. Alors restes loin de moi ! »

Caïn mit toute sa détermination dans cette phrase. Et Ben sembla y croire, vu l'air blessé sur son visage. Caïn ne fut pas fier de faire de la peine au blond mais c'était nécessaire, pour qu'il abandonne cette idée une fois pour toute. Car de son côté, il n'était pas si sûr de lui. Malgré ses mots fermes, il se sentait toujours prit entre deux eaux. Même lorsqu'il devait exploser de colère, il ne savait plus sur qui se déverser. Devait-il le faire contre Ben ou contre Bellamy ? Se détournant du blond, il entra dans le bâtiment.

« - Tu sais où se trouve Bellamy ? »

Demanda-t-il a Rita qu'il croisa dans un des couloirs du bas. La rousse hocha la tête.

« - Là-haut. Il a demandé à ce que vous alliez le voir dès votre retour de patrouille.

\- Alors dit aux autres d'attendre qu'on vienne les chercher. »

Lui dit Caïn avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Rita le regarda monter les marches trois par trois. Elle comprit que quelque chose se tramait. Caïn se rendit jusqu'à leur chambre d'un pas décidé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Bellamy était là. Fourrant des affaires et des armes dans un grand sac.

« - Bellamy... »

Commença Caïn en arrivant derrière lui. Le brun tourna brièvement la tête vers lui et tira sur la fermeture du sac puis lança avant que Caïn ne continue.

« - Prépares tes affaires, on s'en va avant le lever du jour. »

Après quoi, il laissa son sac sur le lit pour se diriger vers la porte. Seulement Caïn, bien décidé à ce qu'il n'écoute ce qu'il avait à dire, bloqua le passage. Bellamy leva légèrement les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« - Quoi encore ? »

Ne sachant pas comment exposer la chose calmement Caïn serra les poings pour se calmer un peu. Ben l'avait vraiment mit sur les nerfs mais il ne voulait pas le faire payer au brun. Pas sans lui laisser une chance de lui expliquer de quoi exactement ils avaient discuté.

Bellamy pencha la tête sur le côté. En voyant le groupe revenir depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre il était descendu. Mais ce qu'il avait trouvé à l'entrée, Caïn, encore et toujours avec Ben au lieu de venir le rejoindre, l'avait agacé. Et que pouvait-il y faire d'ailleurs...

« - Tu devrais aller dire à ton nouveau p'tit copain qu'on va bouger. »

Lâcha-t-il amère, un petit sourire moqueur néanmoins pendu aux lèvres... Ni une, ni deux, Caïn lui décocha une droite affreuse. Bellamy tomba à la renverse sous la force du coup. Il leva un regard surprit vers le brun. Jamais il n'aurait cru Caïn capable de le frapper. Du moins, plus maintenant...

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XVIII_

* * *

Hey everybody !

Alors cette discussion entre Ben et Bellamy^^ vous en pensez quoi ?

Et la réaction de Caïn, à votre avis Bell va se pendre une raclée ou pas ?

Si vous avez des propositions ou des envies concernant le cap à donner à l'histoire entre ces trois là, je suis toute ouïe^^


	19. Chapitre XIX

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XIX_

 _Jamais il n'aurait cru Caïn capable de le frapper. Du moins, plus maintenant._ Le natif, à la fois énervé contre Bellamy et agacé contre lui même d'avoir craqué, glissa les mains dans ses cheveux et fit un tour sur lui même pour tenter de se calmer. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ça fonctionnait _._

« - Ca t'a calmé ? »

Lança Bellamy pour ne rien arranger. Caïn se tourna vers lui, toujours aussi remonté, et demanda en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

« - C'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- Tu pose la question ? »

Souffla lentement Bellamy, qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'être allongé assit par terre suite à un coup venant de lui. Evidement, ça n'aida pas Caïn à décolérer.

« - Me met pas ça sur le dos ! T'es parti lui dire que je voulais coucher avec lui ?!

\- Non... »

Soupira Bellamy en passant son pouce contre sa lèvre, elle était ouverte.

« - J'ai dit que je t'en voudrais pas si tu le faisait. Il a comprit ce qu'il voulait. »

Continua-t-il en se relevant sous le regard de son cadet qui ne comptait visiblement pas l'aider.

« - Ça revient au même non ? »

Demanda doucement Caïn, un peu blessé par cet aveu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bellamy avait fait ça.

« - Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que-

\- Parce que je sais que tu le feras... »

L'interrompit doucement l'aîné. Se pinçant les lèvres il passa un bras autour de la taille du brun sans que celui-ci ne le repousse et lui adressa un léger sourire. Un sourire amère.

« - Je sais à quel point tu m'aimes Caïn. Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

\- Bellamy...

\- Je t'en voudrais pas pour ça.

\- Arrêtes ! »

Grogna Caïn en abattant peu fort son poing contre son torse. Il n'aimait vraiment pas se disputer avec Bellamy. Surtout pas à cause de tierces personnes. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre répéter ça.

« - Si tu continues je vais à nouveau te frapper... »

Soupira-t-il en levant le regard vers lui. La vérité n'était pas toujours facile à entendre. Bellamy eut un nouveau sourire, un vrai ce coup-ci. Caïn avait tellement changé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il essayait d'être une meilleure personne, malgré ses démons antérieurs. Posant la main sur sa joue il la caressa doucement. Il voyait bien qu'il n'acceptait pas l'idée de pouvoir tromper une personne qu'il aimait pourtant éperdument. Bellamy hocha la tête, décidant de laisser tomber cette histoire pour l'instant. Rapprochant son visage du sien, il allait poser ses lèvres contre les siennes mais Caïn se recula légèrement. Levant son regard vers lui, il se pinça les lèvres et avoua difficilement.

« - On s'est embrassé.

\- Ok. »

Répondit simplement Bellamy, même pas étonné. Si ce n'était que ça... Mais il savait que ce ne s'arrêterait jamais à un simple baiser.

« - C'est arrivé qu'une fois et je... J'ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour que ça se reproduise plus.

\- Je te crois. »

Répondit Bellamy en posant les mains contre ses joues.

« - Y'a qu'une chose dont j'veux être certain.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que t'es capable l'oublier, quand t'es avec moi ? »

Caïn accrocha les poignets de Bellamy. Cette question était stupide.

« - Il m'est impossible de penser à quelqu'un d'autre en étant avec toi. »

Répondit-il doucement. Bellamy hocha la tête avant de poser doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il connaissait Caïn par cœur, le natif était incapable de lui mentir. Surtout pas en gardant ses yeux si profonds accrochés aux siens. Caïn passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et Bellamy le retourna, l'asseyant de moitié contre l'armature du lit. Venant presser son bassin contre le sien. Caïn soupira dans leur baiser et descendit les mains le long de son torse par dessus son t-shirt avant de lui ôter sa veste. Bellamy se délesta de son vêtement et reprit de nouveau son natif par les hanches. Les autres allaient devoir les attendre...

Caïn rompit leur baiser pour descendre ses lèvres dans le cou de l'aîné. Embrassant et mordillant sa peau légèrement salée. Bellamy glissa une main dans ses cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière, le stoppant, avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Même si il acceptait le fait que Caïn n'aille, hypothétiquement, voir ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rappeler qu'il lui appartenait. Pour toujours. C'est ce qu'ils s'étaient jurés. Mettant fin à leur échange, le brun retourna son cadet à la volée et l'attrapa par les hanches. Le tirant vers lui tout en frottant son bassin contre ses fesses. Caïn se pencha légèrement et attrapa la barre transversale du lit en se mordant la lèvre. Bellamy se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et fourra son visage dans son cou, y mordillant sa peau. Détachant son pantalon, il y glissa la main et empoigna sa verge.

« - Bell... »

Soupira Caïn en donnant un léger coup de bassin. Bellamy le caressa doucement tout en continuant à bouger contre lui. Caïn soupira de nouveau en posant une main par dessus la sienne et posa la deuxième contre sa joue en tournant le visage vers le sien. Bellamy attrapa ses lèvres tout en abaissant son pantalon et l'embrassa en glissant deux doigts entre ses fesses. Caïn soupira en rompant leur baiser quand il les poussa dans ses chaires. Bellamy déposa un baiser contre sa joue avant d'attraper le lobe de son oreille en bougeant ses doigts en lui. Il abaissa légèrement son propre jean et en sorti sa virilité. Ôtant ses phalanges de l'antre de son natif il prit de la salive sur sa paume et ramena sa main contre sa verge pour la lubrifier. Caïn se mordit la lèvre en baissant légèrement le regard, attendant impatiemment qu'il la lui mette enfin. Lorsque Bellamy se glissa en lui, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche de plaisir sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Le brun s'enfonça lentement en lui et le prit par les hanches avant de commencer à le culbuter.

« - Han... »

Soupira le natif en se redressant. S'accrochant au lit d'une main, il remonta le bras et posa l'autre sur la nuque de Bellamy, l'attirant vers lui. Bellamy remonta une main contre son ventre, sous son t-shirt, et répondit à sa requête en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son bassin claquant doucement contre ses fesses tandis qu'il le prenait profondément. Il lui déposa baiser dans le cou avant de pousser contre son épaule. Caïn lâcha la barre pour poser les mains sur le matelas. Bellamy resserra sa prise contre sa hanche et remonta une main dans son dos jusqu'à sa nuque avant d'attraper une poignée de ses cheveux. Caïn ne pu s'empêcher de gémir alors que Bellamy augmentait le rythme de ses à-coups.

Ben avait entre temps été mit au courant par Josh et Spencer de leur départ aux aurores. Visiblement, Bellamy n'avait pas attendu le retour de Caïn et Octavia pour prendre cette décision. Il monta donc lui aussi pour préparer ses affaires. Loin de se préoccuper de Bellamy et Caïn lorsqu'il passa devant leur 'chambre'. Mais il perçut la voix du natif et s'arrêta instantanément. Tournant son regard vers la porte. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'en rapprocher. Le carreau était plutôt sale, ce qui empêchait à un œil humain de voir à travers, mais lui pouvait. Dès qu'il passa sa vision au-delà du carreau, il vit Bellamy, de dos. L'entendit soupirer et comprit ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il ne voyait rien de l'autre personne, sinon qu'elle était penchée au-dessus du lit. Mais il savait bien que c'était Caïn. Cette pensé le contraria mais lui chatouilla le ventre. Il se demanda jalousement pourquoi Caïn ne voulait pas le laisser être celui qui claquerait son bassin contre ses fesses. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il assistait indirectement à ça et ça commençait à devenir une idée fixe chez lui aussi. Bellamy attrapa son cadet et le souleva. Le jetant ensuite sur le lit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il pu voir son visage. Celui de Caïn qui, rigolant légèrement, le laissa sortir une jambe de son pantalon. Il le laissa aussi le tirer par les chevilles pour le rapprocher et glissa les mains dans son dos, sous son t-shirt, lorsqu'il se plaça au dessus de lui. A vu d'œil, la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Ben ne semblait pas l'affecter. Loin de là, se dit le blond. Bellamy glissa une main entre leur deux corps et avança le bassin entre ses jambes. Ben ne vit pas mais comprit, à la façon dont Caïn se mordit la lèvre en rejetant la tête en arrière, yeux à moitié clos, qu'il venait de le pénétrer. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara alors fortement de lui. Même en étant en colère après Caïn, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer. Ben revint rapidement à la réalité en sentant quelqu'un se poser devant lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Demanda Octavia. Elle tourna le regard vers la vitre par laquelle il était entrain de regarder avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe mais ne vit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus entendre à travers la porte. Craignant que Ben n'ai manigancé un sale coup, elle tendit la main vers la poignée mais Ben la rattrapa par le poignet. Ce geste ne dissipa pas ses doutes. Mais Ben lâcha simplement.

« - T'as pas envie de savoir ce qui se passe là-dedans... Crois-moi. »

Insista-t-il sous le regard suspicieux de la brune. Mais il savait que ses mots ne la dissuaderaient pas. Il haussa les épaules et lança alors avant de s'en aller.

« - A tes risques et périls... »

Octavia l'observa s'éloigner et posa de nouveau la main sur la poignée de la porte. Mais elle hésita à la tourner et préféra y coller son oreille.

« - Que fais tu ? »

La brune sursauta si fort qu'elle manqua de se cogner la tête. Posant la main sur sa poitrine, elle se tourna vers son petit ami.

« - Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses.

\- C'est mal vu d'écouter aux portes. Bellamy est avec Caïn. »

L'informa-t-il.

« - Je l'ai vu entrer. »

Et Rita leur avait dit à tous les deux que Bellamy avait demandé à les voir mais que Caïn avait, au contraire, stipulé qu'ils devaient attendre qu'ils ne viennent les chercher. Octavia se pinça les lèvres avant d'hocher la tête. Elle avait maintenant une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle Ben voulait lui épargner ça. Puis elle se rappela qu'à la base, il était resté prostré devant la porte à regarder par le carreau.

« - Quel petit... »

Commença-t-elle avant de décider de se diriger vers la chambre de Ben. Elle y entra sans toquer. Lincoln à sa suite. Ben tourna la tête vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent et lança doucement.

« - Je t'en prie Octavia, entre... »

La brune fronça des sourcils et s'avança vers lui en criant.

« - T'es vraiment un grand malade ! »

Ben fronça des sourcils, ne percutant pas tout de suite.

« - Joue pas les innocents, j't'ai vu regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Quoi ? »

S'indigna faussement Ben.

« - Oui c'est ça, fous toi de moi. Tu penses que Caïn va rire quand j'lui dirais ce que tu faisais devant leur porte ? Moi j'crois pas.

\- Si tu penses que la vision à rayon-x fait partie de mes capacités, c'est toi la plus folle de nous deux. »

Répondit calmement Ben en se tournant de nouveau à la préparation de son sac. Il était sûr que Caïn ne rigolerait pas du tout avec lui si il apprenait qu'il avait joué les voyeurs. Octavia, un instant troublée par son air tranquille, fini par lâcher.

« - Tu m'as dit que c'était mieux pour moi que je vois pas ce qu'ils faisaient, donc tu savais.

\- Oui. Je les ai entendu en passant dans le couloir et le temps de comprendre ce que c'était ça m'a distrait.

\- La porte était fermée, comment t'as pu les entendre ?

\- Parce que ça, ça fait parti de ce que j'peux faire. Maintenant si t'as fini avec tes accusations hâtives, j'aimerais bien finir d'empaqueter mes affaires tranquillement et dormir un peu avant qu'on parte. »

Le fait qu'Octavia ne tourne des talons sans chercher à insister prouvait qu'il s'était plutôt bien défendu. Cependant Lincoln, lui, n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait rien l'intention de dire à personne mais savait qu'ils les avait vu et avait sciemment choisi de les épier. Il quitta à son tour la chambre sans rien ajouter et Ben poussa un soupire en se lâchant sur le lit.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XIX_

* * *

Saluuut !

Alors, que pensez vous de Ben ?

Comment pensez vous (ou souhaitez vous) que la relation entre lui et Caïn évolue ?

J'attends toujours vos propositions ;-)


	20. Chapitre XX

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XX_

L'heure de lever le camp avait sonnée, amenant l'effervescence autour des deux fourgons. Deux ambulances plus précisément, dont l'une avait été réparée par Spencer et Omar, et l'autre avait été trouvée en état de marche. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Tout le monde était en place et prêt à s'en aller.

Ben lança un regard vers Caïn qui discutait avec Lincoln et Bellamy. Avec Rita, Octavia et Murphy – que Bellamy ne voulait pas perdre de vue – ceux-ci seraient dans le premier fourgon. Ben avait été relégué dans le deuxième avec les autres. Il se pinça les lèvres quand Bellamy attrapa Caïn par la nuque et l'attira à lui pour poser son front contre le sien. La tension qu'il y avait entre eux semblait avoir disparue. Et Ben se doutait du pourquoi…

Soulevant deux des sacs de nourritures qu'ils comptaient ramener à Charleston, il se dirigea vers le deuxième fourgon où il prendrait place avec les autres. Bellamy et Lincoln étaient partis, et Caïn allait en faire de même quand Ben lança en passant près de lui.

« - C'est bien qu'il pense à te rappeler que tu lui appartient de temps en temps. »

Sans se tourner vers le brun, il posa les sacs à l'arrière de la voiture l'air de rien. Mais Caïn l'avait parfaitement entendu. Et quand Ben se retourna, il était debout en face de lui, l'air distant mais le regard fermement ancré dans le sien.

« - Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Demanda finalement Caïn sans aucune agressivité. Ben se pinça les lèvres avant de rétorquer.

« - J'pourrais te poser la même question. »

Caïn garda encore son regard ancré dans le sien quelques secondes puis se détourna de lui. Ben connaissait très bien ses raisons. Il n'allait pas lui répéter encore et toujours qu'il ne laisserait pas Bellamy pour être avec lui. Ben le savait. Pour autant il n'acceptait pas le rejet de Caïn. Il n'y arrivait pas. Amère, il continua doucement.

« - Tu veux que j'oublie que j'veux être avec toi en me poussant à te détester, mais ça à l'effet inverse... »

Caïn s'arrêta un moment.

« - Saches que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. »

Caïn se pinça les lèvres. Au début, il avait trouvé en Ben un ami... Un soutien... Mais leur relation ne faisait que se dégrader, jour après jours, et il voyait à quel point ça changeait le plus jeune. Il ne voulait pas que Ben perde la lumière à cause de lui. Alors il se retourna lentement.

« - T'as raison Mason. »

Fit-il. Ben fronça légèrement des sourcils et Caïn continua malgré l'arrivée de Bellamy.

« - Essayer de rester loin de toi n'arrangera pas les choses... »

Ben ne comprit pas ce que ça voulait dire. Bellamy lui lança un regard mais n'ajouta rien. L'heure n'était pas aux histoires de cœur.

« - Tout le monde aux fourgons, on y va. »

Lança le brun. Certains prirent les derniers sacs et ils montèrent tous dans les fourgons. L'endroit où ils allaient se situait à cinq jours de route. Trois tout au plus si ils roulaient jour et nuit, mais – bien que Spencer ne l'y encourage - Bellamy ne savait pas encore si ils pouvaient prendre ce risque. Entreprendre ce trajet sur des routes inconnues avec si peu d'effectif était déjà, en soit, très dangereux. Ils n'allaient pas prendre de risques supplémentaires.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XX_

Après plusieurs jours de route, ils arrivèrent à quelques kilomètres de leur lieu d'attaque. Une petite usine, pourtant gardée par trois méchas d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu voir, et un nombre encore inconnu de rampants. Les aliens savaient qu'ils allaient débarquer. Les quelques rampants qu'ils avaient vu traîner dehors avec les ados implantés semblaient en effet sur leurs gardes. Ils ne savaient peut-être pas quand les humains allaient attaquer mais devaient avoir préparé la contre attaque...

Réunis dans la forêt sous le couvert des bois, ils n'avaient pas prit le risque de faire un feu. La lune pour unique lumière, Bellamy récapitula les rôles.

« - Octavia et Lincoln guideront le groupe qui attaque la face est. Rita sera avec moi pour la face ouest et le groupe de Caïn et Ben attaquera le front, pour neutraliser les robots. »

La rousse hocha la tête et Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Caïn et Bellamy s'étaient visiblement mis d'accord pour le laisser revenir dans le jeu.

« - Quand ce sera fait, on lancera l'attaque. »

Continua Bellamy. Ben se pinça les lèvres tandis que Bellamy parlait et ne pu s'empêcher de lancer doucement par dessus l'épaule du natif.

« - Tu veux les laisser m'avoir, c'est ça ?

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. »

S'agaça Caïn.

« - J'ai promit à ton père de te ramener en un seul morceau.

\- C'était une blague. »

Précisa alors le blond. Bellamy était assit près de Caïn. Il avait donc entendu et rigola légèrement sans se tourner vers eux.

« - T'apprendra vite qu'il a du mal avec l'humour. »

Ben acquiesça légèrement, il s'en était déjà rendu compte. Caïn soupira sans rien ajouter là-dessus et Bellamy continua.

« - Il est important que tout l'monde soit à son poste et sache ce qu'il a à faire.

\- La dernière fois on les a prit par surprise. Mais y'a fort à parier qu'ils nous attendent d'un pied ferme. »

Souligna Octavia. Bellamy hocha la tête et Ben lança.

« - Ils se serviront sûrement des implantés pour monter la garde et nous dissuader d'attaquer. Ils savent qu'on veut les emmener.

\- Bien, alors on tirera dans l'tas. Assurez vous juste de pas blesser les nôtres. »

Répondit Bellamy qui proposa ensuite.

« - C'est pour ça qu'on a monté des groupes mixtes, dès que vous voyez quelqu'un que vous connaissez, vous le sortez de là.

\- Oui mais comment ? »

Demanda Daisy.

« - Là n'est pas la question. »

Les interrompit Ben.

« - Ton plan est égoïste. On ne peut pas sauver les vôtres et juste exécuter les autres. Eux aussi ils ont des amis, et une famille, qui attendent leur retour. »

Bellamy fronça des sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Caïn appuya Ben.

« - Il a raison. Si on y va, c'est pour sauver autant de monde que possible.

\- Tu me l'as dit toi même Caïn, on pourra pas sauver tout le monde.

\- Ce jour là tu m'as répondu qu'on pouvait toujours essayer. »

Fit doucement Caïn.

« - J'veux dire, c'est vrai... On peut pas juste sauver les nôtres et laisser les autres sous le joug des aliens. On aura besoin d'eux.

\- Ils seront sous le contrôle des aliens toute leur vie. Enfin... Je comprends s'que tu ressens Ben, tu sais ce qu'ils endurent mieux que personne. Mais, après, on fera quoi d'eux ? Ils vont continuer à vivre comme ça. Parce que, ils ne pourront jamais se débarrasser de ces machins qui les relient aux aliens. »

Lança Octavia perdue. Elle savait qu'ils devaient sortir les autres de la mais n'arrivait pas à accepter les conséquences. A savoir qu'ils ne sauveraient pas totalement leurs amis. Qu'ils seraient à jamais tous sous l'influence des aliens. Ben se pinça les lèvres.

« - En fait, avec l'arrivée des volms, on a un moyen de se débarrasser des racines, et de redevenir ' _normal_ '. »

Lança-t-il à la fois hésitant et gêné. Il lisait dans leur regard la même question que chez les siens, à savoir, pourquoi il ne s'était pas débarrassé de ses satanés racines.

« - J'ai pensé que j'étais plus utile au combat avec que sans. Deni et moi sommes les seuls à ne pas les avoir enlevé. Mais vos amis le pourront, s'ils le souhaitent.

\- Tu kiffes vraiment être un monstre toi. »

Lança Omar alors que Ben, en se confiant à eux, cherchait seulement une façon de rassurer Octavia sur l'avenir de ceux qu'ils sortiraient de là. Caïn, un peu sur les nerfs ces deux derniers jours fut agacé par sa remarque. Il ne résista aucunement à son instinct tribal et se tourna vers le brun. Ancrant son regard dans le sien il décrocha son couteau de sa ceinture et le plaqua contre sa gorge. Personne ne vit le coup venir. Omar se raidit entre les mains du natif qui lança en lui entaillant légèrement la peau de sa lame.

« - Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est un vrai monstre. »

Entre eux deux, c'était une histoire sans fin… Mais Caïn ne supportait simplement pas que le brun n'utilise ce mot pour qualifier Ben. Il en avait croisé des monstres, au cours de sa vie, et le blond n'en était assurément pas un. Le regard perçant toujours accroché au sien, Caïn continua lentement.

« - Apprends à tenir ta langue … sinon je t'en débarrasserais.

\- Caïn... »

Soupira Bellamy. Il pouvait comprendre l'agacement de son cadet, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se diviser.

« - L'ennemi n'est pas dans nos rangs.

\- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai. »

Lança difficilement Omar. Murphy ricana doucement. Ça faisait un moment qu'il avait déposé les armes face à Caïn et Ben, parce qu'il savait que Bellamy ne laisserait pas passer un autre affront. Et la réaction impulsive du natif lui confirmait qu'il avait bien fait.

« - Caïn. »

Insista Bellamy. Le natif consenti alors à se reculer. Une perle de sang roula sur le cou du brun lorsqu'il ôta son couteau de sa jugulaire. Omar posa les doigts sur sa coupure et lâcha un jurons en toisant Caïn.

« - _Cabrón_.

\- **V** _ **atshe yo langgouedje**_. »

 _[ Fait gaffe à s'que tu dis. ]_

Le prévint de nouveau Caïn en le tenant du regard.

« - Les gars... »

Commença Octavia.

« - Bellamy a raison. On doit se battre ensemble pour sauver notre peuple. Pas les uns contre les autres. »

Caïn tourna brièvement le regard vers elle avant de se lever. Le comportement d'Omar envers Ben, et le fait que personne ne trouve rien à en redire, l'aberrait. Si Omar voulait s'en prendre à lui parce que son peule était une tribu barbare qui avait failli décimer le sien, soit. Mais Ben avait laissé sa famille derrière lui pour leur prêter main forte, avait frôlé la mort pour les aider, et on le remerciait en le traitant sans cesse de monstre. Il avait déjà été assez dur avec Ben par rapport à Bellamy pour en plus tolérer qu'on l'humilie de la sorte.

« - Eh... »

Lança le blond en venant rejoindre Caïn qui s'était mit à l'écart.

« - C'est sympa de ta part d'avoir prit ma défense mais, c'était rien.

\- C'était pas rien Ben. »

Répondit le natif sans se tourner vers le blond qui s'arrêta derrière lui. Ben se pinça les lèvres et posa une main sur son bras.

« - Tu sais, ça fait un moment que j'me préoccupe plus de s'que pensent ou disent les gens de moi. Je sais qui je suis et pourquoi j'me bat. »

Caïn se pinça les lèvres. Lorsqu'ils avaient abordé ce sujet, il y avait quelques semaines à peine, Ben ne semblait pas si sûr de lui. Tournant légèrement le visage vers lui, il demanda doucement.

« - Et pourquoi tu te bat ?

\- Pour la Seconde Mass. »

Répondit Ben.

« - Ma famille... Et pour toi. Parce que t'en fait désormais partie.

\- Tu me considères comme ton frère alors ? »

Lança doucement Caïn.

« - Non. »

Répondit Ben qui le retourna en l'attrapant par le bras. Caïn leva le regard vers lui.

« - Tu sais bien que non. »

Répéta Ben en glissant une main contre sa joue. L'attitude protectrice de Caïn envers lui ne faisait que renforcer ses sentiments.

« - Eh... »

Caïn se pinça les lèvres en détournant les yeux de ceux du blond, qui lui se tourna vers Bellamy.

« - Vous devriez dormir, au moins quelques heures. »

Lança-t-il. Les interrompant sans venir vers eux. Puis il s'en alla sans rien dire à propos de leur rapprochement. Caïn le suivit du regard et reporta son attention sur Ben. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et l'invita simplement à retourner rejoindre les autres même si il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de fermer l'œil cette nuit.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XX_

Le soleil s'annonçait à peine dans le ciel que tous étaient déjà à leurs postes. Riche et Foster, chacun armés et dans les deux fourgons placés l'un à côté de l'autre attendaient nerveusement. Bellamy, Murphy et Rita était sous le couvert des arbres à l'ouest du bâtiment. Octavia, Daisy et Lincoln dans la forêt de l'autre côté, attendaient le coup d'envoi qui serait donné par le groupe de Caïn.

Tournant le regard vers le blond, qui était accroupi à ses côtés, Caïn assura qu'il soit prêt. Ben hocha la tête et Caïn tourna le regard en arrière vers les autres. Avec lui il y avait Omar, Josh et Spencer. Ils lui assurèrent d'un mouvement de tête qu'ils étaient prêts. Le brun acquiesça alors et se leva. Les autres suivirent comme un seul homme. Armes au poing, ils descendirent une petite colline qui menait à un chemin de terre menant à l'entrée. Le site n'était pas fermé. Seuls les méchas en protégeaient l'entrée. C'était ce pourquoi cette partie de la mission était quasi suicidaire. Ils n'avaient pas de charges explosives, ni d'arme à longue distance de tir. Ils allaient devoir se tenir devant les robots pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Le groupe traversa les tas de métaux, constitués ça et là, au pas de course, sécurisant visuellement les alentours. Tout semblait très calme. Affreusement calme… Ils tombèrent sur les méchas au repos. Sur eux, imposants, et leurs bras chargés en suspension. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient s'activer à tout moment, qu'ils _**allaient**_ s'activer. Et pourtant aucun d'eux ne pu s'empêcher de contempler, le souffle coupé, l'immensité de ces robots debout juste en face d'eux. Caïn fut sûrement le premier à sortir de sa transe. Attirant l'attention des autres d'un geste de la main il donna le signal. Ils se mirent en position de tir. Un déclique sur une des armes se fit légèrement entendre. Là, les lumières des méchas s'allumèrent et ils se remirent en marche. Cherchant déjà leurs cibles. Le groupe recula légèrement de surprise.

« - Ouvrez l'feu ! »

Fit cependant Ben en commençant à tirer. Ils avaient des balles faites en acier alien, ils avaient donc toutes leur chances mais devaient frapper vite, sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer. Tirer sur les trois en même temps… Ils durent recharger à tour de rôle, part deux fois au moins, mais au troisième chargeur vidé, les méchas étaient out. Les garçons cessèrent le feu et se regardèrent entre eux. Ils avaient réussit cette partie. Les deux autres groupes devaient maintenant frapper, en même temps. Spencer et Omar rechargèrent de nouveau leur armes. Attendant l'arrivée des rampants présents sur le site. Rien ne vint. Caïn tourna le regard vers Ben qui secoua la tête en une réponse négative.

« - La voix est libre ? »

Demanda Spencer au blond.

« - On dirait...

\- Alors allons-y. »

Lança le jeune homme qui ne voulait plus perdre une seule seconde.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XX_

* * *

Hello !

Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ?

A votre avis, que va-t-il leur arriver ?

Etes vous prêts à le savoir ?^^

Eh bien on verra la semaine prochaine ;-)


	21. Chapitre XXI

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXI_

Le groupe de Bellamy attendait. Ils entendirent les détonations des armes automatiques mais pas celle des mechas. Le boucan dura un moment avant que le calme ne revienne. Rita tourna le regard vers Murphy puis vers Bellamy.

« - On y va ? »

Demanda-t-elle incertaine. Bellamy leva simplement la main pour lui imposer le silence. Il écoutait toujours. Les autres devaient tirer deux coups successifs si leur offensive ratait. Mais rien ne vint. Bellamy leur fit alors signe d'avancer. Ils longèrent le grillage qui bordait le site du côté de la forêt et Murphy souleva la partie qu'ils avaient découpé la veille pendant leur reconnaissance. Bellamy passa, suivi de Rita, puis il s'y engagea. Les coups de feux reprirent. Semblant provenir de l'avant du bâtiment. Rita se stoppa brusquement, imitant Bellamy. Il craignait que le groupe de Caïn n'ai des ennuis. Murphy l'arrêta quand il entama un pas pour se diriger vers le front. Bellamy se dégagea brusquement mais Murphy gronda doucement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Ils ont peut-être besoin de nous.

\- Tu sais qui a besoin de nous ? Raven et les autres. C'est notre seule chance de les ramener, on doit s'en tenir au plan ! »

Le recadra le brun. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres. Il savait bien qu'ils devaient s'en tenir au plan si ils voulaient sauver les autres, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« - Bellamy... »

Insista Rita inquiète. Le brun dû trancher. Lâchant un juron, il revint sur ses pas et se dirigea vers la porte qu'ils avaient repéré à l'arrière du bâtiment. C'était une issue de secours. Néanmoins ils n'eurent aucun mal à entrer. La veille, ils avaient localisé un groupe de jeunes à l'étage. Entrant dans le bâtiment, dont seule la lumière du soleil entrant par les fenêtres les éclairait difficilement, ils cherchèrent les escaliers. Rita sursauta en entendant des coups de feux. Ils venaient de l'intérieur du bâtiment ce coup-ci.

« - Ici ! »

Fit Murphy qui avait trouvé les escaliers. Bellamy se précipita vers lui, non sans jeter un coup d'œil en arrière pour être sûr que Rita suivait. Murphy ouvrit le feu dès qu'il fut à l'étage. Bellamy se plaça vite à ses côtés pour l'appuyer face aux rampants. Ils se jetaient sur eux comme des damnés. Bondissant aux murs et au plafond pour éviter leurs tirs. Rita était totalement perdue. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé une arme de toute sa vie. Les détonations lui donnaient presque envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Elle était une vraie boule de nerf et fini par craquer.

« - Me dis pas qu'tu chiales ! »

S'agaça Murphy sans pouvoir tourner le regard vers elle car trop occupé avec les rampants. Rita posa les mains sur ses oreilles, tremblant de partout. Même lorsque les tirs s'arrêtèrent, elle continua à se cacher les oreilles. Murphy se tourna vers elle et ricana méchamment en la voyant comme ça. Bellamy lui lança un sale regard et alla vers Rita qui sursauta lorsqu'il posa les mains sur ses bras.

« - Doucement, ça va c'est que moi… Ça va, ok ? »

Insista-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien. La rousse hocha la tête et Murphy poussa un soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il fit presque un bond lorsque son regard tomba sur un rampant. Accroché au plafond, celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le brun et lança un coup de griffe. Murphy eut le réflexe de poser les bras devant son visage et eut la peau lacérée. Bellamy se retourna vivement et tira une balle dans la tête du rampant qui s'écroula sur Murphy. Il aida ensuite le brun à se débarrasser le la carcasse qui l'immobilisait et à se relever.

« - Ça va ? »

Demanda-t-il machinalement. Murphy hocha simplement la tête, toute envie de cynisme bien loin de lui pour une fois. Tournant le regard vers le rampant qui avait failli avoir sa peau il fini par lui asséner un violent coup de pied, par pure vengeance. Bellamy soupira, blasé, et continua à avancer. Rita sur les talons. Murphy ferma la marche. Ses avant bras étaient bien amochés mais il pouvait encore tenir son arme. Ils poussèrent une porte et débouchèrent dans un long couloir qui faisait tout l'avant du bâtiment et débouchait sur de nombreuses portes. L'usine n'était pas très grande, ainsi Bellamy pu voir une forme debout à l'autre l'extrémité du couloir. Il leva son arme le cœur battant mais retint ses tirs. La forme n'attaqua pas alors il baissa son arme. C'était Octavia, toujours accompagnée de Lincoln et Daisy. Elle lui fit un geste de loin et son groupe commença à ouvrir les portes. Hochant machinalement la tête il fit de même. S'avançant prestement vers une des portes. Il s'arrêta un moment pour jeter un œil à Murphy. Le brun hocha la tête et Bellamy ouvrit la porte. La pièce était vide. Ils passèrent à la deuxième. Rien. Murphy s'accroupi le long du mur près de la troisième porte et l'ouvrit. Dans le même temps, des coups de feux retentirent un peu plus loin. L'attention de Bellamy fut détournée un millième de secondes qui suffirent à ce qu'il ne voit pas le coup arriver. Sortant de la pièce à une vitesse hallucinante un rampant lui sauta dessus. Déstabilisant Murphy qui laissa échapper son arme lorsqu'il tomba à la renverse. Bellamy tenta de viser le rampant mais il lui balaya l'arme des mains. Prit de cours il lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui n'eut pourtant pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'effet sur l'alien. Se souvenant du conseil de Caïn, il attrapa la chose par un des deux _'crochets'_ qui bordaient sa gueule et tira violemment pour se rapprocher. Puis il fourra son bras dans sa gueule, rageusement et aussi loin qu'il pu. Le rampant tenta de se dégager mais Bellamy ne lâcha pas sa prise. Rita posa les mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Murphy releva la tête et lâcha lui un juron en voyant Jasper debout devant lui. Seulement il ne semblait plus réellement être le bon vieux Jasper. Raven arriva, avec le même visage inexpressif que son ami. Murphy se releva en levant légèrement les mains. Cherchant son arme du regard, il lança.

« - Eh, les gars… On vient pour vous sauver, ok. »

Mais vu le regard qu'ils lui lancèrent, rien n'était moins sûr. Murphy recula machinalement en voyant que les autres continuaient à sortir de cette pièce avec ce même air sur le visage.

« - Mon dieu... »

Couina Rita.

« - Prépares-toi à courir. »

Fit doucement Murphy.

« - Mais, et Bellamy ? »

Fit la rousse. Au même moment, le brun se dégagea de sous le cadavre du rampant et tomba sur le même spectacle que les deux autres. Sauf qu'il le voyait de profil. Les harnais de ses amis brillaient. Alors il comprit. Ils étaient sous le contrôle du rampant. Pourtant il venait de le tuer. La connexion aurait donc due être rompue. Mais Jasper, Raven et les autres commencèrent à avancer vers Rita et Murphy comme un seul homme. Bellamy rampa vers son arme qui avait atterrie près de la porte. Mais lorsqu'il posa la main dessus, un pied lui broya les doigts. Lorsqu'il leva son visage crispé de douleur, il tomba sur Monty. Atone, celui-ci le regardait fixement. Le regard de Bellamy fut attiré par une ombre derrière lui. Un deuxième rampant, plus imposant que le premier. C'était visiblement lui qui les contrôlait.

« - Le ramp- »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Monty lui balança un violent coup de pied, qui l'envoya valser contre le mur, avant de se tourner à son tour vers Murphy et Rita. Le rampant sorti à son tour de la pièce. Se dressant de toute sa hauteur derrière le groupe comme derrière ses enfants. Murphy jura franchement ce coup-ci. Divisé entre l'envie de se tirer et celle d'aller aider Bellamy. Lorsque le rampant leva ses bras difformes, le groupe recommença à avancer vers eux. Au diable Bellamy ! Pensa Murphy qui se retourna pour commencer à courir. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement. Et pour cause, Rita pointait son arme droit sur sa tête.

« - On abandonnera pas Bellamy… On abandonnera personne. »

Fit-elle, son regard perçant ancré dans le sien.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXI_

* * *

 _\- Retour fin chapitre XX -_

 _\- Un peu avant que le groupe de Bellamy ne passe par le grillage -_

* * *

Les garçons avancèrent prestement, suivant Spencer et Josh qui les guidaient fébrilement. Caïn avait un mauvais pressentiment mais ne voulait pas communiquer son stress aux autres. Il les suivit alors sans rien dire, mais Ben perçut sa nervosité. Il se préparait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'un grand store sur la façade de l'usine commença à monter. Le groupe s'arrêta, un instant saisit.

« - A couvert. »

Lança Caïn à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ce qui sortirait de là. Les garçons se dispersèrent. Se plaçant derrière certains tas de métaux, ou encore quelques grands barils. Ben lança un regard à Caïn, placé à quelques mètres de lui derrière un compact de ferraille. Le brun tourna le regard vers lui, puis vers les autres pour évaluer leur emplacement avant de tourner de nouveau son attention vers l'entrée. A leur grande surprise, ce ne fut pas des rampants qui sortirent de l'usine. Mais une poignée d'enfants implantés. Tous très jeunes, certainement les plus jeunes du groupe. Ben se pinça les lèvres, les aliens savaient vraiment comment s'y prendre pour les manipuler. Caïn lui, analysa la situation. Faire face à des enfants guerriers était le quotidien de sa tribu, lorsqu'ils étaient en guerre. Il remarqua vite que les enfants étaient armés.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! »

S'impatienta Omar.

« - Gardez vos positions. »

Répondit Caïn en se tournant vers lui. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers les enfants. Alignés les uns à côté des autres, ils attendaient. Statiques, comme les méchas qu'ils venaient d'affronter. C'était une offensive psychologique. Caïn se pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de tuer les enfants. Mais les blesser pour pouvoir les emmener lui semblait être une bonne alternative. Ils n'auraient qu'à tirer dans les jambes et leur harnais les soigneraient ensuite, tout comme les racines de Ben le faisaient. Mais encore fallait-il convaincre les autres de tirer sur des enfants.

« - Alie ? »

Souffla Josh. Attirant l'attention d'Omar.

« - Alie ! »

Répéta-t-il avant de se précipiter vers les enfants. Il avait reconnu sa fille au milieu des autres enfants.

« - Josh ! »

Cria Spencer pour le retenir. Mais rien n'y fit, Josh se rua vers les enfants qui semblèrent s'activer pour le coup comme les méchas. Levant leurs armes, ils ouvrirent le feu. Caïn se mit en position de tir mais Spencer se jeta sur lui. Le repoussant violemment il cria.

« - Ma fille est parmi eux !

\- Ils la contrôlent ! Elle vous tuera sans hésiter. »

Rétorqua Ben. Caïn se dégagea de la prise de Spencer qui tenta de le retenir d'empoigner son arme mais leur attention fut attirée par les gémissements de Josh. Il avait été touché. Caïn repoussa Spencer et se replaça pour tirer.

« - Visez les jambes. »

Lança-t-il en ouvrant le feu. Omar et Ben suivirent. Spencer savait qu'il ne les retiendrait pas tous les trois... Josh était blessé, leur fille allait l'être elle aussi si il n'intervenait pas. Prit de la même folie que sa moitié, il s'élança sous les balles.

« - Spen- »

Caïn tenta de le retenir en l'attrapant par l'arrière de la veste mais il se dégagea. Courant jusqu'à sa fille. Ils avaient touché quatre des sept enfants. Alie, la petite fille de Josh et Spencer tira une balle qui traversa la jambe de son père de part en part. Ça ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de l'attraper et de l'emprisonner dans ses bras pour l'emporter... Ils la cherchait depuis tellement longtemps ...

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XIV_

Tous les enfants étaient maintenant au sol. Caïn tourna le regard vers Omar.

« - Occupes-toi de Josh. »

Fit-il, Spencer tenait encore sur ses jambes. Le brun hocha la tête et Caïn avança dans le même mouvement que lui. Ben suivi machinalement. Mais alors que Omar s'arrêtait pour aider Josh à se relever, Caïn continua jusqu'aux enfants implantés.

« - Tu peux en prendre un deuxième ? »

Demanda-t-il à Spencer. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Caïn prit un des enfants dans ses bras et en attrapa un autre par le bras. L'heure n'était pas à la délicatesse. Il avait entendu des coups de feux en provenance du bâtiment. Les autres étaient aussi passés à l'attaque et n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à ressortir. Alors ils devaient évacuer les lieux, le plus rapidement possible. Ben l'arrêta subitement.

« - Il faut briser leur harnais. »

Caïn le regarda avec de grand yeux surprit.

« - Ils sont blessés. »

Souligna-t-il.

« - Les harnais les garde en vie.

\- Ça les lie surtout aux rampants. Les briser ne les tuera pas. Ça cassera juste la connexion pour un temps. »

Ne laissant pas le temps à Caïn de réfléchir, Ben donna un coup de crosse dans le harnais de l'enfant qu'il tenait par le bras. Le fissurant sans que l'enfant ne réagisse. Puis il fit la même chose à celui que Caïn portait. Spencer l'imita et fissura le harnais de sa fille puis celui du petit garçon qu'il avait prit.

« - Les gars… on f'rait mieux d'se bouger... »

Lança Omar qui supportait malement le poids de Josh qu'il tenait par la hanche et un bras qu'il avait passer autour de ses épaules. Il fixait la porte de l'usine. Les autres se tournèrent dans cette direction. D'autres enfants sortirent, toujours armés. Caïn poussa l'enfant qu'il tenait par le bras vers Ben et empoigna son arme de sa main libre.

« - Retraite ! »

Ordonna-t-il prestement. Ben souleva l'enfant d'un bras tout en tenant son arme de l'autre. Les implantés sortirent, recommençant à tirer. Les garçons retournèrent à couvert, il leur était impossible de fuir en portant les enfants. Ils ne comptaient pas les abandonner pour autant.

« - Récupère le. »

Fit Caïn en désignant l'enfant qu'il avait dans les bras du regard. Le bruit des balles et des impacts résonnait sourdement autour d'eux. Ben secoua la tête.

« - Comment ça ?

\- J'vais rester en arrière. On s'en sortira pas sans couverture. »

Deux blessés, c'était déjà largement suffisant au yeux de Caïn. Mais ils devaient sauver ces enfants, et ils n'y parviendraient pas si personne ne se chargeait de faire stopper les tirs des implantés.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXI_

* * *

Hey !

Alors cette suite ?

Alléchante ou pas ?^^

Qu'arrivera-t-il à Bellamy a votre avis ? Et à Murphy ?

Et Ben prendra-t-il le risque de laisser Caïn en retrait ?

Toutes ces réponses au prochain chap ;-)


	22. Chapitre XXII

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXII_

« _\- J'vais rester en arrière. On s'en sortira pas sans couverture._

\- Caïn... »

Soupira Omar. Celui qui resterait en arrière ne s'en sortirait pas, ils le savaient tous. Ben secoua de nouveau la tête.

« - Je reste avec toi. »

Caïn ouvrit la bouche mais Ben passa son garnement à Omar sans lui laisser le temps de rien ajouter.

« - J'peux en prendre un... »

Soupira difficilement Josh. Spencer se pinça les lèvres, il n'en était pas si sûr. Josh voulait aider, mais en aurait-il la force ? Il l'aurait certainement si il s'agissait de leur petite fille se dit-il. Alors il la posa dans les bras de Josh. Et malgré sa douleur lancinante, il la plaqua contre sa hanche, la serrant fermement contre lui et Spencer attrapa l'enfant que tenait Caïn.

« - Bellamy a besoin de toi. »

Lança-t-il au natif en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - On a tous besoin de toi… De vous deux… »

Fit-il en tournant le regard vers Ben. Tom Mason était celui qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Ses fils étaient tout pour lui, chaque membre de la Seconde Mass le savait. Si il leur arrivait quelque chose, Tom serait anéanti. Ça ne devait pas se produire. Caïn hocha la tête et Ben esquissa un léger sourire à l'attention de Spencer. Omar se pinça les lèvres. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose à Caïn pour qu'il sache que, malgré les différents qu'ils avaient pu avoir, il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Mais rien ne vint. Le natif sembla percevoir son hésitation et tourna son regard vers lui.

« - Puissions nous nous revoir. »

Lâcha simplement Caïn. Omar ouvrit grand les yeux. Il fut le seul à comprendre la signification profonde de ces mots. C'était une formule de salut qui provenait de l'Arche. Du peuple du Ciel. Il hocha la tête, toujours sans voix. Comprenant seulement à cet instant que Caïn n'était pas qu'un _'sauvage de natif'_. Il était des leurs. Des rescapés de l'Arche, des survivants de Mount Weather, de la résistance avec la Seconde Mass... Il était des leurs, car il faisait parti de tout ces groupes. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

Laissant Omar à ses réflexions le brun attrapa son arme et, imité par Ben, ils se retournèrent pour répondre aux tirs des implantés sans rien ajouter à l'attention des autres. Ils touchèrent quelques uns des enfants, toujours aux jambes, ce qui espaça les répliques des implantés et laissa le temps aux autres de se replier.

Cependant Ben vit rapidement que les gamins ne tiraient plus sur eux. Ils visaient le sol. Il fronça des sourcils, ses pupilles se dilatèrent alors qu'il fixait le point d'impact de tous les tirs. Il remarqua alors qu'ils étaient sur un terrain piégé d'explosifs. Les tirs des implantés déclenchèrent soudainement les charges au sol qui explosèrent unes à unes.

« - Grouillez-vous ! »

Cria Omar qui s'était retourné en entendant le bruit des détonations. Caïn commença à battre en retraite tout continuant à tirer sur les implantés pour éviter qu'ils ne déclenchent plus de charges mais il était trop tard. Les minis explosions se succédèrent, avançant comme une mèche allumée jusqu'à deux grandes cuves à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Ben comprit, ça n'avait été qu'un piège, dès le début. Se retournant il couru vers Caïn et l'attrapa. Les deux cuves explosèrent lorsqu'il referma ses bras autour du natif et la déflagration les balaya tous les deux.

Omar, Spencer et Josh furent frappés par le souffle de l'explosion et tombèrent lourdement. Ils furent un peu sonnés, mais se relevèrent assez rapidement.

« - Caïn ?! … Ben ?! »

Cria Omar. L'avant de l'usine était en flamme et totalement couvert d'une fumée épaisse noire.

« - C'est trop tard... »

Souffla difficilement Spencer.

« - Viens. Faut rejoindre les fourgons. »

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXII_

 _Rita pointait son arme droit sur sa tête._

 _« - On abandonnera pas Bellamy… On abandonnera personne. »_

 _Fit-elle, son regard perçant ancré dans le sien._

Murphy s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand Rita cria soudain.

« - Baisses-toi ! »

Le brun s'exécuta prestement et se jeta au sol. Rita visa approximativement et ferma les yeux en appuyant sur la détente. Plusieurs coups partirent et Murphy posa les mains sur sa tête comme pour se protéger d'en recevoir un. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et Rita arrêta de tirer. Ouvrant d'abord un œil, elle lâcha l'arme en posant les mains contre sa bouche. Murphy dégagea ses bras de sa tête, hésitant, et fini par lever le regard vers elle. Cependant il se retourna vite en tombant sur son air effaré. Leurs amis étaient tous allongés par terre. Murphy en eut presque le souffle coupé.

« - J'ai… Je les ai tué ? »

Demanda Rita.

« - Je les ai tous tués ! »

Répéta-t-elle. Murphy tourna de nouveau le regard vers elle.

« - Ah... »

Gémit Bellamy en se redressant difficilement sur un bras. La tête du rampant, dégoulinante de sang visqueux qui se rependait sur le sol, était posée juste en face de lui. Il tourna le regard vers ses amis et rampa difficilement jusqu'à eux. Posant les doigts sur le cou de Monty, il leva le regard vers Murphy qui s'était mit debout et secoua la tête.

« - Ils sont encore vivants. »

Murphy glissa les mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant de soulagement et Rita dû lutter pour ne pas fondre en larmes une nouvelle fois.

« - Bellamy ! »

Cria Octavia en voyant son frère allongé par terre.

« - Bellamy... »

Répéta-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

« - Oh, tu n'a rien... »

Soupira-t-elle soulagée après l'avoir rapidement examiné. Bellamy secoua la tête et elle l'aida à se relever. Puis elle alla vers Monty.

« - Aller, Monty, debout. »

Fit-elle doucement en le tirant par les bras.

« - Ils sont inconscient. »

Lança Bellamy en se tenant les côtes. Octavia continua à tirer le brun.

« - Je sais, mais ça les empêche pas de marcher étonnement. »

Effectivement, Monty se releva. Les yeux ouverts et toujours cet air inanimé, mais il ne fit rien et attendit. Octavia fit de même avec un autre garçon. Murphy se jeta alors sur Raven et l'attrapa par les bras.

« - Debout ma belle... »

Fit-il en la relevant avant de tirer Jasper. Une explosion se fit entendre et Daisy cria depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

« - Magnez vous ! Faut qu'on dégage d'ici ! »

Avec Lincoln ils faisaient sortir les implantés du bâtiment. Ne se faisant pas prier, Murphy attrapa Raven et Jasper par les poignets et les tira. Octavia continua à relever les autres et Rita poussa gentiment Miller en le prenant par les épaules.

« - Attendez, on peut pas passer par là. L'explosion a tout ravagé. »

Fit Lincoln en revenant sur ses pas sans céder à la panique. Alors ils empruntèrent le même chemin que le groupe de Bellamy en arrivant. Le plus ardu, car il fallait repasser par le grillage. Pas facile avec les implantés. De plus ils étaient nombreux. Ils durent passer par petits groupe. Murphy ouvrit le feu sur deux rampants qui arrivèrent par l'arrière du bâtiment et pesta en les abattant.

« - Satanées bestioles ! … Magnez-vous, j'ai pas l'intention de crever ici. »

Ajouta-t-il en se précipitant vers la grille sans que Bellamy et Lincoln ne l'autorisent à partir avec le groupe en cours.

« - Vas-y Bell. »

Fit Octavia en attrapant son frère par le bras. Bellamy poussa le petit groupe d'implantés à avancer et souleva le grillage. Rita les aida un après l'autres à se baisser pour passer en dessous. Bellamy fit signe à sa sœur et Lincoln. Il ne restait plus qu'eux et deux des implantés. Rita poussa les autres à avancer et Octavia l'imita, aidant les deux derniers à passer sous le grillage. Lincoln passa à son tour puis Bellamy ferma la marche. Ils arrivèrent aux fourgons en courant et firent prestement monter les implantés avant d claquer les portes.

« - Allez démarre ! »

Cria Murphy, qui avait prit place sur le siège avant, en tapant sur le tableau de bord. Riche appuya sur le champignon et son frère suivi dans l'autre fourgon où Bellamy se trouvait. Fronçant des sourcils il demanda inquiet.

« - Caïn est dans l'autre voiture ? »

Omar se pinça les lèvres.

« - J'en sais rien, je l'ai pas vu. »

Répondit Octavia.

« - Eh... »

Commença Bellamy en tapant sur le siège avant.

« - Quelqu'un a vu Caïn et Ben ? »

Demanda-t-il, ne voulant pas encore céder à la panique.

« - Pas depuis notre repli. »

Répondit Spencer à demi mot. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour le lui annoncer. Il se doutait que Bellamy mettrait sans hésiter sa vie en danger pour retourner chercher Caïn. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de traîner plus longtemps ici. Et ils avaient besoin de lui pour rentrer à Charleston.

« - J'ai entendu des coups de feux, est-ce que... »

Commença Bellamy. Puis il se tourna vers Omar qui était anormalement silencieux.

« - Tu sais où ils sont. »

Ce n'était pas un question, c'était une certitude. Ça se voyait à l'air torturé sur son visage, et ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

« - Omar ! »

S'agaça Bellamy devant son absence de réaction.

« - Bellamy calme-toi. »

Tenta Spencer en posant la main sur son bras. Bellamy se dégagea brusquement en répliquant.

« - Non, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé !

\- Pourquoi vous agissez comme ça, où-est-il ? »

S'inquiéta Octavia en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« - Bellamy, écoutes, c'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour… »

Commença Spencer. Mais Omar ne pouvait pas leur cacher la vérité plus longtemps.

« - On sait pas si ils s'en sont tiré. »

Lâcha-t-il abruptement. Bellamy détourna son attention de Spencer pour la tourner vers lui. Refusant de donner un sens à ses mots.

« - Comment ça ? »

Demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

« - Quand … On est tombé dans une embuscade… »

Commença-t-il difficilement.

« - Omar... »

Tenta Spencer pour l'empêcher de tout déballer. Mais le brun continua diffusément.

« - Y'avait des gamins implantés partout ! Ils nous canardaient à mort. Ils ont eu Josh, puis Spencer et ensuite Caïn à ordonné le repli... Ben et lui nous ont couvert et puis... y'a eut l'explosion. »

Termina-t-il difficilement.

« - On les a pas revus depuis...

\- T'es entrain de me dire que vous les avez laissé tomber ? »

S'anima Bellamy alors que le récit d'Omar prenait sens dans son esprit.

« - Alors qu'ils on prit le risque de vous couvrir ?! »

S'énerva-t-il vraiment en tournant le regard vers Spencer qui serrait fort sa petite fille dans ses bras, la berçant machinalement.

« - On ne pouvait pas y retourner. »

Fit-il doucement. Omar reprit.

« - Il- Y'avait de la fumée partout et on sentait nous même la chaleur de la déflagration. … J'crois qu'ils ont pas survécus. »

Termina-t-il navré de devoir dire tout haut cette vérité que tout le monde voulait éviter. Bellamy glissa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua légèrement la tête. Il se mordit la lèvre et lança doucement.

« - Mason ne laisserait jamais rien arriver à Caïn... Ils sont encore vivant. »

Ça il en était certain. Il devait s'en convaincre pour tenir le coup.

« - On doit y retrouver. »

Lança-t-il en tapant sur le siège de Foster.

« - Fais demi tour ! »

Ordonna-t-il. Foster leva le regard vers lui dans le rétroviseur tendit que Spencer protestait et qu'Omar secouait la tête.

« - Ok, j'y vais seul. »

Fit-il en passant par dessus les implantés qui ne réagirent pas. Octavia l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir et Lincoln fit barrage pour l'empêcher de sauter du camion en route. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Caïn, mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de retourner là-bas. Pas quand les rampants pouvaient se servir de leurs amis contre eux. Bellamy se dégagea de sa prise en le toisant sans comprendre pourquoi il le retenait.

« - C'est de la folie. »

Répondit Lincoln sans que le brun n'ai a formuler la question a haute voix.

« - Il l'aurait fait pour toi ! »

Lança Bellamy hargneux.

« - Je sais. Et tu aurais tenté de l'en dissuader par tous les moyens, parce que c'est. de la. folie... C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

Insista Lincoln. Octavia tira gentiment son frère alors que les autres n'osaient rien ajouter de peur de provoquer sa fureur.

« - On retournera les chercher Bell. Mais avant on doit les mettre en sécurité. »

Fit-elle en tournant le regard vers les implantés. Bellamy suivi son regard et abdiqua. Ils avaient raison. Mais ça le rendait fou ! Fourrant les mains dans ses cheveux il lâcha un jurons en donnant un coup de pied dans un des côtés de la voiture. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller les rejoindre en entendant la première vague de tirs, juste après qu'ils n'arrivent près du bâtiment. Maintenant il était sûrement trop tard.

« - Viens… Viens t'asseoir. »

Tenta sa sœur en le tirant gentiment. Mais Bellamy se dégagea rageusement. Caïn avait besoin de lui. Et il le laissait tomber. Il ne pouvait s'ôter cette idée de la tête, et y penser le rendait presque dingue... Pour autant, il retourna à sa place comme spectateur. Réfléchissant déjà au plan à mettre en place pour sauver sa moitié.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXII_

Lorsque Caïn revint à lui, il était face contre terre et respirait difficilement. Pour cause, l'épaisse fumée qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons en lui brûlant la gorge. C'était certainement ce qui l'avait réveillé. Mais il ne parvint pas à se redresser. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un énorme poids sur le dos. Plissant le front, il battit des paupières, ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Il y avait de la poussière et des débris partout sur et autour de lui. Il grimaça légèrement en tentant de encore de se redresser mais se ravisa et laissa sa tête retomber sur ses bras pliés. Ses oreilles sifflaient horriblement, lui donnant un mal de crâne affreux. Pour autant, il tenta de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Tout lui revint comme dans un flash. Les Venus du Ciel, les aliens, la Seconde Mass…

« - Ben... »

Soupira-t-il en se retournant difficilement sous le poids qui pesait sur son dos. Il grimaça en ressentant une douleur lancinante à la cuisse mais ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil au morceau de ferraille planté dans sa chair.

« - Ben. »

Répéta-t-il en se dégageant complètement de sous le blond. Lorsqu'il passa la main dans son dos pour soutenir son poids elle se posa dans une texture bizarre. Molle et à la fois collante. Caïn su d'expérience que ce n'était pas du sang. C'était bien pire... C'était de la chaire.

Se penchant par dessus son corps inerte, il évalua rapidement l'étendue des dégâts. L'arrière de son crâne, son dos, ses jambes, étaient complètement brûlés. Tout ça n'était plus que de la chair exposée.

Caïn eut un haut le coeur. Pas de dégout, mais de crainte. Ben avait beau avoir ses racines, personne ne survivait à un tel degré de brûlure.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXII_

* * *

J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire jusque là.

A tous mes lecteurs fantômes I see you ;-) Prenez le temps de laisser un petit message au moins sur ce chapitre. Et merci à toutes celles (et ceux) qui laissent déjà leur avis régulièrement^^ Ce sont ces avis qui m'aideront pour la suite.

Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine. Biz


	23. Chapitre XXIII

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXIII_

 _Caïn eut un haut le cœur. Pas de dégoût, mais de crainte. Ben avait beau avoir ses racines, personne ne survivait à un tel degré de brûlure..._

L'attrapant par le visage, où sa peau était intacte, il posa la joue devant sa bouche pour voir si il respirait et fut soulagé lorsque le souffle de Ben frappa sa peau. Certes, très faiblement, mais il était vivant. Poussant un léger jurons, Caïn se releva tant bien que mal malgré sa blessure et l'attrapa sous les aisselles.

Ben était plus grand que lui, plus lourd aussi, alors il ne pouvait pas le porter. Prenant soin de ne pas agripper sa chair à vif, le natif traîna le blond. Aussi loin qu'il pu. Trébuchant plusieurs fois mais se relevant plus déterminé à chaque chute.

Ben avait été enlevé par les aliens une première fois. C'était ce qui avait tout fait basculer dans sa vie. Caïn ne comptait pas laisser ces sales créatures le reprendre une deuxième fois. De plus, il avait promit à Tom que son fils rentrerait sain et sauf, et c'était la deuxième fois qu'il manquait à sa parole. La deuxième fois que Ben était grièvement blessé à cause de lui. Et il n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte ce coup-ci...

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, du côté le plus dense. Passant difficilement entre les branchages et les lianes avec le corps inanimé de Ben dans les bras. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient mais était sûr d'une chose : les autres avaient quittés les lieux. Il était donc seul. Se lâchant contre un tronc il se laissa glisser au sol, dans la mousse qui s'était formée à la base de l'arbre, et s'autorisa à souffler. Gardant Ben entre ses jambes, il se pencha légèrement au dessus de lui et commença à ôter les lambeaux du t-shirt qui s'étaient collés à la chaire rougie du blond. Il procéda minutieusement, pour ne pas laisser de bout de tissu dans sa peau. Ceci fait, il tourna son attention vers sa propre blessure. Ôtant successivement sa veste et son t-hirt, il déchira ce dernier en deux morceaux. Un où il fit un nœud avant de le placer dans sa bouche et l'autre qu'il laissa momentanément de côté. Prenant une brève inspiration, il posa les doigts autour du morceau de ferraille qui ressortait de sa cuisse et assura sa prise. Serrant les dents, il tira dessus sans se donner le temps d'y penser. Puis il recracha le bout de tissu qu'il s'était mit dans la bouche et attrapa le deuxième qu'il noua bien serré autour de sa cuisse. Il n'avait pas besoin d'évaluer sa blessure. Vu les traces sur la ferraille, elle était vraiment profonde. Se mordant légèrement la lèvre, il remit sa veste et la ferma avant de laisser sa tête tomber en arrière contre l'arbre. Il devait trouver de quoi désinfecter sa plaie et stopper son saignement mais ne pouvait pas bouger tant que Ben ne s'était pas réveillé. Et qui savait d'ailleurs quand il allait se réveiller. La dernière fois, ça avait prit quatre jours. Caïn n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre quatre jours assit au pied de cet arbre. Ils était encore trop proches de l'usine et allaient certainement mourir là, tous les deux… C'est sur cette pensée qu'il ferma les yeux.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXIII_

Les deux fourgons arrivèrent au portail de la base de Charleston en klaxonnant fièrement. Les gardes de la Seconde Mass ouvrirent les portes en comprenant que c'était le groupe d'expédition des Venus du Ciel qui rentrait à la maison. Matt couru chercher son père et son frère. Déboulant dans le bureau du professeur Mason sans prendre la peine de frapper alors qu'il était en entretien.

« - Matt, je t'ai déjà demandé de-

\- Viens vite papa, Ben est rentré ! »

Cria-t-il sans s'arrêter sur les remontrances de son père. Tom se leva d'ailleurs de son siège d'un bond, un sourire incrédule prenant place sur son visage. Il commençait à désespérer de leur retour.

« - J'vais chercher Hal ! »

Lança Matt en repartant en courant. Son frère était certainement avec Maggie dans l'entrepôt qu'utilisaient Pope et ses gars pour fabriquer les balles de métal alien. Il poussa la porte et déboula en trombe dans la petite pièce. Pope se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche mais Matt le coupa lui aussi.

« - Ben est rentré ! »

Hal tourna le regard vers Maggie, prenant un temps pour digérer l'info, puis il sauta de sa chaise. Matt détalla une nouvelle fois. Suivi de son frère et de Maggie. Pope hésita mais fini par sortir mollement lui aussi, par pure curiosité. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, les implantés se faisaient descendre des fourgons. Toujours aussi hagards et peu réactifs. Anne, qui avait aussi été prévenue de leur arrivée, aida et demanda à ce qu'on les à les conduise ensuite à l'infirmerie. Certains parents trépignaient sur place, les dévisageant uns à uns avec espoir de retrouver un enfant perdu. Ils furent peu à avoir cette chance. La plupart des ados qu'ils avaient ramenés étaient des rescapés de l'Arche. Les rescapés qui étaient restés à Charleston se réjouirent de retrouver leurs proches.

Tom fronça des sourcils, Bellamy était là mais pas Caïn. Ni son fils. Octavia se pinça les lèvres en glissant les mains dans ses poches arrières quand il demanda doucement.

« - Où est Ben ?

\- S'que j'vois surtout moi, c'est que le p'tit copain est rentré sans son sauvageon. Il était pas assez résistant pour cette mission ? »

Se moqua Pope en s'appuyant sur l'épaule d'un de ses acolytes. Bellamy craqua et préféra s'en aller plutôt que de laisser exploser sa rage sur cet homme.

« - Bellamy ! »

Cria Tom en amorçant un pas pour le retenir. Murphy se plaça sur son chemin pour l'en empêcher et Tom fronça des sourcils. Octavia lança doucement.

« - Désolé professeur…

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

S'agaça Tom. Refusant d'interpréter leurs réactions plus que significatives. Il avait placé sa confiance en ces jeunes gens et la mission semblait être un succès. Il ne pouvait pas penser que pour cela, ils aient dû sacrifier Ben.

De son côté, Hal avait lui aussi peur d'avoir comprit. Il attira machinalement Matt dans contre lui quand le cadet demanda perdu.

« - Ben, et Caïn… ils sont où ? »

Pope ricana de nouveau devant la naïveté des Mason. Ou plutôt, leur désillusion. Eux qui pensaient toujours pouvoir se sortir de toutes les situations... Leur peine était pour lui jubilatoire. Octavia, elle, glissa une main dans ses cheveux en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était trop dur d'annoncer à cette famille qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais un des leurs. Encore plus dur de se dire qu'ils ne reverraient peut-être plus jamais un des _leurs_.

Caïn…

Bellamy ne s'en remettrait jamais… Elle le savait.

« - C'est de notre faute Tom... »

Lança Spencer presque au bord des larmes.

« - Josh et moi... »

Tenta-t-il d'expliquer tant bien que mal.

« - On voulait tellement récupérer la petite qu'on a mit tout le groupe en danger. »

Avoua-t-il. Tom leva les yeux au ciel pour retenir un sanglot et Hal se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser son frère partir seul dans cette mission.

« - Où est Caïn ?! »

Tonna soudain Tom.

« - C'est lui ? C'est de sa faute, c'est lui qui a de nouveau entraîné mon fils là dedans ? »

S'énerva-t-il.

« - C'est toujours lui ! »

Cria-t-il comme si Caïn pouvait l'entendre vociférer.

« - Depuis son arrivée ici, il a pas arrêté de mettre mes fils en danger. Mais il avait promit ce coup-ci !

\- Papa... »

Fit Hal qui ne voulait pas que son père ne s'effondre comme ça, devant tout le monde. Il était le chef de la Seconde Mass, l'emblème de la résistance, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer. Pas en plein milieu de la joie et des retrouvailles des autres.

« - Il m'avait promit... »

Répéta Tom qui ne pu pourtant retenir ses larmes. Anne se pinça les lèvres, aux bord des larmes, et Hal tira son père par la manche et se jeta dans ses bras. Ben était son petit frère, aussi agaçant et borné soit-il, il l'aimait. Cette nouvelle perte était une déchirure pour chacun d'entre eux.

Lincoln attrapa Octavia par le bras et la tira à l'écart. La brune ancra son regard dans le sien et le natif lança d'un ton décidé.

« - Maintenant que les autres sont en sécurité. On doit retourner chercher Caïn. »

Octavia ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer après près de quatre longs jours de trajets. Ils avaient roulés jours et nuit pour arriver plus vite. Ils ne pouvaient pas repartir, du moins pas tout de suite. Et ils avaient besoin d'être plus de trois si ils repartaient chercher Caïn à l'usine d'implantation. Foster et Riche se remettaient encore de leurs blessures respectives et Spencer et Josh avaient été blessés durant l'attaque. Qui plus est, même sans ça, ils y avait fort à parier qu'ils ne laisseraient pas leur fille pour repartir en mission avec eux. Aussi reconnaissants soient-ils... Personne ne savait pas du tout ce qu'ils pourraient trouver là-bas. Même si, comme Bellamy le pensait, Ben et Caïn s'en étaient sortis après l'explosion, rien ne disait qu'ils n'avaient pas été capturés ensuite. Qu'ils n'étaient pas gardés par une armée de mécha ou que les aliens ne les utiliserait pas pour tendre un piège à ceux qui leurs avaient volés leurs implantés.

Voyant le doute dans les prunelles de sa moitié, Lincoln insista.

« - _**Em's ai bro, Okteivia**_. »

[ _Il est mon frère, Octavia._ ]

Fit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« _**\- Ai get...**_ »

[ _Je sais…_ ]

Répondit doucement la brune dans la langue natale de son petit ami. Ils n'avaient plus employé le trigedasleng depuis leur naufrage sur _cette_ terre. Alors Octavia comprit que c'était un message qui venait du plus profond de ses entrailles. Caïn était la seule famille qu'il restait à Lincoln. Le seul qui sache ce qu'il ressentait parmi ces étrangers à qui il tentait tant bien que mal de s'intégrer.

« _**\- Em's ai bro seintaim. Ai feel em insid, ba…**_ On peut pas repartir tout de suite Lincoln… »

[ _Il est mon frère aussi. Je ressens la même chose que toi à l'intérieur. Mais …_ ]

Continua-t-elle.

« - Bellamy-

 _ **\- Belomi nehds Caïn. Ai nehd Caïn. Osir kanot teik em dawn**_. »

[ _Bellamy a besoin de Caïn. J'ai besoin de Caïn. On ne peux pas le laisser tomber._ ]

L'interrompit le natif. Octavia se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser Caïn tomber. Mais elle ne savait pas si son frère allait le supporter, si cette mission de le retrouver s'avouait finalement être un échec.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXIII_

* * *

Voilà, le retour au camp n'est pas vraiment aussi triomphant qu'ils l'avaient espéré.

Caïn et Ben sont blessés, et livrés à eux même.

Les autres auront-ils le temps de les secourir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Pour le savoir, restez connectés ;-)


	24. Chapitre XXIV

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXIV_

Bellamy fila entre les tentes qui avaient été aménagées pour leur clan. Il supporta difficilement les félicitations que lui lancèrent les gens qu'il croisa en se dirigeant vers la sienne. Pressant le pas, il fini par se réfugier sous sous la tante que Caïn et lui avaient partagé avant leur départ et tout se tut autour de lui. Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut comme si il se retrouvait dans une bulle, un cocon protecteur, et il cru sentir l'odeur si familière de son natif. Il scruta la pièce d'un air absent et la réalité le rattrapa. Caïn n'était pas avec lui. A cette idée il ne pu s'empêcher de craquer. De rage, il envoya valser la petite table de fortune qu'ils s'étaient aménagé dans un coin. Elle parti choir contre un pan de la tente et Bellamy attrapa le lit qu'il retourna aussi sec en poussant un cri de rage. Puis vint le désespoir. S'abattant sur lui avec la force d'une tempête. Si bien qu'il en tomba au sol en glissant les mains dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« - Caïn... »

Souffla-t-il en enfouissant la tête entre ses genoux qu'il avait remontés contre son torse.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXIV_

De son côté, Octavia avait rejoint Anne pour voir si elle pouvait aider dans la prise en charge des implantés. Lincoln avait tenté de la convaincre d'aller parler à Bellamy mais elle avait refusé. Non pas qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour son frère. Mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul, pour remettre ses idées en place après ce qui s'était passé.

Lincoln se dirigea donc seul vers la tente du brun. Lorsqu'il arriva à son entrée, il appela doucement son prénom et attendit.

« - Bellamy... »

Répéta-t-il en l'absence de réponse. Et après avoir attendu deux ou trois minutes, il souleva le pan de la tente ouverte et entra. Ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur le surprit. La pièce était complètement retournée mais surtout, elle n'abritait pas de Bellamy. Lincoln sorti en fronçant légèrement des sourcils et commença à questionner gens qu'il croisa.

« - As-tu vu Bellamy ?

\- Il était là y'a cinq minutes. »

Ça ne l'aida pas beaucoup. Rentrant dans le bâtiment il alla au réfectoire, où la plupart des autres étaient partis se restaurer après leur retour de mission, mais toujours aucune trace du brun. Apercevant Rita à table avec les autres, il alla vers eux et demanda doucement.

« - L'un de vous sait où se trouve Bellamy ?

\- Je pensais qu'il était avec vous. »

Répondit Rita. Lincoln secoua légèrement la tête.

« - Repos soldat, c'est bon... On est rentré maintenant, détends toi un peu. Si ça s'trouve il est juste parti se changer les idées il va revenir. »

Lança Murphy de façon tout à fait décontractée tout en découpant sa maigre tranche de viande qu'il savourait pourtant comme le plus raffiné des mets. Lincoln fronça de nouveau des sourcils.

« - Parti ? »

Demanda-t-il. Murphy haussa des épaules.

« - Façon de parler… J'l'ai vu passer en coup de vent tout à l'heure. Il se dirigeait vers l'arrière du camp. »

L'arrière du camp était l'endroit où ils gardaient les voitures et menait aussi au sous-sol. Lincoln quitta la salle sans plus poser de question. C'était à prévoir. Bellamy n'allait pas juste rester là à attendre. Ni qu'ils soient prêts à repartir, ni que Mason ne l'autorise à aller à la recherche de Caïn. Omar, qui était assit près de Murphy, se leva. Entraînant sa petite amie Daisy, dont les frères étaient encore à l'infirmerie pour un peu de repos, avec lui. Rita les suivi aussi et Murphy roula des yeux, l'idée de lever son cul de ce banc bien loin de son esprit...

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXIV_

« - Octavia, faut qu'tu viennes ! »

Cria Hal essoufflé en entrant à l'infirmerie. Octavia releva vivement la tête.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Demanda-t-elle.

« - C'est ton frère. »

Fit Hal. Il ne fallu pas plus à la brune pour bondir hors de la pièce. Elle suivi Hal et Maggie qui coururent dans les couloirs en esquivant les passant et descendirent au sous-sol. Ils ralentirent en entrant dans le local des armes.

« - Ce que tu demandes est impossible. »

Répondit calmement Anthony.

« - Tu te trompes, je ne _demande_ rien. Pousses toi. »

Fit Bellamy en avançant vers la dizaine d'armes qui était posées à même les tables. Pour entrer dans cette pièce, il avait assommé les deux gardes. Anthony lui bloqua le passage en le retenant par les épaules mais Bellamy le repoussa vivement. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le jeune homme ne sorte son arme. Mais, ancrant son regard dans le sien, Bellamy avança d'un pas.

« - M'obliges pas à faire ça… »

Le prévint Anthony.

« - Bellamy ! »

S'écria Octavia pour l'arrêter dans son geste. Cela ne fit que distraire Anthony qui tourna un bref instant le regard vers elle. Il n'en fallut pas plus. Bellamy se jeta sur lui et le désarma en lui assénant un violent coup de coude dans le nez. Le tenant en joue, il se dirigea vers une des tables.

« - Arrêtes ! »

Cria de nouveau Octavia en se précipitant vers lui. L'attrapant par la manche elle le tira mais il se dégagea rageusement de sa prise.

« - Lâches-moi !

\- Bellamy tu peux pas faire ça ! Ils nous ont accueilli, ils nous ont aidé à retrouver les nôtres, on peut pas leur faire ça...

\- Caïn a besoin de nous. »

Répondit le brun en chargeant des armes sur son épaule. Il savait que Mason ne les laisserait pas repartir si facilement. Lincoln et les autres arrivèrent au même moment. Et le natif n'avait pas besoin de plus d'arguments. Il était du côté de Caïn, donc de celui de Bellamy, peu importait la méthode. Le fait était qu'ils devaient partir le secourir au plus tôt. Alors s'avançant dans la pièce il se joignit au brun.

« - Attendez les gars... »

Commença Omar. Il en était totalement pour ce qui était de partir chercher Caïn, mais il ne voulait pas trahir la Seconde Mass en le faisant. Ils étaient leur nouvelle famille. Si ils ne les avaient plus, ils n'avaient plus rien.

« - Laissez-moi au moins en parler à mon père. »

Tenta Hal. Ils prenaient un grand risque en faisant cela. Voler ces armes n'était pas anodin.

« - Les autres risquent de prendre ça comme une attaque contre la Seconde Mass. »

Expliqua-t-il.

« - Prenez ça comme vous voulez. »

Balaya Bellamy sans même prendre la peine de lever la tête vers lui. Octavia se plaça devant lui pour l'empêcher de passer quand il s'avança vers la sortie.

« - Ne fais pas ça Bell, pas comme ça... »

Tenta-t-elle pour le calmer mais rien ne fonctionnait. Après l'avoir dévasté son désespoir avait laissé place à autre chose. La détermination.

« - Ne te pose pas sur mon chemin. »

La prévint-il doucement. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Alors il la poussa pour dégager la voie mais elle résista.

« - Bellamy

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! »

S'agaça le brun.

« - Pourquoi tu… t'agis comme si tu voulais pas qu'on le retrouve ?! »

Cria-t-il de nouveau un peu déconcerté par la réaction de sa sœur.

« - Parce que tu risque de te faire tuer ! »

Répondit Octavia en criant tout aussi fort.

« - En sortant d'ici, ou en tombant sur ces foutus aliens ! »

Continua-t-elle. Bellamy s'apprêtait à répondre quand la voix de Mason s'éleva.

« - Ça suffit ! »

Octavia se tourna vers lui. De même que Hal et Maggie qui suivaient leur échange sans pouvoir intervenir et Bellamy lâcha un soupire agacé. Deni qui, armée, accompagnait Tom s'avança pour aider Anthony à se relever.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Demanda le professeur Mason d'une voix redevenue calme. Il était encore sous le choque de l'annonce de la disparition de Ben mais lorsque les gardes avaient déclenché l'alerte, c'est lui qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

« - Ils sont entrain de nous voler, voilà s'qui s'passe. »

Grogna Anthony.

« - Je ne vole rien on vous les rendra mais Caïn- »

Commença Bellamy en s'emballant. Puis se reprenant, il continua plus calmement.

« - Ben… et Caïn, ont besoin de nous...

\- Et nous on a besoin d'un plan ! »

Contra Octavia. Mason fronça des sourcils. Aux dernières nouvelles, Ben avait été perdu après une explosion.

« - C'est quoi ton plan, Bell, à part te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? »

Bellamy se pinça les lèvres et Octavia continua doucement.

« - On est pas dans des équipes différentes Bellamy, j'veux juste qu'on s'en sorte tous ce coup-ci. »

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel, luttant contre de nouvelles larmes. Tom leva la main et ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Etant elle aussi interloquée par sa remarque, c'est Maggie qui parla.

« - Je croyais que, Ben et Caïn… tous les deux ils étaient…

\- Non. »

La coupa sèchement Bellamy. Octavia se pinça la lèvre, à ce stade ils n'étaient sûr de rien. Seul Bellamy était persuadé que Caïn était encore vivant.

« - Mais, Josh et Spencer ont dit que, qu'après l'explosion

\- Personne les a plus revus depuis non. »

Avoua Bellamy.

« - Mais... »

C'était compliqué à expliquer et il savait que personne ne comprendrait. Même pas sa sœur et Lincoln. Parce que le lien qui existait entre Caïn et lui était particulier. Ils se ressentaient. Alors oui, il lui était arrivé quelque chose de tragique au natif, il était sans doute blessé, mais Bellamy savait que Caïn était encore vivant. Et que c'était certainement grâce à Ben. Car si ils avaient effectivement été prit dans cette explosion, alors le jeune Mason ne pouvait être que l'unique raison pour laquelle Caïn avait survécu. Se pinçant les lèvres, il reprit doucement.

« - Votre fils est un combattant Monsieur Mason... »

Il se souvenait encore l'avoir vu frôler la mort – après l'épisode de la connexion avec le rampant - et se rétablir seulement quelques jours ensuite.

« - Il a la peau dure. Je ne pense pas qu'une explosion ait raison de lui. Et… Me demandez pas comment mais je _sais_ que Caïn est encore vivant. »

Tom croisa les bras contre son torse et eut un rire incrédule. Bellamy ne s'arrêta pas là-dessus et continua doucement.

« - Ils ont tous les deux besoin de nous, laissez-nous les aider.

\- Mon fils… un combattant… »

Répéta Tom sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

« - Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant... »

Fit-il.

« - Tout comme vous. »

Ajouta-t-il en les désignant d'un geste de la main.

« - Vous n'êtes encore que des ados et vous voudriez que je… Non. C'est impossible. Je ne vous renverrais pas en mission hors du camp. »

Trancha Tom. Bellamy ouvrit la bouche prêt à attaquer de nouveau avec ses mots mais Octavia l'arrêta d'un geste de main.

« - Nous ne sommes plus des enfants Monsieur Mason. Nous sommes des guerriers et nous sommes aussi en guerre, depuis un an au moins. Nous ne laissons pas tomber nos frères d'armes… Jamais... Alors avec ou sans votre accord, on repartira les chercher. »

Tom la fixa, pas vraiment ahuri par son toupet mais plutôt intrigué. Caïn avait eut à peu près le même discours à son arrivée.

« - Quoi qu'il nous en coûte on ramènera Caïn, et votre fils. Vous pouvez en être sûr. »

Tom se pinça les lèvres en secouant légèrement la tête. Ce n'étaient que des promesses, certes sincères, mais qu'ils ne pourraient peut-être pas tenir… Tout comme Caïn, lorsqu'il lui avait promit que son fils rentrerait indemne.

« - Papa... »

Commença Hal plein d'espoir.

« - Peut-être que…

\- Non ! »

Tonna Tom en relevant la tête. Ancrant le regard dans celui d'Octavia puis le rivant vers son frère, il assura.

« - Je ne vous renvoi plus dans la nature livrés à vous mêmes. _**Nous**_ , nous chargerons de ramener Ben à la maison. »

Fit-il en tournant le dos pour s'en aller.

« - Et vous croyez vraiment qu'on va rester là à attendre bien sagement ? »

Tonna à son tour Bellamy. Tom se tourna vers lui. Il savait qu'ils avaient dû combattre seuls les natifs à leur arrivée dans les plaines de Géorgie. Il savait à peu près ce qu'ils avaient enduré à Mount Weather car Bellamy le lui avait raconté. Oui, il savait qu'ils avaient l'habitude de tout gérer eux-mêmes...

« - Si vous envoyez des troupes à leur recherche, je veux en faire partie. »

Tom le regarda durement. Maintenant Bellamy et ses amis étaient au sein de la Seconde Mass, ils devient se plier à leur autorité. Le brun l'avait bien comprit. Et il savait en son fort intérieur que Tom ne voulait que leur bien. Mais il ne pouvait juste pas rester assit en arrière et attendre que les choses ne se passent. Se calmant il insista, le regard humide... suppliant...

« - S'il vous plait... »

Ils voyaient tous dans ses yeux à quel point c'était important. Hal tourna le regard vers son père. Il se rappelait la détermination et la véhémence de Caïn lors de son arrivée au camp. Il s'était montré totalement ingérable, et c'était parce qu'il souhaitait à tout prix retrouver Bellamy. Ce au plus vite. Il se doutait que, sans forcement être aussi véhément, Bellamy leur poserait tout autant de problèmes. Tom s'en doutait aussi. Le nez couvert de sang d'Anthony et les bosses sur le crâne crane des gardes le prouvaient.

« - D'accord. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est la Seconde Mass qui gère les choses. »

Lança Tom. Bellamy hocha la tête.

« - Ça veut dire que vous devrez attendre. »

Fit-il en ancrant tour à tour le regard dans le leur.

« - Au moins qu'on mette en place un plan sûr.

\- Combien de temps ? »

Demanda Lincoln qui était resté très discret jusque là. Tom tourna le regard vers lui. Combien de temps allait prendre la planification de ce sauvetage à l'aveugle... Là était la question.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXIV_


	25. Chapitre XXV

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXV_

« - On pourrait commencer par la _maison blanche_. »

Proposa Bellamy.

Après l'incident à l'armurerie, le professeur Mason s'était longuement entretenu avec Weaver. Notamment sur le fait de laisser Bellamy et les autres venir avec le groupe de recherche. Il fallait avouer que Tom n'était pas vraiment partant. Ce qu'il avait dit à Bellamy à l'armurerie était d'avantage pour l'amadouer que par réelle conviction. Mais Weaver était d'avis que si ces gamins avaient survécus jusqu'ici, avaient réussi à mener la mission de rapatriement des implantés avec seulement deux pertes, même si elles n'étaient pas des moindres, ils pouvaient en être.

Alors quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient là, autour de cette grande table dans la salle de réunion. Bellamy avait dû faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de lui pour rapporter à au professeur l'incident qui leur avait coûté Caïn et Ben sans trahir ses émotions.

Suite à sa remarque, Tom regarda Bellamy en plissant des yeux. Le brun se corrigea.

« - Je veux dire, la maison sur laquelle on est tombé dans la forêt. Ben a dit que c'était un ancien asile.

\- Fairview ? »

Fit Tom après quelques secondes de réflexion. Bellamy haussa des épaules. Il n'avait vu le nom de l'institut nulle part lors de leur séjour. Mais lorsque Tom se pencha au dessus de la carte et localisa le lieu approximatif de son emplacement, il hocha la tête.

« - C'est ça.

\- C'est à deux jours de route, à peine. »

Constata Tom. Bellamy hocha de nouveau la tête. Lincoln et lui étaient les seuls de leur ' _clan_ ' a avoir été autorisé à cette réunion. Comme d'habitude, le natif enregistrait toutes les informations mais restait en retrait.

« - Oui, on devrait commencer part là. On y est resté quelques jours avant de lancer l'attaque de l'usine. Peut-être qu'ils sont partis se réfugier là-bas.

\- Ça fait déjà une semaine... »

Fit remarquer Anthony. Bellamy leva un regard mécontent vers lui. C'était une semaine que Caïn et Ben avaient dû passer seuls à la merci des rampants. Alors il se passait bien de ce commentaire et ne comptait pas les laisser livrés à eux mêmes pendant une nouvelle semaine. Se redressant, il lança hargneux.

« - Faut bien commencer quelque part. T'as une meilleure idée Einstein ?

\- Doucement mon garçon. »

Fit Weaver en posant brièvement la main sur son épaule. Bellamy paru redescendre d'un cran. Aussi belliqueux puisse-t-il se montrer, il paraissait respecter l'autorité militaire. Contrairement à Caïn à son arrivée.

« - C'est une bonne piste. »

Reprit Tom.

« - On ira jeter un œil. Une autre idée ? »

Demanda-t-il en levant le regard vers Bellamy et Lincoln. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres. Il doutait fort du fait que Tom n'accepte si il lui disait qu'il souhaitait aussi repartir sur le site de l'usine où ils avaient perdu leur trace. Voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien, Maggie proposa.

« - On… pourrait longer les grands axes. Si ils sont entrain de rentrer on a peut-être une chance de tomber sur eux. »

Tom hocha la tête. Ça semblait aussi être une bonne idée.

« - Caïn ne marcherait jamais le long d'une route en temps de guerre. »

Lança doucement Lincoln. S'abstenant de préciser que seul un idiot ferait cela, il continua sous le regard surprit de Tom et des autres. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole depuis le début.

« - Nous avons… nos propres méthodes de survie. »

Expliqua-t-il en butant quelques peu sur les mots à employer. Ils venaient du Peuple des arbres et au plus profond d'eux, ils resteraient à jamais des enfants de la forêt.

« - Il s'abritera dans la forêt. C'est là qu'on devra chercher.

\- C'est totalement stupide ! »

Ricana Pope. Il n'en avait rien à carrer de Ben ou du petit sauvage, comme il se plaisait à appeler Caïn, mais tant qu'il y avait du rampant à dégommer lui et sa bande répondait présent.

« - Qui ferait ça ? »

Continua-t-il sous le regard infléchissable de Lincoln.

« - Aucun véhicule ne nous permettra d'avancer dans ce genre de végétation et on a besoin d'être rapides, pour être efficaces. Puis pourquoi il se planquerait dans les bois d'ailleurs ?

\- Non, non, non… »

Commença Tom en levant légèrement une main. D'après ce qu'avait dit Bellamy - car il n'avait jamais discuté de ses origines avec Caïn - le groupe de natif qu'ils avaient combattus habitait la forêt.

« - Il se sentira plus en sécurité au milieu des arbres qu'exposé sur une route. C'est ça ? »

Devina-t-il. Pope roula des deux en lâchant un soupire las et quelques insanité tandis que Lincoln, le regard ancré dans celui du professeur Mason, hocha qu'imperceptiblement la tête. Tom acquiesça. Si ils étaient encore vivants il y avait fort à parier que Ben se rangerait au jugement de Caïn. Pour les retrouver, ils avaient besoin de comprendre le raisonnement du natif. Mais Pope n'était visiblement pas d'accord.

« - Bon sang ! Ça grouille certainement de rampant dehors, surtout depuis qu'on leur reprend les gamins. J'vais pas risquer ma peau pour une expédition pédestre.

\- On va pas non plus perdre du temps à les chercher à un endroit où ils ne sont pas. »

Le contra Maggie qui continua.

« - Si Lincoln a raison, alors on devra former des groupes de recherche et descendre des voitures pour patrouiller.

\- Alors on commencera par l'asile... »

Fit Weaver.

« - Tu es sûr qu'il se rendra là-bas ? »

Demanda-t-il a Bellamy.

« - Certain. A part si il est contraint à autre chose.

\- Bien. Si ça donne rien on déploiera des groupes par secteurs entre ici et là-bas.

\- C'est n'importe quoi... On parle de périmètres de plusieurs kilomètres là ! »

S'agaça de nouveau Pope qui ne voulait décidément rien entendre. Tom ouvrit la bouche pour le rallier à l'avis général de façon un peu plus courtoise mais Bellamy le devança et lança lui aussi sur un ton agacé.

« - Personne t'oblige à faire partie du coup. T'as qu'à repartir jouer aux cartes et te bourrer la gueule dans ton bar paumé... On s'en sortira très bien sans toi. »

Pope tourna le regard vers lui et toisa un bref instant. Puis esquissant un sourire narquois, il pouffa dédaigneusement et tourna des talons. En quittant la pièce, il lança moqueur.

« - Si vous tenez à crever comme des lapins... »

Tom soupira et tourna un regard accusateur vers Bellamy. Celui-ci haussa des épaules en lâchant simplement.

« - Son choix...

\- Nous avons un plan maintenant. »

Rappela Lincoln. Tom se tourna vers lui.

« - Quand partons nous ? »

Bellamy esquissa un infime sourire. On ne pouvait pas dire que Lincoln se montrait très bavard en général, mais il avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait. Au moment où il le fallait. Tom se pinça les lèvres en tournant le regard vers Weaver. Leur détermination à retrouver Caïn coûte que coûte pouvait jouer en leur défaveur. Et c'était ce que craignait Tom en les prenant avec lui. Qu'ils ne fassent un faux pas qui anéantirait tous les efforts de la Seconde Mass.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXV_

Caïn plongea les doigts dans une flaque d'eau légèrement opaque et les ramena contre ses lèvres pour s'hydrater. Ça faisait cinq jours que Ben était inconscient. Il avait bougé depuis, longeant la route qui les avait mené jusqu'à l'usine en restant enfoncé dans le cœur de la forêt. Il ne s'était arrêté d'avancer que lorsque le besoin de repos se faisait critique ou qu'il suspectait une présence alien. Son but était de s'éloigner le plus possible des rampants et de retourner à la maison abandonnée dont ils avaient fait leur refuge avant de partir achever leur mission. Elle était plus proche que Charleston et d'ailleurs, ils ne devaient plus en être très loin. Un jour de marche tout au plus. Il espérait vraiment que Bellamy serait là-bas. Tournant le regard vers Ben, qu'il avait allongé à plat ventre dans l'herbe fraîche, il se leva. Venant vers lui, il passa un doigt humide contre ses lèvres qui étaient affreusement gercés.

« _**\- Yu gonplei ste nou odon Ben.***_ »

 _[ Ton combat n'est pas terminé Ben. ]_

Murmura-t-il doucement avant de se pincer les lèvres tout en glissant la main contre la joue du blond. Il lui parlait, de temps en temps, car Ben semblait l'entendre. Il réagissait inconsciemment à sa voix par d'infimes rictus sur son visage. Sa cicatrisation était visible, mais vraiment très lente. Sa respiration, bien que stable, était toujours faible et sa chaire encore à vif à de multiples endroits.

« _**\- Yu gonplei ste nou odon...**_ »

Répéta-t-il machinalement. C'était pour que Ben continue à se battre, mais surtout pour lui. Pour qu'il n'oublie pas. Que sa force venait de ce qu'il était et qu'il s'y raccroche. Il était un natif. Dur, déterminé et borné, mais surtout un homme de parole. Il se devait de ramener Ben à sa famille, il l'avait promis…

Il releva la tête en entendant un bruit au loin. Comme des arbres se faisant détruire par des machines. Puis il comprit.

« - Des mechas... »

Soupira-t-il pour lui même. Attrapant Ben par un bras il le souleva et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour soutenir son poids. Avancer dans la direction opposée de celle d'où provenaient les mechas ne servait à rien. C'était rester à portée. Et il craignait que malgré son coma les racines de Ben ne réagissent à leur présence alien, ce qui signalerait leur position. Alors il s'enfonça dans le bois. Il avait remarqué entre deux arbres un cul-de-sac débouchant sur une pente rocheuse très fortement inclinée. C'était leur seule issue. Le seul moyen de s'éloigner rapidement des aliens. Alors sans plus y réfléchir, il s'y précipita. Lâchant Ben au sol il s'allongea face à lui et prit sa tête entre ses bras. L'enfouissant dans son cou, il lâcha doucement.

« _**\- Moba...**_ »

 _[ Désolé ]_

Puis enroulant ses jambes autour du corps du blond il roula. Disparaissant entre les arbres et commençant à dévaler la pente. Il sera Ben le plus fort possible pour ne pas le lâcher et pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé durant leur descente vertigineuse. Ils déboulèrent le long de la pente et ça sembla durer une éternité. Puis Caïn atterri douloureusement dans un tas d'arbustes qui avaient poussés le long de la pente. Même après s'être arrêté de tomber il resta dans la même position. C'est à dire avec la tête de Ben dans son cou et ses jambes ceinturant les siennes. Et pour cause, il avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé de toutes parts. Les rochers et les arbustes ne l'avaient pas épargnés durant sa descente. Il entendait encore le bruit des mechas, mais de très loin ce coup-ci. Alors il s'autorisa une pause de quelques secondes. Puis, soufflant un bon coup, il se recula légèrement pour poser le regard sur le visage de Ben. Il n'avait aucune égratignure. Caïn posa le regard sur ses propres bras dont on ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Poussant un léger soupire il se détacha de Ben pour observer les lieux. Il pensait avoir atterri tout en bas de la pente mais en vérité il avait été stoppé dans sa descente par les arbustes. Grimaçant légèrement il se redressa. Il ne restait que quelques mètres jusqu'au sol et la pente était moins abrupte que là haut. Attrapant de nouveau Ben, il le tira hors des feuilles et le ceintura pour descendre doucement le long de la pente.

Il arriva en bas quelques minutes plus tard et lança quelques coups d'œil inquiets. Pour le coup il avait perdu la route et ne savait plus du tout où ils étaient. Mais le plus important était d'échapper aux rampants. Ils auraient largement le temps de retrouver leur chemin ensuite. Se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre il pressa sa cuisse, juste au-dessus de sa blessure. La chute avait réveillé sa douleur. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y penser bien longtemps. L'orage se fit entendre et il commença à pleuvoir. Super ! Se dit Caïn. Il décidé de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans la forêt qui lui faisait face. Les feuilles des arbres s'entremêlant dans le bois réduisaient fortement leur exposition à la pluie. Caïn s'arrêta un moment et posa Ben pour attraper une large feuille sur le sol. Il n'avait pas bu correctement depuis des jours. Prenant la feuille il se dirigea vers un coin où ruisselait les goûtes plutôt fortement. Il attendit qu'un amas important se forme avant de boire. Puis recommençant, il se dirigea ensuite vers Ben et lui ouvrit la bouche. Boire ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique, à lui aussi. Il répéta ces gestes plusieurs fois, jusqu'à étancher sa soif puis lava ses bras couverts de terre et de petites feuilles. Il nettoya ses écorchures tout en jetant de temps en temps quelques regard vers Ben, toujours inconscient, en espérant que cet état ne dure plus trop longtemps.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXV_

* * *

Salut !

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, j'avais juste une petite précision à apporter.

 _ **Yu gonplei ste odon***_ signifie _"Ton combat est terminé"_

C'est la phrase rituelle que prononcent les natifs de **The 100** (la série) lorsqu'un des leurs meurt au combat ou suite à des blessures.

Ici, Caïn l'utilise de manière inverse pour faire comprendre à Ben qu'il n'a pas fini de se battre (que ce soit contre les aliens ou pour réussir à enfin l'avoir hein) et qu'il ne peut donc pas mourir. Voilà^^


	26. Chapitre XXVI

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXVI_

Caïn avait fini par trouver un abri un peu plus sûr que le couvert des arbres. C'était une petite grotte où il avait prit le risque de faire un feu pour se réchauffer un peu. Il avait la tête appuyé contre la roche lorsqu'il eut l'impression d'entendre son prénom. Se redressant dans un léger sursaut, il baissa le regard vers Ben.

« - Ben ? Tu m'entends ? »

Demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement sur le côté pour voir son visage. Ben eut à peine la force de cligner des yeux. Caïn esquissa un sourire incrédule. Il eut une envie folle de le prendre dans ses bras et l'y serrer. Mais Ben était encore faible et blessé alors il se contenta de glisser la main dans ses cheveux.

« - Je savais que tu me laisserais pas tomber... »

Soupira-t-il très doucement.

« - T'es en sécurité, t'en fais pas. Reposes-toi. On a encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de rentrer à la maison. »

Ben ferma de nouveau les yeux, mettant toute sa confiance entre les mains de Caïn. Il se rappelait vaguement ce qui s'était passé et savait pourquoi il avait été blessé. Il avait protégé Caïn. Il était content que celui-ci ne considère finalement la Seconde Mass comme chez lui. C'est sur cette pensé qu'il se détendit.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXVI_

« - Caïn... »

Fit Ben. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il s'était réveillé et il semblait retrouver ses forces, petit à petit.

« - Mh ? »

Fit doucement le natif en baissant le regard vers lui. Le blond avait encore les yeux clos mais son souffle était maintenant calme et régulier. Malgré sa voix plutôt faible, il lança lentement.

« - Si je dois mourir... J'voudrais que tu me le dise, au moins une fois...

\- Quoi ? »

Demanda Caïn en glissant une main contre son crâne qu'il caressa doucement.

« - Que tu m'aimes. »

Lâcha le blond. Caïn soupira en arrêtant de lui masser le crâne et se pinça les lèvres. Puis après un léger temps de flottement, il lança doucement.

« - Tu ne vas pas mourir.

\- T'en sait rien. »

Soupira difficilement Ben en tentant de se redresser. Caïn le bloqua dans son geste et lui recoucha la tête contre sa cuisse.

« - Si tu devais mourir, je pense pas que tu te serais réveillé juste avant… »

Ben esquissa un léger sourire et Caïn continua.

« - De plus, tes dernières pensées auraient surement été pour ta famille. »

Caïn semblait le connaître plutôt bien. Ben tenta de nouveau de se redresser mais le natif le bloqua encore dans son entreprise en lâchant doucement.

« - Restes tranquille... »

Ben eut un léger sourire. Caïn voulait visiblement qu'il se remette vite. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il avait _'dormi'_. Pourtant dans son semi coma, il avait entendu Caïn lui parler. Avait senti ses doigts contre son visage et sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il avait prit soin de lui. Qu'il tenait à lui, plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Cette idée le satisfaisait. Passant les bras autour de la taille de Caïn il remonta légèrement sa tête pour la poser contre sa hanche. Le natif le laissa faire et en profita pour vérifier l'avancée de sa cicatrisation. Sa peau restait rosée et gardait les traces de ses brûlures mais n'était plus à vif.

« - Ça te fait encore mal ? »

Demanda-t-il. N'osant pas toucher ses blessures pour le pas raviver la douleur.

« - C'est supportable... »

Répondit Ben en soulevant légèrement le t-shirt de Caïn. Sa main chaude se glissa sous le vêtement et il effleura la peau du natif du bout des doigts. La douleur passait en second plan quand il pouvait être aussi proche de lui sans qu'il ne le rejette. Le fait d'ailleurs que Caïn ne réagisse pas, là où il aurait pu lui tordre le cou, l'encouragea à poser franchement sa main dans le creux de son dos.

« - Ben... »

Le blond senti l'avertissement dans sa voix. Il ne devait pas aller trop loin. Cependant, c'était déjà une petite victoire. D'autres auraient eut les mains tranchées pour beaucoup moins que ça. Ben esquissa un sourire.

« - Je sais... »

Répondit-il doucement.

« - Je dois me reposer. »

Continua-t-il. Caïn n'ajouta rien et ne délogea pas non plus ses mains de son dos. Ben poussa un léger soupire. Il savait que Caïn avait une affection particulière pour lui, il le sentait. Et ça le rendait presque fou qu'il se refuse sans cesse à la lui témoigner.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXVI_

De son côté, deux jours après la réunion sur la 'mission sauvetage', la **Seconde Mass** se trouvait à son tour enfoncée dans la forêt sous le commandement de Dan Weaver. Hal et Maggie étaient avec lui, ainsi que quelques autres, et Anthony était celui qui dirigeait le groupe composé de Bellamy et des autres volontaires du Peuple du Ciel.

Dans la végétation plutôt dense, il avaient du mal a retrouver la route qui les avait mené jusqu'au terrain vague où se trouvait l'asile Fairview. Soudain, Lincoln sorti d'entre deux arbres en lançant simplement.

« - Là-bas. »

Anthony leva la tête vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour demander plus de précisions mais Lincoln retourna d'où il venait sans plus attendre. Bellamy lui emboîta immédiatement le pas. Vite suivit d'Omar, Octavia et Tector qui les accompagnait aussi dans cette mission. Anthony ferma la marche. Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une bute sans issue mais donnant une vue plus dégagée des environs. Ils voyaient le bâtiment. Et ce qu'ils voyaient aussi, c'était le mecha et la dizaine de rampants qui fourmillaient sur les lieux. Bellamy sorti les jumelles de son sac pour avoir une meilleure idée de ce qui se passait là-bas. Les rampants entraient et sortaient de la maison, semblant la fouiller de fond en comble tandis que le mecha montait la garde devant la grille.

« - Un seul mecha. »

Commença Bellamy.

« - Il sera facile à dégommer. Une fois que-

\- Quoi ? »

L'interrompit Tector.

« - Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va aller là-bas... »

Bellamy baissa les jumelles et se mordit la lèvre sans se tourner vers lui. Puis il répondit.

« - Ils sont peut-être là-dedans.

- _''Peut-être"_ ! »

Souligna Tector.

« - Je risquerais pas ma vie pour une supposition. Y a des dizaines de rampants là-bas. C'est carrément du suicide.

\- Personne ne te force à y aller. »

Fit Bellamy en se tournant finalement vers lui. Anthony le mesura du regard et répondit catégorique.

« - Personne n'ira. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

Bellamy tourna le regard vers lui, ne semblant pas prendre en compte son ordre.

« - Ils ont raison Bellamy. »

Insista Omar devant sa réticence.

« - C'est sûrement un piège. Comme avec les enfants implantés devant l'usine. Ils savaient qu'on pourrait pas leur tirer dessus. Ils savaient que tu pourras pas t'empêcher de te jeter là bas tête la première. »

Fit-il doucement pour le raisonner.

« - On devrait aller avertir le capitaine Weaver. »

Continua-t-il.

« - Il a raison. Viens. »

Fit Octavia en l'attrapant par le bras. Mais Bellamy se défit brusquement de sa prise. Il avait l'impression qu'Octavia voulait à tout prix l'empêcher de retrouver Caïn. C'était une idée complètement stupide, mais c'était de cette façon qu'il le percevait. Lincoln dû rattraper la brune pour l'empêcher de tomber et arrêta Bellamy en l'attrapant par sa veste.

« - Cesses de réagir ainsi. »

Le prévint-il.

« - On veut tous le retrouver.

\- Ah ouais ? »

Répondit dédaigneusement le brun en se défaisant de l'emprise du natif.

« - C'est pas l'impression que j'ai. »

Continua-t-il en tournant le regard vers Octavia. Sa cadette se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard au sol. Elle était blessée que Bellamy ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour s'appuyer sur elle dans cette épreuve. Au lieu de rester soudés, ils se divisaient et ça l'affectait particulièrement. Bellamy, Lincoln et Caïn, étaient toute la famille qu'il lui restait. Elle ne comprenait pas que son frère pense qu'elle ne veuille pas retrouver le brun. Tournant le regard vers Lincoln, Bellamy continua hargneux.

« - Je comprends pas que _**toi,**_ plus que les autres, tu fasses pas aussi tout ce qui est en ton possible pour le retrouver. »

Là, Lincoln craqua. Attrapant Bellamy par la gorge il le poussa contre un arbre où il le plaqua durement.

« - Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens ! »

S'énerva-t-il avant d'abattre son poing dans l'écosse de l'arbre pour épargner le visage de Bellamy. Rapprochant son visage, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lâcha les dents serrées d'une rage mal contenue.

« - Quand tu n'étais encore rien pour lui, _**moi**_ , j'étais là. »

Bellamy déglutit difficilement entre ses doigts qui se pressaient contre sa peau.

« - Caïn est comme ma chaire, mon sang… »

Ils venaient du même endroit. Avaient mené les mêmes combats et partageaient les mêmes peurs, si loin de chez eux. Caïn était aujourd'hui le pilier de Lincoln… Tout comme Lincoln avait été le sien lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

« - Tu ne souhaite pas le retrouver plus que moi. Tu te laisses seulement noyer dans un flot d'émotions, quand nous, on essaye d'agir pour le mieux. »

Termina-t-il en déplaçant sa main contre sa nuque. Posant son front contre le sien, il lui assura en gardant son regard ancré dans le sien.

« - On va le retrouver. »

Puis se reculant, il lâcha doucement.

« - Alors reprend-toi… Arrêtes d'agir comme si nous étions ennemis. »

Bellamy resta malgré lui appuyé contre l'arbre. La gorge meurtrie. Lincoln disparu entre les arbres pour retrouver l'autre groupe. Suivi de Tector, Anthony et d'Octavia qui ne lança qu'un bref regard à son frère en emboîtant le pas à son natif. Bellamy entama un mouvement en avant pour la retenir.

« - O... »

Commença-t-il. Octavia tourna la tête vers lui.

« - Je... »

Tenta-t-il sans pouvoir continuer sa phrase. Sa cadette hocha simplement la tête en répondant doucement.

« - Je sais. »

Avant de se détourner de lui pour aller rejoindre Weaver et les autres. Omar vint à Bellamy et posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Ça va ? »

S'enquit-il. Bellamy leva le regard vers lui et fronça des sourcils en tentant de déglutir. Tentative plus que difficile. Lincoln n'y avait pas été de main morte avec lui. Mais il l'avait mérité. Maintenant il avait comprit. Que se laisser de nouveau enflammer par ses émotions, sa rage, ne ferait que le conduire à sa perte. Il fini par hocher la tête sous le regard inquiet d'Omar, répondant à sa question laissée en suspend.

« - Ok. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait t'achever. »

Soupira-t-il mi-rassuré mi-anxieux. Omar avait eut beaucoup de mal à accepter la présence de Caïn et Lincoln chez les siens. Après ce qui s'était passé à l'usine, il savait ce que pouvaient sacrifier ces natifs pour le bien de ceux qu'ils appelaient **Skaikru** _(Peuple du Ciel)_. Ils étaient des leurs maintenant. Pour autant, la réaction de Lincoln lui rappela que même si ils étaient alliés, ils devaient toujours se méfier du moment où ceux-ci repasseraient en mode **Grounder** _('Natif' mais dans un sens offensif, équivalant à 'Ennemi')._

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXVI_

« - Tu devrais y aller doucement. »

Fit Caïn sans crier. Il savait que peu importait là distance à laquelle il se trouvait, Ben l'entendait parfaitement. Le blond se déplaçait actuellement dans les arbres pour avoir une meilleure vue des alentours. Le blond tomba subitement devant Caïn, l'arrêtant brusquement dans sa course. Il se redressa et adressa un léger sourire au natif qui était légèrement hors d'haleine.

« - On a failli mourir tous les deux... Laisses moi profiter de ma 7ème vie avant que les aliens y mettent fin. »

Ils avaient quitté leur abri à l'aube et cherchaient un moyen de regagner la route dont ils s'étaient éloignés. Caïn se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. Seulement il ne comptait plus rien laisser arriver à son cadet.

« - Regarde toi, on dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes. J'te pensais plus endurant que ça. »

Se moqua le blond. Caïn le bouscula gentiment et Ben rigola en le prenant par la main. Caïn, bien que surprit, ne se dégagea pas.

« - J'ai trouvé un raccourci. Suis moi. »

Caïn avait maintenant une confiance totale en Ben. Alors il le suivi sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Poussant quelques branches fournies, Ben le traîna dans la végétation plutôt dense. Ils avancèrent puis le blond s'arrêta. Caïn ne suivi pas le mouvement et continua à avancer, posant un pied dans le vide. Sans céder à la panique, il se raccrocha à Ben qui resserra la prise sur son bras et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir. Ils faisaient face à un précipice. Le natif tourna le regard vers Ben. Ça avait été moins une.

« - C'est ton raccourci vers ta 8ème vie ? »

Le blond esquissa un sourire quand Caïn continua.

« - J'en ai qu'une moi...

\- Ça ira plus vite si on passe par là que si on descend jusqu'à cette rivière en passant par la plaine. »

Caïn leva les yeux au ciel en jurant. Plusieurs mètres plus bas s'étendait une rivière déchaînée suite aux dernières pluies.

« - Quoi, me dit pas que tu crains le vide.

\- Le vide, non. Mais m'écraser sur des rochers n'a jamais été une des choses que je souhaite faire avant de mourir.

\- Je suis avec toi Caïn... Ça change tout non ? »

Caïn ancra un moment son regard dans le sien et se tourna vers la rivière qui se déchaînait plusieurs mètres plus bas. Il se pinça les lèvres. Ben avait raison, sauter allait leur faire gagner une journée de marche au moins.

« - Ok... »

Ben esquissa un sourire et lâcha la taille du natif pour prendre fermement sa main dans la sienne.

« - Si je meurs pas en sautant de cette falaise j'te tord le cou pour m'avoir fait faire un truc aussi dingue.

\- Aller, t'es un natif. T'as la folie dans le sang. »

Caïn ne rigola pas à sa blague. Et pour cause, pour la première fois dans sa vie, il était terrifié. Certes, il avait déjà fait des choses bien plus folles que celle-ci, mais c'était toujours sous le feu de l'action. Il n'avait généralement jamais le temps de peser le pour et le contre, ses décisions se prenaient toujours dans l'urgence. Ben ressenti son trouble.

« - Ça va aller. »

Le rassura-t-il. Caïn tourna le regard vers lui et hocha la tête. Il devait s'en convaincre.

« - Viens, on va prendre de l'élan. »

Caïn suivi Ben qui retourna dans les fourrées. Le blond se mit en position de course. Caïn serra inconsciemment sa main d'appréhension. Ben répondit à son étreinte et fit doucement.

« - Me lâche pas. Ok ?

\- Ok. »

Acquiesça Caïn en prenant une grande inspiration.

« - Prêt ? »

Demanda Ben. Le natif hocha la tête et se plaça lui aussi en position de course. Ben hocha la tête, puis d'un accord silencieux, ils s'élancèrent tous les deux. Courant sur les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du bord. Surgissant de la végétation, ils prirent leur impulsion comme un seul homme et sautèrent de la falaise. Malgré la hauteur, aucun d'entre eux de cria. Il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention des créatures qui pouvaient se trouver dans la forêt. Après une chute qui paru durer une éternité ils percutèrent l'eau à une vitesse hallucinante. Caïn eut l'impression de s'écraser dans un mur. Le tenant toujours, Ben remonta à la surface en l'attirant avec lui. Caïn prit une grande inspiration en sortant la tête de l'eau et lâcha un jurons dans sa langue natale. Ben esquissa un léger sourire. Il n'y comprenait rien du tout mais se souvenait l'avoir entendu lui murmurer quelques mots dans cette langue, lorsqu'il était out. Nageant vers lui il l'attrapa par les bras. Caïn était presque hors d'haleine.

« - Ça va ?

\- Oui... »

Soupira difficilement Caïn.

« - Laisses-moi... Laisses-moi juste le temps-

\- De t'en remettre ? »

Termina Ben en essayant de ne pas se montrer trop moqueur. Caïn hocha la tête en tournant le regard vers les rochers, à quelques mètres d'eux. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'ils ne s'écrasent dessus.

« - Eh ... »

Fit Ben pour attirer son attention.

« - Tu t'ramollis on dirait. »

Caïn ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Il s'en était vraiment fallut de peu, et oui, il avait eut la trouille. Le blond eut un nouveau sourire avant de se mordre la lèvre. Voir ou faire Caïn rigoler était un privilège. Alors il se disait que dans leur mésaventure, il y avait tout de même trouvé son compte car ils étaient ensemble… Sans personne pour se poser entre eux… Ne pouvant résister, Ben glissa une main contre la joue du natif et rapprocha lentement son visage du sien.

« - Ben... »

Soupira Caïn en posant son front contre le sien pour éviter ses lèvres. Puis il secoua légèrement la tête. Ce coup-ci il n'y avait aucune trace de menace dans sa voix. Si il était soulagé que Ben n'aille bien, il savait que cette épreuve n'avait fait que renforcer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et justement, il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Car au campement, la réalité les attendait. Bellamy, l'attendait…

Ben lança doucement.

« - Je suis prêt à accepter qu'il m'arrache la tête pour ça.

\- Moi pas.

\- J'te demande pas ton avis. »

Fit Ben avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de l'aîné. Déplaçant une main contre sa nuque, il approfondit leur baiser. Caïn craqua, ouvrant les lèvres et Ben fourra doucement la langue dans sa bouche. Caressant la sienne. Se laissant facilement emporter dans ce tourbillons de sentiments qui remontait en lui. Refermant sa main libre contre sa hanche, il tira Caïn vers lui. Là, le natif rompit lentement leur baiser et se recula légèrement. Se pinçant les lèvres, il préféra garder le silence et lâcha Ben pour nager vers le bord. Ben soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Se demandant si un jour enfin Caïn allait finir par accepter ces sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXVI_

* * *

Et voilà...

Pendant que Bellamy perd la boule de ne pas pouvoir les 'sauver' Ben marque des points avec Caïn.

Qu'en pensez vous ?


	27. Chapitre XXVII

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXVII_

« - Tu sais, à un moment, faudra bien te l'avouer. »

Lança Ben en suivant nonchalamment Caïn qui avançait sans rien dire depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Contrairement au blond, lui ne voulait plus y repenser. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

« - Ton _petit copain_ comprendra bien qu'y a rien qu'il puisse faire contre ça… C'est vrai que ce type à l'air un chouia possessif. Mais tu lui appartient pas. »

Insista-t-il. Et Caïn commençait à en avoir marre.

« - Bellamy ! »

S'agaça-t-il en se retournant subitement vers Ben. Ancrant son regard perçant dans le sien, il reprit.

« - Il s'appelle Bellamy. Si tu veux prendre sa place ait au moins le courage de dire son nom. »

Ben fut un instant surprit, puis lâchant un rire légèrement dédaigneux il répondit doucement.

« - J'veux pas 'prendre sa place'. Parce qu'il te rend faible et docile. Moi j'veux Caïn, le vrai. Celui d'avant Bellamy.

\- Tu me connaissais pas, à cette époque.

\- Non mais j'ai vu comment tu étais à ton arrivée au camp. Sauvage. Bellamy t'as... domestiqué. »

Lâcha Ben après avoir cherché ses mots quelques secondes.

« - Je ne suis pas un animal ! »

S'énerva immédiatement Caïn en l'attrapant par le t-shirt. Le repoussant un peu brusquement il le plaqua contre la parois rocheuse qui s'étendait le long du petit chemin sinueux qu'ils étaient entrain d'emprunter. Ben esquissa un léger sourire.

« - C'est de **ça** que j'te parle, t'es pas comme ça avec lui. Il te fait perdre ta vraie nature... T'es pas un petit soldat obéissant, Caïn, t'es un guerrier. »

C'était ce qui plaisait à Ben chez lui.

« - Et j'me bat à ses côtés. »

Fit le natif en le lâchant doucement. Il était vrai qu'avec Bellamy, il avait quelques peu perdu son côté brute. Devenant moins virulent et moins réticent aux contacts humains. Mais n'était-ce pas censé le rendre meilleur ?

« - Bellamy fait partie de moi, à jamais.

\- Et moi ? »

Demanda Ben un peu dépité.

« - Et moi, j'suis quoi dans l'histoire ?

\- T'es juste le mec que j'ai envie de plaquer face contre terre pour une baise bestiale. »

Avoua Caïn, le regard toujours ancré dans le sien. Ben réveillait en lui des instincts et des habitudes qu'il tentait d'oublier.

« - Alors si tu veux pas te retrouver avec un natif déchaîné sur les bras, reste - tranquille. »

L'avertit-il. Dans la situation où ils s'étaient retrouvés, seuls, blessés en pleine forêt, il avait dû refaire appel à son instinct primitif pour s'en sortir. Alors il serait facile pour lui de retomber dans les habitudes qu'il avait lorsqu'il était dans sa tribu. Aucune attache. Du sexe où il voulait, quand il le voulait, et avec qui il voulait… Mais seulement ça et rien d'autre. Car les natifs n'aimaient guère laisser libre court à leurs sentiments.

Bellamy était celui qui le gardait à flot. Sans lui, Caïn se sentait perdu entre l'ancien lui, et celui qu'il était devenu à ses côtés. Il essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler tout l'émoi que provoquaient en lui ces sentiments contradictoires mais Ben n'était pas d'une grande aide.

« - Alors, toi aussi, t'as envie de moi ? »

Demanda le blond. Caïn leva légèrement les yeux au ciel et se détourna de lui, reprenant sa marche. Refusant visiblement d'abandonner le sujet Ben le rattrapa par le bras et le tira.

« - Caïn.

\- Arrêtes ça ! »

S'agaça Caïn qui se dégagea de sa prise en le repoussant. Mais Ben le rattrapa par les bras et le tira vers lui. Posant son visage en face du sien, il demanda doucement.

« - Tu me prend pas au sérieux. Tu penses que je pourrais pas te gérer, c'est ça ? T'as besoin de quelqu'un qui te domine ? C'est pour ça que tu tiens tant à ton _Bellamy_ , parce qu'il te garde sous contrôle ?

\- Ben, je vais finir par te blesser si tu ne me lâches pas... Tout de suite. »

Le prévint-il. Le regard ancré dans le sien. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Mais Ben prit sa menace à la légère.

« - C'est toujours s'que tu fais avec moi Caïn, tu menaces sans jamais passer à l'attaque. »

Lui fit-il remarquer. Et alors, sans la moindre hésitation, Caïn retourna sa prise et lui bloqua le bras avant de le lui retourner dans le dos. Puis il lui déplaça l'os d'un coup sec. Ben se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un hurlement de douleur et Caïn le lâcha. Se reculant il lança indifféremment.

« - Maintenant marches. On a du retard à rattraper. »

Puis il se détourna du blond pour continuer à avancer. Ce qu'il venait de faire ne lui posant aucun état d'âme. Vu ce que Ben avait déjà affronté, il savait qu'il s'en remettrait rapidement. Du moins, physiquement parlant… Ben ramena son bras meurtri le long de son corps et posa la main sur son épaule démise.

Il avait poussé Caïn dans ses retranchements en sachant qu'il le ferait craquer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était la réaction qui suivrait la rupture.

C'était un éternel recommencement. Se rapprocher du natif pour ensuite le braquer avec sa maladresse.

Ben apprenait encore à découvrir Caïn. Alors il ignorait encore en grande partie la façon dont il fonctionnait et comment l'aborder. Celui-ci savait qu'il allait devoir faire face à aux sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le blond. Il n'essayait pas de l'éviter. Mais retrouver les autres au plus vite était vital. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec de telles remises en cause. Et surtout il n'aimait pas être contraint, à quoi que ce soit...

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout...

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXVII_

« - Tu veux pas savoir comment va mon bras ? »

Demanda doucement le blond.

« - Non. »

Répondit simplement Caïn. Et ce sans se tourner vers lui. Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Pour lui, le sujet était clos. Mais visiblement pour Ben, toujours pas. Caïn ne savait plus quoi faire pour garder le blond éloigné de lui.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Ben lança.

« - C'est vraiment pas cool s'que tu m'as fait.

\- Tu l'avais cherché. »

Répondit de nouveau indifféremment le natif sans s'arrêter de marcher. Depuis que Caïn lui avait déboîté l'épaule, Ben avait guéri. Il avait ressenti un mal de chien lorsque le brun la lui avait disloqué, mais c'était bien le geste qui avait marqué le cadet, pas la douleur.

« - Même si-

\- Tu penses à tord que je ne m'attaque pas à toi parce j'en suis incapable. »

Le coupa Caïn toujours sans se tourner vers lui.

« - Si je ne le fais pas, c'est parce que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Tu comprends ? »

Demanda-t-il ce coup-ci en s'arrêtant pour tourner son regard vers lui. Puis il continua doucement.

« - Je ne m'attaque pas à toi, simplement parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Et pas parce que, même si je le voulais, j'en serais incapable. »

Caïn devait remettre les points sur les i. Ses sentiments ne l'empêcheraient jamais d'agir si ça devenait nécessaire. Ben se pinça les lèvres. Penser l'inverse était l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Puisque Caïn l'avait toujours défendu, s'était toujours arrangé pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal, il s'était dit qu'il ne s'en prendrait jamais à lui. Mais il avait été trop loin en le harcelant pour qu'il ne fasse un choix. Il le comprit.

« - J'suis désolé. »

Caïn hocha la tête sans rien ajouter et détourna son attention de lui. Cependant, Ben continua.

« - Bellamy fait partie de toi. J'ai compris, mais... j'veux pas le remplacer Caïn, j'veux juste que tu me laisses être quelque chose pour toi, moi aussi. »

C'était un aveu on ne peut plus sincère. Caïn se tourna de nouveau vers lui, le regard impassible, et Ben ajouta, un peu hésitant.

« - Quelque chose d'autre que 'le mec que tu veux baiser, face contre terre'... »

Caïn esquissa un léger sourire, se disant qu'il aurait pu se passer de cet excès de franchise. Puis il répondit.

« - Je sais. Mais je ne peux juste pas prendre cette décision sans lui.

\- Bellamy ? »

S'étonna Ben. Caïn hocha la tête. Ayant frôlé la mort et étant resté seul pendant que Ben était inconscient, il avait eut le temps de penser à tout un tas de choses. Notamment à ce qui devrait changer lorsqu'ils rentreraient à Charleston. Ben resta presque sans voix devant cette révélation.

« - T'as l'intention de demander à ton mec l'autorisation de... d'être avec moi ?

\- C'est pas tout à fait ça. »

Corrigea Caïn.

« - Si tu me veux, Ben, faudra aussi que tu prennes Bellamy. »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne pu rien dire. Cette fois-ci, Caïn le laissait bel et bien sans voix. Et il n'eut pas le temps de chercher quoi dire. Un bruit ressemblant à celui d'un gong détourna leur attention.

« - Des mechas. »

Lâcha doucement Ben.

« - Ils avancent dans notre direction. Viens. »

Fit le blond en le tirant pour qu'ils se cachent.

« - On devrait peut-être s'éloigner. »

Lança Caïn en le retenant.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Demanda Ben. Rebrousser chemin ne servirait à rien sauf à leur faire perdre du temps. Caïn secoua légèrement la tête, inquiet.

« - Ils risquent pas de nous débusquer, à cause de tes racines ?

\- Non, ça fonctionne pas comme ça. »

Fit Ben en le tirant pour qu'ils ne le rejoigne au sol où il s'était réfugié derrière une légère bute entre les arbres. Tournant le regard vers lui il continua doucement.

« - Pour établir une connexion il faut qu'au moins un des deux le veuille. Ça se déclenche pas par simple proximité. »

Expliqua-t-il. Caïn hocha la tête, soulagé. Ils avaient suivi un chemin de terre visiblement récemment tracé par de multiples passages dans la végétation un peu pauvre par ici. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et l'immense mecha se retrouva juste devant eux, à quelques mètres. Semblant patrouiller, il ne s'arrêta pas en passant devant eux et continua sa route. Le danger passé, Caïn se retourna en laissant sa tête retomber contre la bute de terre et lâcha un soupire de soulagement. Ben esquissa un léger sourire et ne pu s'empêcher de lancer.

« - Je te découvre des faiblesses. »

Caïn tourna le regard vers lui et Ben se retint d'exploser de rire devant ses yeux assassins.

« - Aller viens, avant qu'on ai de nouveau de la compagnie. »

Le blond se releva et remarqua que Caïn eut un peu de mal à en faire de même. Il sembla reporter son poids sur une jambe pour éviter de forcer sur l'autre.

« - Ça va ? »

Demanda doucement Ben en prenant conscience du bandage autour de sa cuisse. Caïn tourna le regard vers lui, paraissant surprit de sa question, puis répondit instinctivement.

« - Oui. On y va. »

Ajouta-il ensuite en partant devant. Ben fronça légèrement des sourcils. Ayant soudain l'impression que Caïn lui cachait quelque chose.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXVII_

* * *

 _Salut !_

 _Alors, jusqu'ici que pensez vous de l'histoire ?_

 _Des relations entre les trois principaux personnages ?_

 _A votre avis, qu'arrivera-t-il à Ben et Caïn sur le chemin du retour ?_

 _Retrouveront-ils la Seconde Mass sans embuche ?_

 _J'attends vos réponses ;-)_


	28. Chapitre XXVIII

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXVIII_

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Caïn et Ben arrivèrent à la limite du bois débouchant sur le terrain ratissé qui menait jusqu'à l'asile et s'accroupirent pour ne pas être débusqués. D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient aisément voir le mecha montant la garde devant les grilles et les rampants allant et venant dans la bâtisse. Ben ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise quand Caïn se releva en entamant un pas en avant. Le rattrapant de justesse par la manche, il le tira en arrière et retourna à couvert derrière un arbre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Gronda-t-il doucement. Caïn le fixa, l'air entendu sans rien répondre. Ben secoua la tête abasourdit par une telle idée.

« - Ça grouille de rampants. On peut pas y aller.

\- Peut-être qu'ils sont là pour Bellamy et les autres. Si ça se trouve ils sont retenus à l'intérieur. »

Insista le brun, l'idée que Bellamy ne soit de nouveau entre les griffes des aliens lui retournait l'estomac. Ben l'attrapa par les bras pour le retenir.

« - Même si c'était le cas on peut rien faire. On a même pas d'armes ! »

Fit Ben en ancrant son regard dans le sien, espérant qu'il ne retrouve la raison.

« - La meilleure des solutions pour leur venir en aide est de rentrer à Charleston. On aurait jamais dû faire ce détour pour venir ici. C'était un perte de temps. Caïn ! »

Insista-t-il quand le brun se dégagea de sa prise.

« - On doit rentrer à la maison... »

Fit-il doucement lorsque le natif se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Ancrant un regard perçant dans le sien, Caïn répondit sèchement.

« - Charleston _**n'est pas**_ et ne sera **jamais** _'chez moi'_. »

Ben se pinça les lèvres, attristé par ce pensait vraiment que Caïn se sentait maintenant comme un des leurs. Il s'était visiblement trompé. Le natif le toisa légèrement mais dû s'avouer qu'il avait raison. Seuls contre une armée de rampant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Pour autant, ça l'enrageait. Car il était sûr, et certain, que Bellamy était revenu ici le chercher et ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il ait pu être capturé par sa faute. Dépassant Ben, il s'enfonça de nouveau vers la fôret. Ils devaient définitivement rentrer à Charleston au plus vite, où il espérait de tout son cœur y retrouver Bellamy et les siens.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXVIII_

Du côté de la Seconde Mass c'était toujours l'état d'alerte. Cependant, beaucoup des volontaires avaient perdus espoir de retrouver Ben et Caïn vivants. Quelques jours auparavant, Bellamy avait réussit à convaincre Hal de retourner sur les lieux de l'explosion malgré l'avis défavorable de son père. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé là-bas. L'endroit était désert. Et en rentrant, ils avaient dû gérer un Tom Mason on ne peut plus fou de rage et surtout d'inquiétude. C'était compréhensible, il ne voulait pas perdre un autre de ses fils.

Depuis, le brun ne faisait plus partie des réunions de planification car son avis n'était pas partial. Tom ne lui n'avait cependant pas interdit de partir en patrouille car il savait que Bellamy engrainerait ses amis braverait cette interdiction coûte que coûte.

« - On a ratissé tout le périmètre Tom. »

Commença Anthony, la voix emplie de compassion.

« - Ça fait déjà trois semaines... »

Tom se pinça les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il voyait très bien où voulait en venir son ami.

« - Les gars continuent à chercher parce qu'il s'agit de Ben, mais honnêtement, très peu y croient encore.

\- Je vois… »

Répondit mollement Tom. Weaver se gratta nerveusement la barbe devant le désarrois évident de son ami.

« - Eum... »

Commença-t-il.

« - Il reste encore trois lieux qu'on a pas vérifié… Ici, ici, et là. »

Fit-il en désignant trois zones neutres sur la carte. Ben les connaissait aussi. Peut-être y avait-il fait une halte pour se reposer quelques jours. Tom hocha la tête.

« - D'accord. Et… si ça ne donne rien... »

Commença difficilement Tom.

« - On arrêtera les recherches. »

Anthony se pinça les lèvres et hocha doucement de la tête. Il aimait bien Ben, et il comprenait la douleur que ressentait Tom, mais ça ne servait à rien de continuer à perdre du temps et de l'énergie.

Seulement il en connaissait certains qui n'allaient pas prendre la nouvelle aussi facilement.

« - Les Rescapés risquent de poser problème. »

Fit-il remarquer. Tom soupira en pressant la main contre sa nuque.

« - Je m'entretiendrais avec Bellamy en temps voulu.

\- C'est un brave garçon… Il comprendra. »

Fit Weaver. Tom hocha la tête en posant la main sur son épaule qu'il tapota amicalement.

« - Merci Dan. »

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXVIII_

« - Caïn ? »

Appela Ben en rattrapant facilement le brun qui ralentissait de plus en plus le pas. Le blond mit ce ralentissement sur le dos de la fatigue. Ils n'avaient rien mangé à part des graines et quelques racines depuis plus de deux semaines. Caïn poussa un léger soupire mais ne répondit pas.

« - J't'ai encore mit en colère ? »

Demanda le blond, toujours sans obtenir de réponse. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés au sujet de leur relation, ils y avait déjà de cela plusieurs jours, ils s'entendaient bien, la plupart du temps. Mais Ben avait parfois le don d'agacer Caïn. Comme lorsqu'il était revenu sur l'histoire de Fairview, quelques heures auparavant, en insistant sur le fait que cette étape avait été inutile et leur avait fait perdre du temps. Caïn l'avait rembarré, et depuis, n'avait plus rien dit.

Légèrement agacé par son absence insistante de réponse, Ben s'avança pour être à hauteur du brun prêt à en découdre mais il referma la bouche lorsque son regard tomba sur son visage en sueur.

« - Eh, ça va ? »

Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Caïn.

\- Oui ! »

S'agaça le natif.

« - Je vais bien... »

Soupira-t-il sur le même ton. Ben l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir et Caïn esquissa un geste vain pour se dégager de sa prise. Il avait l'air à bout de force.

« - On dirait pas. Tu veux faire une pause ?

\- Non… On doit… »

Commença difficilement le brun en posant une main sur son front tout en fermant les yeux, comme pour se concentrer. Ben fronça des sourcils. Caïn avait un comportement bizarre.

« - On doit rentrer, retrouver… Bellam- »

Le brun ne fini pas sa phrase et s'effondra. Ben le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« - Caïn ?! »

Tenta-t-il en l'attrapant par le bas du visage pour le réveiller. Rien n'y fit. De plus le natif était brûlant. Ben paniqua. S'insultant mentalement pour ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt son changement d'état. Tirant nerveusement sur le col de son t-shirt il inspecta son cou puis souleva le vêtement à la recherche d'une possible trace de piqûre. Il devait trouver la cause de ce malaise, savoir si c'était critique ou si il pouvait faire quelque chose. Mais il ne trouva rien. Alors il se tourna vers ses jambes pour vérifier et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rappela, lorsque son regard tomba sur son bandage, que Caïn boitait légèrement. Il avait lui aussi été blessé lors de l'explosion. Quelques semaines auparavant.

« - Bon sang Caïn... »

Pesta-t-il en posant délicatement la tête du brun sur le sol pour se tourner complètement vers sa jambe. Défaisant difficilement le bandage sale, il l'enleva et lâcha un jurons en constatant les dégâts.

La plaie semblait s'être infectée. Ce qui expliquait certainement la fièvre et sa perte de connaissance. Et Ben ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'avait que de brèves connaissances en secourisme. La seule chose à laquelle il pensa, c'est déchirer le pantalon du brun pour que le tissu ne se frotte plus à la plaie et ensuite lui refaire un bandage propre. Ceci fait, il prit Caïn dans ses bras et le souleva. Le brun était aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon et son souffle était à peine perceptible. Ben manqua de céder à la panique mais se reprit.

Se concentrant sur les battements du cœur de Caïn, il recommença à marcher d'un pas rapide. La seule façon de le sauver était de regagner le campement au plus vite. Ou, avec un peu de chance, de croiser un autre groupe de rebelles qui pourraient lui apporter les soins nécessaires. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la chance leur souriait ces derniers temps…

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXVIII_

Ben fit une halte dans un magasin abandonné où il mangea un peu et refit de nouveau le bandage de Caïn après avoir désinfecté sa plaie. L'ayant allongé sur le comptoir, il le couvrit du regard et caressa affectueusement sa joue. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était inconscient. Si ce n'étaient pas par les battements, faibles mais acharnés, de son cœur, Ben l'aurait cru mort. Il savait d'ailleurs qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, sans soins. Et devait combattre ses larmes à chaque fois qu'elles menaçaient de couler. Prenant de nouveau le natif dans ses bras, il le descendit du comptoir et sorti du magasin désert. Il faisait nuit noire, mais fort heureusement, il voyait comme en plein jour. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la route, qu'il longeait avec espoir de tomber sur un véhicule quelconque. Sur quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider…

Il s'arrêta soudain de marcher en entendant un bruit.

Des mechas.

Ils semblaient être nombreux mais Ben ne pu dire combien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'ils avançaient vers lui. Se précipitant dans les bois il s'y enfonça sans trop s'éloigner de la route et posa Caïn au pied d'un arbre en priant pour que, par miracle, quelqu'un le trouve. Pour faciliter cela il ôta le sac qu'il avait prit et remplit d'aliments au magasin, il le posa par dessus les feuilles qu'il avait placé pour le cacher. Puis il s'éloigna en courant pour se trouver un abri. Quoiqu'il advienne, il ne voulait pas que les aliens retrouvent Caïn. Si il devait mourir, alors il mourrait libre. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il souhaiterait.

A peine fut-il arrivé derrière l'arbre où il allait se cacher, celui-ci fut déraciné. Ben tomba à la renverse de surprise et leva la tête vers l'extra-terrestre lui faisant face. Long de plus deux deux mètres, un buste large mais les bras fins. C'était une espèce qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Il se relevait doucement quand soudain, ses racines s'allumèrent et l'alien s'infiltra dans sa tête.

 _« Comme on se retrouve, Ben Mason... »_

Lança-t-il. Ses grands yeux sombres sondant l'adolescent. Ben ne pouvait plus bouger, ni même parler. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, était résister tout en fixant son regard ombreux.

 _« Votre petit clan de rebelle nous pose bien des ennuis. »_

Continua-t-il. Ben fronça douloureusement des sourcils. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser sous l'intrusion de l'alien.

 _« Tout cela est vain. Vous ne pouvez pas nous combattre. Je t'offre une occasion de te rallier à nous, tout comme Karen l'a fait. C'est la seule façon de sauver les tiens : convainc les d'arrêter le combat. »_

Ben eut l'impression d'étouffer. Ses veines gonflèrent le long de son cou, de ses tempes. Son visage vira au rouge et du sang perla de ses oreilles et de ses narines. La connexion avec ce qui semblait être un chef alien était beaucoup trop puissante. Elle était d'autant plus intense qu'il y résistait.

 _« Cesses de me combattre. Cela ne te conduira qu'à ta perte… Saisi mon offre. Rallie toi à nous. »_

Ben n'arrêta pas de lutter. Car il ne voulait pas laisser filtrer des informations jusqu'à l'alien. Celui-ci se détourna brusquement de Ben, qui tomba lourdement au sol une fois la connexion rompue. Des coups de feux se firent entendre. Plus précisément, des tirs de mitraillette. Le chef alien était accompagné de quelques rampants en plus de mecha et devina que les tirs leur étaient destinés. Se penchant il attrapa Ben sous son bras et commença à s'enfuir mais tomba sur une jeep lourdement chargée qui ouvrit le feu. Touché à l'épaule, il lâcha Ben qui chuta une nouvelle fois au sol et s'enfonça dans la végétation.

« - Continuez à les canarder !

\- Ils battent en retraite ! »

Crièrent deux voix que Ben ne reconnu pas. Sa tête bourdonnait et son corps tout entier était douloureux. Comme si il s'était fait renverser par un troupeau de buffles.

Les tirs s'arrêtèrent et des soupires soulagés s'élevèrent.

La Seconde Mass avait retrouvé un de ses membres disparus. Et pas le moindre...

Tom descendit de la jeep et se précipita vers Ben. Vite suivi de Hal et Bellamy.

« - Ben... »

Soupira Tom en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Il était dans un état critique. Mais il était surtout seul comme le remarqua Bellamy.

« - Où est Caïn ? »

Demanda ce dernier en proie à la panique. Ils étaient censés être ensemble. Ben était censé avoir veillé sur Caïn, l'avoir protégé.

« - Ben, où est-il ?! »

Insista Bellamy. Mais Ben ne pu rien répondre. Il était très affaibli. Tom repoussa alors le brun et assura la prise de son fils dans ses bras avant de se lever. Aidé de son aîné, ils emmenèrent rapidement Ben à bord d'un des pics-up. Bellamy les suivi, refusant de lâcher l'affaire.

« - Ben…

\- Il n'est pas en état de te répondre Bellamy. »

Souligna Tom en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le faire reculer après avoir posé son fils sur les sièges arrière.

« - Mais Caïn- »

Commença Bellamy sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. Tom lui lança un regard navré, mais ils ne pouvaient pas traîner ici. Ils risquaient une nouvelle attaque en restant ainsi exposés. Octavia, Lincoln, Raven et Maggie arrivèrent à leur tour vers Tom.

« - Je suis désolé... »

Fit-il doucement avant de lancer à l'attention des autres.

« - Tout le monde en voiture !

\- Vous avez entendu l'chef ! »

Souligna Tector.

« - On rentre à la maison... »

Fit-il en tournant le regard vers Bellamy qui, désabusé, ne parvenait pas à bouger.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXVIII_

* * *

Bellamy est si proche de retrouver Caïn mais Ben est le seul à savoir où il se trouve.

Parviendra-t-il a le lui dire malgré ses blessures ?

Eh bien vous le saurez au prochain chap' ;-)


	29. Chapitre XXIX

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXIX_

 _« - Vous avez entendu l'chef ! »_

 _Souligna Tector._

 _« - On rentre à la maison... »_

 _Fit-il en tournant le regard vers Bellamy qui, désabusé, ne parvenait pas à bouger._

« - Quoi ?! Mais, et Caïn ? »

S'étonna Raven.

« - On ne peut pas rentrer sans lui.

\- Personne ne sait où il se trouve et les aliens ne vont sûrement pas tarder à répliquer... Je suis désolé pour votre ami, mais nous devons nous replier. »

Expliqua Tom.

« - Maintenant que vous avez retrouvé votre fils. Hein... »

Rétorqua Bellamy amère. Tom se pinça les lèvres. C'était triste à avouer, mais ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire d'autre.

« - Je bouge pas d'ici. »

Déclara Bellamy.

« - Pas tant qu'on l'aura pas retrouvé.

\- Bellamy... »

Commença Hal. Mais Octavia se plaça derrière lui, soutenant la décision de son frère. Ainsi que Lincoln et Raven. Même Maggie était d'accord sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'abandonner Caïn de cette façon. Usant de ses dernières forces, Ben se redressa sur le siège où on l'avait allongé. Attrapant brusquement Raven par le poignet, il fit sursauter cette dernière qui tourna le visage vers lui plus que surprise. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils ne s'étaient jamais vus, et pourtant, elle ressenti le lien qui les unissait. Les racines de Ben s'illuminèrent, vites suivies par celles de la brune. Raven fut tétanisée sur place par la puissance de la connexion qui s'était établie entre eux. Les yeux ancrés dans les siens, Ben essayait de lui faire comprendre. Mais c'était nouveau pour Raven et assez douloureux. Elle sentait Ben entrer dans sa tête et luttait pour garder le contrôle.

 _« Ne résiste pas. »_

Fit le blond en coulant dans son esprit.

 _« Caïn a besoin de toi. »_

Là, Raven comprit qu'il essayait seulement d'aider. Fermant alors les yeux, elle se détendit. Et Ben pu glisser en elle des informations d'une importance cruciale, ses souvenirs. Elle vit et ressenti à travers lui. Caïn. La douleur qu'avait éprouvé Ben à le voir inconscient. Sentit aussi la panique monter en lui comme dans son propre corps, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que les aliens les avaient traqué. Elle vit, Ben faire de son mieux pour cacher Caïn… Au pied de cet arbre… Ben se replia de son esprit et ce fut comme si il ôtait ses doigts de son crâne. Étonnement, une fois qu'elle s'était détendue, la connexion ne s'était plus du tout faire sentir douloureuse. Rouvrant les yeux elle posa le regard sur Ben. Le blond était en piteux état, le visage maculé de sang. Mais il avait été d'une grande aide.

« - Merci. »

Souffla la brune sans que personne d'autre ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer.

« - Ils arrivent ! Les mechas arrivent ! »

Cria Tector en montant en voiture. Et ceux qui n'étaient pas encore à bord s'éparpillèrent pour regagner les voitures quand Raven accrocha Bellamy par le bras.

« - Couvrez-moi. »

Lança-t-elle en s'élançant vers le bord opposé de la route. Sautant sur le capot d'une des jeeps qui commençaient déjà le repli. Bellamy tourna la tête vers les mechas en entendant le bruit significatif qu'ils faisaient avant d'attaquer et arma son fusil. Copié par sa sœur, Lincoln et Omar, ils commencèrent à tirer. Tom secoua légèrement, c'était de la pure folie.

« - Hal ! »

Somma-t-il en s'installant au volant de la voiture. Il ne comptait pas être le témoin de leur entêtement suicidaire. Hal savait que rester était de la folie. Il se tourna vers son père avant de baiser le regard vers Ben qui le regardait démuni. Et il comprit ce que son cadet lui demandait silencieusement. Alors passant outre l'ordre de son père, il attrapa son arme et alla prêter main forte aux autres. Maggie se plaça en soutient. Ben ferma les yeux en soupirant de soulagement. De son côté, Raven s'enfonça dans les bois en courant. Sachant exactement où se diriger. Elle se laissa brusquement tomber au sol devant des arbustes et les dégagea prestement. Repoussant ensuite les feuilles qui formaient un long tas au pied de l'arbre elle le trouva.

« - Il est bien là... »

Murmura-t-elle ébahie par ce miracle inexplicable. Posant la main sur l'épaule de Caïn elle le retourna. Son sang se glaça en constatant qu'il était inerte. Se calmant légèrement, elle se pencha vers lui en cherchant à entendre les battements de son cœur par dessus le boucan de la fusillade. Ça s'avéra finalement impossible.

« - Eh merde... »

Jura-t-elle avant de l'attraper dans ses bras.

« - Nous lâche pas Caïn. »

Souffla-t-elle en le portant tout en retournant vers la route. Bellamy fut soulagé de la voir revenir avec Caïn dans les bras mais rien n'était fini. Les mechas répliquaient farouchement.

« - Déguerpissez ! J'vais faire sauter tout ça ! »

Lança Weaver qui sorti la tête du carreau d'une des voitures en brandissant une grenade. Raven plongea dans la jeep avec Caïn. Hal et Maggie sautèrent sur leur motos et Bellamy et les autres se replièrent jusqu'à leur véhicule qui démarra en trombe. Weaver balança la grenade vers les robots alien et les rampants qui se précipitaient à leur suite, lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, tout explosa.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXIX_

Ben se réveilla lentement en sentant les rayons du soleil caresser son visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba sur son jeune frère qui, assit sur une chaise au pied de son lit, semblait le veiller. Il était visiblement de retour dans sa chambre. Esquissant un léger sourire, Ben se redressa légèrement sur un coude en lançant doucement.

« - Hey... »

Matt leva le regard vers lui, prenant une demie seconde à réaliser ce qui se passait. Il savait que son frère pouvait se réveiller à tout moment, mais ses blessures avaient eut l'air tellement graves... Abandonnant son bouquin le petit Mason sauta de sa chaise et grimpa sur le lit pour serrer son frère dans ses bras.

« - Ben ! »

Souffla-t-il avec joie et soulagement mêlés. Ben se pinça les lèvres et le serra contre lui en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« - Ça va p'tit gars ? »

Fit-il doucement. Matt se recula en fronçant des sourcils et rétorqua amusé.

« - Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Papa a dit que tu revenais de loin.

\- Ouais... »

Rigola légèrement le blond en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit pour enfiler son t-shirt.

« - Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

\- Presque trois jours. »

Répondit Matt. Ben hocha la tête et se pinça les lèvres avant de demander, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans son ventre quant à la réponse.

« - Et Caïn ?

\- Il s'est pas réveillé encore. »

Répondit Matt en secouant la tête en une réponse négative. Ben hocha la tête en lui adressant un léger sourire et glissa la main dans ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffa gentiment. Matt était encore un enfant, il se doutait qu'on ne l'avait sûrement pas mit au courant de l'état de Caïn ou de la gravité de sa situation.

«- Il est a l'infirmerie ?

\- Oui. Mais avant que t'ailles là-bas faut que t'ailles voir papa. »

Ben hocha la tête mais n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir pour autant. Il savait que son père allait lui faire la leçon juste après lui avoir dit combien il était content qu'il soit rentré... Non, il devait aller voir Caïn avant.

« - J'meurs de faim. Tu veux bien aller me chercher un truc à manger ? J'irais voir papa ensuite. »

Matt hocha de la tête et sauta du lit. Ben le regarda sortir avant de se lever à son tour du lit. Il sorti à pas lents de sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas gardée puis se dirigea vers l'infirmerie d'un pas pressé. Il entra dans la pièce et une brune se tourna vers lui en entendant ses pas.

« - Salut... »

Fit-elle doucement en avançant vers lui. Il lui adressa un léger sourire en glissant les mains dans ses poches. C'était l'implantée dont il s'était servi pour aider à retrouver Caïn.

« - Eum, salut. »

Dit-il a son tour.

« - Désolé, pour la dernière fois. Je voulais pas te blesser mais c'était la seule façon de sauver Caïn. »

Ajouta-t-il. Elle hocha la tête en faisant un léger geste de main.

« - C'est pas grave. Je comprends. J'veux dire, heureusement que tu l'as fait... C'était, un peu bizarre, et douloureux au début, mais sans ça, on l'aurait jamais retrouvé. »

Ben hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres. Content qu'elle voit les choses de cette façon.

« - T'es, une rescapée de l'Arche toi aussi ?

\- Euh, oui. »

Rigola la brune, amusée qu'ils ne les appellent comme ça.

« - J'm'appelle Raven. »

Fit-elle en lui tendant une main.

« - Toi c'est Ben, c'est ça ? »

Le blond hocha la tête en acceptant sa poignée de main. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur les présentations et demanda doucement.

«- Caïn, tu sais comment il va ?

\- Il est toujours inconscient. »

Répondit difficilement la brune.

« - Anne dit que sa blessure était profonde, et qu'elle s'est gravement infectée. Il... On sait pas si il va se réveiller... »

L'informa-t-elle tristement. Ben se pinça les lèvres sans rien ajouter. Caïn était une vraie tête de mule, il savait qu'il s'en sortirait coûte que coûte, comme toujours...

« - Tu venais pour le voir ? »

Ben se pinça les lèvres et hocha à peine la tête. Son souffle devint soudain court, son cœur s'accéléra et son regard se porta dans le vide. Si Caïn était toujours dans le même état, cette fois-ci, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à la vue de son corps inerte. Raven perçu son stress. Elle ne connaissait pas Ben mais comprit qu'il avait lui aussi de l'affection pour le jeune natif.

«- Viens. »

Fit-elle doucement pour l'encourager. Ben sorti de ses pensées et hésita une seconde avant de lui emboîter le pas. Raven avança entre les lits et tira doucement un rideau, se pinçant la lèvre lorsque son regard se posa sur Caïn. Ils étaient nombreux à être touchés par son état. Tous espéraient qu'il allait finir par se réveiller.

Ben entra lentement, la boule au ventre, il s'arrêta en remarquant la présence de Bellamy accoudé, presque avachi sur le lit. Sa présence aux côtés de Caïn n'avait pas une seule seconde effleuré l'esprit du blond. Pourtant c'était si logique... Il se redressa en entendant leurs bruits de pas et se tourna lentement vers eux. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses traits tirés, comme si il avait pleuré. Se désintéressant d'eux, il se tourna de nouveau vers Caïn en glissant la main dans ses cheveux, lassé. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Ben tourna le regard vers Caïn.

Le natif était allongé sous les draps, relié à des perfusions par des petits tuyaux, il semblait plus paisible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était aussi très pâle. Beaucoup trop... Ben ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne vint. Raven se pinça les lèvres et quitta la pièce. Elle senti qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité. Le blond s'avança d'un pas, voulant de nouveau dire quelque chose à Bellamy qui l'ignorait complètement, mais que dire ? Que dire lorsqu'il savait que celui-ci le détestait déjà de base, et qu'il avait échoué dans sa tâche de protéger son brun ? Une larme roulant contre sa joue, Ben souffla à peine audible.

«- Désolé... »

Bellamy inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il veillait Caïn jour et nuit depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramené car il pouvait se réveiller à tout moment et qu'il ne voulait pas rater cet instant. Mais il était épuisé, autant moralement que physiquement. Alors il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec Ben. En vérité, il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Mais Ben s'en voulait énormément par rapport à la situation actuelle.

«- J'suis désolé. »

Répéta-t-il.

«- J'ai pas... fait attention... J'me suis même pas rendu compte qu'il avait été blessé dans l'explosion. Je, pensais l'avoir protégé... »

S'excusa-t-il.

«- Il voulait tellement te retrouver. Il pensait qu'à ça, tellement que, il m'a pas parlé de sa blessure, mais j'aurais dû le remarquer ! »

S'accusa-t-il.

«- J'aurais dû me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

\- Et t'aurais fait quoi ? »

S'agaça légèrement Bellamy devant cet étalage de culpabilité. Ben ne su que répondre. Devant son silence pesant, Bellamy tourna le regard vers lui.

«- Exactement... T'aurais rien pu faire de plus. »

Lança-t-il doucement avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

«- Les autres m'ont parlé de l'explosion. Ils pensaient que vous étiez tous les deux morts. »

Commença-t-il doucement.

«- Mais j'me doutais que tu laisserais rien lui arriver... Je sais que tu donnerais ta vie pour lui sans réfléchir, alors j'me doutais que t'allais pas le laisser mourir dans cette foutue explosion... »

Reprit-il en ancrant son regard dans celui du blond.

«- Mais t'es pas médecin. Sans aide, t'aurais rien pu faire pour sauver Caïn à part rentrer ici au plus vite. C'est ce que t'as fait. »

Soupira-t-il doucement en se tournant de nouveau vers Caïn.

«- T'as pas à t'excuser. T'as joué ton rôle. T'as veillé sur lui... C'est pas toi qui l'a laissé tomber... »

Souffla tristement Bellamy en glissant la main contre le front du natif puis dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute. Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se séparer de Caïn. Ben comprit par la fin de sa phrase que Bellamy pensait être le fautif de l'histoire. Mais c'était faux, et ça ne fit qu'à le renvoyer à son constat initial. Ravalant ses larmes, il lâcha en secouant la tête en une réponse négative.

«- Tu l'as pas laissé tomber Bell, tu m'as juste fais confiance et je... c'est moi qui est pas assuré. »

Bellamy se pinça les lèvres, ne relevant pas le fait que Ben se permette tant de familiarité en l'appelant ainsi. Il avait sans doute entendu Caïn et les autres utiliser ce diminutif tellement souvent qu'il lui vint naturellement. Le brun se redressa légèrement et lança en tournant la tête vers lui sans pour autant le regarder directement.

«- Rapproches-toi. »

Commença-t-il doucement. Tergiverser sans fin en prenant la culpabilité de ce qui était arrivé pour eux n'allait pas aider Caïn à s'en sortir.

«- Il a besoin qu'on reste forts, qu'on lui transmette notre énergie. »

Continua le brun en posant la main sur celle du natif qu'il prit ensuite. Ben se pinça les lèvres et se rapprocha jusqu'à être en face de Bellamy, du côté opposé du lit. Posant son regard sur le visage calme du brun, il n'osa pas le toucher mais fini par tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir auprès de lui.

«- Est-ce que, Anne à dit quelque chose, à son sujet ? »

Demanda-t-il doucement après quelques minutes de silence.

«- Elle a dit que le fait qu'il respire seul était bon signe... mais... Il a pas bougé une seule fois. Ni pendant son opération, ni après... Il n'a, absolument aucune réaction, on sait même pas si il nous entend quand on lui parle.

\- Mais ça veut pas dire qu'on doit abandonner pour autant. »

Lança Ben. Bellamy esquissa un sourire amère et répondit.

«- Caïn est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Par personne... »

Ajouta-t-il doucement. S'allongeant de moitié contre le natif, il continua.

«- Il va se battre, pour s'en sortir.

\- Je pense aussi. »

Acquiesça Ben qui ajouta.

«- Il se battra toujours, pour revenir vers toi.

\- Je sais. »

Souffla doucement Bellamy en réponse. Son regard ne quittant pas le visage de sa moitié. Il se demandait ce qui se cachait derrière cet air si paisible et cette inertie. Le néant ? Ou alors la lutte la plus acharnée que le natif n'ai jamais menée... Ben laissa son regard traîner sur Bellamy. Écouta les battements posés de son cœur. Il savait à quel point Caïn tenait au brun. Mais il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Bellamy était lui aussi dévoué à lui. Jusqu'à présent, il avait pensé que le grand brun ne souhaitait que posséder le natif. Comme un bien qu'il ne voulait pas partager. Mais il se rendait compte aujourd'hui, que Caïn coulait dans les veines de Bellamy. Comme Bellamy coulait en Caïn. Rien ne pouvait effacer ça, rien ne pouvait se placer au milieu... Il se pinça les lèvres en le réalisant.

Mais Caïn restait important pour lui. Ses sentiments ne changeaient pas. Le natif devait se réveiller pour y faire face. Hésitant un instant quant à la réaction que pourrait avoir Bellamy à son geste, Ben se pencha légèrement au-dessus de Caïn et dit doucement.

« _ **\- Yuh gonpley... ste no odon. »**_

Bellamy se redressa lentement, levant le regard vers le blond qui tourna les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point de l'étriper, ni d'être agacé par la proximité de Ben d'ailleurs. Une seule chose se lisait dans son regard : l'interrogation. Ben se pinça brièvement les lèvres puis répondit.

«- Je... Il m'a répété ça assez souvent pendant ma rémission. J'étais, partiellement inconscient, mais je m'en rappelle. Il me disait ça, et même si je comprenais pas, j'avais l'impression qu'il me disait de pas laisser tomber. »

Bellamy hocha légèrement la tête.

«- Tu sais s'que ça veut dire ? »

Demanda doucement Ben en tournant le regard vers Caïn.

«- Ouais... Un truc du genre, _'Ton combat n'est pas terminé'_. »

Répondit le brun. Ben hocha à son tour la tête.

«- Tu parles sa langue ? »

Demanda-t-il. Bellamy esquissa un léger sourire en répondant.

«- Non. Mais je comprends certains mots, ou certaines expressions... Il me traitait souvent de **_'Branwoda'_** au début, ça lui échappe encore de temps en temps... J'crois que ça veut dire abrutit. »

Ben ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Puis se décidant à attraper la deuxième main du natif, il répéta doucement.

« _ **\- Yuh gonpley ste no odon. »**_

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXIX_

* * *

Voiloooou !

Nos deux égarés sont rentrés à la maison, pas saints et saufs mais c'est déjà ça non ?^^

J'ai été absente sur cette fic aussi mais bon, je vais me rattraper. Promis !

Bizz


	30. Chapitre XXX

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXX_

Caïn se réveilla en reprenant brusquement son souffle comme si il avait été frappé à l'estomac. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit un moment flou avant de se réhabituer à la pénombre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Puis il se redressa, lentement… Il savait qu'il avait été blessé, qu'il s'était évanoui à la suite d'une infection qu'il n'avait pu éviter. Mais il se sentait mieux. Baissant le regard vers sa cuisse il la palpa doucement. Son bandage était encore là mais il ne sentait rien. Alors il descendit doucement du lit. Observant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il la reconnue bien vite. Car il se trouvait dans un endroit familier, bien que lui semblant très lointain. Il était chez lui.

Tout était très calme autour de lui. Fronçant légèrement des sourcils il avança lentement jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'il la poussa il dû mettre la main devant son visage pour parer les éclats du soleil. Oui c'était bien ça, il était bien de retour chez lui, mais il su instantanément que ce n'était pas réel. Sortant de la pièce où il se trouvait à pas lents, il s'habitua à la clarté environnante avant de baisser progressivement la main. Quelqu'un se tenait debout non loin de lui.

« _**\- Heya...**_ »

 _[ Salut… ]_

Fit une voix beaucoup plus douce que dans ses souvenirs… Une voix qu'il ne pensait plus jamais pouvoir entendre.

 _ **« - Mounin hou. »**_

 _[ Bienvenu à la maison. ]_

Continua-t-elle.

« - Anya ? »

Articula difficilement le brun. Sa sœur esquissa un sourire et avança de quelques pas mais Caïn réagit dans la seconde. Sa sœur était morte depuis des mois maintenant. Attrapant un piquet en fer qui se trouvait juste à côté, il la somma de s'arrêter.

 _ **« - Weron laik ai ? »**_

 _[ Où suis-je ? ]_

Demanda-t-il méfiant. Il ne savait pas si il délirait ou si c'était un coup des aliens, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser atteindre.

 _ **« - Houm. »**_

 _[ Chez nous. ]_

Répondit naturellement sa sœur. Caïn pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et elle continua.

 _«_ _ **\- Yu nou gaf kom gonplei noumou stribro**_ _._

 _[ Tu n'as plus besoin de te battre petit frère. ]_

 _-_ _ **Laik ai stedaunon ?**_ _»_

 _[ Est-ce que je suis mort ? ]_

Demanda Caïn en retour. C'était ce qui l'intriguait le plus. Il savait qu'il pourrait faire face à tout le reste, mais pas à la mort. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Anya qui avança d'un pas.

 _«_ _ **\- Nou kom nau…**_

 _[ Pas encore… ]_

 _-_ _ **Ena… Chit ste disha ?**_ _»_

 _[ Alors, c'est quoi tout ça ? ]_

S'enquit de nouveau le brun en balayant le paysage qui l'entourait d'un rapide coup d'œil.

« **_\- Yu… kigon gonplei_**. »

[ Toi… persistant à te battre. ]

Répondit Anya avant d'enchaîner.

 _ **« - Aba, yu nou gaf kom gonplei Caïn… Yu nou gaf kom kok au.**_

 _[ Mais, tu n'as plus à te battre Caïn… Tu n'as plus à résister. ]_

 _ **\- Ai gonplei ste nou odon nowe !**_ _»_

 _[ Mon heure n'est pas encore venue ! ]_

Réfuta Caïn avant de reprendre doucement.

 _ **« Ai kok au gon Belomi... Em gaf ai… Ai gaf em… »**_

 _[ Je résiste pour Bellamy… Il a besoin de moi… J'ai besoin de lui…]_

Avoua-t-il doucement en baissant progressivement sa garde. Anya secoua légèrement la tête, un air de dégoût se peignant sur son visage. Puis elle souligna aigrement.

 _ **« - Belomi Skaikru laik !**_ _»_

 _[ Bellamy est un Skaikru ! ]_

Elle s'avança vers Caïn en reprenant doucement.

 _ **« - Skaikru lid wamplei in.**_

 _[ Les Skaikru amènent la mort où ils passent. ]_

 _ **\- Sha… Sou du Trikru.**_

 _[ Oui… Tout comme nous. ]_

\- _**Oso nou sou laik emo**_ _! »_

 _[ Nous ne sommes pas comme eux ! ]_

Défendit la brune dans un cri inopiné. Caïn ancra son regard dans le sien. Il ne comprenait pas encore la raison de sa présence ici mais il était sûr d'une chose.

« - Je suis des leurs, à présent. »

Commença-t-il.

« - Tu es morte, Anya… Aussi dur que ça est pu être pour moi j'ai dû l'accepter, aller de l'avant… Bellamy n'est plus l'ennemi, il est ma famille, mon tout... et je ferais toujours tout ce que je peux pour revenir vers lui.

- ** _Belomi... seingeda ..._ ** »

 _[ Bellamy, de la famille ? ]_

Ricana Anya en lui arrachant la barre des mains. Puis elle se recula et jaugea son frère en continuant d'une voix venimeuse.

« - Tu n'as jamais autant prit part à la guerre que depuis qu'ils sont tombés du ciel... »

Commença-t-elle.

« - Tu t'es posé de leur côté, face à ton propre peuple, mais Bellamy et les siens t'ont conduit droit à la mort. Par deux fois, tu t'en ai sorti. Tu aurais pu retenir la leçon et ouvrir les yeux... Tu aurais pu en finir avec eux, mais tu as choisi de les suivre et te voici, t'acharnant à rester en vie une nouvelle fois. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour sauver **les leurs** … Tout ce que fait **_Skaikru_** , c'est toujours, pour sauver **les siens**. Au détriment des autres. Comme ils l'ont fait à Mount Weather, en tuant femmes et enfants.

\- Ils nous retenaient prisonniers…

\- Comme ils l'ont fait avec nous ! Alors qu'on leur permettait de rester sur **nos** Terres.

\- Tu les a attaqué en premier Anya. »

Soupira Caïn.

« - C'est ça ! Ils ont toujours une bonne excuse ! Quelle a été celle de Bellamy, quand il vous a laissé toi et le jeune Mason vous sacrifier pour son peuple… Quelle était son excuse Caïn ? »

Demanda Anya, le regard toujours ancré dans celui de son frère. Caïn ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre et secoua légèrement la tête. Bellamy ne l'avait pas laissé tomber sciemment. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille… même pour sauver son peuple, du moins, il l'espérait…

« - L'embuscade, dans les bois. »

Reprit Anya.

« - L'explosion, sur le pont… Ceux qui croyaient en toi et en ton désir de paix, c'étaient tes hommes Caïn, ils t'auraient suivis aveuglément... Fais le bilan des morts, ceux que tu as perdu a cause de ces gens que tu protèges si farouchement. Vas y, nomme les tous... Niyah, Loop, Krish… Moi...

\- Arrêtes ! »

Somma Caïn en relevant le regard vers elle. Ces gens, ses amis… sa sœur… avaient péris car ils avaient voulus avoir foi en sa vision des choses. Mais à l'époque, la situation avec les Venus du Ciel avait été trop mal gérée, dès le début, pour qu'elle ne mène directement à une relation paisible. Mais c'était du passé, à quoi bon revenir sur ces pertes. Ils avaient appris de leurs erreurs, ils ne formaient plus qu'un maintenant. Alors il demanda confus.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

\- Tu as la réponse Caïn. Je ne suis que le reflet de ta conscience. Au fond de toi, tu sais que tu as fait le mauvais choix. Tu sais que c'est fini... Nous sommes ta famille Caïn. »

Lorsqu'elle dit cela, d'autres membres de son clan firent leur apparition. A pas lents. Venant se placer en arc de cercle derrière Anya qui continua.

« - La Seconde Mass ne sera jamais un foyer de substitution, tu le sais... Tu es de retour chez toi maintenant, alors déposes les armes.»

Caïn recula légèrement d'un pas. Complètement déboussolé. Pourquoi Anya voudrait-elle qu'il abandonne ? Ils avaient beau ne pas souvent être d'accord, ce n'était pas dans le tempérament de l'aîné de le pousser à abdiquer face à un combat. Mais elle avait dit être le reflet de sa propre conscience, alors, était-ce lui, qui voulait en fin de compte baisser les bras ?

Secouant légèrement la tête il baissa le regard vers le sol. C'était impossible. Il, ne pouvait pas, juste…

« - Tout ira bien p'tit frère. »

Fit le personnage d'Anya en s'approchant de lui. Le prenant doucement dans ses bras, elle le serra contre elle. Caïn plongea le visage dans son cou en l'enlaçant. Sa poitrine contre la sienne, en ne sentant pas son cœur battre, il se rappela que peu importe ce qui était entrain de se passer, ce n'était pas réel. Se pinçant doucement les lèvres Caïn resserra les bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et la serra un peu plus fort. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui faire ses adieux.

« - Je t'aime Anya... Je t'aimerais toujours. »

Lança-t-il doucement dans son cou.

« - Mais Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia… Ils sont ma famille maintenant… Et l'heure est venue d'aller les retrouver. »

Fit-il en se reculant lentement. Anya se redressa en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Caïn semblait avoir fait le point avec lui même. Se remémorant les erreurs passées et sachant que ces pertes renforçaient sa force et son expérience. Posant les mains contre ses joues, elle hocha légèrement la tête. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais ce n'est pas sa voix qui raisonna dans la tête du brun. Ce fut celle de Ben Mason.

« _ **Yu gonplei ste nou odon. »**_

Lui caressant légèrement les joues, Anya continua doucement.

«- Si tu veux les retrouver, tu vas devoir te battre. Plus vivement que tu ne l'as jamais fait **_stribro_**. »

Se reculant légèrement avant de se placer à côté de Caïn elle continua.

«- Ici commence ta lutte pour la survie. »

Fit elle en désignant les dizaines de petits sentiers qui s'étendaient maintenant autour d'eux. Caïn tourna le regard vers elle en fronçant des sourcils. Les autres avaient disparus, il ne restait plus que Anya.

«- Un seul de ces chemins te mènera réellement à eux. Si un de tes ennemis triomphe de toi durant ton voyage Caïn, »

Ajouta-t-elle doucement.

«- Tu ne te réveilleras jamais là-bas. »

Caïn, qui avait quitté un instant sa sœur du regard, se tourna de nouveau vers elle à cette information. Mais elle n'était plus là. Il ne restait que lui, et ces multiples sentiers...

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXX_

Caïn eut la sensation d'étouffer, privé d'air, et fini par ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Battant des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre, il dû attendre quelques secondes que sa vision ne redevienne à peu près nette. Il pu distinguer quelqu'un, dans le fond de la pièce où il se trouvait allongé sur ce qui ressemblait à un lit médical. Il s'agissait de Ben. Avachi sur un siège, la tête quasiment posée sur sa propre épaule, il s'était endormi sur une banquette. Caïn poussa un léger soupire en reposant la tête sur l'oreiller. Était-ce un nouveau test ? Car honnêtement, il ne se sentait plus la force de lutter...

Lorsqu'il tourna le regard vers sa gauche, il tomba sur une touffe de cheveux bruns et esquissa un léger sourire. Reconnaissant ces cheveux en bataille entre milles. Durant les diverses étapes qu'il avait traversé, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Pas une seule fois... Bellamy s'était visiblement assoupi lui aussi en le veillant. Le natif voyait à peine son visage à travers dans ses bras croisés sur le lit mais son cœur se gonfla de joie. Ce sentiment ne pouvait pas être provoqué par un rêve, il s'emparait seulement de lui à chaque fois qu'il était avec Bellamy. Son être tout entier reprit sa consistance grâce à la simple présence du brun à ses côtés.

Lorsque, remit de ses émotions, Caïn leva la main pour la poser dans ses cheveux il fut entravé. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua les perfusions reliées à son bras. Il les arracha évidemment dans un geste indifférent. Le bruit des fils tapant sur le support métallique fit sursauter Ben qui se réveilla. Regardant d'abord autour de lui, il posa ensuite le regard sur Caïn et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il était réveillé.

« - Hey. »

Fit-il en se levant. Il n'avait mit que trois jours à se remettre du choc dû à la connexion avec ce qu'ils avaient défini comme un Overlord, mais Caïn était resté inconscient plusieurs semaines. Bellamy se redressa en entendant Ben avancer et tourna le regard vers Caïn.

« - Hey... »

Fit-il doucement. Son soulagement se lu sur son visage. Son épuisement aussi. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il cela...

« - Comment tu te sens ? »

Demanda Bellamy mélangé entre soulagement et inquiétude.

« - Bien. »

Répondit difficilement Caïn après quelques secondes de flottement, la voix rauque et écaillée. Il était encore un peu dans le flou, avait la gorge sèche et les jambes engourdies. Mais il se garda bien de s'en plaindre. Il ressentait enfin des sensations physiquement, ce n'était plus seulement dans sa tête.

« - C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit avant de s'évanouir. »

Pesta Ben, remettant en doute son affirmation.

« - Je vais chercher Anne. »

Enchaîna-t-il sans laisser le temps à Caïn de contester. Bellamy le suivi du regard alors qu'il sortait de la pièce puis revint à Caïn qui se redressait pour s'asseoir.

« - Ow, doucement. Tu reviens de loin. »

Lui fit remarquer le brun en l'empêchant de se lever. Et il ne savait pas à quel point il était proche de la vérité en disant cela. Ne l'écoutant pas, Caïn s'agrippa aux bras de Bellamy pour se lever malgré ses réticences. Le brun l'aida alors en soutenant son poids. Mais Caïn n'avait pas l'intention d'aller bien loin, posant la joue sur l'épaule de Bellamy il passa les bras autour de sa taille et se blotti contre lui. Cette joie qu'il ressentait, il avait encore besoin de sentir que tout cela était vraiment réel. Le brun esquissa un léger sourire et referma les bras autour de ses épaules. Déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, il soupira doucement.

« - J'ai eu tellement peur... »

Caïn ne l'en serra que plus fort. Sentant le cœur de Bellamy battre la chamade contre le sien. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire pour exprimer son soulagement d'être de nouveau auprès de lui. Aucun mot ne s'approchait de ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Alors il releva la tête et l'agrippa par la nuque. Le tirant pour plaquer désespérément ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait fini par douter de pouvoir un jour recommencer.

 ** _« - Ai hod you in._ »**

Dit-il doucement contre ses lèvres après avoir mit fin au baiser. Bellamy esquissa un léger sourire en glissant une main contre sa nuque, sous ses cheveux. Caïn n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il le savait. Comme on sait naturellement que le soleil brille et que le feu brûle. Mais quand il le disait dans sa langue natale, ça ne faisait qu'appuyer la force des sentiments qui les unissaient.

« - Je sais... »

Répondit-t-il doucement en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Caïn eut un léger sourire et, plongeant de nouveau le visage dans son cou, se laissa aller dans ses bras.

La porte s'ouvrit et Anne s'exclama en entrant.

« - Ho, ho, ho, non. Tu ne devrais pas être debout, tu as encore besoin de repos. Rallonges-toi. »

Bellamy le poussa à s'asseoir sur le lit et Caïn se détacha de lui à regret. Lorsque Anne lui remonta les pieds pour l'allonger, il remarqua la présence de Hal, aux côtés de Ben. Mais aussi d'Octavia, de Lincoln et de Raven. Caïn adressa un sourire à cette dernière. Elle se tenait debout, sur ses deux jambes, et avait l'air d'être en pleine santé. Raven lui rendit son sourire.

« - Tu as arraché tes perfusions ?! »

Le gronda légèrement Anne. Caïn tourna alors le regard vers elle. Il était toujours un peu méfiant, avec les personnes en blouse blanche, mais Anne semblait bienveillante. Malgré ça, le fait qu'elle ne lui parle comme si il était un enfant têtu et capricieux ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Mais elle lui avait certainement sauvé la vie. Alors il ne dit rien, déjà parce que parler lui était pénible, mais aussi car il lui en était reconnaissant. Il accepta silencieusement le verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendit.

« - Ce mec est irrécupérable. »

Lâcha doucement Hal. Caïn tourna le regard vers lui. Ils avaient eut bien des différents à son arrivée, mais le ton de Hal était badin en aucun cas provoquant. Esquissant un léger sourire il lança.

« - Content que tu sois finalement indemne. »

Caïn hocha simplement la tête. Trop fatigué pour encore chercher à se bagarrer. Anne prit sa température, elle était redevenue normale. Elle contrôla aussi son rythme cardiaque constata que sa tension était un peu élevé mais sinon, tout semblait être ok pour l'instant. Lui caressant gentiment le visage elle lui adressa un léger sourire en lançant doucement.

« - On s'est tous énormément inquiété. Si on vous avait retrouvés quelques jours plus tard... »

Commença-t-elle sans pouvoir aller plus loin. Elle baissa un instant le regard vers le sol et Caïn ne comprit pas cet élan d'affection de la part de la brune. Mais c'était son instinct maternel qui reprenait le dessus. En effet, Anne avait eut un fils. Brun, aux yeux sombres et avec un tempérament bien trempé du haut de son jeune âge. Il était mort durant l'invasion alien, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui en voyant Caïn. Se reprenant, elle esquissa de nouveau un léger sourire.

« - Vous pouvez rester avec lui 5 minutes mais vous devrez ensuite le laisser se reposer. »

Fit-elle à l'attention des autres.

« - Je reviendrais te voir plus tard pour jeter un œil à ta blessure. Mais appelle moi si nécessaire, ok ? »

Caïn hocha la tête.

« - Merci. »

Dit-il doucement. Anne lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter la pièce. La suivant de regard, Caïn posa les yeux sur Lincoln. Ils s'échangèrent un long regard durant quelques secondes avant que l'aîné ne lance doucement.

« _**\- Mounin Bro...**_ »

 _[ Bienvenue parmi nous mon frère ]_

Octavia esquissa un sourire, et si ça avait été dans le tempérament de Caïn, il aurait fondu en larme. Des larmes de joie. Ces personnes dans cette pièce étaient ses amis. Des amis pour lesquels il aurait donné sa vie, sans hésitation. Des personnes qu'il avait désespéré de pouvoir revoir un jour.

« _**\- Oso get daun... Ba nau ste os.**_ »

 _[ On s'est fait du soucis… Mais maintenant tu vas bien. ]_

Continua Octavia sous le regard perplexe de Hal. Il ne savait pas que les natifs avaient une langue à eux. Ils s'étaient toujours exprimé dans la leur. Caïn esquissa un sourire en répondant très doucement.

« _**\- Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim.**_ »

[ _Quand on te frappe, remets-toi debout._ ]

C'était un dicton que Lincoln lui disait souvent, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. L'aîné esquissa un sourire. Cette fois-ci, il s'en était fallu de peu pour que son petit frère ne se relève pas.

« _**\- Rid op.**_ »

 _[ Reposes-toi ]_

Fit-il en glissant les mains dans ses poches. Caïn hocha la tête et Lincoln répéta.

« - Tu as besoin de repos.

\- Mais avant ça... »

Fit Octavia en se précipitant vers lui. Passant les bras autour de son cou elle l'étreignit. Caïn avait encore du mal avec ce genre de familiarité. Mais il considérait Octavia comme sa propre sœur. Son geste lui fit plaisir et il se rendit compte qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait encore besoin de sentir ses proches contre lui pour être sûr que c'était réel. Alors il lui retourna son étreinte. Raven se joignit à eux et plongea le visage dans le cou de Caïn. Des amis qui risquaient leur vie pour vous sauver coûte que coûte, ça n'avait pas de prix.

« - On est content que t'ailles bien. »

Souffla-t-elle doucement.

« - Je suis soulagé que tu sois vivante. »

Répondit Caïn.

« - Tu t'en sors comment avec tes racines ? »

Demanda-t-il en se reculant légèrement. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'elles avaient aidés à le retrouver mais les avait simplement senties sous son t-shirt. Raven haussa des épaules et tourna le regard vers Ben.

« - Plutôt bien. On a un excellent prof. »

Caïn tourna aussi le regard vers Ben qui haussa légèrement des épaules.

« - Anne a ôté tous les harnais. »

Expliqua-t-il.

« - Ils ont dû attendre quelques jours entre les deux opérations mais finalement la plupart des implantés se sont aussi fait enlever les racines. Et pour ceux comme Raven qui ont accepté qu'elles ne fassent partie d'eux, je fais de mon mieux pour aider. »

Caïn hocha légèrement la tête. Raven semblait bien s'en sortir. Hal tapa dans ses mains en lançant.

« - Bon, t'auras le temps de rattraper ton retard quand tu te seras totalement remit. Aller, zou, dehors tout le monde. Le convalescent à besoin de repos. »

Caïn lui lança un bref regard alors qu'il faisait sortir les autres et se tourna vers Bellamy.

« - Il me donne toujours envie de l'égorger... »

Fit-il doucement. Bellamy s'empêcha d'exploser de rire. Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi Caïn n'appréciait pas Hal. Lui trouvait pourtant que c'était un mec sympa. Mais cette réaction prouvait que Caïn reprenait quelques peu du poil de la bête.

« - J'ai… J'vais y aller aussi. J'repasserais plus tard. »

Fit doucement Ben en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Bellamy avait sûrement envie de rester seul avec Caïn, maintenant qu'il était réveillé se dit-il.

« - Tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux. »

Lança pourtant le brun contre toute attente. Ben se tourna vers lui, un peu surprit et revint sur ses pas. Il n'avait pas envie de déranger, mais il avait encore moins envie de laisser Caïn alors qu'il venait juste de le retrouver.

Restant debout au pied du lit, il adressa à Bellamy un léger sourire que celui-ci lui rendit avant de tourner le regard vers Caïn qui demanda doucement face à cette scène.

« - Dans quel monde je me suis réveillé cette fois-ci ? »

Bellamy fronça légèrement des sourcils et Ben eut un petit rire. Caïn avait remarqué que l'attitude que de son brun envers Ben avait changée. Et ce n'était pas du tout forcé. Il n'était plus indifférent, ni dédaigneux. Il avait déjà fait le point. Il avait bien comprit que si Ben ne tenait pas autant à Caïn, il n'aurait pas survécu à cette explosion et ne serait pas là avec lui. C'était la force des sentiments du blond pour le natif, qui l'avaient ramené à lui en premier lieu. Alors il en était reconnaissant et ne tentait plus de tenir Ben à tout prix à l'écart de son brun.

« - Tu te souviens, de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Demanda doucement le blond pour changer de sujet.

« - Pas vraiment. C'est ... un peu, flou... On était entrain de rentrer et, plus rien. »

Répondit doucement Caïn. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il se rappelait peut-être parfaitement de ce qu'il avait traversé tout le temps ou il avait été inconscient, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé entre temps dans le monde réel.

«- Ok. On va arrêter de t'embêter alors.

\- Oui, tu devrais vraiment te reposer, t'as pas une super mine... »

Plaisanta Bellamy après que Ben n'ai parlé. Caïn tourna simplement le regard vers lui avant de lui adresser un léger sourire. Bellamy ramena la main du natif contre ses lèvres et déposa un baiser contre elle. Caïn se dégagea doucement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que l'aîné le traite comme si il était une petite chose fragile. Comme il le disait, il était tombé, et s'était relevé...

Inversant sa prise en attrapant à son tour Bellamy par le poignet il le tira faiblement pour qu'il vienne près de lui. Le brun se posa alors à côté de lui sur le lit. Ben se pinça les lèvres, bien que Bellamy ne le dégage pas ouvertement de la chambre, il avait bien comprit qu'ils avaient besoin de rester seuls tous les deux. Alors il lança doucement.

« - Eum, j'vais vous laisser. Mon père va surement recommencer à flipper à ton sujet maintenant que t'es réveillé alors, j'vais aller le voir. »

Caïn hocha la tête et Ben lui adressa un sourire.

« - Je suis content que t'ailles mieux. »

Après quoi, il se détourna d'eux pour quitter la pièce mais Caïn le retint.

« - Ben... »

Le blond se tourna légèrement vers lui.

« - Merci. »

Lança simplement le natif. Ben eut un nouveau sourire et quitta cette fois sa chambre à pas lents.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXX_

* * *

Donc tout est bien fini bien^^

Maaaaaais ... rien n'est encore réglé entre Caïn, Bellamy et Ben, êtes vous prêts pour la suite ?


	31. Chapitre XXXI

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXI_

Lorsque Ben quitta la chambre, Bellamy tourna le regard vers Caïn et lui adressa un sourire.

« - Alors t'as vraiment plus aucune envie de lui sauter à la gorge ? »

Demanda doucement Caïn. Ce nouveau climat plus ou moins amical entre Ben et lui était bien beau mais restait à savoir si il serait durable. Bellamy ne pu s'empêcher de laisser filtrer un léger rire puis répondit en se tournant totalement vers lui.

« - C'est lui qui t'as ramené non ? »

Commença-t-il dans un léger rire. Puis il reprit un peu plus sérieusement.

« - J'sais bien que si il te tournait pas tout le temps autour, tu t'en serais pas sorti ce coup-ci. »

Caïn se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre doucement.

« - Donc… Ça te pose plus de problème qu'il me _'tourne tout le temps autour'_ ?

\- Ça t'en pose pas visiblement alors,

\- Bellamy… »

L'interrompit Caïn en prenant un air blasé.

« - Non. »

Fit l'aîné pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« - J'veux pas me disputer avec toi. On en reparlera plus tard d'accord ? »

Caïn hocha légèrement la tête et Bellamy continua en s'allongeant près de lui.

« - Comment va ta jambe ?

\- Ça va. »

Répondit doucement Caïn se détournant de l'aîné. Bellamy su que ça n'avait rien a voir avec leur conversation avortée au sujet de Ben.

« - Tu la sens pas, hein... »

Devina-t-il. Le natif secoua légèrement la tête en une réponse négative. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres en glissant la main dans celle de Caïn.

« - T'en fait pas, c'est peut-être rien tu viens de te réveiller. Tu veux que j'appelle Anne ?

\- Non.

\- Caïn…

\- Je vais bien ! »

S'agaça le natif en se dégageant de la prise du brun. Puis se redressant, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit avec l'intention de se lever.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Demanda Bellamy en se relevant.

« - J'viens de passer je sais pas combien de temps allongé dans ce lit, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Répondit Caïn en se levant malgré sa jambe engourdie.

« - Où sont mes vêtements ?

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

S'énerva Bellamy en passant de l'autre côté du lit pour intercepter le brun.

« - Ça te coûte quoi de rester tranquille deux minutes, sérieux ? C'est pas en forçant dessus que ta jambe ira mieux ! »

Caïn s'arrêta en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Restant en suspens pendant quelques secondes il demanda doucement.

« - T'es entrain de me crier dessus ? »

Son ton était très calme mais Bellamy savait que cet air là cachait souvent une tempête. Caïn devait certainement être contrarié de sa condition actuelle, d'où son agacement. Ça ne servait à rien d'élever la voix avec lui à part l'enfoncer dans cette spirale de frustration. Bellamy soupira en se calmant et attrapa le natif par les hanches. Le poussant à reculer il le fit asseoir sur le lit et se plaça entre ses jambes. Malgré ses origines, la méthode douce était souvent celle à laquelle Caïn se montrait le plus réceptif... du moins, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bellamy... Glissant une main contre sa joue, le brun posa le front contre celui du natif en commençant doucement.

« - Je sais que ça te rend fou de te sentir affaibli. Mais c'est pas en précipitant les choses que t'iras mieux.

\- Alors je fais quoi ? »

Se désespéra Caïn en s'accrochant à son poignet. Etre entêté et belliqueux avait toujours été plus facile pour lui que faire confiance à quelqu'un, surtout dans une période de grand doute.

« - On va commencer par demander à Anne d'examiner ta jambe. Évites de lui mentir ce coup-ci.

\- Ok. »

Accepta Caïn en hochant légèrement de la tête. Bellamy esquissa un sourire et se recula mais Caïn l'appela doucement.

« - Bell... »

Bellamy s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Caïn ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire pour s'excuser de lui avoir menti au sujet de sa jambe. Ils étaient censés se faire confiance et tout se dire. Mais le brun n'avait aucunement besoin d'excuse, sa confiance suffisait amplement.

« - T'en fais pas, j'ai toujours su que t'étais une grosse tête de mule. Des fois c'est sexy et d'autres fois c'est juste… un peu agaçant... »

Plaisanta-t-il. Caïn eut un léger sourire. Bellamy se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter la chambre et Caïn se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers sa jambe. Posant machinalement une main sur sa cuisse il la pressa sans ressentir aucune sensation. Levant les yeux au ciel il soupira d'agacement. Peu importait le diagnostique de leur médecin, il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre l'usage de sa jambe.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXI_

De son côté, Ben arriva devant la chambre de son père. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit vivement, il se recula machinalement pour éviter de se prendre un coup et Tom sursauta en tombant sur lui.

« - Ben. »

S'étonna-t-il en clignant légèrement des yeux. Son fils esquissa un léger sourire face à sa réaction.

« - Tu t'attendais pas à me voir.

\- Pas vraiment, vu que… Il est réveillé... »

Hésita le père. Après le réveil de Ben, la joie et l'euphorie avaient laissé place à une colère acerbe. En effet, Tom avait demandé à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Comment Caïn et lui avaient été séparés du groupe. Ben lui avait maladroitement confié qu'ils avaient été pris dans une explosion et qu'il avait protégé Caïn. Tom savait que son fils avait volontairement mit sa vie en danger pour sauver son étranger d'ami. Il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois, et que ça n'allait certainement pas être la dernière. Alors il lui avait demandé expressément de ne plus revoir Caïn. Ben avait virulemment rejeté cette requête et depuis, ils étaient un peu en froid.

« - Comment va-t-il ? »

Se contraint-il a demander. Ben eut un nouveau sourire, il savait que son père ne se forçait que pour essayer d'arranger les choses.

« - Bien. Et moi aussi, je suis toujours vivant tu vois. Caïn est réveillé et devines quoi, pas de gros drame à l'horizon. »

Lança-t-il un poil narquois. Tom ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Ben le devança en ajoutant.

« - Tu peux dormir tranquille. Il risque pas de repartir en mission d'aussitôt.

\- Ben ! »

Somma Tom alors que son fils lui tournait déjà le dos. Le rattrapant par le bras il le tira et le retourna.

« - J'en ai rien à fiche de ce gamin ! »

Lança-t-il sèchement.

« - C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. »

Se radoucit-il en posant les mains de part et d'autre du visage de son fils tout en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Force était de constater que Ben n'était plus le petit garçon qui cherchait toujours à avoir l'attention et l'approbation de son père. Il avait grandit à une telle vitesse … Et cette impression de ne plus avoir aucune emprise sur lui frappait Tom en plein cœur.

« - Tu es mon fils… Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

Ajouta-il fiévreusement.

« - La guerre qui fait rage nous a déjà assez prit, tu ne penses pas ? »

Ben se pinça les lèvres. Il comprenait l'inquiétude de son père. Tom vivait avec la hantise de perdre un de ses fils comme il avait perdu sa femme. Ben se doutait que si il tentait de lui expliquer la nature des sentiments qu'il avait pour Caïn, alors son père se montrerait moins véhément envers le brun. Qu'il compatirait un tant soit peu et comprendrait sa volonté de le protéger coûte que coûte… Peut-être…

Seulement il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer…

Parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à se confier.

Se pinçant les lèvres, il attrapa son père par les poignets et hocha doucement la tête. Tom soupira, soulagé que son fils ne retrouve enfin la raison, et l'attira pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ben se laissa faire. Ne réalisant qu'à cet instant l'éternité depuis laquelle il ne s'était plus retrouvé dans les bras de son père, ou d'un autre membre de sa famille d'ailleurs.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXI_

* * *

Un petit chapitre pas très long pour se remettre dans le bain. J'avoue que j'ai pas posté depuis longtemps o_o honte à moi !

A partir d'ici les choses vont un peu se calmer... Ou pas...^^

J'espère que vous êtes toujours connectés pour la suite ;-)


	32. Chapitre XXXII

**_~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXII_

« - Hey ! »

Fit Ben en arrivant à l'infirmerie. Caïn leva le regard vers lui mais ne dit rien et se concentra de nouveau sur Anne qui examinait inlassablement sa jambe.

« - Alors ? »

Demanda doucement le blond à Bellamy. Celui-ci secoua légèrement la tête. Caïn poussa un soupire agacé.

« - Combien de temps ça va encore durer ? »

Demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Tout le monde avait reprit le cours de sa vie au camp. Les autres continuaient à partir en mission et Anne continuait à le faire attendre pour son diagnostic final. Elle releva la tête vers lui et se pinça les lèvres.

« - Eh bien, ce n'est pas mon domaine de compétence alors je voulais m'assurer d'avoir tout essayé. Tes testes se sont révélés quasiment tous infructueux.

\- Vous venez de dire que c'était pas votre domaine. Je ressens certaines choses alors pourquoi vous dites que ça donne rien ? »

S'entêta Caïn en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Anne lui adressa un sourire. Elle comprenait qu'il veuille à tout prit s'accrocher à l'espoir qu'il irait mieux. Mais la seule façon pour lui d'aller mieux était d'accepter qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour retrouver l'usage total de sa jambe et continuer à avancer. Elle répondit doucement.

« - Tu ressens certaines pressions parce que tu ne souffres pas d'une perte totale de motricité, mais… ça fait déjà deux semaines. S'il devait y avoir des améliorations, les premières seraient déjà survenues. »

Caïn la regarda complètement atterré et rétorqua derechef.

« - C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de rester alité, maintenant vous dites que je fais pas de progrès ?

\- Non. Non c'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'est plus une question de temps, ou de rééducation Caïn, c'est… Ta blessure était trop profonde. Les muscles sont atteints et affaiblis. Tu pourrais, ressentir encore quelques sensations mais ça resterait très léger. »

Caïn eut un léger rire et se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de dire quelque chose de blessant à la brune. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en sorte. Pourquoi, ça il ne savait pas mais il n'avait plus besoin de son aide, ni de ses diagnostiques, ni de ses conseils. Il allait reprendre les choses en mains à sa façon.

« - Si tu as besoin d'en parler. »

Ajouta-t-elle. Caïn pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ancrant son regard dans le sien, et ne pu s'empêcher de lancer doucement.

« - Jusqu'à maintenant vous ne m'avez été d'aucune utilité. J'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps. »

Il descendit du lit avec l'intention de quitter cette chambre glauque qu'il occupait depuis trop longtemps mais Bellamy lui barra le chemin en le saisissant par les épaules.

« - Caïn ! »

S'agaça-t-il. Le natif se défit rageusement de sa prise. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Bellamy se rangeait du côté du médecin. Caïn arrivait à se tenir debout tout seul. Certes, en balançant son poids d'un côté car sa sa jambe ne répondait que faiblement, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi – même en envisageant une rééducation adaptée - Anne lui attestait qu'il ne remarcherait jamais sans aide.

Bellamy savait pourquoi car Anne avait discuté avec lui avant de venir voir Caïn. Elle lui avait expliqué que sa blessure avait causé une déchirure dans son tissu musculaire qui s'avérait irréparable vu les maigres ressources dont ils disposaient en ce moment. Et le fait que Caïn ne force sur sa jambe ne pouvait qu'aggraver la situation. Malheureusement, ils craignaient tous les deux que le fait d'avouer au natif qu'ils n'avait pas les moyens médicaux pour le soigner ne lui cause plus de chagrin que d'accepter le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de guérison envisageable.

Prenant le visage du natif dans ses mains, Bellamy reprit doucement sous le regard impuissant des autres.

« - Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre. Mais tu dois accepter que-

\- Depuis quand t'as plus confiance en des étrangers qu'en moi Bellamy ? »

Le coupa Caïn profondément attristé. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres en secouant légèrement la tête.

« - Il s'agit pas de toi Caïn… Ce coup-ci y'a rien que tu puisse faire pour que-

\- Sortez. »

Le coupa le natif en se dégageant de nouveau de sa prise. Bellamy soupira et Anne se pinça les lèvres en tournant le regard vers lui. Il était le seul a connaître la vérité. Le seul à pouvoir réconforter Cain et lui faire entendre raison. Lincoln était présent depuis le début et écoutait sans mot dire. Le diagnostic final était visiblement sans appel mais il savait que son cadet n'abandonnerait jamais sans se battre. Octavia se pinça les lèvres en tournant le regard vers Lincoln qui alla doucement vers Caïn. L'attrapant par la nuque, il posa son front contre le sien et lança doucement.

« - _**Ste yuj**_. »

 _[ Restes fort. ]_

Caïn hocha légèrement la tête et Lincoln se recula. Attrapant gentiment Octavia par le bras il l'incita à le suivre. Caïn allait s'en remettre, il Lincoln en était sûr. Mais pour l'instant, son cadet avait surtout besoin de se retrouver seul avec lui même. De se recentrer pour savoir par où commencer. Octavia lui adressa un regard compatissant en quittant la chambre. Ben se pinça les lèvres et quitta la pièce en se disant que Bellamy et Caïn avaient surement besoin de discuter. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Bellamy soupira en se tournant vers Caïn. Celui-ci s'appuya contre le lit et lança sans lever le regard vers lui.

« - Toi aussi. »

Rien ne pouvait décrire la surprise qui transparu sur le visage de Bellamy à ces mots.

« - Caïn… »

Là, le natif leva le regard vers lui. Son expression était sans appel mais Bellamy passa outre.

« - Écoutes, je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu te sens impuissant, parce que c'est pas une situation que tu peux contrôler. Je sais que… J'peux pas faire grand-chose pour te soulager mais j'vais rester avec toi. »

S'avançant face à lui, il prit de nouveau le visage de Caïn entre ses mains et continua doucement.

« - A deux, on pourra surmonter ça. »

Caïn ancra son regard dans le sien. Les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Bellamy et lui avaient combattus côte à côte. Quand il n'y avait aucun espoir de victoire. Pourtant ils s'en étaient sortis. A chaque fois, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais abandonné. Jamais cessé de croire l'un en l'autre.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, Bellamy abandonnait l'idée de combattre. Caïn ne comprenait pas pourquoi et n'avait plus la force de le convaincre de lutter à ses côtés.

Il n'avait pas à tenter de le convaincre. Bellamy était censé croire en lui. Toujours…

Attrapant le brun par les poignets, Caïn se défit mollement de sa prise. Bellamy fronça légèrement des sourcils mais le natif garda le silence. Le regard toujours ancré dans le sien, il se mordit la lèvre avant de finir par se détourner du brun. Bellamy se recula, acceptant difficilement le fait que Caïn avait peut-être besoin d'être un peu seul ce coup-ci.

« - Ok… J'vais te laisser. Mais je reviendrais te voir. »

Caïn se hissa sur le lit sans réagir à ses propos. Il n'avait pas besoin que Bellamy le tienne par la main pour pleurer gentiment. Et ça l'enrageait que le brun ne comprenne pas ça. Glissant les mains dans ses cheveux il s'allongea lentement en soupirant. Le regard rivé au plafond. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres, ne prenant pas le risque de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser de crainte d'essuyer un nouveau rejet. Sur ça il quitta la chambre.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXII_

 _Ellipse de quelques jours_

Bellamy tourna dans un couloir, à la recherche de la seule personne qui – selon lui – pouvait vraiment atteindre Caïn. Il arriva dehors et se dirigea vers la cour où se trouvaient quelques jeunes qui étaient rentrés d'une petite mission de ravitaillement.

« - Salut. »

Fit-il en arrivant vers eux. Hal et Maggie le saluèrent en retour. Ben hocha simplement la tête en se pinçant les lèvres. Depuis le réveil de Caïn, Bellamy refusait de quitter le camp. Il voulait être là pour le natif. Mais ce n'était un secret pour personne que Caïn ne lui parlait plus. Ce depuis la mauvaise nouvelle.

« - Eum, j'peux te parler deux minutes ? »

Fit le brun en attrapant Raven. La brune hocha de la tête et Bellamy commença confusément.

« - Dis, tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Attends avant de dire oui. Il s'agit de Caïn. J'aimerais que t'essaye, de lui parler. Si t'y arrives… J'ai, je voudrais être sûr qu'il va _'bien'_ si on peut dire.

\- D'accord. Mais si il t'adresse pas la parole à toi, alors-

\- Tu te trompes. Tu sais qu'il t'apprécie, il te respecte. Et tu… T'as traversé la même épreuve que lui, alors j'me disais que peut-être…

\- Ok. »

Accepta doucement Raven. Le souvenir de l'époque où elle luttait pour surmonter la perte de sa jambe gauche* la submergeant. Elle avait eut de la chance dans son malheur. Car le ver que lui avaient posé les aliens sur le dos l'avait guérie. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas enlevé ses piques. Parce que Anne ne savait pas si une fois extraites elle allait conserver où perdre de nouveau l'usage de sa jambe. Et Raven ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Hochant la tête, elle donna ses gants à Maggie, avec qui Octavia et elle s'étaient liées d'amitié, et partie pour l'infirmerie. Lincoln apparu à son tour dans la cour.

« - Salut. »

Fit-il en arrivant vers Bellamy.

« - T'étais avec Caïn ? »

Demanda le brun. Lincoln hocha légèrement de la tête. Ses rapports avec son cadet n'avaient pas vraiment changés depuis l'annonce de son handicap partiel. Il connaissait la valeur de Caïn, savait qu'il gérerait les choses à sa façon. Et de son côté, Caïn savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur Lincoln.

« - Est-ce qu'il t'as dit, pourquoi... »

Tenta Bellamy. Lincoln secoua la tête en une réponse négative.

« - On a pas parlé de toi. »

Le brun se pinça les lèvres face à cet aveu et Lincoln se rendit compte qu'il aurait peut-être du prendre plus de pincettes.

« - Ecoutes Bell, tu sais comment il est. Il a du mal avec… tout ce qu'il peut pas contrôler. »

Fit difficilement l'aîné. Il n'aimait pas parler de Caïn derrière son dos, surtout pas quand il s'agissait de ce que son cadet pouvait ressentir.

« - Je… J'pense juste qu'il a basoin de temps. »

Fit une voix en arrière plan. C'était Ben. Il s'avança vers eux avec hésitation mais continua malgré le regard mauvais de Bellamy.

« - Caïn, est pas du genre à laisser tomber. Même seul face aux autres, il tient tête. Tout le temps. Il est peut-être trop borné mais c'est ce qui lui à permit de te retrouver. C'est son entêtement qui m'a donné envie de me battre et tu sais, que c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne.

\- Tu penses le connaître mieux que moi peut-être ? »

S'agaça Bellamy.

« - Je sais très bien comment il raisonne mais cette fois-ci, y'a rien qu'il puisse faire. Il doit juste… L'accepter, et continuer à avancer.

\- Oui, mais il aura besoin de temps. Et pas que tu le materne, ou que t'envoi tous ses amis le visiter tour à tour. »

Bellamy plissa le front prêt à répliquer mais Lincoln le devança en lançant.

« - Il a raison. »

Le brun se tourna vers lui bouche bée et Lincoln continua.

« - Je comprends que ça puisse être difficile pour toi, mais laisses lui de l'espace. Il reviendra vers toi seulement quand il en aura envie. Pas avant.

\- Ok. Et entre temps moi j'fais quoi ? J'attends comme un bon toutou ? »

S'agaça Bellamy. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il rendait visite à Caïn sans que celui-ci ne daigne même le regarder.

« - J'comprends même pas pourquoi il veut plus me parler. »

Continua-t-il désabusé. Lincoln acquiesça légèrement. Il comprenait la réaction de Bellamy et compatissait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Le simple fait de prononcer le nom de Bellamy plongeait Caïn dans une rage profonde où transparaissait pourtant une grande tristesse. La seule personne qui réussissait généralement à mettre Caïn dans cet état était sa sœur Anya, quand elle était encore vivante, lorsqu'ils se disputaient. Alors Lincoln se disait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Caïn ne fasse la paix avec Bellamy. Quoi qu'il lui reproche.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXII_

* * *

Une suite un peu plus longue cette fois-ci qui pose le nouveau contexte.

La guerre continue mais Caïn est sur la touche et refuse de l'accepter.

Sa conversation avec Raven va-t-elle lui faire entendre raison et l'empêcher de continuer à faire la tête au pauvre Bellamy (qui sait même pas pourquoi il le rejette) ?

La réponse au prochain chap' ;-)


	33. Chapitre XXXIII

Ce chapitre est plutôt long donc régalez vous^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXIII_

« - Hey... »

Fit Raven qui toqua doucement contre le mur en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

« - J'peux entrer ? »

Demanda-t-elle doucement. Caïn, assit sur son lit dos à la porte, tourna légèrement le visage vers elle mais ne la regarda pas ni ne répondit à sa question. Il se doutait que, comme Octavia le jour d'avant, Raven venait plaider la cause de Bellamy. Il n'avait envie de se disputer avec personne, surtout pas maintenant, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de se justifier sur quoi que ce soit.

Raven se pinça les lèvres et s'avança dans la pièce malgré l'absence de réponse du brun.

« - J'te demande pas comment ça va. »

Fit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« - Si c'est Bellamy qui t'envoi... »

Commença-t-il lassé d'avance.

« - Il s'inquiète pour toi Caïn. Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui fait ça ? »

Caïn eut un léger sourire. Alors il était celui des deux qui blessait l'autre pensa-t-il.

« - Je sais s'que tu ressens. »

Assura la brune en glissant les mains dans ses poches arrières. Caïn leva le regard vers elle en secouant la tête.

« - Lui aussi pense aussi savoir, mais c'est pas le cas. »

Fit-il légèrement agacé.

« - Bellamy n'a jamais perdu une jambe. Moi si. »

Rétorqua la brune. Venant s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit, elle continua doucement après s'être pincé la lèvre.

« - Ça commence par le déni. Puis ensuite, quand tu te rends compte que ta jambe répond plus, malgré tout tes efforts, ça devient un peu plus réel. Alors tu te sens … vidé… Comme si on t'avait enlevé une partie de toi. Ce qui est un peu le cas d'ailleurs. »

Rigola-t-elle doucement. Mais Caïn ne réagit pas. Elle continua.

« - Tu te sens démunis… et tu sais pas quoi faire. Tout le monde est là, à te regarder les yeux débordants de compassion, ton médecin te dit que tu dois accepter mais toi, tu refuses toujours de te dire que… »

Les larmes lui montant aux yeux elle ne pu finir sa phrase et se reprit en lançant.

« - C'est là qu'arrive la rage… Je sais que t'es en colère Caïn, mais Bellamy n'a rien à voir-

\- Bellamy »

Commença Caïn énervé, sans pouvoir contrôler son ressentiment et sa peine. Puis il reprit en essayant de se calmer.

« - Il est censé me soutenir.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il t'abandonnera jamais.

\- Non c'est- Tu comprends pas… Tu pourras jamais comprendre. »

S'exaspéra-t-il. La foi qui existait entre Bellamy et Caïn était indescriptible. De la même façon qu'ils n'abandonnaient jamais l'idée fixe de tout faire pour se retrouver lorsqu'ils étaient séparés de force, ils étaient censés se soutenir mutuellement. Ne jamais cesser de croire en l'autre, quelque soit l'épreuve qu'ils traversaient. Et Caïn se sentait trahi, parce que cette fois-ci, Bellamy choisissait d'abandonner.

Raven se pinça de nouveau les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles Caïn en voulait à Bellamy parce qu'il était incapable de le lui expliquer. Mais elle comprenait sa souffrance face à sa perte.

« - Tu sais, moi non plus j'ai jamais accepté l'idée de ne jamais retrouver l'usage de ma jambe. »

Commença-t-elle. Caïn tourna le visage vers elle. Posant le menton sur sa propre épaule, Raven continua.

« - J'ai refusé l'aide de tout le monde, j'ai continué à pousser mes efforts. Persisté à vouloir prouver à Abby _ *****_ qu'elle avait tord et que j'm'en sortirais très bien… Sauf que, »

Elle se pausa en détournant le regard vers le sol.

« - C'est jamais arrivé Caïn. J'ai jamais réussi à surmonter ça. Et si y'avait pas eu ce fichu harnais…

\- Je ne suis pas toi Raven. »

Souffla doucement Caïn. La brune tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui et demanda, vexée.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Caïn haussa des épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de la blesser ou de se disputer avec elle.

« - J'ai juste pas l'intention -

\- D'échouer ? »

Le coupa-t-elle.

« - Moi non plus j'en avais pas l'intention ! »

Fit-elle en descendant du lit agacée.

« - Tu sais quoi, continue à repousser tout le monde et tu te retrouvera seul au moment où tu t'effondrera. »

Lança-t-elle en se détournant de lui. Caïn soupira, lui aussi agacé, et descendit à son tour du lit. Grimaçant légèrement face à la gêne que lui occasionnait parfois sa jambe engourdie, il prit appui sur les barreaux du lit d'une main pour soutenir son poids et rattrapa Raven de l'autre avant de la retourner. Elle se dégagea de sa prise le regard mauvais. Caïn fini par esquisser un sourire amusé et lança doucement.

« - Tu penses impressionner quelqu'un avec ces yeux là, _Fille du ciel_ ? »

Raven se pinça les lèvres en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et Caïn reprit.

« - Écoutes, je ne veux 'repousser' personne. »

Commença-t-il.

« - J'ai juste besoin de temps. Et pas qu'on me rabâche sans cesse que je dois accepter le fait que _'rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant'_. »

Raven se radoucie. Caïn n'aimait pas se sentir contraint, elle le savait. Il avait un mécanisme complexe et réagissait à sa façon. Ils devaient s'en rappeler pour pouvoir l'aider. Et même si il était fâché après Bellamy, ça ne devait pas empêcher les autres d'être là pour lui se dit-elle.

« - Câlin ? »

Fit-elle en tendant les bras vers lui. Caïn leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, car les démonstrations d'affection… tout ça, tout ça…

Mais Raven se fichait de son côté natif rigide. Alors elle avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle attrapa une des béquilles posée contre le lit et lança doucement.

« - Ça sert à rien de ruminer pendant dix ans. Va de l'avant. »

Caïn n'accorda qu'un bref regard à l'objet. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'Anne essayait de lui faire accpeter l'idée. Mais pour Caïn, il en était hors de question. Il lança doucement en croisant les bras contre son torse.

« - Tu sais s'que j'compte faire à la prochaine personne qui tentera de me les refourguer ?

\- Si ça t'amuse de clopiner d'un point à un autre... »

Rétorqua machinalement la brune en haussant des épaules tout en reposant la béquille. Caïn se mordit la lèvre et Raven s'en voulu une petite seconde de sa vacherie. Mais ça lui passa vite. Refuser d'accepter la réalité n'allait pas l'avancer à grand chose. Caïn avait besoin que ses amis le lui fasse comprendre. Elle lui adressa simplement un sourire d'excuses avant de se détourner.

« - Raven attends... »

La retint Caïn. Se pinçant les lèvres lorsque la brune se tourna vers lui, il reprit en se posant lentement contre le lit.

« - Si tu vois Ben, tu pourras lui dire de… 'Fin, lui demander, si il à le temps, de venir me voir.

\- Bien sûr. Et... je dis quoi à Bellamy ?

\- Si j'avais voulu lui parler, je l'aurais déjà fais. »

Répondit-il simplement. Raven lui adressa un regard réprobateur mais ça sembla lui passer au-dessus. La brune abandonna alors en soupirant et quitta la chambre.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXIII_

Caïn tourna machinalement la tête vers la porte en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Ben ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître dans la chambre. Semblant un peu gêné, il lança doucement.

« - Salut… Raven m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

\- Et toi t'en avait pas envie ? »

Répondit Caïn en le fixant. Ben avait oublié à quel point son regard profond pouvait être déstabilisant.

« - Si, mais je-

\- Alors pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir. »

Lança le brun de but en blanc. Ben haussa des épaules.

« - Je, pensais juste que t'avais besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle, et que tu demanderais à me voir quand tu serais prêt. J'me suis pas trompé on dirait... »

Fit-il avec un léger sourire. Caïn se pinça légèrement la lèvre. Ben avait eu raison de rester en retrait. Il avait eut besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Et il était obligé de reconnaître que la présence du blond lui avait un peu manqué. Mais pas ce regard qu'il posait aujourd'hui sur lui.

« - Toi aussi tu vas me faire le coup des yeux remplis de pitié ? »

Soupira-t-il.

« - Je croyais valoir mieux que ça.

\- C'est pas de la pitié. »

Nia Ben. Caïn pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et rétorqua.

« - Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le blond ouvrit une première fois la bouche sans savoir quoi dire et Caïn esquissa un léger sourire. Bellamy, Octavia, Anne, même Hal… Ils le regardaient tous avec cet air compatissant et profondément navré. Comme si il avait perdu quelque chose qu'il ne retrouverait jamais. Il pouvait comprendre pour les autres. Mais Bellamy devait savoir lui aussi, que Caïn n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. Descendant du lit il se mit debout. Ben le rattrapa alerté.

« - Caïn…

\- Amènes-moi dehors.

\- Tu devrais pas forcer sur-

\- Je t'ai pas demandé de venir pour que tu parles comme Bellamy. »

Claqua Caïn légèrement agacé.

« - Tu veux que je fasses quoi alors ? »

Demanda le blond. Caïn haussa légèrement des épaules.

« - Que tu sois de mon côté. C'est ce que t'as toujours fait non, alors pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ? »

Ben se pinça les lèvres. Il se doutait que Caïn se servait de lui pour obtenir ou prouver quelque chose. Malgré ça, il ne pouvait se résigner à lui dire non.

« - Ok. »

Répondit-il finalement.

« - Mais on ira pas loin d'accord ? Et tu dois arrêter de me prendre par les sentiments. »

Caïn esquissa de nouveau un sourire.

« - Je rigole pas. »

Insista le blond. Caïn l'attrapa par le bras et le fit passer du côté de sa jambe affaiblie pour prendre appui sur lui. Ben passa machinalement le bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

« - Tu devrais prendre une béquille.

\- Pour te frapper ? C'est une bonne idée. »

Rétorqua Caïn. Ben ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler. Si on se fiait aux dires de Bellamy, Caïn se trouvait dans un état de déni et de déprime dont il fallait absolument le sortir. Mais à ce que voyait Ben, le natif n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Il était simplement blessé et avait besoin de se relever à sa façon.

Arriver dehors leur prit une éternité, où Ben se senti obligé de faire la conversation à lui tout seul.

« - Tu peux te taire ? »

Soupira doucement Caïn en arrivant à la porte du bâtiment. Ça n'avait rien d'agressif alors Ben rigola en lançant.

« - Quoi, t'as des anecdotes plus amusantes à me raconter ?

\- Non mais… Tu me donnes mal au crâne. »

Soupira le brun. En vérité, Caïn s'était beaucoup trituré l'esprit ces derniers temps. Et l'idée d'enfin pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie, de retrouver les sensations du dehors, lui faisait un peu tourner la tête.

Ben s'arrêta, le soutenant toujours, et répondit inquiet.

« - T'es fatigué ? Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ?

\- Non. Je veux aller dehors, je te l'ai dit.

\- Oui mais t'as l'air-

\- Tais-toi ! »

S'agaça ce coup-ci le natif. Il en avait marre que tout le monde lui rappelle qu'il était blessé et lui répète qu'il devait se ménager. Il le savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Sauf qu'il était certain, lui, que ce qui l'affaiblissait c'était de rester enfermé dans cette _chambre_...

Se rendant compte du ton acerbe qu'il avait employé, il s'excusa en lâchant Ben pour s'adosser au mur en vu de calmer son impression d'avoir le tournis.

« - Désolé... J'veux juste sortir. »

Ben se pinça les lèvres. Bellamy allait certainement lui arracher la tête si il le voyait amener Caïn dehors alors que celui-ci n'allait visiblement pas si bien que ça. Anne allait aussi le sermonner et son père... il piquerait certainement une nouvelle crise...

« - S'il te plait... »

Ajouta Caïn en voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de son cadet. Ben fini par hocher la tête à contre cœur. Voir son aîné aussi démuni n'était jamais très plaisant pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire non.

Avançant vers Caïn il le reprit par le bras et l'aida à avancer jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit lentement. Caïn plissa les yeux sous le force du soleil de ce début d'après-midi, levant machinalement une main pour le parer.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas senti les rayons du soleil lui caresser la peau… Écouté le bruit des arbres, dont les feuilles dansaient au gré du vent. Foulé un sol fait de terre et de poussière, et non pas le carrelage d'une pièce… Il ne s'en rappelait plus et avait presque eut peur d'avoir oublié toutes ces sensations.

Il ne se rappela de la présence de Ben que lorsque celui-ci le tira.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Demanda Caïn surprit lorsque le blond le souleva.

« - Tu pensais réellement réussir à descendre les escaliers ? »

Fit doucement le blond avec un petit sourire. Il reposa Caïn aux pieds de ceux-ci après les avoir descendus.

« - J'aurais pu le faire sur une jambe. »

Contra le natif en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Ben haussa des épaules. Il n'avait plus envie de contrarier Caïn.

« - Alors on dira que j'avais juste envie de te porter. »

Répondit-il doucement. Ce qui n'était pas non plus totalement faux. Caïn esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Ok. »

Accepta-t-il.

« - Tu menaces plus de me frapper ? »

Plaisanta le blond.

« - Pas pour l'instant. »

Rigola Caïn de bon cœur.

« - Mais me tente pas. »

Ajouta-t-il doucement avant de se détourner lentement du blond pour regarder autour de lui. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux semaines qu'il était réveillé mais il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir revu les abords du camp depuis des lustres. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis à la recherche des autres à vrai dire. Et étrangement, même si le paysage n'avait rien à voir avec chez lui, il était content de pouvoir de nouveau l'épouser du regard. De respirer l'air du dehors et plus cette odeur métallique qui remplissait l'infirmerie.

Il tourna de nouveau le regard vers Ben quand celui-ci lui se plaça à côté de lui pour retrouver son attention.

« - Ça va ? »

Demanda-t-il gentiment.

« - Oui. »

Répondit Caïn avec un léger sourire. Et Ben su que ce coup-ci, ce n'était pas que de la poudre aux yeux. Etre dehors semblait lui faire du bien. Pourtant ça ne faisait que deux minutes et ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que les escaliers. Peut-être que ce dont avait besoin Caïn était de se changer les idées, dans un premier temps. Et non d'être enfermé sous prétexte qu'il avait été blessé.

« - Eum, les autres sont là-bas, tu veux aller les voir ? »

Proposa Ben. Caïn tourna le regard dans la même direction que celui du blond. Apercevant Raven en compagnie de Hal, Maggie, Lincoln et Bellamy. Se pinçant brièvement les lèvres, Caïn secoua légèrement la tête en une réponse négative.

« - Non, j'veux juste, me poser dans un endroit calme.

\- Ok. »

Acquiesça Ben en attrapant la main que le natif tendit vers lui. Depuis son arrivé au camp, du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Caïn ne s'était jamais montré aussi ouvert avec lui. Il semblait aujourd'hui vouloir se reposer entièrement sur Ben. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas vraiment le blond. Il craignait plus le moment où Caïn le laisserait pour retourner vers Bellamy. Car Ben savait que ce moment finirait inévitablement par arriver. Peu importe la passe qu'ils traversaient en ce moment. Il connaissait l'étendue des sentiments de Caïn pour le brun et savait qu'il ne le laisserait jamais sortir de sa vie.

Oubliant tout ça pour se concentrer sur le moment présent, Ben accrocha Caïn par le bras et ils recommencèrent à avancer lentement. Caïn soupira après quelques mètres mais Ben se retint de demander si il voulait s'arrêter. Ils arrivèrent à hauteur de deux gros rochers et Caïn tira sur le bras de Ben.

« - Ici. »

Fit-il, semblant presque à bout de forces. Ben hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres. Bellamy allait définitivement le dépecer pour avoir laissé Caïn forcer autant se disait-il. L'aîné se défit doucement de sa prise et posa une main sur un des rochers avant de pivoter pour s'asseoir dessus. Ben se mordit la lèvre mais fini par lancer.

« - Je veux pas te mettre en colère mais tu devrais pas pousser autant. »

Caïn se pinça les lèvres et glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière avant de lever le regard vers Ben en répondant doucement.

« - Tu sais pourquoi j'suis à bout de souffle alors qu'on a peine fait 30 mètres ? »

Commença-t-il.

« - C'est parce que ça fait presque trois semaines, que j'ai pas quitté cette satanée chambre et ce lit. Et je… Tu veux la vérité ? Oui, je suis fatigué. Oui, je ressens les retombés du fait de forcer sur la seule jambe opérationnelle qu'il me reste mais, je peux pas faire autrement... »

Avoua-t-il.

« - J'avais besoin, de quitter cette chambre. J'me sens beaucoup mieux dehors, même si ça me fait souffrir physiquement, parce que rester enfermer c'est… Je peux pas...

\- Ok. »

Accepta Ben.

« - Je comprends. »

Fit-il en se baissant en face de lui.

« - Mais ménages toi, d'accord. Ça fait pas seulement deux semaines que t'es out. En comptant le temps où t'es resté dans le coma, ça fait plus d'un mois. Tu retrouveras pas ta condition physique en un claquement de doigt. Ça viendra progressivement.

\- Je sais. »

Soupira Caïn en hochant de la tête. Ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin. Seulement à quelques mètres de la sortie. Alors lorsqu'il tourna distraitement la tête, le regard de Bellamy tomba sur eux.

« - J'en reviens pas… Qu'il accepte son aide et pas la mienne. »

Lança-t-il incrédule. Hal tourna le regard dans la même direction et lâcha dans un soupire.

« - T'as pas l'habitude de te faire jeter par Caïn... Ben oui malheureusement. Il gère peut-être la situation différemment que toi à cause de ça. »

Bellamy tourna le regard vers Hal en fronçant des sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais abandonna finalement cette idée. Il se détourna de l'aîné des Mason pour partir dans la direction du second.

« - Bellamy... »

L'appela Lincoln. Qu'il aille vers Caïn maintenant était une très mauvaise idée. Raven se précipita vers le brun et le tira en le rattrapant par le bras. Bellamy se retourna vers elle, surprit par la force de sa poigne.

« - Tu sais très bien s'que ça va donner Bell. Tu vas t'énerver, Caïn va s'énerver à son tour et ça se terminera mal. »

Bellamy tourna de nouveau le regard vers Ben qui discutait toujours avec Caïn. Il ne manqua pas de rater l'air exténué sur le visage de celui-ci. Se tournant vers Raven il rétorqua.

« - Et quoi ? Tu veux que j'laisse le p'tit Mason gérer les choses ? Il en est incapable ! Regardes, Caïn est épuisé, il aurait jamais dû sortir dehors. Pas si tôt et surtout pas sans un avis favorable de la part du docteur Glass.

\- Je sais que tu veux bien faire Bellamy, mais le forcer à rester dans un lit ne l'aidera peut-être pas à aller mieux.

\- Mais être avec Ben oui ?! »

S'agaça le brun. Raven haussa des épaules et répondit calmement.

« - J'en sais rien… et toi non plus... »

Bellamy soupira rageusement en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« - Mais si c'est ce qu'il faut pour qu'il aille mieux Bellamy, tu l'en empêcherais ? »

Continua-t-elle doucement. Bellamy se tourna de nouveau vers eux et son regard tomba dans celui de Caïn. Le natif le fixa quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité. Le brun s'attendit à quelque chose, à un sourire, ou même un regard noir si il lui en voulait vraiment. Mais il n'obtint rien de tout cela, Caïn se contenta juste de revenir à Ben. Bellamy soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Eh... »

Fit Raven en posant la main contre son épaule en voyant son trouble.

« - Lincoln le connaît mieux que nous. Suis son conseil, laisse lui le temps de revenir vers toi. »

Bellamy eut un rire dédaigneux. Lui laisser du temps… Alors qu'après l'avoir repoussé sans lui donner d'explications, Caïn n'avait pas traîné pour retourner vers Ben. Et maintenant, pour couronner le tout, il l'ignorait comme si il n'était qu'un vulgaire étranger.

« - Et si il revient pas Raven. »

Souffla-t-il doucement en posant son regard sur la brune.

« - Je fais quoi si il revient pas ? »

Répéta-t-il, les yeux humides de larmes qui refusaient pourtant de couler. Raven se mordit la lèvre, les larmes lui montant a elle aussi. Elle savait à quel point Caïn et Bellamy étaient dévoués l'un à l'autre. L'idée que le natif l'abandonne était donc incongrue. Mais si, malgré tout, Caïn ne pardonnait jamais à Bellamy, peu importe ce qu'il lui reprochait, elle savait que le brun finirait brisé.

 ** _~°o°O°o°~_**

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXIII_

* * *

Voili voilou !

Alors dites moi, vous en pensez quoi de la réaction de Caïn et du fait qu'il se tourne vers Ben ?

A votre avis, Bellamy va accepter et continuer de rester à l'écart ?^^

* * *

 _* Pour la petite histoire sur Raven :_

 _Dans la série The 100 pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Raven est blessé par une balle ce qui détériore ses cellules nerveuses ou un truc du genre donc elle perd l'usage d'une jambe. Son petit ami lui fabrique une atèle qui lui permet de continuer à marcher plus ou moins bien sauf qu'elle est têtue, et qu'elle veut a tout prix continuer à aider les autres en forçant sur sa jambe malade. **Abby** est le médecin de l'Arche. C'est la mère de Clarke (pour ceux et celles qui ont lu mes autres fictions mais qui ne connaissent pas The 100) sinon c'est pas important mais comme elle est mentionnée j'explique^^. Et 'fin bref, elle annonce à Raven que si elle arrête pas de forcer sur sa jambe, elle pourra plus marcher, même avec l'aide d'une atèle. Mais comme Raven est têtue... Ben elle l'écoute pas, et son état ne fait qu'empire. Voilà._

* * *

 _Dans mon histoire, le fait d'avoir été implanté a guéri sa jambe alors elle va mieux mais elle sait ce que traverse Caïn en ce moment, raison pour laquelle elle veut le pousser à avancer, peu importe la façon, au lieu de le traiter comme un invalide._

* * *

Tant que j'y pense, merci pour les reviews auxquelles j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre :-s

Restez connectés pour la suite ! ;-)


	34. Chapitre XXXIV

_~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXIV_

Lorsque Caïn ramena son attention vers Ben, il lança doucement alors que celui-ci s'asseyait près de lui sur un des rochers.

« - J'ai, quelque chose, à te demander.

\- Je t'écoute. »

Répondit Ben en tournant le regard vers lui. Caïn lança sans détour.

« - Je veux que tu m'aides. »

Ben fronça des sourcils mais l'aîné ne tarda pas à lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait de lui.

« - J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à quitter l'infirmerie. Je suis prêt à accepter de rester en convalescence encore quelques temps, mais pas dans cette chambre. J'en peux plus. Elle me rend complètement dingue avec, ces odeurs de médicaments et de sang mêlés je… J'ai carrément envie de sauter par la fenêtre.

\- Y'a pas de fenêtre… »

Rigola doucement le blond.

« - Si y'en avait une j'aurais pas hésité. »

Assura Caïn en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Ben rigola de plus belle puis retrouva son sérieux et poussa un soupire.

« - C'est pas en retournant dans ta tente que tu auras une meilleure convalescence.

\- J'ai pas parlé de retourner là-bas. »

Fit Caïn. Ben fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« - J'ai, j'me disais que, je pourrais peut-être rester avec toi. J'veux dire, dans ta chambre. »

Ben ouvrit la bouche mais tout ce qui sorti fut.

« - Bellamy est au courant ? »

Cain se pinça légèrement la lèvre.

« - Pas encore, mais il acceptera, si ça veut dire que j'me tiendrais tranquille.

\- T'as pas l'intention de rester gentiment allonger dans un lit Caïn. Ni à l'infirmerie, ni dans ma chambre. »

Fit Ben en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Caïn pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en soutenant son regard avec un demi sourire. Visiblement, Ben le connaissait par coeur maintenant.

« - C'est d'accord alors ?

\- Tu sais que je vais devoir en parler à mon père d'abord. Ca risque de ne pas être une mince affaire.

\- Je m'en doute. Il ne m'a jamais fait confiance.

\- Mh, et ça risque pas d'être le cas d'aussitôt.

\- Ben… »

Commença Caïn en saisissant le blond par le bras.

« - J'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup là. »

Ben se mordit la lèvre avant de lancer doucement en baissant le regard vers le sol.

« - T'avais promis de pas me refaire ce coup là. »

Caïn ôta sa main de son bras et se pinça à son tour les lèvres.

« - J'ai… Je veux pas que tu penses que je me sers de toi. Mais toi et Bellamy, vous êtes les seuls sur qui je peux compter. Et-

\- Alors pourquoi tu te tournes pas vers lui ? »

S'agaça Ben en tournant de nouveau le regard vers Caïn.

« - Mh ? »

Insista-t-il.

« - Parce qu'il a pas envie de m'aider ! »

S'agaça à son tour Caïn.

« - Et je suis ta roue de secours, c'est ça ?

\- Peut-être bien. Mais je vois pas en quoi ça dérange. »

Répondit Caïn en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Ben avait toujours voulu remplacer Bellamy. Et maintenant qu'il le lui en donnait l'occasion, il se braquait.

« - Ce… Tu viens me voir simplement parce que lui ne veut pas t'aider mais tu vois pas où est le problème ? »

S'indigna le blond. Mais Caïn ne chercha pas à polémiquer.

« - Non. Je pensais que ça te plairait d'être avec moi. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je peux aussi me débrouiller seul. »

Lança-t-il en se levant. Ben l'imita et l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir.

« - Attends, où tu vas ?

\- Loin de toi. »

Cracha Caïn.

« - Loin de cette chambre de malheur. »

Continua-t-il.

« - J'peux t'assurer que j'y remettrais plus les pieds, avec ou sans ton aide. Maintenant lâches-moi. »

Ordonna-t-il en tirant sur son bras. Mais Ben résista.

« - Non... »

Lança-t-il doucement.

« - Jamais. »

Caïn ancra de nouveau son regard dans le sien. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, Ben ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner à son tour. Ben se pinça les lèvres. Ça le blessait de se dire que Caïn ne se tournait vers lui que parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Mais il l'aimait tant que malgré toute la rancœur que ça soulevait en lui, il ne pouvait le laisser tomber. Il avait envie d'être avec lui, même si ça ne durait qu'un certain temps. Attirant Caïn vers lui il le prit dans ses bras sans que celui-ci ne résiste. Caïn se pinça les lèvres en posant la tête contre son torse. Ça lui faisait bizarre de se retrouver dans les bras d'un autre homme que Bellamy. Un autre homme auquel il était aussi attaché émotionnellement même si ça n'avait rien de comparable avec la force des sentiments qui le reliaient au brun. Il ne voulait pas remplacer Bellamy par quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait juste besoin d'un break pour digérer le fait que le brun ne le soutienne pas sur cette épreuve. Et il aurait pu se tourner vers n'importe qui d'autre. Lincoln, Raven, même Octavia… Chacun d'entre eux l'aurait volontiers aidé à aller de l'avant. Mais lui voulait être avec Ben. Passer du temps avec lui, autrement qu'en essayant désespérément de sauver leurs vies ou celles de leurs amis. Mais n'était pas encore prêt à lui dire.

Caïn se recula lentement au bout de quelques secondes. Les démonstrations d'affection en public n'étaient toujours pas son truc. Surtout quand Bellamy était juste à côté. Le fait qu'il veuille prendre de la distance pour guérir ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait le faire souffrir. Et pourtant c'était ce qu'il avait vu dans son regard... Une profonde douleur...

 _~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXIV_

* * *

De retour !

Et pas pour jouer un mauvais tour^^

La suite devrait arriver dans les semaines à venir, encore un peu de patience et merci de vous accrocher et continuer à suivre l'histoire malgré les longues périodes sans post :-3


	35. Chapitre XXXV

_~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXV_

« - Oublie cette idée, ça n'arrivera jamais ! »

Râla Tom en faisant les cent pas.

Après avoir discuté avec Caïn, Ben était passé voir son père pour l'informer de ce qui allait suivre. Mais comme il s'y attendait, la nouvelle n'enchanta pas le patriarche. Le blond se pinça les lèvres et tenta de nouveau.

« - Papa…

\- Ma réponse est non ! »

Rétorqua sèchement son père en se tournant vers lui. Le regard ferme et infléchissable, il continua.

« - Ce garçon ne s'approchera pas de toi. »

Ben soupira. Son père était totalement hermétique à l'idée que Caïn ne reste avec lui. Malgré tous les arguments qu'il lui avait présenté, Tom restait buté face à sa demande. Sauf qu'il se trompait, Ben n'était pas entrain de lui présenter une requête…

Glissant les mains dans ses poches il lança doucement après avoir attendu que son père ne se calme un peu.

« - Tu m'as mal comprit, je cherche pas à avoir ton aval. Je voulais juste que tu l'apprenne par moi. Caïn va passer sa convalescence avec moi. Que ça te plaise ou pas.

\- Ben... »

Souffla son père empreint de désespoir. Son fils ne l'avait jamais autant confronté et bafoué dans sa position de père que depuis qu'il connaissait Caïn. Tom savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour que son fils change d'avis. Alors il abdiqua et se contenta de retourner à son bureau en faisant semblant de se concentrer sur ses fiches. Ben se pinça les lèvres et fini par sortir de la pièce. Se disant que son père finirait bien par se rendre compte que Caïn n'était plus une menace.

Le natif était d'ailleurs certainement entrain de s'installer dans sa chambre, mais il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps seul. Alors il quitta discrètement le camp en s'assurant que personne ne le remarque. Il devait encore s'occuper d'une dernière affaire afin de pouvoir aider le natif à se remettre.

 _~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXV_

Quelques heures plus tard, Ben revint au camp sans avoir visiblement attiré l'attention de personne puisqu'il se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre sans qu'on ne l'intercepte pour lui poser de question. Il entra sans frapper, pensant que Caïn dormait peut-être, et regretta aussitôt. Le natif était bien éveillé et d'ailleurs entrain d'enlever son haut. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte il se tourna vers Ben qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« - Euh…

\- Tu vas pas te mettre à rougir. »

Lança Caïn, taquin, qui se détourna aussitôt de lui. Ben se pinça les lèvres. Caïn n'était pas quelqu'un de pudique à ce niveau la mais lui l'était. Alors il se demanda brièvement ce qu'allait donner leur cohabitation.

« - T'étais passé où ? »

Demanda Caïn en essorant la serviette qu'il avait trempé dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir. Ben se pinça les lèvres et fini par s'avancer vers lui.

« - Je… J'étais avec les Volms. »

Fit-il en tirant doucement une chaise pour se poser dessus.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Demanda Caïn en tournant pour le coup le regard vers lui. Même si les Volms les aidaient, le natif n'était pas très fan d'eux. Ils restaient des aliens après tout. Donc potentiellement dangereux. Ben se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

« - J'leur ai parlé de ton problème.

\- Ben…

\- Non, attends avant de t'énerver. Cochi _[le chef des Volms]_ m'a donné quelque chose. »

Fit-il en sortant un petit pot de sa poche. Caïn regarda l'objet puis leva de nouveau le regard vers Ben. Ce coup-ci méfiant.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une pommade. »

Répondit le blond avec un sourire enjoué.

« - Il dit que, ça pourrait favoriser la cicatrisation et même peut-être… reconstituer tes tissus musculaires... »

Caïn fronça des sourcils en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté en lançant.

« - Anne disait qu'il n'y avait pas de traitement.

\- Oui, mais elle n'a pas accès aux remèdes alien. C'est fait, avec de la chaire et des cellules de rampant. Alors je sais, ça paraît dégoûtant. »

Intervint Ben avant que Caïn ne lui coupe la parole.

« - Mais l'ADN alien présent dans cette mixture pourrait aider à te soigner. Un peu comme, mes racines le font avec moi.

\- Tes racines font partie de toi. Mais là tu parles de me tartiner avec un corps étranger. Est-ce que ça a déjà été testé au moins ?

\- Eum, oui… Sur les Volms... »

Répondit un Ben hésitant. Caïn le regarda fixement et il comprit que ça ne suffisait pas à le convaincre.

« - J'vais pas te mentir, Cochi pense que ça peut être dangereux pour les humains mais qu'il y a des chances que ça marche quand même. Et toi, t'as déjà un ADN qui te rend plus résistant que la normale. »

Tenta-t-il. Caïn se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers le sol. Si Bellamy avait été avec lui, il lui aurait formellement interdit de prendre ce genre de risques alors qu'il n'avait aucune certitude que ça fonctionnerait...

« - Je sais pas Ben, ça me parait pas être une bonne idée... »

Souffla-t-il doucement.

« - Je sais, mais c'est peut-être ta seule chance Caïn. »

Ajouta doucement le blond. Caïn se pinça les lèvres. La décision lui revenait entièrement sur ce coup là. C'était risqué, il pouvait certainement perdre plus que l'usage d'une jambe en acceptant de procéder ainsi mais il décida tout de même de faire confiance à Ben. Il savait que jamais il ne lui aurait proposé cette solution si il ne croyait pas que ça pouvait fonctionner.

« - Ok... »

Accepta-t-il en tendant une main. Mais Ben se recula légèrement. Caïn fronça des sourcils et le blond expliqua doucement.

« - Tu, ne peux pas manipuler la substance toi même. Elle répare les tissus abîmés mais détruit ceux qui sont saints, sauf avec les rampants. Alors, ce sera… 'Fin, j'vais devoir le faire… Si ça te gène pas.

\- Es-tu sûr à cent pour cent que cela ne te fera rien ? »

S'inquiéta Caïn. Ben hocha la tête. Alors Caïn acquiesça et se leva. Il déboucla sa ceinture et abaissa nonchalamment son jean. Ben se pinça les lèvres et Caïn esquissa un léger sourire en lâchant.

« - Cesses de faire l'enfant Mason. »

Ben esquissa à son tour un sourire et le brun ôta la large bande couvrant sa blessure.

« - C'est pas très beau à voir. »

Continua-t-il. Ben secoua la tête en répondant doucement.

« - T'en fais pas, j'ai vu pire. »

Venant s'agenouiller en face de Caïn il ouvrit le pot qu'il tenait. Levant le regard vers lui, il le prévint.

« - Ça risque d'être... douloureux...

\- Ok. »

Répondit le brun. Ben se pinça les lèvres en prenant un peu de la mixture sur ses doigts. C'était pâteux et noir, comme le sang de rampant. La plaie de Caïn elle n'était pas vraiment large mais semblait très profonde. Ben n'avait aucune idée de sa réelle profondeur mais Cochi lui avait dit qu'il devait recouvrir toutes les cellules mortes pour un résultat favorable. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le blond fourra ses doigts dans le trou encore apparent dans sa plaie. Caïn eut un hoquet de surprise et tenta de dégager la main de Ben mais celui-ci l'attrapa par les poignets et l'immobilisa en soufflant doucement.

« - Désolé.

\- Ah... »

Gémit le natif en tentant de dégager ses mains. Mais Ben ne desserra pas sa poigne de peur qu'il ne tente de se frotter pour faire cesser la douleur. Ce qui était atroce pour Caïn, ce n'était pas le fait que Ben ait fourré les doigts dans sa blessure. C'était de sentir sa chaire se faire attaquer. Comme si il se faisait mordre et puis brûler par un million de petites braises incandescentes.

« - Ben... »

Soupira-t-il haletant.

« - Je sais… Mais détends-toi, ça va passer. »

Caïn se pinça les lèvres pour retenir ses plaintes mais cette douleur était la plus fulgurante qu'il n'ai jamais ressenti. Cette nano torture dura deux ou trois minutes, puis plus rien. Mais ça avait été tellement intense que Caïn était couvert de sueur et à bout de souffle. Il se détendit pourtant lorsque la douleur s'évanouie et Ben desserra sa poigne. Laissant le natif retomber lentement en arrière.

« - Ça va ? »

Demanda-t-il en se penchant machinalement au-dessus de lui. Caïn, le regard perdu dans le vide, s'humecta lentement les lèvres en secouant imperceptiblement la tête en une réponse négative. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre l'enfer à cause d'une simple pommade.

« - J'ai froid... »

Soupira-t-il d'une voix à peine audible après avoir tourné son regard vers Ben. Celui-ci hocha la tête et attrapa les couvertures qu'il posa sur Caïn. Lui remontant les jambes sur le lit il l'installa de façon à peu près confortable et se redressa.

« - J'vais chercher Anne. »

Lança-t-il prestement. Mais Caïn le rattrapa et tourna le regard vers lui.

« - Reste avec moi. »

Souffla-t-il. Ben se mordit la lèvre et revint vers lui.

« - Caïn, peut-être qu'on a fait une connerie avec ce truc. T'es en état de choc, t'aurais pu y rester.

\- C'est pas le cas. »

Articula mollement le natif. L'état dans lequel il se trouvait n'était qu'un contre coup dû a la violence de l'effet de cette pommade. Il ressentait maintenant un petit fourmillement dans sa plaie, mais à ce stade, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir si ça fonctionnait. Et ils ne le sauraient jamais si Anne venait à être impliquée et qu'elle les forçait à arrêter. Ça avait certes été douloureux, mais Caïn y avait survécu.

« - Caïn…

\- Reste près de moi. »

Répéta le plus jeune en resserrant sa prise contre le bras du blond tout en se rallongeant sur le côté. Ben l'imita, vu que Caïn ne le lâchait pas, et s'allongea derrière lui.

« - J'suis désolé. »

Souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux humides. Caïn ferma lentement les yeux. Incapable de résister face à la fatigue qui l'assommait maintenant. Ben senti sa respiration se calmer. Conscient que sa ' _solution miracle'_ avait sûrement failli coûter la vie à Caïn, il répéta doucement.

« - J'suis vraiment désolé... »

 _~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXV_

* * *

So, I'm back people !

Alors, que pensez vous de cette fameuse mixture et des perspectives de guérison qu'elle est censé apporter à Caïn ? (Si elle ne le tue pas avant^^)


	36. Chapitre XXXVI

_~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXVI_

Le jeune Mason se réveilla en entendant un cliquetis métallique. Sursautant légèrement il se retourna et tomba sur Caïn qui enfilait son bas.

« - Hey... »

Fit-il en se redressant.

« - Tu devrais pas être debout après-

\- Je vais bien. »

Le coupa doucement Caïn en attachant sa ceinture. Ben le regarda inquiet et lança.

« - C'est toujours s'que tu dis.

\- Parce que c'est la vérité.

\- Parce que t'es une tête de mule. »

S'agaça le blond. Caïn esquissa un léger sourire en tournant brièvement le regard vers lui. Il reconnaissait aisément être têtu, mais rester allonger dans un lit n'allait pas l'aider à aller mieux.

« - J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Lança-t-il doucement.

« - Ok. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

Demanda Ben bien que connaissant la réponse. Si Caïn avait voulu de sa compagnie, il n'aurait pas essayé de filer pendant qu'il dormait encore.

« - Non. Je vais aller voir Lincoln. »

Répondit le natif. Ben hocha la tête.

« - Ok. Et Bellam- »

Commença-t-il. Mais il s'arrêta vite devant le regard que Caïn lui lança. Celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas envie de parler du brun. Pourtant il allait bien falloir lui dire que Caïn avait quitté l'infirmerie et Ben ne comptait pas être celui qui lui annoncerait la bonne nouvelle. Changeant de sujet, il revint sur l'incident survenu un peu plus tôt.

« - Et ta jambe ? »

Demanda-t-il. Caïn haussa des épaules.

« - Toujours hs. »

Fit-il doucement avant de se pincer les lèvres. Le fourmillement causé par l'utilisation de la pommade était passé et finalement, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Sa jambe flanchait toujours et sa blessure le faisait encore souffrir quand il forçait trop dessus. Ben se contenta de cette réponse sans le pousser dans trop de détails. Le point positif était que ce satané remède n'avait finalement pas fait empiré la situation. Caïn se détourna de lui et se dirigea doucement vers la porte, où Ben avait posé dans un coin les béquilles que tout le monde s'efforçait de lui faire utiliser depuis des jours. Le blond fut surprit de le voir les saisir et souffla doucement.

« - T'as changé d'avis ? »

Caïn leva le regard vers lui et haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Demanda Ben en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Ce n'étaient certainement pas ses suppliques qui avaient convaincues le natif.

« - Raven. »

Lança simplement Caïn avant de se pincer les lèvres et de reprendre doucement.

« - Elle m'a fait comprendre que l'entêtement à lui seul ne me ferait pas avancer… »

Ben hocha la tête et Caïn ajouta.

« - Puis j'compte pas te laisser me porter une seconde fois. »

Ce coup-ci le blond ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire. Cependant il comprit que malgré le fait que Caïn ne lui ai demandé son aide, celui-ci ne comptait pas se reposer totalement sur lui pour guérir. Caïn allait visiblement continuer à faire les choses à sa manière.

« - A plus. »

Fit le natif en ouvrant la porte. Ben se leva du lit et dû résister à l'envie d'aller l'aider mais ne bougea pas. Caïn était un battant, il se doutait qu'il allait finir par s'en sortir. D'autant plus que pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire était manquer de le tuer avec une mixture alien.

 _~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXVI_

Caïn fini par trouver Lincoln, Octavia et Hal dehors, non loin de l'arbre des disparus. Ils semblaient être en pleine discussion. Lincoln se retourna en sentant Caïn arriver et eut un infime sourire. Malgré la situation, le voir autrement que rongé par l'amertume, allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, lui fit plaisir. On ne pu pas en dire autant d'Octavia et Hal. La brune croisa les bras en le fixant lorsqu'il arriva vers eux et Hal ne dit rien mais sembla gêné.

« - Salut. »

Lança Caïn sans aucune intention de leur demander de quoi ils parlaient. Car si ils avaient envie de le mettre au courant, alors ça n'allait pas tarder. Et si ils étaient entrain de parler de lui et du fait qu'il ne veuille pas suivre le programme de rééducation mit en place par Anne, alors la meilleure chose à faire était de ne pas revenir dessus car il n'était franchement pas d'humeur à entendre qui que ce soit lui faire la leçon. Le malaise durait mais il lança indifféremment.

« - Linc', je peux te parler ?

\- C'est moi, qui vais te dire deux mots. »

Lança Octavia un brin véhémente.

« - O'... »

Fit doucement Lincoln en la tirant par le bras. La brune se dégagea et Lincoln continua.

« - Tu veux bien nous laisser deux minutes ?

\- Faudra bien qu-

\- S'il te plait... »

Insista Lincoln. La brune se mordit la lèvre d'agacement et se détourna de lui. Lançant un regard mauvais à Caïn, elle lança.

« - J'vais aller parler à Ben alors... »

Fit-elle d'un ton équivoque. Caïn soutint son regard sans flancher, mais il n'y eut aucune défiance dans ses yeux. Il se demandait juste quelle mouche avait piqué la petite brune pour qu'elle soit si aigre. Après sa réplique, elle s'élança d'un pas décidé vers les bâtiments et Hal soupira avant de lui emboîter le pas en la hélant pour lui faire changer d'avis. Caïn revint à Lincoln qui reprit doucement.

« - _ **Sochu ?**_

[ Comment va ? ]

\- _**Nou foto.** _ »

[ Pas trop mal. ]

Répondit le plus jeune. Puis inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il demanda.

« _**\- Chit's foto kom Okteivia ?**_

[ Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Octavia ? ]

- _ **Leta...**_ »

[ Plus tard... ]

Éluda Lincoln avant d'ajouter.

« _ **\- Yu gada som in na tel op ?**_

[ Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? ]

 _ **\- Sha. Hashta Tom Mason, en Sigounmakru. »**_

[ Oui. A propos de Tom Mason, et de la Seconde Mass. ]

Lincoln croisa les bras contre son torse en hochant légèrement de la tête et Caïn continua.

« _ **\- Oso nou houm laik raun hir... Nou laik Trikru no mo… Den yu souda feel bilaik yumi nou houm laik no weron.**_ »

[ Nous ne sommes pas chez nous ici... Nous n'appartenons plus au Peuple des Arbres… Alors tu dois te sentir comme si toi et moi, n'avions plus notre place nulle part. ]

Lincoln se pinça les lèvres. Il était vrai qu'il ressentait ce vide. Il le ressentait deux fois plus depuis que Caïn était _''out''_. Et ce sentiment de ne pas être à sa place parmi les autres ne faisait qu'enfler de jours en jours sans qu'il ne trouve de quoi l'atténuer. Une raison d'exister. Une cause, à faire sienne... Caïn continua.

« _ **\- Mema in bro', kom Skaikru laik, ba oso Trigedakru laik.**_ »

[ Garde à l'esprit que nous restons avec les Venus du Ciel, mais que nous sommes des Natifs. ]

Lincoln eut un pincement au cœur. Malgré le fait Lexa ait banni Caïn pour avoir défendu la cause des _Skaikru_ , il restait fidèle à ses origines. A l'homme qu'il était devenu, au côté et en grande partie grâce à son amitié avec Lincoln.

« _ **\- Trigedakru kamp raun hir...**_ »

[ Etre un natif, ça vient d'ici... ]

Fit-il en tapant de l'index contre la poitrine de Lincoln. Juste à l'emplacement du cœur.

« _**\- En otaim oso mema. Ba Sigounmakru oso gaf bilaik Skaikru. Den, gonplei osir kom em taim.**_

[ Nous ne l'oublierons jamais. Mais la Seconde Mass a besoin de nous tout comme les Venus du Ciel. Alors, nous combattrons avec eux jusqu'à la victoire. ]

 _ **\- Yu, gonplei kom em. Na kom ai ste os.**_ »

[ Tu, combattras avec eux. Jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. ]

Reprit-il. Lincoln hocha légèrement de la tête avant de demander de but en blanc.

« _ **\- Ben tel yo op hashta dison ?**_

[ C'est Ben qui te fait parler comme ça ? ]

\- Quoi ? »

S'étonna le brun en fronçant des sourcils.

« _ **\- Okteivia ai yo op. Kom em.**_

[ Octavia t'as vu. Avec lui. ]

- _ **Ena ?**_ »

[ Oui et ? ]

Répondit indifféremment le plus jeune.

«- _ **Em ai op. Nami ?**_ »

[ Elle a **vu**... tu comprends ? ]

Insista Lincoln. Mais Caïn continua à le fixer. Ne saisissant visiblement pas de quoi il parlait.

« _ **\- Wogeda-de.**_ »

[ Dans la chambre. ]

Précisa-t-il. Gêné d'insister autant pour qu'il comprenne. Et là, Caïn percuta.

« _ **\- Skrish...**_ »

[ Merde... ]

Lâcha-t-il doucement avant de se détourner de Lincoln, comprenant seulement maintenant pourquoi Octavia était partie en furie à la poursuite du blond. Lincoln ajouta goguenard.

« _ **\- Okteivia na frag em.**_

[ Elle va le trucider. ]

\- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?! »

S'agaça Caïn en regagnant le bâtiment aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait en étant affublé de ses béquilles.

«- Il le mérite... »

Lâcha Lincoln en le suivant calmement. Pas plus concerné que ça par le sort que sa copine réservait au jeune Mason.

« ** _\- Shof yu op..._** »

[ Roh, fermes la... ]

Soupira Caïn en entamant son avancée dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Ben.

 _~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXVI_

* * *

Voili voilou, un chapitre de plus de bouclé.

J'vous avouerais que The 100 me manque alors je suis plus trop inspirée mais j'avance doucement^^

Alors à votre avis, qu'à vu Octavia et que compte-t-elle faire à Ben ?

Eh bien vous le saurez au prochain chap' :-)

 _PS : mon trigedasleng est essentiellement basé sur un traducteur lol donc si y'a des fans autodidactes excusez moi^^_


	37. Chapitre XXXVII

_~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXVII_

Caïn n'était même pas encore arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Ben qu'il entendait les cris d'Octavia filtrer dans le couloir. Il poussa difficilement la porte et tomba sur Hal qui retenait comme il pouvait la brune qui déversait son flot de colère sur Ben.

« - Tu profites de lui !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Se défendit Ben qui n'avait toujours pas comprit ce qu'il avait fait pour s'attirer ses foudres.

« - Tu profites du fait qu'il soit blessé ! Et qu'il soit en froid avec mon frère pour-

\- Octavia. »

L'interrompit Caïn. La brune se tourna vers lui d'abord surprise et fini par croiser les bras contre sa poitrine quand il lança.

« - Tout ce qu'il veut c'est m'aider. Pourquoi tu t'en prend à lui ?

\- Il veut t'aider hein ? »

Ricana sombrement la brune. La raison pour laquelle elle était en colère était que, quelques heures plus tôt, elle était venue prendre des nouvelles de Caïn. Accompagnée de Hal. Et lorsqu'elle avait poussé la porte, elle avait vu le natif rejeter la tête en arrière et l'avait entendu gémir. Ce qu'elle avait aussi vu, c'était Ben Mason entre ses jambes. Elle en avait vite conclu qu'ils étaient entrain de fricoter, et si Hal ne l'avait pas retenue, elle serait intervenue pour remettre les pendules à l'heure. Parce que son frère ne méritait pas ça. Elle avait pensé à le mettre au courant, mais craignait sa réaction. Donc elle en avait d'abord parlé à Lincoln qui lui avait déconseillé de le dire à Bellamy. Peu importe ce qui se passait entre Ben et Caïn, ce n'était pas leur problème. Mais la brune n'était pas du même avis.

« - Il t'aide comment, en s'agenouillant entre tes jambes pour -

\- Octavia ! »

L'interrompit cette fois-ci Hal. Ben fronça des sourcils, et Octavia continua agacée.

« - Niez pas. On vous a vu. »

Caïn se pinça les lèvres.

« - Comment tu peux faire ça à Bellamy... »

Reprit-elle, le regard accablant. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, Caïn lança.

« - Ce qui se passe entre Bellamy et moi ne regarde que nous.

\- Oh oui, t'as raison. Et ce qui se passe entre Mason et toi ça regarde aussi Bel' ou pas ? Il est au courant que vous êtes passé de couple à trio ?

\- Tu parles sans savoir. »

Répondit Caïn.

« - On devrait leur dire. »

Fit Ben un peu gêné.

« - Elle le dira à Bellamy. »

S'agaça Caïn.

« - Tu préfères qu'il pense qu'on sort ensemble ? »

Insista Ben. Caïn se pinça les lèvres. Évidemment que non. Même si il était en froid avec Bellamy il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il l'avait laissé pour être avec Ben. Le blond poussa un soupire et alla chercher la pommade des Volms dans son tiroir. Caïn se posa sur le lit et Ben lança la pommade à Octavia.

« - C'était pas s'que tu penses Octavia. J'suis le seul à pouvoir la lui appliquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Demanda-t-elle en débouchant le pot pour en sentir le contenu.

« - Un remède alien. J'te déconseille d'y toucher. »

Ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle allait y fourrer un doigt. Elle passa le pot à Lincoln qui l'inspecta à son tour la mixture.

« - Ça a eut des effets, non calculés… En vérité, les Volms n'ont jamais testé cette substance sur des humains alors on savait pas trop ce que-

\- Ben... »

Le stoppa Caïn en soupirant. Le blond se pinça les lèvres. En avait-il trop dit ?

Octavia accusa le coup avant de revenir à la charge.

« - T'as prit des risques sans savoir ce qu'il se passerait ?!

\- Je vais bien. »

Rétorqua Caïn.

« - Ça n'a eut aucun effet alors pas la peine d'en parler à ton frère. »

Octavia le tint du regard assez longuement et fini par se tourner vers Ben.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça lui a fait ? »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre.

« - Sa parole vaut plus que la mienne ? »

Lança Caïn en se levant.

« - J'te dit qu'il s'est rien passé. On va plus l'utiliser. Fin de l'histoire. »

Conclu-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner et Lincoln le suivi. Octavia se tourna vers Ben, qui haussa légèrement des épaules, et lui lança de nouveau sa pommade.

« - Des excuses peut-être ? »

Fit le blond taquin. Octavia le toisa légèrement.

« - Pour te féliciter de lui avoir donné un conseil merdique ? J'pense pas... »

Ben se pinça les lèvres. Elle marquait un point… Octavia quitta à son tour la chambre et Hal vint vers son frère. Se posant sur le lit, il lança légèrement amusé.

« - C'est plutôt mouvementé avec eux. »

 _~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXVII_

Caïn n'avait adressé la parole à Bellamy qu'une seule fois, au cours des trois dernières semaines. C'était pour lui annoncer qu'il allait partager la chambre de Ben, le temps d'aller mieux. Bellamy avait prit ça comme un coup de massue. Pourtant le fait que Caïn ne prenne la peine de l'avertir le réconforta tout de même. Ça voulait dire qu'il se souciait toujours de lui, de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais après cette seule fois, Caïn avait continué à l'éviter. Alors il se résigna à ne plus aller vers lui. Se résigna au fait de le voir dehors ou au réfectoire, de croiser son regard, et faire comme si ça ne l'affectait pas. Comme si son absence, ne le brisait pas. Mais c'était le cas. Sans Caïn à ses côtés, Bellamy avait retrouvé ses vieux démons. S'arrangeant toujours pour faire partie d'une quelconque mission tant qu'il y avait du rampant à dégommer. Il traînait de plus en plus souvent au bar de Pope, où les discours anti-aliens allaient toujours de bon train. De quoi le booster, et entretenir sa rage.

Octavia avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait rester hors de ce cercle néfaste, ce à plusieurs reprises. Mais Bellamy était las de ses leçons de morale et l'évitait maintenant autant qu'il pouvait.

Caïn avait aussi remarqué le changement dans son comportement. Mais il ne pouvait abandonner le combat pour sa rééducation afin de veiller sur Bellamy. Il avait donc demandé à Ben et Lincoln de garder un œil sur lui. Les deux se relayaient pour partir sur les mêmes missions que le brun à tour de rôle, et s'assurer qu'il ne prenne pas de risques. Parce que prendre des risques était la façon dont Bellamy exorcisait ses dits démons...

Ce soir, comme beaucoup d'autres, Caïn était sorti en pleine nuit pour se dégourdir les jambes. Sans qu'il ne se l'explique, dans un premier temps, sa blessure avait fini par se refermer petit à petit au cours des dernières semaines. C'était techniquement impossible. Mais c'était ce qui se produisait. Et il se disait que c'était peut-être grâce à la pommade qu'il avait utilisé quelques temps avant avec Ben. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faisait d'évident progrès. La journée il continuait à prendre une béquille pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention de Anne, mais le soir, il en profitait pour se déplacer sans aucune aide extérieure. Il n'avait pas retrouvé une force considérable dans sa jambe mais il pouvait marcher. Montrer et descendre des escaliers en prenant son temps sans trop de mal. Il continuait pour autant à travailler là-dessus.

C'était une soirée plutôt claire, et calme. L'air nocturne était un peu frais mais ça lui fit du bien. Alors qu'il marchait lentement, il entendit un bruit derrière un fourgon. N'étant pas totalement rétabli il n'était peut-être pas à même de se défendre, pourtant il tira instinctivement son couteau de sa ceinture. Faisant le tour du véhicule, il fronça des sourcils en voyant quelqu'un s'effondrer après avoir essayé de se relever.

« - Bellamy ? »

Fit Caïn en le reconnaissant. Le brun leva la tête vers lui et rigola en se remettant difficilement sur ses pieds.

« - Woooow ! »

Cria-t-il d'un air sarcastique en ouvrant les bras en grand comme pour célébrer une victoire.

« - Tu te souviens encore de mon nom ? »

Continua-t-il sur le même ton. Titubant sur le côté il trébucha en voulant s'avancer mais réussit à se rattraper in-extremis sur le camion. Caïn se rapprocha en tendant les bras. Prêt à le rattraper si il le fallait. Il ouvrit cependant la bouche sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Il savait qu'avoir tenu Bellamy à l'écart n'avait pas été une très bonne idée, mais comment se dire que c'était une erreur alors qu'il avait tellement progressé.

Seulement en parallèle, on ne pouvait pas dire que cette période de séparation avait été bénéfique au brun, bien au contraire.

« - A la tienne. »

Fit-il en portant de nouveau le goulot à ses lèvres. Caïn lui tira machinalement la bouteille des mains avant qu'il n'ai le temps de boire. Il n'avait jamais vu Bellamy dans cet état. Et il ne s'y faisait pas. Bellamy, lui, bougonna en tentant de la lui reprendre mais le natif le repoussa et lança au loin la bouteille qui se fracassa bruyamment contre quelque chose.

« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »

S'agaça le brun. Caïn s'avança lentement et le prit gentiment par le poignet mais Bellamy se dégagea de sa prise.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Mh ? »

Insista-t-il.

« - J'ai… Je vais te raccompagner. »

Répondit Caïn.

« - J'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »

Cria Bellamy à la grande surprise du natif. Esquissant un léger sourire, il se rapprocha de Caïn et reprit doucement.

« - J'ai pas besoin de toi.

\- Bellamy…

\- C'est s'que tu voulais entendre non ? Ben j'te le dis, tu peux bien crever la bouche ouverte à partir de maintenant, j'en ai rien à foutre. »

Le cœur de Caïn se serra. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche du brun. Bellamy tenta de le contourner mais Caïn le retint.

« - Bellamy attends, dis pas ça. Je sais bien que-

\- Pousses-toi. »

Soupira Bellamy sans vouloir entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Il aida d'ailleurs Caïn à obtempérer d'une bonne bourrade qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Le natif chuta lourdement et Bellamy l'enjamba pour s'en aller.

« - Bellamy... »

Tenta de nouveau Caïn. Mais Bellamy s'en alla sans se retourner. Caïn glissa les mains dans ses cheveux en se mordant la lèvre. Se disant que si Bellamy le rejetait aujourd'hui, c'était entièrement de sa faute...

Prenant quelques minutes pour se remettre il fini par se relever. Ne prenant pas la peine de s'épousseter, il retourna vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, Ben se redressa dans son lit et alluma sa lampe. Il n'était jamais tranquille quand Caïn sortait le soir mais le natif refusait qu'il ne l'accompagne. Fronçant des sourcils, il repoussa ses couvertures et sauta du lit en voyant la saleté sur les vêtements du brun.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Je suis tombé. »

Menti Caïn un tantinet agacé. Ben souffla doucement. Il pensait que Caïn poussait beaucoup trop son corps.

« - Caïn… Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à toi. Je sais que tu veux aller mieux, plus vite mais-

\- J'suis fatigué. J'aimerais juste aller me coucher, ok. »

Le coupa le natif en ôtant ses vêtements. Ben se pinça les lèvres. La conversation était visiblement close.

 _~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXVII_

« - Eum… Salut. »

Commença Ben qui ne savait pas trop comment aborder Bellamy. Caïn lui avait demandé de veiller sur lui il y avait plusieurs semaines déjà. Mais il allait mieux maintenant. Et il voyait bien à quel point Bellamy lui manquait, même si il refusait pour une raison obscure de retourner vers lui. Alors il espérait pouvoir les rabibocher. Mais il se doutait que ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

Bellamy se tourna à peine vers lui en lâchant lassé et sans cérémonie.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ... »

Ben se mordit la lèvre.

« - Euh, je-

\- Tournes pas autour du pot Mason, j'suis pas d'humeur. »

Le coupa-t-il.

« - Je sais, justement, je viens… à propos de Caïn. »

Là, Bellamy se tourna vers lui.

 _~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXVII_

Bien qu'ayant retrouvé son attention en prononçant le nom de Caïn, Ben avait eut du mal à convaincre Bellamy de l'accompagner à sa chambre pour parler au natif. Mais il avait réussit. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte, Caïn était allongé sur le dos par terre entrain de faire ses exercices de rééducation.

« - Je pensais que t'avais changer de chambre pour pouvoir te reposer. »

Lança Bellamy sans cérémonie. Caïn, légèrement surprit de le voir là, lui adressa néanmoins un regard indifférent et répondit.

« - Tu pensais aussi que j'remarcherais jamais comme avant. Tu t'es peut-être trompé sur les deux.

\- Caïn… »

Gronda doucement le blond. Caïn leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le rebord du lit pour se relever. Bellamy s'avança pour l'aider mais le natif repoussa sa main et lança agacé.

« - J'ai pas besoin d'aide.

\- Oui, et c'est pour ça que ton nouvel acolyte est toujours dans tes pattes ?! »

S'énerva à son tour Bellamy en pointant le doigt vers Ben. Au cas où Caïn voudrait faire semblant de ne pas voir de qui il parlait. Le blond se pinça les lèvres mais Caïn répondit, un brin provocateur.

« - Non. Ça c'est parce que j'ai envie d'être avec lui et pas avec toi. Tu devrais être content, ça te soulage d'un poids. »

Bellamy le fixa d'abord sans savoir comment réagir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Caïn puisse lui sortir une chose pareille.

« - Tu… Tu vas m'en vouloir combien de temps ? Je sais même pas s'que j'ai fais pour que tu m'en veuille autant d'ailleurs. J'suis pas médecin, le diagnostic il vient pas de moi et c'est pas à cause de moi que t'as été blessé. »

Caïn pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Bellamy ne semblait pas se souvenir de leur dernière rencontre. Ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il lui avait fait, étaient certainement les effets néfastes d'un surplus d'alcool. Alors décolérant légèrement, Caïn continua doucement.

« - Il s'agit pas de s'que t'as fait Bellamy, mais plutôt de ce que t'as pas fait. »

Bellamy le regarda sans comprendre.

« - J'ai… J't'ai dit dès le début que j'voulais t'aider Caïn, mais tu m'en a pas laissé l'occasion.

\- Écoutes, tu sais quoi, je devrais pas avoir à t'expliquer où t'as merdé. Tu devrais le savoir. Et si c'est pas le cas… ben j'ai plus rien à te dire. »

Fit Caïn en haussant des épaules. Et c'était bête de sa part, parce que au fond, il voulait vraiment se réconcilier avec Bellamy. Mais il était encore en colère. Même si Bellamy ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il lui avait dit, ça l'avait blessé. Ça additionné à tout le reste…

Le brun resta un instant coi puis poussa un soupire incrédule.

« - Sérieusement ? … Tu m'as fais venir pour me jeter ?

\- J'ai pas demandé à te voir ni à discuter avec toi. Si t'es pas satisfait du résultat, vois ça avec Ben. »

Ne s'arrêtant pas au choc sur le visage de sa moitié, Caïn attrapa sa béquille.

« - Caïn… où tu vas ... »

Soupira Ben, attristé que son idée de réconciliation ne se transforme en catastrophe.

« - Prendre l'air. »

Lâcha-t-il. Mais Bellamy se plaça devant la sortie. Caïn ancra son regard dans le sien, refusant de céder. L'aîné avait peut-être du mal à gérer leur break mais au lieu de se pencher sur les raisons pour lesquelles Caïn avait préféré s'éloigner, il se cantonnait à se plaindre. C'était ce qui agaçait Caïn, que Bellamy malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, ne comprenne pas qu'il vivait son absence de soutien comme une trahison. Le regard acéré de Caïn fit battre le brun en retraite. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire, devant Caïn qui semblait décidé à l'effacer de sa vie. Alors il s'écarta de son chemin en baissant le visage vers le sol. Le natif quitta la chambre et Ben glissa les mains dans ses cheveux.

« - J'suis vraiment désolé. J'pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça... »

Bellamy regarda Caïn partir lentement et secoua la tête.

« - C'est moi. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi mais j'arrive pas à comprendre s'que j'ai bien pu faire de mal. »

Répondit-il dépité. Ben se pinça les lèvres en répondant un peu gêné.

« - Il, te l'ai dit, il s'agit pas de quelque chose que tu as fait. Plutôt quelque chose que tu aurais dû faire. »

Bellamy tourna le regard vers lui. Ben haussa des épaules.

« - Il a l'impression que tu l'as laissé tomber.

\- Tu t'fous d'moi ?! »

S'anima Bellamy.

« - J'ai toujours été la pour lui ! J'serais prêt à le laisser me massacrer si ça pouvait l'aider à aller mieux.

\- Mais c'est pas ce qu'il te demande. »

Contra Ben.

« - Il voulait, que tu continue à croire en lui. Et quand tu lui répètes sans cesse qu'il doit accepter l'idée qu'il guérira jamais, ben il a l'impression que tu le laisse tomber. »

Expliqua doucement le blond. C'était ce que Caïn aurait du lui expliquer depuis des semaines déjà, afin d'éviter qu'ils en arrivent là.

« - C'est complètement stupide. »

Réfuta le brun.

« - Anne a dit que-

\- Mais Caïn se fiche pas mal de l'avis d'Anne. Et moi aussi pour le coup parce que, elle s'est trompé, Caïn pourra remarcher grâce à sa rééducation. Il va déjà beaucoup mieux.

\- Alors… C'est pour ça qu'il a demandé à être dans ta chambre… tu l'aides, à faire des exercices ? »

Ben hocha légèrement la tête et Bellamy se frappa le front en continuant pour lui même.

« - Il savait que je voudrais pas qu'il force sur sa jambe, alors il t'as demandé à toi parce que t'es incapable de lui dire non. »

Ben fronça du nez à cette remarque et rétorqua.

« - Bah si, j'peux lui dire non. »

Bellamy sorti lentement de ses pensés et esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Ah oui ?

\- Oui, bon, ça arrive pas souvent parce que en général, j'suis d'accord avec lui mais si je devais lui dire non, ben… »

Devant le regard pesant du brun, le blond soupira.

« - Non t'as raison j'peux pas. J'aime pas le contrarier.

\- Ouais, surtout quand on sait s'que donne un Caïn ' _contrarié_ '... »

Soupira à son tour Bellamy. Ben avança vers lui avec un léger sourire.

« - T'en fais pas. Maintenant que tu sais pourquoi il t'en veut tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Fit-il gentiment. Bellamy hocha de la tête en haussant des épaules. Parler à Caïn n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

 _~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXVII_

* * *

Enfin décidée à écrire la suite, c'est pas trop tôt je sais désolée.

Mais comme je l'avais déjà dis je crois, j'ai un peu décroché u.u Ce chapitre est plutôt long, de quoi me rattraper, et vous inquiétez pas je continuerais quand même l'histoire jusqu'à la fin pour les lecteurs qui ont le courage de continuer à lire. Et malgré mes difficultés à sortir la suite ce ne sera que du bon ;-)

A bientôt^^


	38. Chapitre XXXVIII

_~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXVIII_

Bellamy décida d'aller parler avec Caïn le soir même. Ben lui avait dit qu'il le trouverait certainement dehors, quelques heures après l'heure du couvre feu. Et Bellamy avait été surprit, mais le blond ne lui en avait pas dit plus. Avançant alors doucement sans avoir de réelle destination, Bellamy fini par tomber sur Caïn. Seul, et sans béquilles. Le natif s'arrêta en le voyant. Etait-il encore ivre se demanda-t-il. Mais ce doute s'envola lorsque Bellamy s'avança lentement vers lui.

« - Tu, marches... sans béquilles ? »

S'étonna-t-il.

« - Depuis quand ? »

Continua-t-il avec un sourire soulagé. Caïn haussa légèrement des épaules et répondit évasivement.

« - Quelques temps.

\- C'est génial ! Mais, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

\- T'aurais été le premier à le savoir, si tu m'avais pas laissé tombé.

\- J'ai pas- »

Commença Bellamy, à deux doigts de s'énerver. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Ben. Et de ce que lui avait dit Caïn, avant de s'éloigner de lui. Il aurait du comprendre bien plus tôt.

« - Désolé... »

Fini-t-il par lâcher.

« - Je, vais pas faire comme si j'avais été frappé d'un éclair de génie. C'est Ben qui m'a dit pourquoi t'étais en colère après moi. »

Avoua Bellamy. Caïn se pinça légèrement les lèvres. Ben parlait beaucoup trop… Mais sur ce coup, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« - Moi je croyais que, tu voulais juste plus être avec moi... »

Continua le brun. Caïn se mordit la lèvre et fini par répondre doucement.

« - Malgré le fait que je t'en veuille terriblement, j'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Bellamy. »

Bellamy se pinça à son tour les lèvres.

« - Tu peux en dire autant ? »

Lança Caïn. Toujours aussi doucement. Son regard solidement ancré dans celui de l'aîné.

« - Caïn… »

Soupira Bellamy plus que surprit.

« - Comment tu peux poser une question pareille. »

Parce qu'il l'avait dit. Voilà pourquoi. Et bien que sachant que c'étaient des effets de l'alcool, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Mais il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, parce qu'il savait que Bellamy s'en voudrait à mort si il apprenait qu'il avait eut un tel comportement. Alors il lâcha simplement.

« - Tu sais quoi, j'suis fatigué. J'ai plus envie de discuter avec toi. »

Mais Bellamy le rattrapa et le retourna. Ancrant de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

« - J'te laisserais pas partir cette fois. »

Lança-t-il. Se jurant que cette fois-ci, il ne céderait pas devant son regard accablant. Il continua.

« - Tu peux pas, continuer à fuir de cette façon. J'le supporterais pas. Et je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie Caïn, tu devrais le savoir. »

Caïn se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers le sol.

« - Sans toi je… »

Fit-il sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

« - Je t'aime… et j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie pour qu'elle ait un sens. Alors arrêtes de me repousser… S'il te plaît... »

Le supplia-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Lui relevant la tête. Et Caïn se pinça les lèvres quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau.

« - J'veux pas te perdre. »

Renchérit le brun. Le natif fini par hocher la tête en passant les bras autour de ses épaules. Bellamy poussa un soupire de soulagement en le serrant contre lui. Caïn se laissa faire et fourra le visage dans le cou de Bellamy. S'enivrant de son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

« - _**Ai hod yu in**_. »

Soupira doucement Bellamy. Et Caïn esquissa un sourire contre sa peau.

 _~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXVIII_

La situation s'était arrangée entre Bellamy et Caïn. Ils passaient de nouveau du temps ensemble, mais Caïn n'avait pas pour autant mit Ben de côté. Il avait fini par prendre le temps de discuter avec Bellamy, et bien qu'ils n'aient toujours pas défini les contours de leur relation, le brun ne repoussait plus la présence du blond. C'était tout de même grâce à lui que Caïn et lui c'étaient réconciliés. Alors il passait du temps avec Caïn, Caïn passait du temps avec Ben, et il leur arrivait d'être réunis tous les trois comme c'était le cas cette nuit.

C'était une nuit particulièrement étoilée. Ben était accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, le visage levé vers le ciel et les pensés tournées vers ses habitants. Il entendit pourtant le frottement des draps et tourna légèrement le regard en arrière. Caïn s'était levé et venait à lui. Ben resta cependant silencieux et tourna de nouveau son regard vers la lune. Se demandant ce qu'elle leur réservait encore comme surprise. Mais la surprise la plus grande fut lorsque Caïn posa la main dans le bas de son dos. Ben ne s'y attendait pas et n'osa pas tourner le ne visage vers lui de peur qu'il ne s'arrête. Sa main contre sa peau nue était étrangère mais avait définitivement sa place. Ben ferma les yeux quand Caïn la remonta doucement le long de son dos. Malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, le brun ne l'avait jamais touché de cette façon. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait d'ailleurs. Caïn se pinça les lèvres. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'état dans lequel Ben était après l'explosion qui avait failli lui coûter sa jambe. Complètement brûlé. Mais rien sur sa peau lisse ne laissait deviner qu'un tel événement ne se soit jamais produit. Et c'était grâce à ces choses. Caïn posa les doigts sur la peau entourant les pics dans le haut de son dos. Sa texture était différente, rêche. Elle ressemblait un peu à celle des aliens, mais ça ne l'effraya pas. Ça faisait juste partie de Ben. Comme ces pics, sur lesquels il posa successivement le doigt, comme pour voir si ils réagissaient. Mais rien ne se passa. Ben tourna finalement légèrement le visage vers lui, l'observant calmement. Caïn n'avait jamais eut un tel élan d'attention envers lui. Et il se senti un peu gêné qu'il ne voit de si près l'abomination qu'il avait dans le dos. Mais ce sentiment s'envola vite lorsqu'il vit que l'expression de Caïn ne présentait aucune trace de dégoût. Le natif l'acceptait, comme il était. Il l'avait toujours fait.

Caïn ôta finalement sa main et vint s'accouder au côté du blond.

« - T'as fini ton examen. »

Demanda doucement celui-ci en tournant de nouveau les yeux vers le ciel. Caïn ne répondit rien. Mais Ben ne s'en formalisa pas. Ses pensés étaient de nouveau vers les secrets de ce ciel joliment étoilé.

« - J'me demande ce qui se cache encore là-haut. »

Lança-t-il doucement. Caïn leva à son tour son regard vers le ciel.

« - On savait pour sûr qu'il y avait d'autres aliens… Mais une station spatiale ? »

Fit-il encore éberlué que ça puisse être vrai. Une station, là haut, où vivaient une population toute entière d'humains. Sans que personne ne soit jamais au courant sur terre.

« - On s'en serait jamais douté. »

Caïn esquissa un léger sourire en tournant le regard vers Bellamy, qui dormait encore. Lui avait toujours su que le Peuple du Ciel existait. Ça faisait parti de leurs légendes, sans compter le fait que Lincoln avait lui même été témoin de la chute d'une de ces capsules lorsqu'il était petit. Ben tourna le regard vers Caïn puis, suivant celui du brun, vers Bellamy et se pinça les lèvres. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, l'étendue et la force des sentiments que le natif avait pour lui était presque palpable dans sa façon de le regarder. Caïn tourna le regard vers Ben lorsqu'il lança doucement.

« - Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment vous vous êtes rencontré. »

Caïn ancra son regard dans le sien et Ben se reprit.

« - Oui, je sais que vos deux peuples étaient en guerre et que tu t'es posé de leur côté… Mais ça n'explique pas ce qu'il y a entre vous. »

Caïn se pinça les lèvres. Le lien entre Bellamy et lui ne s'expliquait pas. C'était juste une évidence. Il n'arriverait pas à le définir, ni à dire quand exactement il s'était crée. Il savait seulement qu'ils étaient destinés à se compléter, se soutenir mutuellement, s'aimer…

Ben attendait visiblement une réponse. Caïn s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre pour éviter de faire peser son poids sur sa jambe convalescente et commença doucement.

« - Quelques jours après que son peuple ne se soit retrouvé sur notre territoire ma sœur, qui était le commandant de notre clan, a tranché pour leur extermination.

\- Wow… »

Fit Ben, choqué par l'emploi de ce mot si radical.

« - On dirait que tu parles de parasites. »

Caïn esquissa un léger sourire.

« - C'est ce qu'ils étaient. »

Répondit-il simplement.

« - Bruyants, indisciplinés et en plus, ils s'installaient sur nos terres sans autorisation. »

Ben pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Caïn était aujourd'hui leur allié. Pour autant, il restait froid et distant avec la plupart des gens. Même avec lui certaines fois. Et pourtant il savait que la présence de Bellamy l'avait adouci. Il essaya alors de s'imaginer la rudesse de Caïn avant que le brun n'entre dans sa vie. La véhémence de son peuple lorsque les Venus du Ciel avaient débarqués sur leurs terres. Mais il se doutait que peut importe la force de ce qu'il imaginait, il était loin du compte. Caïn continua.

« - Anya pensait qu'ils deviendraient hostiles, lorsqu'ils apprendraient notre existence et chercheraient à nous décimer alors elle voulait attaquer la première, mais on devait les observer. Trouver leurs faiblesses. »

Fit-il en tournant machinalement le regard vers Bellamy. Esquissant un infime sourire, il continua doucement.

« - Des faiblesses, ils n'avaient que ça. C'était un groupe d'ados, livrés à eux-mêmes sur une terre dont ils ne savaient rien et pensaient inhabitée. Ils étaient en effervescence permanente. Jour et nuit… C'était plutôt agaçant. »

Avoua Caïn en tournant de nouveau le regard vers Ben.

« - _**Trigedakru**_ , les natifs, »

Expliqua-t-il.

« - Forment des clans organisés et respectueux. On est généralement très posés, parce qu'un débordement incontrôlé peut vite amener une guerre entre clans… Les natifs sont impitoyable, dans une guerre, tout le monde y passe. Et eux… Ils n'en savaient rien. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'on existait.

\- Mais ils étaient en danger. »

Comprit Ben. Caïn hocha la tête.

« - Lincoln et moi avons commencé à les observer de loin. Il a tout de suite été captivé par Octavia. »

Sourit-il.

« - Je crois qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle avant même qu'elle sache qu'on existait... Il la trouvait spéciale.

\- Comme toi, avec Bellamy ? »

Demanda Ben. Le natif esquissa un léger sourire et secoua la tête.

« - Bellamy était un _**Skaikru**_ parmi d'autres durant cette période. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué avant de me retrouver en leurs murs. Il faut dire que je me suis vite lassé de les observer. Lincoln a continué à cause d'Octavia et je suis retourné à ma vie au sein du clan. Parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à nous apprendre et qu'ils était inoffensifs. Mais… Anya ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Pour elle, ils étaient l'ennemi. Elle a refusé qu'on leur dévoile notre existence alors évidement, ils ont fini par franchir une limite. Et on a répondu à la manière native : par le sang… Sauf que, on avait pas prévu qu'ils puissent répliquer.

\- Et ça a marqué le début de la guerre... »

Comprit le blond. Caïn se pinça la lèvre.

« - Beaucoup de mes frères sont morts dans cette guerre qui aurait pu être évitée en prenant la bonne décision dès le début. Ils savaient qu'on était là mais ignoraient toujours qui on était ou même, la raison pour laquelle on s'en prenait à eux, alors on passait pour les méchants... J'ai voulu faire entendre raison à ma sœur. Lui dire qu'ils comprendraient, si on leur expliquait que c'était leur comportement qui les mettait en danger. Et qu'on les laisserait tranquille si ils se contentaient juste de rester dans leur navette sans plus empiéter sur notre territoire. Mais elle savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Et elle n'avait peut-être pas tord... Bellamy était le leader autoproclamé de leur clan. Et crois moi à cette époque, c'était une vraie plaie. »

Ben ne pu se retenir de rigoler du ton qu'il avait employé. Visiblement, le grand amour ne les avait pas frappé dès leur rencontre.

« - Anya se doutait qu'ils seraient véhéments en découvrant notre existence et elle avait raison. Bellamy et les siens haïssaient les natifs. Mais nous étions chez nous, eux pas. On pouvait les exterminer en faisant appel aux autres clans mais il y avait Octavia. Lincoln et elle avaient commencé à se voir secrètement par je ne sais quels moyens. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Alors je me suis placé de son côté pour les sauver, elle et son peuple. Malheureusement on a perdu Lincoln a un moment. On pensait tous qu'il était mort... »

Caïn se pinça les lèvres, encore bouleversé par l'évocation de cette déchirure qu'il avait ressenti en pensant que Lincoln était mort pour sauver les leaders des Venus du Ciel.

« - Lincoln est comme mon frère. Il m'a connu alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé, nous avons grandit ensemble. Combattus côte à côte un nombre effroyable de fois… Et il n'était plus là… Il s'était sacrifié pour les Skaikru et Anya ne voulait toujours rien entendre. Elle le qualifiait de traître. Lincoln... »

Fit-il en levant le regard vers Ben.

« - Alors j'ai décidé d'aller les rencontrer. Seul. Et c'est là que je me suis heurté à cet obstacle communément appelé Bellamy. »

Plaisanta-t-il. Ben esquissa un sourire.

« - Il refusait catégoriquement d'entendre ce que j'avais à dire. Conduisant ainsi son peuple à la déchéance. Je les ai prévenu de l'attaque de mes semblables. J'ai proposé de convaincre ma sœur d'établir un traité de paix…

\- Elle a continué de refuser ? Malgré la présumée mort de Lincoln et le fait que tu te pose du côté de l'ennemi ?

\- Non. C'est Bellamy qui a ruiné toute leurs chances de survie. Anya a ordonné son exécution mais je me suis interposé. J'ai prit la flèche empoisonnée qui aurait dû le tuer. »

Fit Caïn en tirant sur le col de son t-shirt pour lui montrer sa cicatrice. Celle qui rappelait aujourd'hui a Bellamy la raison pour laquelle il devait faire preuve de tempérance et de raison.

« - J'ai choisi de mourir à sa place. Je pense que c'est ce qui les a tous ramené à la raison.

\- Wow… Est-ce que, tu l'aimais déjà, quand t'as prit cette décision ? »

Demanda Ben ébahi. Caïn haussa légèrement des épaules en secouant la tête en une réponse négative.

« - Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ?

\- Pour que cette guerre vaine ne s'arrête. »

Répondit lentement le natif. Ben en resta coi. Se sacrifier pour un ennemi qui se montrait pourtant si hostile n'était pas commun. Il comprenait pourquoi Bellamy restait avec Caïn, malgré le fait qu'il sache pertinemment ce qui se passait entre eux deux. Il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, de façon totalement désintéressée. Ça le confortait dans l'idée que Caïn était quelqu'un de spécial. Personne ne l'égalerait, ou ne le remplacerait jamais.

« - Comment tu t'en ai sorti ? »

Demanda le blond en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« - Clarke. C'était… leur guérisseuse, et aussi leur second leader. Elle m'a sauvé la vie… »

Fit-il solennellement. Clarke était toujours porté disparue. Ils ne savaient pas si elle avait atterri ici avec eux, ou si elle était resté là-bas.

« - Tu lui en a voulu, à ton réveil ? »

Demanda Ben. Caïn fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« - Bellamy. »

Précisa le blond.

« - Oh, non… Dans le fond, tout était terminé alors peu importait comment.

\- Moi qui te pensais rancunier. »

Plaisanta le blond. Caïn eut un léger sourire.

« - Et comment vous avez fini ensemble ? »

Demanda Ben plutôt curieux. Caïn haussa des épaules.

« - J'en sais vraiment rien. Je pense que… On a tous les deux frôlé la mort de très près. Alors après ça… On avait sans doute besoin de _décompresser… »_

Ben se pinça les lèvres en comprenant le sens de son allusion. Il avait ce besoin d'être avec Caïn depuis leur retour, de savoir qu'il allait bien. Alors il avait une idée plutôt bonne des raisons pour lesquelles ils s'étaient rapprochés.

« - Mais c'est rapidement devenu plus que physique. C'était comme si je le ressentais, je voyais à travers lui. Il avait prit de mauvaises décisions et ça le hantait… Il doutait du fait d'être quelqu'un de bien, ou de pouvoir un jour le devenir.

\- Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le rende meilleur… Et il t'a trouvé. »

Fit doucement Ben. Caïn se pinça les lèvres. Il sentait cette petite pointe de déception mêlée de reproche dans sa voix. Même si la situation n'était plus aussi tendue entre lui et Bellamy, le blond savait que le brun serait toujours un obstacle entre eux. Ben se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre à cette pensée. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Caïn était tellement intense que ça le frustrait par fois de ne pas pouvoir l'exprimer. Il entendit de nouveaux frottements de draps et des pas qui se rapprochèrent d'eux mais ne se tourna pas vers eux. Bellamy se plaça derrière Caïn et l'enlaça.

« - Vous faites un sommet sans moi. »

Plaisanta-t-il avant de déposer les lèvres contre sa tempe. Caïn posa les mains par dessus les siennes.

« - Ben voulait savoir comment on s'est rencontré.

\- Oh, c'était très mouvementé. »

Rigola doucement Bellamy. Ben tourna le visage vers lui. Se permettait-il vraiment de faire des blagues salaces ?

Bellamy eut un léger sourire et lâcha Caïn en continuant.

« - C'était un natif pur et dur. Brute comme la roche. »

Plaisanta-t-il en glissant la main dans ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffa légèrement.

« - On peut pas dire qu'à cette époque j'étais particulièrement fan de son peuple. »

Fit-il doucement. Il ne l'était toujours pas d'ailleurs. Mais après son passé commun avec les natifs, il avouait préférer la paix plutôt que générer un conflit avec eux. Ben tourna de nouveau le regard vers l'extérieur. La complicité qu'ils avaient était innée. Rien ne pouvait les séparer. Et les séparer n'était pas dans ses intentions. Mais vu la force de leur sentiments, il doutait de pouvoir trouver sa place auprès de Caïn. Mais c'était parce qu'il ne savait rien de ce qu'éprouvait Caïn pour lui. Bellamy avait suivi la direction du regard du blond et leva lui aussi le sien vers le ciel. Il repensa à son enfance sur l'Arche, avec sa mère et Octavia.

Même si la base spatiale avait toujours représenté la sécurité, elle avait toujours été trop contraignante avec ses règles strictes liées a son bon fonctionnement. Bellamy préférait milles fois être ici en perpétuel danger certes, mais avec Caïn a ses côtés, plutôt que là haut à fantasmer sur les mystères de la Terre.

Caïn se pinça les lèvres et fini par lancer doucement.

« - J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours... »

Commença-t-il hésitant.

« - A propos de nous… Nous trois... »

Précisa-t-il. Il avait regagné l'attention de ses deux comparses.

« - Et ça t'a mené où ? »

Demanda Bellamy en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Caïn se tourna vers lui, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - On en a déjà discuté Bellamy. »

Le brun se pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard vers le sol. Oui, ils en avaient déjà discuté. De Ben, et de la place qu'il pourrait avoir à leurs côtés. C'était resté au stade hypothétique, mais Caïn ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps. S'avançant vers Bellamy, il posa les mains sur son visage et le força à le regarder.

« - Je veux plus te perdre Bell… J'ai besoin de toi. »

Fit-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - Je sais... »

Répondit doucement le brun en accrochant ses poignets. Caïn hocha légèrement la tête et se tourna vers Ben. Le blond supportait de moins en moins cette situation. Être témoin de ce lien si puissant sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre qu'en être simple spectateur… Mais il tenait à Caïn. Et il ne voulait pas le perdre à cause de sa jalousie ou de sa frustration. Caïn posa une main contre son bras nu et Ben se tourna vers lui un peu surprit. Le natif l'accrocha par la nuque et le tira vers lui, posant ensuite ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ben fut un instant saisi, ne sachant si il s'agissait d'un rêve ou bel et bien de la réalité...

 _~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXVIII_


	39. Chapitre XXXIX

Salut tout le monde !

Une revenante me direz vous lol ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté alors qu'il ne manque que deux chaps grand max pour boucler la fic.

Honte à moi !

Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre.

 *** Préparez vous bien, contenu rated R^^ ***

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXIX_

 _Le natif l'accrocha par la nuque et le tira vers lui, posant ensuite ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ben fut un instant saisi, ne sachant si il s'agissait d'un rêve ou bel et bien de la réalité,_ et Bellamy ne fit rien pour les séparer. Il fallait bien que ça finisse par arriver...

Caïn happa ses lèvres entre les siennes, se reculant légèrement un bref instant avant de presser de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne. Ben se réveilla enfin de sa torpeur. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Glissant une main dans les cheveux du brun il emboîta ses lèvres aux siennes et répondit à son baiser. Allant jusqu'à pousser sa langue entre ses lèvres à la recherche de sa jumelle. Il eut un léger soupire lorsque Caïn se recula lentement et le fixa, le cœur battant. Le brun lui adressa un infime sourire avant de se tourner vers Bellamy. Tendant le bras, il l'attrapa par le t-shirt et le tira lentement. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres en arrivant face à Caïn. Son cadet, le regard ancré dans le sien, semblait attendre sa réaction à sa décision. Bellamy avait su dès le début que Caïn ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'aller vers Ben. Il n'avait juste pas imaginé qu'il puisse le faire avec lui. Dans cette situation, voir Caïn avec Ben n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'il l'avait pensé. C'était même supportable. De savoir que le blond n'était plus un concurrent. Qu'il devenait un peu plus comme… une sorte de partenaire avec qui il jouerait dans la même équipe. Caïn se pinça la lèvre en glissant le pouce contre la joue du brun. L'interpellant légèrement pour le faire réagir.

« - Bell ?

\- Ok. »

Répondit finalement Bellamy en hochant doucement la tête. Puis prenant le visage de Caïn entre ses mains, il posa les lèvres contre les siennes. Fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche sans crier gare. Caïn laissa échapper un soupire et referma les doigts contre son t-shirt en répondant à ce baiser ardant. Ben pouvait rejoindre l'équipe si il le voulait pensa Bellamy, mais il devait comprendre qu'il n'en devenait pas pour autant le capitaine.

Le blond se pinça les lèvres en les voyant s'embrasser. Bellamy se montrait possessif, assez pour qu'il ne comprenne le message. Et ça ne semblait pas déranger Caïn. Glissant lentement les mains sous son t-shirt, il les fit remonter le long de son torse tout aussi lentement. Ben se pinça de nouveau les lèvres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de céder à l'excitation. Il ne savait pas où tout ça mènerait mais ne voulait pour rien au monde s'en aller. Bellamy souleva les bras pour permettre au brun de lui enlever son vêtement. Rompant par la même leur échange. Caïn se détourna de lui pour se tourner vers Ben. Avec tout ces événements : sa lutte pour la survie, celle pour retrouver l'usage de sa jambe, Caïn n'avait pas eu la tête aux rapprochements physiques. Mais maintenant que la situation s'était calmée, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Avoir Bellamy et Ben dans le même lit. Car l'un ne pouvait définitivement pas remplacer l'autre. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Allant vers le plus jeune, Caïn posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa. Bellamy se mordit la lèvre et se plaça derrière lui. Pressant son bassin contre ses fesses par dessus leurs vêtements il glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Caïn eut un gémissement contre les lèvres du blond qui, ayant senti la présence de Bellamy, saisit Caïn par les hanches pour l'attirer vers lui. Rompant leur échange, le brun se dégagea de leurs prises à tous les deux.

Pour jouer en équipe, ils devaient déjà commencer par arrêter de se bagarrer.

Il avait une petite idée de comment régler leurs différents. Passant lentement derrière le blond il le poussa doucement vers Bellamy. L'aîné se pinça les lèvres, un peu gêné de se retrouver face à Ben.

« - Tu devrais rester au milieu. »

Lança-t-il doucement. Ben tourna légèrement le visage vers Caïn, derrière lui, qui adressa un petit sourire au brun en répondant.

« - Il y a encore de la compétition entre vous. Je veux juste m'assurer que vous allez pas vouloir vous entre-tuer à un moment donné.

\- Caïn... »

Commença Ben en se tournant totalement vers lui. C'était avec le natif qu'il voulait être, pas avec son petit ami. Il acceptait Bellamy un peu comme une clause obligatoire mais n'avait aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui.

Caïn ancra son regard dans le sien et posa une main sur son visage.

« - Tu es deux doigts d'avoir ce que tu veux depuis des mois. »

Fit-il doucement. Puis laissant ses mains redescendre le long du buste du blond, il lança sans décrocher son regard du sien.

« - Mais pour ça, tu dois d'abord passer par Bellamy. »

Ben tourna le regard vers le plus âgé. Cette idée ne semblait pas non plus l'enchanter. Mais c'était ce que Caïn voulait. Et Bellamy voulait le garder près de lui, autant que Ben ne voulait l'avoir. Pour cela, ils allaient devoir composer ensemble. Caïn tourna de nouveau Ben face à Bellamy et posa son menton sur son épaule. Esquissant un léger sourire devant l'air penaud de Bellamy, il lança doucement.

« - T'as jamais été un grand timide. »

Mais Bellamy ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à faire le premier pas.

« - J'crois que tu vas devoir prendre les choses en main. »

Plaisanta le natif en levant de nouveau le regard vers Ben. Mais même si il voulait essayer, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Bellamy n'était juste pas Caïn. Il n'avait pas envie de l'embrasser, ni même de le toucher. Mais, le prenant par les hanches, Caïn le guida en le poussant de nouveau doucement vers Bellamy. Puis voyant qu'ils hésitaient tous les deux, il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule du blond et soupira très bas contre sa peau. Si bas que Ben fut le seul à percevoir sa voix.

« - T'as pas besoin d'autant d'aide pour faire le premier pas d'habitude... »

Ben se pinça les lèvres. Encore une fois, Bellamy n'était pas Caïn. Voyant que les laisser faire ne menait à rien de concluant, Caïn pressa à son tour son bassin contre le blond. Ben tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, surprit et fut submergé de gêne lorsque Caïn attrapa les mains de Bellamy qu'il posa contre les hanches du blond.

« - Caïn... »

Soupira Ben. Son souffle frappant doucement la joue de Bellamy qui se retrouvait pour le coup beaucoup trop près de lui. Caïn avait passé les mains autour de la taille du brun pour le tirer vers Ben. Le tenant toujours, il amorça un léger mouvement de bassin qui poussa Ben à se frotter contre Bellamy. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un gémissement de surprise et Bellamy resserra inconsciemment les doigts contre les hanches du blond. Caïn continuait à bouger contre lui, ce qui poussait le blond à presser son érection naissante contre la le bassin de Bellamy. Ben se pinça les lèvres, ne faisant rien pour se dégager de leur emprise. Être emprisonné entre leurs deux corps n'était pas chose si désagréable finalement. Caïn empoigna le blond par les cheveux et poussa sa tête vers celle du brun. Bellamy avait le visage baissé, lorsqu'il senti celui de Ben devant lui, il n'hésita pas longtemps. Juste l'instant d'apercevoir Caïn par dessus son épaule. Il savait que c'était ce que voulait le brun, alors s'avançant vers Ben il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Surprenant le blond qui ne se rétracta pas pour autant. Caïn posa les lèvres sur son épaule et caressa lentement les bras de Bellamy pour les encourager à continuer. C'était assez bizarre comme situation pour Bellamy et Ben, mais plutôt excitant pour Caïn qui esquissa un léger sourire avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il savait qu'ils allaient parfaitement s'entendre sur ce plan tous les trois. Mais pour ça, les deux autres devaient abandonner leurs réticences...

Glissant les mains sous son t-shirt, Caïn l'enleva à Ben. Le plus jeune se recula, mettant fin à son échange avec Bellamy pour en permettre son retrait. Et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de le voir venir Caïn le retourna et plaqua à son tour ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bellamy se mordit la lèvre, mais ce coup-ci ce ne fut pas de jalousie. Il était impatient de voir la suite. Caïn poussa Ben à reculer vers le lit et l'y fit asseoir avant de se placer au dessus de lui, ce sans rompre leur échange. Ben glissa les mains sous le haut du brun, le saisissant par les hanches. Passer de Caïn à Bellamy et de Bellamy à Caïn lui donnait inexplicablement très chaud. Il eut néanmoins un hoquet de surprise lorsque Caïn empoigna sa verge par dessus ses vêtements car il ne s'y attendait pas. Se reculant légèrement, Caïn ancra son regard dans le sien et demanda.

« - Tu l'a jamais fait ? »

Ben secoua la tête en une réponse négative, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Caïn esquissa un léger sourire en se penchant vers lui.

« - On ira doucement avec toi. »

Commença-t-il avant de déposer un baiser contre ses lèvres. Puis, tirant sur l'élastique de son bas pour libérer son sexe, il ajouta doucement en l'empoignant.

« - Du moins on va essayer... »

Bellamy laissa filtrer un léger rire. Il savait comment Caïn pouvait être quand il se laissait aller. Tout en caressant le benjamin, il descendit les lèvres dans son cou où il mordilla sa peau. Ben soupira en rejetant la tête en arrière. Son corps tout entier s'embrasant. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé du corps de Caïn pressé contre le sien... Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela se produirait cette nuit.

Agrippant Caïn par les cheveux, Bellamy lui tira légèrement la tête en arrière. Ben se redressa légèrement et le regarda faire. Se penchant au-dessus de son épaule, le brun déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Caïn l'embrassa ardemment en l'accrochant par le bras. Le tirant vers lui il rompit leur baiser et abaissa le short de l'aîné, en sortant sa verge vers laquelle il se pencha sans aucune hésitation. Bellamy poussa un léger soupire lorsqu'il la prit dans sa bouche et glissa de nouveau les doigts dans ses cheveux. Ben, le souffle court, les observa. Caïn était encore assit sur lui. Bellamy n'était debout qu'à quelques centimètres de lui alors que Caïn le suçait. Et le voir faire le surprit autant que ça l'excita.

Se reculant, Caïn tourna le regard vers Ben.

« - Ton tour. »

Lança-t-il doucement. Mais le plus jeune ne comprit pas tout de suite. Les deux aînés l'y aidèrent. Ayant comprit le sens de sa remarque, Bellamy passa un bras autour des épaules de Ben en même temps que Caïn glissa la main dans ses cheveux.

 _~°o°O°o°~_

 _When Falling Skies Meets The 100_

 _Chapitre XXXIX_

* * *

On va s'arrêter la dessus pour l'instant^^

J'espère que la suite tardive vous aura plu.

Le dernier chapitre sera dispo sous peu ;-)


End file.
